Total Drama: School Scuffle
by BaconBaka
Summary: 20 contestants. 4 teams of 5. Each team representing a clique from school. Together, they'll befriend and battle it out on a tropical island for a million dollars!
1. A Schoolyard Rivalry - Part 1

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

 **BaconBaka's Bites:** If you're seeing this, then I decided to revamp Geeks VS Populars into something new, and more enjoyable. Hope this works out well; this is like twice I had to revamp this story.

In either case, here we go!

* * *

On a sandy beach shore, a certain host was sitting back in a chair, drinking what appeared to be a latte. He soon noticed the camera rolling, as he sprung into action.

"Yo! Did you miss this handsome mug? In either case, for the newbies out there, I'm Chris McLean, bringing you all the newest season of Total Drama! But you may be asking yourself… What is there to bring? We done an island, we done movies, we done a trip around the world, we done an island again, we… Done an all stars season with a lot of consequences, we done yet another island… How about we appeal to the crowd a bit?"

The host then went over to what appeared to be an easel with a large pad on it.

"As this board indicates, most of our viewers are of the school age demographic. And what does every school contain? Well, besides crappy lunch food and strict math teachers... Cliques!" Chris continued. "And this time around, we're gonna have ourselves four teams of five!"

He soon flipped the page, showing off the first picture. It contained what appeared to be a nerdy girl.

"First off, you got your geeky people, or what they're usually called… The Dorks. They're usually the people you would get caught dead with. I think they'll be the Team Victory of this season. Moving on..."

He soon flipped the page, showing off what appeared to be a guy wearing a backwards cap on his head.

"Over here, we got the Krew, the K makes it sound cooler. Anyway, here's who everyone wants to be a part of; if you're a part of the popular crowd, then you have it made!"

Flipping the page again, this time, there was a guy with a spiked mohawk.

"Here, we have the Oddities. It's where you place in, if you're not geeky enough or popular enough… Or you dress rather funky."

He flipped the page again, this time, showing off a picture of… Beth from the first season.

"And here, we have the Wannabees. These guys? They don't fit well with any clique at all. Buncha losers. But not like THIS loser right here!"

He flipped the page one last time, showing off a rather obese male with the number 151 on it.

"Here is what we call a Supernerd. Avoid being one at ALL COST." Chris warned, as he again sported a grin on his face. "In either case, our teams are nearing the shore on our two boats. Why two when we have teams of four? Because islands are expensive, and I haven't finished paying off the damages from when Wawanakwa got sunk. They may think they're in teams of two, but… Anyway, stay tuned and find out what may entail, right here! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"School Scuffle!"

"Huh… I like the sound of that." Chris complimented himself."

(Cue __I Wanna Be Famous…__ )

* * *

 ** **Boat A, 11:00am****

* * *

On the deck of a large yacht, a soccer ball was being kicked in the air nearby a pool. The ball's owner was a Caucasian female donned in a red soccer uniform, and had her long purple and brown hair hanging down in a rather large ponytail. She put the ball aside, as she sported a grin.

"Okay, number 13, Isabel Humbert is going in for the shot..." The girl named Isabel started to run, and kicked the air. "Humbert kicks- and it's good! GOOOOOOAAAAALLL!" Isabel mimicked the roar of a crowd.

"Hehe… You should know better than to run near a pool." A new voice chimed out.

"Eh?" Isabel asked, as she looked around, and saw someone emerging out of the pool nearby. She gave a look at the tanned newcomer. "No wonder I couldn't spot you; you practically melt into the water!"

"I get that a lot..." The newcomer admitted. She was a female, donning a light blue shirt with a fish on the front, blue jean shorts, and had some dyed blue hair with white streaks in it as well. A pair of blue framed sunglasses was on top of her head as well. "So, I assume you're the one called Isabel, right?"

"Yep! Head striker for the soccer team at my school!" Isabel announced. "Though right now, I'm kinda… On an extended break due to being on the show and all. So… I'm guessing you're Moana? Like that Disney flick?"

The newcomer chuckled. "That's more of a nickname my friends back at home call me. My actual name's Maureen." Mareen answered back. "So, wanna take a swim? Last chance to swim in pre-chlorined water before we soak our bodies in the real stuff!"

"Ehhh… I'll pass, thanks." Isabel denied, as the two eyed a rather tall male leaning on the railing, looking out at sea.

From the back, the females could see he had black hair was wearing a black jacket, and some red faded pants. But what set him apart was a pair of sandals on his feet. The two girls glanced at each other.

"He looks tall..." Maureen noted.

"I saw him when we were boarding. He IS tall." Isabel whispered back.

"You think he's our resident villain we have to beat at the end?" Maureen asked.

"Doubtful. From the looks of it, I don't think he would want to hurt us..." Isabel replied back.

Maureen looked around, and noticed what appeared to be a book. The front of the cover was labeled 'Drake'.

"You think that's his?" Maureen asked.

"Maybe. Only a guy as tall as he is would have the name Drake." Isabel mused.

Maureen soon inched closer. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're meaning reading that guy's book, count me out!" Isabel quickly responded back. "We have no idea how he'd react to us looking through it."

"Don't worry, it's only gonna be a quick glance. In and out, 'kay?" Maureen reassured, as she picked up 'Drake's' book, and opened it. She soon smiled. "Aww... it's full of tons of drawings!"

"What kinda drawings?" Isabel asked.

"Really cute ones. Like, tooth-rotting cute!" Maureen answered back. "And he's using one of those envelopes we all were given when we boarded as a bookmark. What's up with those, by the way?"

"I tried asking, but they said something about cutting costs." Isabel replied, as 'Drake' started to turn around.

"Cheese it, Maureen! He's turning around!" Isabel whispered, as Maureen closed the book, laid it back on the table, and patted it.

"You… Never saw us, okay?" Maureen said, as both she and Isabel started to run inside. "By the way, like your drawings! Byyyyyeee!"

Both Maureen and Isabel were now gone, as 'Drake' stood there.

"They looked at my drawings… And liked them..." 'Drake' muttered, as he looked out at sea once more.

But unknown to him, another passenger swiped the book.

"Too easy… And here I thought I would be scared of such a tall dork." A male voice snarked.

Drake quickly turned around, and saw that his book was gone. Sighing, he soon slumped into a nearby beach chair.

* * *

In a rather large area of the ship, two Caucasian males were going at it, with a wooden sword, and a bo staff.

"You're quite the strong dude, Mozart!" The boy wielding the sword complimented. He had some black hair and a bit of a stubble on his chin. He also had on a blue shirt with the letter B with a sword going through it, green pants, and red boots.

"You're also quite gnarly yourself, Benny!" The other boy responded back, striking the wooden sword with his bo. He had on a purple shirt stained with oil with a pocket shaped like a slice of pizza on the front, blue jeans also stained with oil, and a purple ripped headband around his forehead. He had some long brown hair going down his head.

"You outta teach me that move sometime!" Benny said out loud.

"Sure. Although it may not have the same effect coming from an actual blade, dude." Mozart replied back.

The two continued to spar, as a female was watching them. She had dirty blonde hair with two piercings in her ears, a blue shirt, a pink skirt, and pink sneakers. She also had a necklace with the letter S as a charm.

"Hey, you two!" The girl said out loud. "The name's Steph, and I was just observing you; you're really tough, don't cha know?"

The two of them stopped, as they looked at Steph. Mozart gave off a smile as Benny continued to look at Steph.

"Oh, happy to show off our moves, babe." Mozart said out loud, as Benny reached behind his back and pulled out a rose outta nowhere.

"Hello, missy!" Benny sported a smile. "If we're on the same team… How about we team up, and stuff?"

Steph blinked a bit. "I'll think about it."

She soon winced a bit, as she looked down at her ankle. A rat was nuzzling at it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Steph screamed, as she went behind Benny. "Rat! Someone! Get rid of it!"

But Mozart just simply sported a smile as he went to the rat and picked it up.

"Woodstock, you should know not to spook the babes, even by accident." Mozart said, patting it on the head.

"Squeak!" Woodstock squeaked back in response.

Steph looked over at Mozart. "Wait, you're not gonna-"

"Nope; I ain't gonna let my main furry dude get exterminated outta the blue; and besides… He's mine." Mozart stated, as he let Woodstock climb up his arms, and wrap himself on Mozart's shoulders.

"I'm gonna go away, now. Start to prep for departure. You two keep on doing what you're doing, okay?" Steph asked, as she left the two.

Mozart and Benny looked where Steph once stood, as they looked at each other.

"You dig her, do you?" Benny teased.

* * *

In another area of the yacht, a dark-skinned male with black, curly hair and donning a blue sweater, black pants, and green shoes, was talking to what appeared to be a plastic skull.

"And thus, it shall be me, Lance Masterson, who shall take first place in this upcoming contest." The male named Lance said out loud to seemingly nothing. "I thank you..."

He took a bow, as there was some slow clapping being heard not too far.

"More like master of idiots to me..." A female voice snarked out loud.

Lance turned around to see a female, with blonde hair, blue eyeshadow, a pink t-shirt, a purple skirt, blue sneakers, and a lot of jewelry on her. She was darting eyes at Lance.

"So, you think that some curly haired fool's gonna upstage me, do you?" The female questioned. "Cause it shall be me, Verna, who shall win this contest! That's V-E-R-N-A, not some dork who hangs around with some hungry dog."

Lance simply shrugged. "Eh, not the last time I ticked off a woman. Let alone one by not doing anything to you."

 **SNAP**!

Verna snapped her fingers, making Lance wince.

"This'll be too easy once I take care of you. I observed everyone, and what's there to worry about? Two guys who are fighting over what they're holding is bigger, a couple of blue haired girls looking for trouble, a starry-eyed idiot, some punk holding some dumb book..." Verna continued on. "And one of those fighting guys has a flea-bitten rat on his shoulder! If _this_ is my team, then things are looking up for me!"

Verna then took out a compact and started to apply make-up, as she darted a glare at Lance, closing her compact.

"Now, make yourself scarce and get out of my light… Now." Verna ordered, as Lance scoffed, walking off.

"How dare you upstage moi..." Lance muttered under his breath.

Verna only watched Lance leave, as she scoffed.

"I bet you'll be first boot..."

* * *

On another part of the yacht, a male holding a book was looking through it. He had tanned skin, black hair with orange highlights, a black shirt with a flame motif, green pants, and blue boots. And needless to say, he was disappointed.

"What a rip! This book has nothing but cute drawings! Where are the boobs? The guts being blown apart? Stealing from that tall dork was not worth it to be looking at cute stuff like this!" The male groaned, as he soon done some thinking and an idea crept up to him. "But maybe, I can… hide it away..."

He was about to walk into a room, as someone was approaching him. They were a female with blonde hair in a ponytail, in which the tail and bangs were streaked a hot pink. She also had a pair of sunglasses on her head, as well. Clothing wise, she had on a pink t-shirt with a smiling shooting star on the front, a star themed skirt, star themed socks, purple sneakers, and purple wristbands. Topping it off was a star pendant over her neck, and a pair of star shaped earrings. But what really set her off against the rest was the star markings applied near her eyes.

The male took one look at her, and was smitten.

"Oh, hello..." The male smiled, still holding onto the book. "What brings you here?"

"Well, to compete on the show; everyone knows that!" The female answered back. "Anyways, my name's Stella!"

"And I'm Liang." Liang replied back.

"I'm just hoping that we can all get along; and if not… Hope that I can at least share a song with everyone." Stella said, smiling at Liang.

"You… sing?" Liang asked.

"Yeppers!" Stella answered back.

Liang could only look at Stella and at his acquired book.

"Um…" Liang said, as he offered the book he swiped. "You want this? It's full of cute stuff, so I think you'll love it."

Stella looked at the book and received it from Liang.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!" Stella smiled back, patting Liang on the head, as…

 **HOOOOONNNNKKKKK!**

 _We are about to reach our destination. All contestants of School Scuffle, please grab your belongings and head off to the exit of the yacht. And please consider our yacht services for your family and friends._

"Well, looks like it's almost time to depart." Stella said out loud. "See you on the isle~!"

Stella walked off, as Liang blinked a bit, before he realized what he done.

"Wait, did I really..." Liang questioned himself. "Ugh! I wanted to toy with that tall guy!"

* * *

 ** **At the same time, Boat B, 11:00 am****

* * *

In a kitchen area of another yacht, a male walked into the kitchen and looked at a bowl of fruit. He had brunet hair with a light blue fringe, a black t-shirt with the word NTDO on the front, blue jeans, and was wearing sandals.

"Heh, I could go for some fruit." The male said to himself, as he was about to pick up a fruit, as someone approached him.

"You don't wanna eat that orange like that..." A female voice chimed out loud. "See how bruised it is..."

The male was confused. "Oranges can get bruises?"

The female soon looked through the bowl of fruit, and dug out another orange, and squeezed it a bit.

"Nice and soft… And no bruises..." The female chimed out. "Perfect for you. And really juicy as well."

She soon cut the orange up, and handed it over to the male, as he nodded and began to eat the fruit.

"Whoa, you're right; this is one awesome orange!" The male said out loud. "Thanks, um..."

The female smiled back. "Pomona's the name."

The male observed Pomona. She had black hair with the ends of it dyed purple, in a black bandana with a cherry motif on the front. She also had a black t-shirt with an apple core, and the words 'Rotten 2 Da Core' on the front over a pink torn sweater, exposing her middriff, green, torn pants, and purple sneakers. She was also sporting three earrings in her ears, a bellybutton piercing, and a nose piercing as well.

"You're quite a sight." The male complimented. "In either case, my name's Ellis, and I shall be the loser of this show! No, wait! Winner! Yeah, winner!"

Pomona could only giggle. "So, you up for a smoothie before we hit the isle There's a 73% chance we won't be seeing any ice for quite a while..."

Ellis nodded. "Sure, I accept. What you got in store?"

Pomona gave off a smile. "Watch as I work my magic, Ell..."

Little did the two know, was that something was watching the two…

* * *

In another part of the yacht, a male was walking through the ship. He had a mixed skin tone, was wearing a stained yellow t-shirt over a blue sweater, blue scrubs, and shaggy black hair. He was also holding a block of wood, and had what appeared to be a carving knife on a belt.

"Man, there has to be someone who's capable of being a model for me..." The male said to himself. "I wanna bring life to this here block."

He then noticed that the door to a room was open, and peeked in. He could notice what appeared to be a girl, wearing a yellow cap atop her blonde hair in a bowl cut. She also had on a pink t-shirt, and white shorts with large green spots. She also wore light blue sandals.

"Um, ma'am?" The male asked.

"Yeah! Cleared in record time!" The female yelled out, pumping her fist in triumph. "Now I am geared up for this show!"

She turned around, and looked at the newcomer.

"Um, who are you?" The female asked.

The male looked down at the female. "I'm Marion. And for a female, you look kinda boyish."

"That's because I am a boy!" The 'female' responded back, before holding out his hand. "The name's Nelson!"

Marion took a look at Nelson. His pink shirt had a Kirby face on it, his yellow cap was the Cutter Ability hat from the games, and he also had what appeared to be blush stickers under his eyes.

"You look rather adorable." Marion complimented, before shaking Nelson's hand. "Say, I've got an idea."

"Hm?" Nelson hummed back.

"You wanna be a model for me?" Marion asked, as he held out the block of wood. "I wanna do a bit of carving, and I was looking for someone to be one. And you're just the guy I need."

Nelson did some thinking. "Well… Okay, I'll do it."

"Cool." Marion smiled, as he removed his carving knife from his belt. "Now, hold still..."

Nelson did as instructed, as Marion started to carve. But Nelson soon started to wince, closing his eyes.

"Marion? My nose itches..."

"Hang in there; I just about got the hat done..."

But while the two of them were carving away, the same object that was watching Ellis and Pomona was watching the two as well…

* * *

In yet another area of the ship, a female was looking at a list on a piece of paper. She was decked out in a purple and black spiderweb themed shirt, blue jeans with tears at the kneeline, black boots, and pink streaks in her hair. Her ears were also heavily pierced, and she had a few body piercings on her as well. All in all, she looked almost like a punk.

"Okay, I know for a fact that these bugs are on this isle." The female grinned. "Insect Bingo victory, here I come!"

She soon heard some noises coming from a room not too far from her.

"Come on… YEAH! Thought you could take me down?" A female voice chimed out loud.

The punk girl got curious, as she entered the room, to see a female playing a video game. She had black hair with blue streaks in it, and was wearing a black t-shirt which read 'Game Over' in front of a skull, pink and black striped pants, and black sandals. She also had on a pair of spiked wristbands, an Animal Crossing charm around her neck, and Triforce earrings dangling from her ears. She also had a nose stud on her nose as well. All in all, she was a goth. The goth girl soon noticed the newcomer.

"Hey, you wanna pick up the controller for some two player action?" The goth offered.

The punk girl shrugged, as she pocketed her list, and sat down next to the goth, taking the controller.

"Sure, though I don't play games much." The punk girl admitted. "My little buggy bro on the other hand? Bestest gamer I know."

"We must be opposites; my little bro's kinda crappy at games..." The goth girl replied back.

"By the way… I think I know you..." The punk girl pondered. "Aren't you ScoreKorpse, that girl which my bro watches on Twitch?"

"You betchya!" The goth called ScoreKorpse answered back. "But please, call me Korpse. And don't call me Ayami. Cool name and all, but Korpse sounds much cooler."

Korpse took a closer look at the punk girl.

"And you must really adore body modification. Who should I call you? Webb? Fangs?" Korpse joked.

"You can call me Cherri, and to be honest, I'm only here to find bugs and observe them." Cherri explained. "I know a lot about them, to be honest. Come on, tell me anything, and I can tell you."

Korpse done some thinking, as an idea crept up to her.

"Okay… How many eggs can a tick lay?" Korpse asked.

"Oh, about 3,000." Cherri answered back. "Right after a male and female tick do it, and the male bites it."

Korpse blinked. "You mean as a tick, you gotta live spreading disease, being annoying, and being a virgin, or do some raunchy stuff and not get a chance to post it on bug social media?"

"Yep!" Cherri nodded back.

"Wow… Tough choice." Korpse said, as Cherri giggled.

The two continued to game, as the same device that was watching the previous contestants observed them as well.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the yacht, an African-Canadian female was walking down the halls. She had a blue beret over her frizzy, black hair, a lime green shirt with the words Dungeon Queen on it, blue pants with a dark blue stripe going up it, red shoes, and a pink sweater around her waist. She soon eyed a cola machine, as she shuffled her glasses a bit.

"How did a cola machine get here? Chris must have installed it." The girl said, as she walked over and started to get a cola. "Might as well grab one before we disembark on this epic quest."

But when she inserted a dollar into it and choose her selection, it wouldn't give her the cola.

"Awww, come on!" The girl complained, as she started to tap on the machine. "If you're not gonna give me my cola, then at least give me my buck back!"

She started to slap on the machine, as a male came walking down the hall. He was dressed in a grey hoodie, black pants, black shoes and had some black hair covering part of his face, with some blue streaks. He also had piercings on his face, including in his ears, though not to the extent of Cherri. He also seemed to be wearing eyeliner. In short, he looked emo. He spotted the girl having difficulties, and walked up to her.

"Hey, having trouble?" The emo-looking boy asked.

"You bet I am! That cola machine swiped my dollar!" The female responded back.

The emo-looking boy looked at the machine, cracked his knuckles, and grinned.

"Say no more; I shall deal with this!" The emo-looking boy said, as he pressed some buttons on the machine. Soon after, the cola machine opened up.

"Cool..." The girl said, as she started to reach for the bottom cola, but...

"Nope!" The emo replied. "Go for the top; they're extra cold!"

"Whatever you say..." The girl commented, as she grabbed one of the top colas, grabbed an extra one for the emo, and quietly shut the cola machine. "For you!"

"Thanks!" The emo replied, as he opened it, and started to drink it, as the two continued to look at the cola machine. "Still, doesn't make sense as to how a cola machine suddenly would be out here in the open. Maybe Chris installed it?"

"It has to make sense." The girl said. "By the way, my name's Marissa! So... What thou be your name?"

Sting couldn't help but chuckle.

"Eh, my monkier's Sting." Sting said to Marissa.

"So, what's with the get-up?" Marissa asked. "Did you somehow lose a bet? Did someone do this to you in your sleep?"

"Well, Marissa... I just like this kinda fashion, that's all." Sting replied back, finishing his cola, as he tossed it into a trash can.

"Ow!"

The two of them looked at the trash can, as a female popped out. She had blonde hair in two pigtails, and was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform.

"Man, I heard of monsters hiding inside treasure chests, but this is ridiculous..." Marissa noted.

"Yeah, why is she hiding in the trash can?" Sting asked.

The pig tailed girl could only look at the empty bottle Sting tossed away.

"Aww, you had to go for Coke? Why couldn't you go for Pepsi?" The girl lamented, before noticing Sting.

"It was the only thing they had." Marissa answered back.

"Yeah, sorry that I hit you on your head." Sting apologized.

The pigtailed girl continued to look at Sting.

"So… What's your name?" Sting asked.

"I'm Olivia, and I gotta say… You look awesome." Olivia complimented.

"Thank you!" Sting responded back.

Marissa looked out a nearby window, and looked back at the two.

"I see the isle on the horizon. I think we should get ready to disembark." Marissa recommended.

"Yeah." Sting replied back, as he looked over at Olivia. "You need any help getting out?"

But Olivia simply hopped out, exposing her plaid skirt, and a pair of mary-janes, along with knee high socks.

"I guess that answers my question." Sting simply nodded.

"You go on ahead, I still have some… packing to do." Olivia said out loud.

"Okay, see ya on the isle!" Marissa chimed out loud, as she and Sting left. Once the two were out of earshot, Olivia looked at the cola bottle Sting was drinking.

"I think I may have found the bad boy of my dreams..." Olivia whispered to herself, holding the bottle closer. "He made one hell of a first impression..."

But unknown to her, the same device that was watching the other contestants, was also watching the three as well. It soon flew away…

* * *

Elsewhere, on the yacht, the device flew back to its owner. Its owner was a male with red hair, was wearing a blue sweater vest over a red dress shirt, beige pants, and black shoes. He also had thick eyeglasses over his eyes.

"You have done some great scouting, GENKI." The male said to the device, shuffling his glasses.

"Always happy to help, Master Yentoulis." GENKI responded back. GENKI looked a lot different than everyone else, as she was a pink robotic android, using a rotor to float in the air. She also had a pair of arms, some feet, and an LCD screen, currently displaying a smile.

"Once I win this game, nobody will laugh at me again..." Yentoulis sneered, as…

 ** **HOOOOONNNNKKKKK!****

"AAAAHHH!" Yentoulis yelped out in fear.

 _We are about to reach our destination. All contestants of School Scuffle, please grab your belongings and head off to the exit of the yacht. And please consider our yacht services for your family and friends._

Yentoulis, having regained his composure, looked at GENKI.

"The game has begun. Everyone is going down..." Yentoulis said out loud.

* * *

 ** **A Beach, 11:15 am****

* * *

The boats have soon docked, and the contestants disembarked. They were standing on a rather large mat, with four different, smaller mats, surrounding the intinal mat, and was currently conversing with themselves.

"Whew, what a rush! And none of us got seasick!" Benny chimed out loud.

"Good, cause us popular girls do NOT barf." Verna added.

"I wonder what kinda bugs await us..." Cherri sported a smile, as a dragonfly flew past her. "Speaking of which, there's one down."

She checked off a part of her list, as she pocketed it.

"I know there's a buffet of fruit in there, with our names on it." Pomona sported a grin, as she noticed both Ellis and Isabel looking at each other. "Uh... you two been looking at each other ever since we left the boat."

Ellis snapped to Pomona's attention.

"Eh, she has such awesome hair, that's all." Ellis shrugged back.

Meanwhile, Drake was watching the yachts sail off, and sighed in defeat.

"My sketchpad..." Drake muttered, sighing again.

Nelson looked at the others on the mat, as he noticed Korpse. Korpse also looked over at Nelson, and shared a sweet smile to one other.

"Like your nose stud..." Nelson said out loud.

"Love your hat." Korpse complimented back.

"Campers!" A familiar voice chimed out, as the contestants snapped to attention.

"Annnnddd here comes our esteemed host." Verna snarked out loud.

"Right… Anyways, welcome, one and all, to Total Drama: School Scuffle! For the next few weeks, you will all battle it out for one million bucks!" Chris announced out loud, to which the contestants cheered out loud.

"Nice! Imagine the things I could buy with that moolah!" Mozart sported a grin. "Perhaps a big ass flat-screen!"

"An expansion to the Youth Center?" Pomona asked herself.

"But 19 of you will fall by the wayside." Chris continued. "I will discuss more, but first, you have your envelopes that were given to you when you boarded those yachts, right?"

Everyone nodded, as they took out their envelopes.

"Well, it's time to open them up! Inside is a shape, and whatever shape you get, determines what team you're on!" Chris continued. "Now… Open sesame!"

The teammates done so, as Ellis opened his envelope, pulling out a red silhouette face of a curly haired girl with glasses.

"Ellis has the Dork card! Everyone who has gotten the Dork card, please report to the Red mat." Chris said out loud.

Ellis done so, all while keeping his eye on Isabel…

"So, guess we're teaming up together."

Ellis looked to the side to see Pomona standing there, also holding a Dork card. He sported a smile at her as Nelson, Marissa, and Yentoulis, with GENKI flying nearby, joined the two, each holding Dork cards.

"Well, we are dorks in a way." Marissa sheepishly giggled.

"Guess I gotta work with you four." Yentoulis said out loud. "You better not screw up."

"You can count on us!" Nelson responded back with a salute.

With the other contestants, they were also looking at their cards in question.

"Chris? Did you really have to plagiarize other contestants?" Mozart asked, holding up a purple silhouette face of Beth.

"Well, how else can I use a Wannabee? In either case, you got the Wannabee card, meaning you go stand on the purple mat and wait for your fellow wannabees."

Mozart done as instructed, as Isabel and Maureen joined him.

"What was that about that boy on the Dorks?" Maureen asked.

"I… rather not talk about it; just an old fling, like what Pomona said." Isabel excused herself.

Liang approached the three with a grin on his face, as he eyed the two girls.

"Looks like I lucked out." Liang said out loud.

Mozart looked at the final arrival to their team, Cherri.

"Hey, you know how to control any arachnids?" Mozart asked the Entomologist.

"Sadly, nope." Cherri shook her head. "Why you ask?"

"Eh, I wasn't gonna tie the dude up or anything; was just gonna spook him." Mozart explained back.

"Squeak!" Woodstock squeaked from his cage.

Back at the main mat, Verna opened her envelope.

"I got this blue silhouette wielding a backwards cap." Verna said out loud, holding out her card.

"That means you're a part of the Krew!" Chris announced. "Anyone who's a Krew member, please report over to the blue mat!"

Verna approached the blue mat, as Steph approached her.

"So, guess we're the coolest of cool, huh?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, I think we can take down these losers..." Verna sported a grin.

Lance also approached the mat, also sporting a grin as well.

Meanwhile, Stella was looking through the sketchpad, and was impressed at the drawings inside.

"Whoa, these are really cute..." Stella said to herself.

"Um..."

Stella looked from the book to see Drake standing there.

"That's mine..." Drake muttered. "Can I… Uh..."

Stella then looked at the sketchpad, and back at Drake, as…

 **SNAP**!

Everyone turned to look at Verna, who snapped her fingers to bring everyone to attention.

"Now, listen up! I run a tight shift, so I expect to see the best coming from ALL of you." Verna sneered at her group. "And if you screw up, I can make sure that your life is a living hell. Understand?"

Drake gulped at that statement, as he looked at his teammates.

" _I can say goodbye to that sketchbook now… Everyone on here looks so… mean..."_

Marion opened his envelope and took out a card featuring a green silhouette with what appeared to be a spiked mohawk.

"So, what's this team called?" Marion asked.

"Well, you're a part of the Oddities! Any and all Oddities, please report to the Green Mat." Chris said, as Marion approached the green mat.

"So, guess we're both an Oddity." Benny said, walking up to Marion. "By the way, nice blade. You ever do any..."

"Nah, it's mainly for carving and all." Marion admitted.

Korpse and Sting soon arrived, as they looked at each other.

"Good luck, my pierced pal." Sting complimented.

"Same to you, though I only have two." Korpse responded back, as the two shook hands.

But not too far, Olivia looked at the gesture, as her eye twitched.

Korpse then looked at Benny with a wide grin.

"Hey, man! Diggin' the blade!" Korpse said out loud.

"Oh, you mean my sword?" Benny asked out loud.

"Yeah! It's real nice, to boot!" Korpse complimented. "My folks back at home have one, though it's mainly for show to be honest."

"Okay, now with the teams assembled, I can now welcome you to your new home for the next few weeks… Amehurst Island!" Chris announced. "I had a list of names for the island, but they were taken by other hosts for their island..."

"Such as..." Cherri asked.

"I would say so, but then I get busted for copyright. Now… if you'll please follow me..." Chris instructed, as the campers done so.

* * *

In a rather large clearing, there appeared to be four entrances to four different forests.

"Right here is what I like to call 'Central Square'. It's where teammates of various teams can mingle with each other." Chris explained. "And the beach you were all on is called Challenge Beach, which a mass majority of the challenges will be held."

Chris then noticed a camera hidden near some bushes, as he grinned some more.

"And you all know what this sucker is. This is your Confessional! If you wanna say something, or rant about something, you may do it here. But be warned, as they may be shown off across the world for everyone to see..." Chris continued.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Our first one of the season!****

 ** **Steph**** : -She scoffs- Too easy. My entire team consists of some tall guy, a starry eyed girl, an actor… The only one that may pose a problem would be that blonde bitch. Even then, this'll be easy for me.

 ** **Ellis**** : -He is alarmed- What is SHE doing here? She already ruined my life one time; now she wants the entire world to see me get ruined twice?!

 ** **Drake**** : -He is panicked- That star girl has my sketchbook… I'm not sure how I can even get it back!

 ** **Marissa**** : My party consists of some rather interesting people. I think I can manage well. -She smiles-

 ** **Olivia**** : That emo guy shall be mine… I already collected his soda bottle, what else can I snag from him?

 ** **Mozart**** : This island ROCKS! -Woodstock squeaks in agreement-

* * *

"Now with that said, it's time for you all to head to your camps." Chris instructed. "Your camp is at the end of the forest labeled by the flag outside your path. Now, get to it!"

The four teams ran into their respective paths, as Chris watched them.

* * *

 ** **Krew Path – 11:25 am****

* * *

The five members of the Krew were walking down their path, with Verna leading the pack.

"Now that we're alone, I shall set up some ground rules. One? Do NOT disturb me while I'm alone, or it will not end well for you." Verna warned. "Two? Show up at challenges on time. And three goes to the boys. Do NOT peek in at me while I'm showering. I have a make-up brush, and I _know_ how to use it. Got it?"

"Can I still be the first to enter camp?" Lance asked.

Verna sneered back at Lance. "No."

Steph looked over at Stella, who was still looking through the sketchbook.

"So, find any eye-candy?" Steph asked.

"Eh, not really. But I did find this eyeball selling candy, if that makes sense." Stella answered back, chuckling.

"How does that work out?" Steph asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not even sure, myself." Stella admitted.

"By the way, your entire ensemble is all star themed. What's the story behind that?" Steph asked.

"Oh, I've always adored the star shape, ever since I was a young girl. Every night, I would look out the window, and up at the stars, and give off a smile before I fall asleep." Stella answered back. "That is, if it wasn't cloudy outside."

"Huh..." Steph nodded back.

"Say, who do we even vote off, if we even do lose? Which we won't?" Lance asked.

 **SNAP**!

"The answer is very obvious." Verna responded back. "We vote off the most useless one of the bunch."

"Meaning..." Lance asked.

"That he or she's the most useless one of the bunch; it's as simple as that." Verna answered back. "Now stay far behind me; you're hogging all of my air."

Lance stopped, muttering something about air.

"Hey, why are you singling Lance out?" Steph asked. "He only wanted to ask a question."

"Who would you want to answer your questions? Someone who smells like fake blood and rusty daggers? Or someone who knows what they're doing?" Verna questioned back.

"Ah, touche..." Steph nodded back.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Where are forth thou, body wash?****

 ** **Steph**** : Verna does raise a good point. She shall be instrumental in seeing that I do go far.

 ** **Verna**** : I lucked out with my team. Now, here's hoping they don't mess up.

 ** **Lance**** : I do not smell; what are you even talking about?

* * *

The five soon approached their camp. It was a forest clearing, in which they were looking around.

"Ugh, where's the cabin?" Verna protested.

"Well, this is an island based reality show; roughing it is the name of the game." Lance answered back.

"So, we gotta build our own shelter? That sucks, big time!" Verna scowled.

"We got what we signed up for." Steph shrugged.

"I still think we can make this be a lovely camp!" Stella chimed in.

Drake nodded in agreement.

"Now… Who's up to drawing a blueprint?" Stella asked out loud.

Lance shook his head. "I'm out; I ain't no artist."

"And you would catch me dead drawing up something." Verna protested.

Steph raised her hand. "Guess I'll do it."

"Okay, guess we have a plan!" Stella gave off a gentle smile.

* * *

 ** **At the same time the Krew was walking down their path…****

 ** **Dorks Path****

* * *

Marissa was leading the way, with the other four not too far behind.

"Okay, guys; stick close to each other." Marissa instructed. "And hopefully we find some supplies along the way."

"Ain't no worry about that; we've got our fruit expert on our team!" Nelson gave off a smile as he looked over at Pomona.

"But can she put her money where her mouth is?" Yentoulis questioned, as he eyed a nearby fruit from a tree. "GENKI? Pluck that fruit and give it to Pomona."

"As you wish, Master Yentoulis!" GENKI responded, as she removed said fruit, and handed it over to Pomona.

The red headed girl inspected the fruit, and squeezed it as well before smiling.

"Hmm… It is a rather good fruit. Although it is a bit bruised." Pomona said out loud. "Still, one can eat around it..."

"Well, guess you're in charge of food." Yentoulis nodded.

Nelson nodded in agreement.

"You really think so?" Pomona asked.

"Hey, you've managed to find the ins and out of that fruit real easily." Nelson answered back. "You'll do fine, don't worry."

Pomona gave off a sweet smile. "I shall not let you down!"

With Ellis, he was walking alongside Marissa.

"So… What does a Dungeon Queen even do?" Ellis asked.

Marissa gave off a gentle smile.

"Oh, me and a group of friends get together, and from time to time, we play DnD. Other times, we LARP." Marissa explained. "And don't worry, I ain't like Leonard from a couple seasons ago, who takes it too seriously."

"Interesting..." Ellis smiled back. "You usually fight against orcs and dragons?"

"You betchya! My class is more or less a Ranger." Marissa continued. "I'm more or less ace at attacking at a distance."

"I'm gonna have to learn a lot more about your game..." Ellis pondered. "I never had much of a chance to play it."

"Well, it does take a while to know the ins and outs of DnD." Marissa admitted.

"I see..." Ellis nodded in response.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: You expect that from someone wearing a shirt labeled 'Dungeon Queen' huh?****

 ** **Ellis**** : Yeah, the only times I even heard of DnD was just to rant about how 'evil' it was… How evil can it be? It's only using your brain to do fantasy stuff, like slay a dragon!

 ** **Marissa**** : Hey, if anyone wants to do a campaign with me, I'm always open. -She smiles as she shuffles her glasses-

 ** **Pomona**** : -She has a bag full of fruit- I think this can suffice us for a while. Still, I really lucked out with this team; we're all an agreeable bunch! ...Mostly.

 ** **Nelson**** : I can trust Pomona on the food front. She may dress all… Out there, but she is truly something.

 ** **Yentoulis**** : I'll get along with this team… At least, for now. But don't think I'll go soft on them.

* * *

The Dorks soon reached their camp. Their camp was near a cliff-side, near a creek with a waterfall going down. They were all looking around the area.

"So, guess we're assembling our camp..." Ellis said out loud.

"Eh, no worries; me and my buds would do so during LARPing weekends." Marissa stated. "Though we've don't have any tents on hand."

"Who needs tents?" Pomona exclaimed. "We have this awesome waterfall! And 4 times outta 10, there has to be a secret cave behind it."

"That's beyond ridiculous..." Yentoulis said out loud.

"Hey, ain't no reason to not try." Pomona grinned, as she ran towards the waterfall, leaving the other four behind.

"Hey, Yento?" Ellis asked, alarming Yentoulis.

"The name is Yentoulis, not Yento." Yentoulis gave off a glare.

"Doesn't your GENKI have any apps that can help us build a shelter?" Ellis asked.

Yentoulis shook his head. "That never came across my mind."

"Well, all we really need is a square..." Nelson said out loud.

"Then GENKI? Can you display a square on-screen?" Yentoulis asked.

"You got it, Master Yentoulis!" GENKI responded back, as her LCD scream showed off the shape of a square.

"And if we use this clearing to build our shelter, then we should be sleeping easy!" Marissa smiled back. "Although finding bedding's a different story..."

"Okay, bad news; there was no cave behind that waterfall." Pomona spoke up, soaking wet.

Yentoulis scoffed. "Told you that plan was ridiculous..."

"Pomona… You're all soaked." Nelson exclaimed.

"Worth it!" Pomona grinned.

"Won't that infect your piercings?" Ellis spoke up.

"Nah, I went with the kind that doesn't affect skin. I done my research!" Pomona winked.

"And that waterfall does have some use, after all." Marissa smiled.

"Yeppers! It provides for a good place for a shower." Pomona continued.

"Or if you ever wanted to meditate underneath a waterfall like in classic kung-fu movies." Ellis grinned.

"What kinda classic kung-fu movies?" Yentoulis asked.

Ellis did some thinking, and shrugged.

"Beats me; do they even do stuff like that in them?" Ellis questioned back.

"Eh, we can discuss that later. Now let's build ourselves a shelter!" Nelson spoke out loud with a grin.

* * *

 ** **At the same time the others were going down their path…****

 ** **Oddities Path****

* * *

The fivesome was currently walking down their path, talking about various stuff.

"So, what do you use your blade for, anyway?" Benny asked, noticing Marion's carving knife on his side. "I kinda forgot already."

"Like I said, I use it for carving stuff. You know, stuff like miniatures..." Marion admitted, pulling out a finished Nelson miniature, devoid of color. "I'll add in the details later."

Benny looked at the miniature, and smiled.

"This is really fantastic stuff!" Benny complimented.

"Thanks." Marion responded back, pocketing the miniature. "So, what's your blade used for?"

Benny was surprised, as he took out a sword, this time, of a steel variety. "You mean my lovely? How you'd know?"

"Just a hunch." Marion replied back.

"Well, I've got several. I used a wooden one to practice with Mozart while we were on that yacht. And this baby right here? It can cut through nearly anything." Benny explained. "Surely, it may be too big to carve… Unless you wanted to try it on a tree."

Marion chuckled. "I'll pass. I don't wanna harm your 'baby' right then and there..."

"Eh, this thing went to a few camp-outs when I got this at 14." Benny responded back.

"So, other than swords, what are your other interests?" Marion asked.

"Glad you asked! I'm into ancient stuff. You know, like relics and stuff. The kind that you see on some kinda History Channel." Benny sported a grin. "And antiques are also a plus as well! Just give 'em a polish, and they're good as new!"

"But wouldn't that, you know, defeat the purpose of it being an antique?" Marion questioned back. "Just asking."

Benny chuckled. "I feel we're gonna be good friends..."

With Sting and Korpse, the two were currently talking amongst themselves.

"So… Are you actually THE ScoreKorpse? That rich gaming streamer?" Sting asked.

"You betchya! I always stream almost every Saturday night." Korpse answered back. "Nice to meet a fan. Quite surprised it took you long to recognize me..."

"Well, you've always changed up your jewelry every stream." Sting said out loud. "Or your webcam was with your friend..."

"ViruSkanner? Yeah, she does the computer stuff I can't quite figure out, and who also moderates as well." Korpse replied back. "So, your favorite stream?"

Sting thought a bit. "Well, it had to be a cross between Tropico 4 and Cities Skylines."

Korpse grinned. "Ooh, awesome! I even crafted a mod for Cities Skylines. You've saw the 'Get Ink'd' tattoo and piercing parlor mod?"

Sting shook his head. "No, can't say I ever had."

"By the way, really dig your piercings." Korpse complimented. "I guess it comes with the emo package, huh?"

"Yep!" Sting smiled back. "I even have my fingernails painted as well. And hey, it curbed on my nail biting habit."

"Wow, you must really wanted to go all out." Korpse noted. "I wouldn't be too surprised if you had an emo sign tattooed on you."

"Nope; not going that far." Sting chuckled. "But how about you? You've got some ink on you?"

Korpse giggled back as she rose her pants leg, showing off a tattoo of Kirby riding on a warp star on her right ankle.

"That ain't all; I also have a Triforce symbol on my lower back." Korpse replied back. "Yep, I've always been a gamer, and will always remain a gamer. And my body shows it!"

Sting shared off a high five to Korpse, as Olivia watched from behind.

"Ugh, she's a bitch…" Olivia muttered under her breath.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: At least most everyone's getting along fine on this team.****

 ** **Olivia**** : I will get my bad boy… And no lovestruck rich bitch's gonna take him away from me.

 ** **Korpse**** : Sting is interesting… But I rather get to know Nelson more.

 ** **Sting**** : I never thought I would talk to ScoreKorpse of all people.

 ** **Marion**** : I should do a bit of carving for everyone.

* * *

The five soon arrived at their camp. It was a clearing, with some trees surrounding the area as well.

"Well, guess we're building our camp." Benny noted. "Me and Marion are on log duty. Korpse? Sting? You can start making ourselves a campfire. And Olivia?"

"Yeah?" Asked Olivia.

"Can you grab some grub for us?" Benny requested.

"You got it." Olivia nodded, as she left the group on her task.

Benny then looked over at Marion. "Let's rock, bud. I'll try to see to it that you have any leftover limbs for carving purposes, okay?"

Marion smiled, as he left to follow Benny, leaving Sting and Korpse to start up their task.

"So… When did you get your nose pierced?" Sting asked.

"Got that sucker done at 14, after my friends helped me go goth." Korpse answered. "Same went for my bellybutton. You?"

"My nose stud? Got that after getting my ears pierced. 8 times. Followed by a tongue piercing, my snakebites, and my eyebrow." Sting answered back. "On the same day."

"How did you withstood so much pain?" Korpse asked.

"I just did." Sting shrugged.

"TIMBER!"

A loud thud soon pierced the air, as a large tree went down.

"Did… Benny actual cut a tree down with a sword?" asked Korpse.

Sting blinked. "I… guess? I really wouldn't even know."

"You think we would think about laying down some foundation first." Korpse said, looking at the clearing.

"But we're only gonna be here two weeks, or if we both get voted off." Sting responded back. "What's the use of a foundation, anyway?"

"Building blocks of our cabin." Korpse shrugged back.

"True that." Sting nodded.

But not too far from the two, was Olivia watching the two, scowling.

"Grr..." Olivia growled, glaring at Korpse.

* * *

 ** **At the same time everyone was going down their paths…****

 ** **The Wannabees****

* * *

Liang was walking on the path, as he noticed what appeared to be a rather large beetle. Grinning, he grabbed it up, and took out a slingshot. Aiming for Cherri, he fired, as the beetle landed on Cherri.

"Bullseye!" Liang pumped his fists in triumph.

But Liang was surprised when Cherri reached behind her back, and pulled the bug off her.

"Aww..." Cherri smiled, as she patted it, and set it free.

Liang sighed. "Seriously?!"

With Maureen, Isabel, and Mozart, who was holding Woodstock in his cage, the three were talking to each other.

"And that's when I landed the winning goal right in the middle of the falling rain..." Isabel said, finishing up one of her stories, while sporting a grin. "Everyone I knew was there… My parents, my little bro..."

"Sounds really fun!" Maureen gave off a smile. "Course, I ain't into kicking stuff and all."

"With the lack of footwear, no wonder." Isabel noted.

"Well, considering my profession… Not having a pair of kicks on me is kinda a given." Maureen chuckled.

"And I'm kinda a martial artist, babes. I rather keep things fair than wear some bodacious sneaks." Mozart responded out loud. "Well, that, and fighting barefoot is kinda tradition."

"Squeak!" Woodstock squeaked from his cage.

"So, what's your team like?" Maureen asked.

Isabel gave off a shrug. "Eh, we're one of the best in our district."

"Really?" Maureen smirked. "Then tell us… How many goals did you score this year?"

Isabel blinked. "Well… About twenty… teen. That glory went all to Sherry."

"Friend of yours?" Mozart asked.

Isabel nodded.

"Oh..." Mozart replied back. "...Is she single?"

Isabel's eyes went wide with shock.

"Er… She's already taken! Yeah, by someone! With muscles you can grate cheese off of!" Isabel excused herself.

"Oh..." Mozart replied back.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: So six-packs are like a cheese grater?****

 ** **Isabel**** : Besides, I don't think she would want anything to do with Mozart, anyway.

 ** **Maureen**** : I tried to grate cheese off my uncle's muscular body once… Yeah, it didn't go well. I was five, okay?

 ** **Liang**** : That Cherri chick is far too freaky! She may be hot, but she patted a bug! I wouldn't be too surprised if she attempted to kiss a tarantula.

 ** **Mozart**** : Hey, worth a shot to score a girl. -Woodstock squeaks in approval-

 ** **Cherri**** : That beetle was a small fry. Now the Cylomantis… They have huge pinchers! I even have one of those babies inked on my upper back!

* * *

The team soon arrived at their camp. It was also a clearing, with a small beach shore nearby.

"SCORE!" Maureen pumped her fist in triumph. "We really lucked out on our camp site, y'all!"

"And when there's a beach… There's bound to be swimsuits!" Isabel smiled.

Liang could only sport a grin, glancing at the girls. "Excellent."

Mozart darted his eyes towards the prankster.

"You ain't taking any sneak peeks at 'em while they're changing. That is beyond wrong, brah." Mozart said out loud.

"Besides, I'm more of a woodsy person anyway." Cherri responded out loud. "That's where all the action is!"

"What? Serial killers haunting the woods?" Liang joked.

"No, I mean bugs, dummy!" Cherri sported a grin. "But now, I think we should start up a shelter for us all. Can't have you all wake up surrounded by the six legged cutie pattoies. 8 legs if you're an aranchid."

"That would be your dream, huh?" Maureen teased.

"Hey, happens all the time for me." Cherri grinned even wider, as everyone's eyes went wide. "Hey, no worries; they're all in plastic containers. Even the baby scorpions!"

Almost everyone breathed a sigh of relief, except one.

"Wait, you got scorpions?!" Isabel asked in alarm.

"Baby scorpions. Don't sweat it, they're back at home." Cherri excused back.

Liang backed away from Cherri.

"You… scare me, you know?" Liang questioned.

* * *

 ** **Elsewhere…****

 ** **Central Square – 11:55am****

* * *

Chris was sitting back in a lawn chair, sporting a grin.

"And thus, our campers have arrived on the island! But, there's still the matter of the first challenge to do! What will happen then? Stay tuned, and find out… After the break!"

He sipped his latte, as he grinned at the camera.

* * *

And thus, another Total Drama journey has begun! What will happen? Stay tuned and find out!

In case you guys need to know who's on theteams...

 ** **The Dorks**** **:** Ellis, Pomona, Marissa, Nelson, Yentoulis

 ** **The Krew:**** Drake, Lance, Stella, Steph, Verna

 ** **The Oddities**** **:** Benny, Korpse, Marion, Olivia, Sting

 ** **The Wannabees:**** Cherri, Isabel, Liang, Maureen, Mozart

NEXT TIME: It's a run across the isle! The basic four elements get involved, somehow...


	2. A Schoolyard Rivalry - Part 2

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

 ** **BaconBaka's Bites**** **:** So sorry this took so long to come out; a lot of factors came into play in the delay of this chappie. Seriously, summertime seems to be the slowest time of year, next to exam season… That, and I had to split this into a three parter, so I had something out before I went on vacation...

This time, we start up the first challenge!

Time for the games to begin…

* * *

At Central Square, Chris was grinning at the camera.

"Welcome back, watchers!" Chris announced. "In case you've just joined us, we're about to have the first challenge of the season! And speaking of which..."

He pulled out a walkie-talkie, and turned it on.

"Attention, all campers! It's time for your first challenge! Please report to Challenge Beach!" Chris spoke through the walkie, as he pocketed it, and started to make his way towards the shores.

* * *

 ** **Challenge Beach, 12:15pm****

* * *

Currently, all four teams were on their respective team's mats, waiting for Chris to 'freshen up'.

"Man, how long does it take for him to do his 'do?" Lance complained. "We aren't getting any younger right here!"

"Yeah, if he returns, and I have a gray hair..." Verna grumbled.

"Well, according to his blog, he uses a special kind of shampoo. One which you have to lather for 90 seconds." Steph explained. "That, and he likes to sing the entire score to that flick called Ghost."

"Didn't that flick make my momma cry?" Mozart asked.

"And give my dad a love of making crematic bowls?" Ellis added.

"Also, Ghost had a soundtrack?" Marissa questioned back, as Chris soon walked on the scene.

"Campers!" Chris announced, approaching the contestants. "Are you ready for your first challenge?"

"Why, we were born ready!" Verna responded back.

"Now that's the spirit!" Chris grinned as…

SNAP!

Verna snapped her fingers. "You clearly don't know sarcasm if it bit you on your polished butt."

"Anyway..." Chris continued, ignoring Verna. "Your first challenge is a trek across the island! There are five sections each of you have to cross. But before I explain more… Any of you are familiar to the four basic elements?"

Marissa rose her hand. "I do; they're the elements Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water."

"Correct you are, Marissa!" Chris said with a grin. "Although guessing you're a DnD nerd, you know that kinda stuff."

"You're half right. First off, it's usually called Air in DnD. Rookie mistake, but all's forgiven. Second, I picked that one up from Golden Sun." Marissa proudly stated as she fiddled with her glasses. "Play the first two games, but try to skip out on the DS one. Trust me."

"Er, dudette? Those games came out when we were either babies or not even born. How did you..." Mozart asked out loud.

"Once an RPG fangirl, always an RPG fangirl." Marissa sported a smile.

"Anyways, moving on… Those four elements will be involved in some obstacles that may stand in your path." Chris warned. "Oh, who am I kidding? They will stand in your path. And even further warning, you do not want to be the last team to cross, because..."

"Let me guess? We get the boot if we come in last?" Verna asked.

Chris sighed. "Way to take the fun outta this..."

"I try..." Verna smirked back.

"Either way, the last person to cross the finish line loses it for their team." Chris darkly said, before sporting a wide grin. "So, no pressure! Now, assemble your strat and place your teammates where you want them to run!"

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Would that have a LOT of pressure?****

 ** **Marissa**** : Man, this is high tier pressure right there if you come last… But placing people in spots is where I excel at. (She soon shrugs) If I knew the strengths and weaknesses of my teammates; we only been here an hour!

 ** **Steph**** : The first challenge… Too easy to find out everyone's strengths and use them against their advantage.

 ** **Korpse**** : Eh, I ran across my neighborhood when grinding up 3DS coins and Streetpasses. This outta be easy-peasy for me.

 ** **Isabel**** : No pressure? My squad managed to come back from a rather nasty lead by the other team one time. And there was that one other time… I already know what pressure is!

* * *

 ** **The Krew****

* * *

The five were near one another with a map on a tablet given to one of the campers, and discussing on who should be placed where.

"Ooh, should I go first?" Lance asked. "After all, it was my performance playing the lead in Hamlet that blew everyone away..."

"Er, did everyone bite it at the end?" Steph questioned.

"And we went the extra mile and even had the stage hands die as well, as thus the orchestra and chorus."

Drake gulped at that statement.

"Wow… That's… Kinda dark." Stella responded back.

"Eh, they were staged anyway." Lance reassured.

"Still dark." Stella replied back.

"Therefore, since I experienced non-lethal death before, I shall take the stage… First." Lance finished, as…

SNAP!

Verna snapped her fingers, bringing everyone to attention.

"Okay, if it'll shut you up… Lance, you can take the first section." an annoyed Verna said out loud.

"I thank you..." Lance replied back, giving a bow to his audience.

"That should lead you into some strong force winds. Maybe it will blow you away..." Verna snarked.

"So, since you know what you're doing, how about you lead the way?" Steph asked.

"Certainly." Verna nodded back. "For starters, Steph? You can take the Fire section. I'm not sure what it'll entail, however."

"But isn't this island tropical enough as it is?" Lance asked.

"You're the one wearing a sweater..." Steph muttered back.

"Now, as for the Water section… Stella? You up to swimming?" Verna asked.

"You bet! I even swim in my family's pool from time to time." Stella answered back.

"Now, as for Earth? I shall take that section." Verna continued. "Which leaves Drake to take the final section."

Drake nodded uneasily.

"Yeah, we had to place him somewhere." Steph said, looking at him. "Besides, he hasn't spoken much since we arrived here."

"And if we lose, at least I don't have to put 'First Out in a Reality Show' in my resume." Lance replied back.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: That would be one achievement no one would want.****

 ** **Lance**** : If we lose, Drake is toast.

 ** **Stella**** : I really lucked out on the Water part. Looks like I'm heading into a swimsuit early on!

* * *

 ** **The Dorks****

* * *

With the Dorks, they were also discussing on where to place each other.

"Okay, after studying the teams from a distance, I think I found a plausible strat for our team." Marissa said out loud.

"Lay it on us, Marissa." Ellis gave off a smile.

"Now, we start off with the Final section. I'm sure that the Wannabees will use Isabel for the last portion of this challenge, due to her being a soccer player, and last I knew, they usually have a high agility stat. Now… Who's capable with keeping up with her?"

"I can do it!" Pomona raised her hand. "I'm swift enough to clean at the Youth Center, I can handle just one silly soccer player."

"Okay, you can have the Final Section." Marissa smiled back. "Now… That leaves the matter of the elements. Ellis?"

"Yeah? I'll do anything but the Earth Section." Ellis responded back.

Yentoulis raised an eyebrow. "What is up with you and that ball kicker?"

"I dunno, he said she was an old fling." Pomona replied back, as she looked over at Ellis. "But you wanna take to the water, instead?"

Ellis gave off a smile. "Want me to swim? You got it. Sure, I may have difficulty with Maureen, but I'll do my best!"

"Now… The Wind Section..." Marissa pondered. "I think that's my cue to rock that part."

Yentoulis nodded in approval. "Smart thinking. Granted, someone like you who plays games for a living would be loaded down with snacks in their belly."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Not all of us DnD and LARPers are chubby or fat peeps."

"The miss is right!" GENKI butted in. "In fact, her estimated weight is roughly-"

"Moving on..." Marissa said out loud, interrupting GENKI. "As for Earth and Fire? Well… It's anything goes, really."

"Yento?" Nelson asked.

Yentoulis groaned in annoyance. "The name is not Yento; it's Yentoulis."

"How about we Rock-Paper-Scissors for it?" Nelson suggested.

"I don't quite follow..." Yentoulis replied back.

"Oh, it's simple. Just make a hand symbol corresponding to the three objects I said, and you try to defeat that object." Nelson explained.

Yentoulis blinked, as he held up his hand. "Okay..."

Yentoulis held his hand straight, while Nelson made a V sign with his hand.

"Scissors cut paper. Guess I win." Nelson smiled. "I call dibs on Earth!"

"And it looks like I'm taking Fire." Yentoulis said out loud. "Thankfully I installed some aqua functions on GENKI before the contest."

"Pre-loading Aqua Elimination program in preparation." GENKI said out loud.

"Don't sweat it, Mr. Y; you'll do fine." Pomona gave off a grin.

Yentoulis sighed again. "I've got a lotta learn about all this Rock… stuff. And don't call me Mr. Y."

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Would you prefer Mr. X? The X makes it sound cool and mysterious…****

 ** **Marissa**** : I should really learn the strengths and weaknesses of my teammates. And maybe this challenge will help out on this feat?

 ** **Ellis**** : Looks like I'll be swimming, then. I shall go down towards Davy Jones' locker! And by that, I mean Robison Crusoe!

* * *

 ** **The Oddities****

* * *

The Oddities were currently looking at their tablet, figuring out where to place themselves for the challenge.

"Okay, so… Obviously fire will be hot." Korpse said out loud, as he looked over at Sting. "Are you really up to wearing a hoodie to a tropical island, Sting?"

"Hey, this baby keeps me cool! And it's also stylish to boot." Sting responded back.

"Well, whatever floats your boat. But still, we don't want you getting any heat exhaustion. So… You wanna take the final dash?" Korpse offered.

"You can count on me!" Sting replied back, giving out a salute.

"Okay. Now Earth… I think I can manage well." Korpse said. "I know some family friends in the seismology field, and their parents provide parts for their seismographs."

"Earth… Fire..." Benny smiled. "If I didn't know any better, you think we be summoning Captain Planet."

"And speaking of Fire… Olivia? You up to it?" Korpse asked.

"You betchya!" Olivia grinned back.

"Ellis? You want Wind?" Korpse offered up.

Marion nodded back. "I think I can deal with a few windstorms..."

"And that just leaves Water..." Korpse continued. "Meaning Benny is our Little Mermaid."

"Mermaid?!" Benny questioned, taken back a bit. "I am all man, Korpse!"

"Hey, you were the one that referenced Captain Planet..." Korpse teased back.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Captain Planet, he's a hero!****

 ** **Olivia**** : Sure, I won't be able to eye Sting from a distance, but that's what our camp's for… Right?

 ** **Sting**** : Oddly enough, I did hear that hoodies do keep you cool in the heat. Or is that an urban legend?

* * *

 ** **The Wannabees****

* * *

Isabel looked down at the tablet, and looked at the team.

"Water for Maureen?" Isabel asked.

"Agreed." Everyone responded back.

"Squeak!" Woodstock squeaked in agreement.

Maureen blushed a bit. "Heh, guess that was a given."

"Well, now that we have that settled… As for the Final Section?" Isabel asked.

"You." Everyone responded together.

"Squeak!" Woodstock agreeded again.

"Heh, this is pretty easy." Isabel chuckled. "Now here's a real toughie… Fire?"

She done some thinking, as she eyed Cherri.

"How about you, Cherri?" Isabel offered. "I think you can deal with fire a tad bit."

Cherri gave off a smile. "As long as any bugs don't get scorched, then you got yourselves a pyro."

"Besides, someone like you would have something involving flames inked somewhere." Liang said, sporting a grin. "Maybe inked on your ass?"

Cherri giggled. "Nope! All of my tats are all mostly bug themed!"

"Now… Liang..." Isabel said, looking down at the tablet. "Think you can take on the Earth section?"

"Sure, whatever." Liang replied back, giving off a shrug.

"And that leaves Mozart with Wind. Think you can handle a couple gusts?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah, probably." Mozart replied back. "Besides, what's a couple gusts of wind gonna do?"

"Well, depends on the strength of the wind. A few strong ones can indeed knock a few city blocks down." Maureen said out loud. "Yeah, I really should ease up on watching the Discovery Channel."

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Insert something about Discovery Channel here!****

 ** **Mozart**** : I never did tell anyone this, but I lived through some wicked tropical storms back at home. Never a hurricane, though. Mommy did tell tales of Category 5 storms, and I read up on them… Real bad stuff, man.

 ** **Liang**** : I can blow wind, too! Watch! -The camera cuts away before he could actually do so.-

* * *

 ** **Starting Line, 12:30pm****

* * *

At the starting line, Lance, Marissa, Marion, and Mozart were awaiting for Chris to start the race, as the host sported a grin.

"Also, I forgot to tell you all. You don't have to worry about building adequate housing for your camp anymore! Cause the better you do… Well, you'll find out at the Finish line." Chris said out loud.

"And you're telling us this now?" Lance questioned.

"But enough talk, GO!" Chris shouted out loud, as the four campers started to run.

The campers were running as fast as their legs could go, some of them going faster than everyone else.

Lance was surprised that one of the contestants ahead of him was Marissa.

"Man, how can such a geek like you go so fast?" Lance asked Marissa.

"High speed stat, man!" Marissa winked back.

"Still, you're a lot slower than that white rat guy up ahead." Lance stated.

Marissa looked ahead, and indeed, the two of them could see Mozart, dashing ahead.

"Whoa… he is fast..." Marissa said to herself.

"Welp, see ya! I still gotta be first!" Lance gave off a salute, as he tried to run ahead of Marissa.

But Marissa sported a grin.

"Not too fast..." Marissa responded back, running off.

And behind the group was Marion, lagging behind a bit.

"Man… Who knew that races could be so… Tiring?" Marion asked himself.

* * *

With Mozart, he dashing ahead, holding his arms out, almost ninja-style. Woodstock was holding onto his owner's shoulders.

"See 'em all, Woody dude?" Mozart asked.

Woodstock peeked behind Mozart, and squeaked back in response.

"Behind us? In either case, we're about to reach our obstacle now!" Mozart said, as he stopped in what appeared to be a series of poles jetting up from his path. In front of him was a series of rather large industrial fans.

Mozart observed the fans, as he whistled. "Who knew this joint even had electricity?"

"It was my bosses doing, yo!" A female voice answered back, surprising Mozart.

The inventor looked ahead to see a female, leaning beside what appeared to be some controls. She was wearing a black t-shirt with the middriff cut off the middle, a pair of blue music-note jean shorts, and a pair of sneakers. She also sported bright green hair in pigtails, and even had a few piercings in her ears, as thus a nose stud and a bellybutton piercing. She even had a tattoo of a record on her leg, as thus sporting several bracelets on her arms.

"The name's Ada! DJ and electric extraordinaire! Though I'm more of a plant themed DJ… You'll see what I mean, yo!" Ada said out loud, giving off a wink to the inventor.

Mozart looked at Ada. "Dudette, you're like the fifth person I saw with a nose piercing today."

"Yep, this baby's real! But what's gonna be truly real are these winds you're about to experience!" Ada said, sporting a grin. "Wonder what those poles are there for?"

Ada pressed a few buttons on a console, as the fans started up, and the winds knocked Mozart down, sending him back a few feet.

"Whoa! What a gust, babe!" Mozart complimented, getting back up and trying to run against the wind, but failing to do so.

"Hey, gotta think on your feet, yo!" Ada hinted back, winking as Mozart fell down again.

"Squeak!" Woodstock squeaked out loud.

"I know, I just gotta think of something, dude!" Mozart responded back.

The winds started to die down, as Mozart started to run towards a pole. Ada, seeing Mozart's feat, turned on the wind again, as Mozart grasped onto a pole.

"You're a smart boy, Mozart! But you may wanna dash, yo!" Ada warned. "Cause Marissa and Lance's on their way!"

Mozart looked behind himself to see Marissa run towards the poles and grinned, with Lance not too far behind.

"Done! Beat ya, Lance!" Marissa said out loud in triumph.

"Man… Beaten by a nerd like yourself..." Lance panted, as he looked at the obstacle in front of them, with Mozart grasping onto the pole, with the winds blowing onto him. "So, guess we gotta follow oil boy's example, huh?"

"Yeah, but… This wind is kinda harsh." Marissa said out loud.

At that point, Marion caught up with the three, and stopped to look at the giant fans blowing in front of them.

"That is one huge fan..." Marion blinked in response.

"Yo!" Ada greeted the three arrivals. "You three's just in time for the Wind Obstacle! Your friend and opponent Mozart is still in front! But who knows what could happen?"

Mozart, hearing that, looked behind him to see that Lance, Marion, and Marissa caught up.

"Dang it! I gotta keep up the pace! But how? Think..." Mozart muttered, as he eyed one of the poles. He soon did some thinking, and gave off a smirk.

Reaching behind his back, he pulled out his bo, and aimed for the pole.

"Grappling hook option, engage!" Mozart yelled out loud, as the end of his bo suddenly jetted out what appeared to be a hook, enabling it for grappling stuff. He soon started to take aim, with one arm holding onto the pole, and one arm onto his bo. "Aiming..."

He soon spotted a pole and…

"Fire!"

The grappling hook fired, latching onto the pole, and sending him forward.

"Ooh, very impressive work, yo!" Ada complimented out loud.

"There! Now to do it with the other five." Mozart grinned.

With the other three, they were stunned on how Mozart could do such a feat.

"What the… Hey!" Lance exclaimed out loud, as a nearby intercom buzzed to life.

"Never said anything against using inventions." Chris said through the intercom as it switched off.

"He also never said anything about using sweaters as grappling hooks." Marissa added, untying the sweater around her waist, and grasped onto the first pole using the sweater. "See ya on the other side!"

Lance gave off a groan, watching Marissa go forward. "Is this what I get for not signing up for the lead in that musical involving international thieves?"

All of a sudden, the fans suddenly shut off in an instant.

"What the yo?" Ada asked, as she looked forward to see Marion, picking himself up, and holding up a plug-in.

"Sorry… I kinda tripped." Marion apologized.

Lance was stunned. "Wait, how did you-"

"Shortcut." Marion responded back.

The two other campers took the opportunity, running past Marion.

"Dude! I so owe you a solid!" Mozart grinned, with Woodstock squeaking in agreement.

"Thanks for all of that!" Marissa added.

Marion soon got the hint and started to run with the two contestants.

"Hey! What am I? A cheesy ribeye?" Lance asked, running from the obstacle as well, as Ada plugged the fans back up.

"Okay, it's ready! Are you ready to-" Ada announced as she saw that the contestants were already gone. "Dang it! You all know how to take the fun out all this."

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Guess this challenge was full of hot air, huh?****

 ** **Marion**** : Sure, I may have gave them the victory, but hey. Best to be honest!

 ** **Mozart**** : Shame, really. I was down to one pole… Still, if it made things a lot easier, then I'm all up to it, dude!

 ** **Ada**** : Yeah, Chris kinda hired me for all of the electrical stuff. Wonder why my DJ nickname is called Voltage? Not only do I deliver some shocking scratching, I also deal a lotta bolts, yo! -She winks at the camera-

* * *

 ** **Meanwhile…****

* * *

With Steph, Yentoulis, Olivia, and Cherri, they were waiting for their fellow teammates to arrive. Steph noticed GENKI next to Yentoulis, and got to wondering.

"Hey, Y guy." Steph said out loud.

"Because you haven't met me, I'll let this one slide. But for next time, the name is Yentoulis. Now, what do you want?" Yentoulis asked.

"Did you really bring your toy with you to the challenge?" Steph asked.

Yentoulis sighed. "She is not, I repeat, _not_ a toy. She is an advance AI, by my own design."

"You're talking nerdy robot mumbo-jumbo… Right?" Steph questioned.

"Not exactly. Not like I expect someone like you to understand." Yentoulis snarked back.

"Then… GENKI? Who are the lead actors of that film _50 Shades of Grey_?" Steph asked.

"I darenot sully my invention with such rubbish such as that." Yentoulis responded back, fiddling with his glasses.

"Besides, it does not compute." GENKI replied back. "What's a _50 Shades of Grey_?"

Steph then looked over at Olivia, who was staring at Cherri.

"And what's up with Olivia, anyway?" Steph questioned.

"Beats me. But she isn't on my team, so no problem concerning her." Yentoulis replied back.

"I see..." Steph pondered.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: See? Food?****

 ** **Steph**** **:** -She is scribbling something into a book- Can't wait to potentially use this to smear her right into the ground.

* * *

With Cherri, she was watching a dung beetle roll some… thing around, as Olivia kept on watching her.

"Who knew that dung beetles were indigenous to this area?" Cherri asked, taking a picture and also taking some notes as she noticed a pig tailed shadow behind her.

"Er, hey." Olivia said out loud.

"You were starring at me for a pretty long time..." Cherri confirmed.

"Well… Yeah." Olivia admitted.

"I have to warn you… That can get annoying. So can you drop it?" Cherri asked.

But Olivia simply growled. "Drop what? There aren't any laws around where I can look at you; we're in international waters!"

She stormed off in anger, as Steph gave her a glare.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Does that mean I can gamble?****

 ** **Steph**** : It's called stalking, you know!

* * *

At that moment…

"Cherri, babe!" Mozart yelled out, tagging Cherri. "Get going!"

Cherri looked over at Olivia and nodded.

"Gladly!" Cherri replied back. "I can find some other dung beetle to observe, as long as I'm _away_ from her!"

Cherri ran off, as Mozart was confused.

"Dung beetle?" Mozart asked, as he looked down, and spotted said dung beetle Cherri was observing earlier. "Ohhh..."

He took a step back, as someone else was approaching.

"Quick, Yento!" Marissa yelled, tagging Yentoulis. "I buff up your speed stat, but I'm not no actual mage!"

Yentoulis started to run, with GENKI following behind. "The name is Yentoulis! We went over this!"

Lance soon arrived, tagging Steph.

"Catch up to that nerd!" Lance ordered.

"You got it!" Steph nodded, as she began to run as well.

Marion soon arrived and tagged Olivia.

"Get moving, Olivia." Marion said.

"Will do! I still gotta look at that Cherri girl!" Olivia responded, running as well.

* * *

On the next portion, Cherri was running ahead, with Steph not too far behind.

"Man, for such a punk girl, she can run real fast..." Steph muttered.

"Yep, she is!" Olivia responded back.

Steph was surprised to see that Olivia caught up to her so fast.

"How… You're in a school uniform and mary janes." Steph exclaimed. "How did you catch up so fast?!"

"Never underestimate someone after their desires..." Olivia responded back with a dark tone.

Steph cringed a bit at Olivia's response, as the three arrived to the front of what was four entrances. There was a monitor with a button on the bottom, as Cherri pressed it.

Chris appeared on-screen, sporting a grin.

"Campers! If you're viewing this, then you're doing the fire portion of this challenge!" Chris announced on screen.

"But where is the fire exactly, Chris?" Steph asked.

"This is where it gets good! In front of you are four torches, totally not ripping off a certain reality show we ripped off!" Chris continued. "Anyways, in the maze in front of you, you may be blocked by a series of giant spiderwebs."

"I… do not like where this is going." Cherri stated.

"Your task is to get through the maze, all while burning the webs." Chris said out loud. "It's as simple as that."

But Cherri simply shook her head. "Nope, nuh-huh! I ain't letting any spider lose their home for my gain!"

Chris groaned. "They can build their homes back, you know."

But Steph simply shrugged. "Eh, ain't no skin off my nose."

She grabbed up a lit torch and ran into the maze, as Olivia looked at Cherri and the maze.

"Hmm… Hang outside and look at you, or enter the maze..." Olivia pondered.

But Cherri was already gone, with her torch still remaining at the entrance of the maze.

"Or she can go the long way around..." Chris stated, as Yentoulis soon arrived.

"Hmm..." Yentoulis pondered, as he grabbed up a torch as the monitor sprung to life.

"Yento! Glad you could make it!" Chris cheered out loud.

Yentoulis groaned. "The name is Yentoulis… Now with that out of the way, I assume I use this flame to burn my way through this maze?"

"Correct-a-mondo!" Chris answered back.

Yentoulis shrugged, as he grabbed up a torch, as he looked at GENKI.

"GENKI. It looks like your water isn't of use at this time. But I have another idea. Think you can fly above the maze, and give me directions through this obstacle?" Yentoulis requested.

"You got it, Master!" GENKI responded back as Yentoulis entered the maze, with GENKI providing air support.

Steph, in the middle of the maze burning a large spiderweb, looked up to see GENKI in the air.

"Chris, Yentoulis may be cheating!" Steph yelled out loud, as the Intercom cracked to life.

"Ain't no rule against using a robot!" Chris responded back.

Steph studied GENKI's movements, and got an idea on where to go in the maze.

"If you can cheat, then so can I..." Steph sported a grin.

Olivia, also burning a web, saw GENKI directing Yentoulis, grinned as well.

"Well, doesn't take a genius to know what to do here..." Olivia said to herself.

* * *

 ** **Meanwhile…****

* * *

Farther ahead, Ellis, Benny, and Maureen were awaiting their teammates, and donning their swimsuits as well. Ellis was donning a white t-shirt with a pair of dark blue swimming trunks, Benny had on green swimming trunks, and Maureen was in a two-piece blue bikini.

"Is Stella still changing?" Benny asked out loud.

"Yeah, I just came back from the nearby dressing rooms; she's just about done." Maureen responded back.

"You think, being she's a part of the Krew, she must have something really richer than all of us combined?" Ellis asked out loud.

Maureen chuckled. "I… highly doubt it, Ellis."

"Or course, I highly doubt we can beat you in the water, Maureen." Benny told Maureen. "I'm thinking you're part mermaid or something."

Maureen chuckled. "Nah, I ain't part mermaid. Though with my natural hair color, I… could be mistaken for such."

"And I am primed for action~!"

Everyone turned to see Stella, donned in a purple two piece bikini, which was also star themed as well.

Ellis and Benny blushed at Stella, as Maureen shook her head playfully.

"Boys..." Maureen said, as she observed Stella closely. "So, where you got that navel piercing?"

Stella looked down at her bellybutton piercing, with a star charm on top, and chuckled.

"Oh, my cousins got me that… And I couldn't just say no!" Stella admitted.

Maureen grinned, as she was checking Stella's backside as well, finding a star themed lower back tattoo on Stella as well.

"I found a tramp stamp!" Maureen said out loud.

"She's stamped on by a tramp?" Ellis asked.

But Stella shook her head, chuckling more. "Remember when I got that bellybutton piercing? I also got that thanks to my cousins..."

"Wow… Did it hurt?" Benny questioned.

"Well… I didn't shed a tear while they were doing it. Would that count?" Stella asked back.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Inked!****

 ** **Stella**** : Unlike my cousin Blanche. She was whimpering 'ow' the entire time hers was being done…

 ** **Maureen**** : Yikes. Did we get so bored that I started to play 'Spot The Tat' using Stella?

 ** **Ellis**** : I also got a tat on my butt! It's of a breath of air! Only done with invisible ink!

* * *

Soon enough, someone was running right towards them…

"Benny!" Olivia yelled out loud, tagging him. "Get running, you bad boy!"

Benny nodded, as he done so, running ahead. Olivia soon looked at the three, and grinned.

"You three have such awesome hair..." Olivia said out loud, as someone else ran towards them.

"Ugh… I ain't dealing with bugs anymore..." Steph muttered, as she tagged Stella. "Get running, okay?"

"Will do~!" Stella sung, as she started to run, as Olivia continued to look at the Idol.

Yentoulis soon caught up to the girls, and tagged Ellis.

"Get going, Ellis." Yentoulis ordered.

"Will do, Yenty!" Ellis responded back, running ahead.

"The name is Yentoulis!" Yentoulis yelled ahead, as Maureen looked far in the distance.

"Dammit, where's Cherri?" Maureen asked herself.

* * *

 ** **Elsewhere****

* * *

Cherri was taking a different path, going through various other plant-life along the way.

"Okay, this may be the long route, but at least no innocent arachnid's homes get burnt up in the process." Cherri smiled to herself, as what appeared to be a vine started to stalk the punk…

* * *

Meanwhile, with Stella, Ellis, and Benny, they approached what appeared to be a large pool, with buoys with some lights on top floating in the water, and some rope separating the other teams. Nearby appeared to be a lifeguard, with what seemed to be pink hair in a ponytail. She looked at the three, and grinned.

"Greetings, all! The name is Lifeguard Freight, and I shall be… Well, you already heard my title." Freight said out loud. "As for your challenge… Well, you can't just pass through this pool with ease. That's where these buoys come into play. Your task is to light them up. Once you do that, then you can move on to the next obstacle."

Benny gave off a smile. "Sounds simple enough."

"Hey… Where's the water girl?" Freight asked.

"Yeah… Maureen hasn't ran behind us even before we got here." Ellis stated.

"In either case, get ready to swim!" Freight said out loud. "Go!"

The three jumped into the water, and approached each buoy with gusto, turning them on, with the buoy's lights shining brightly.

Stella seemed right at home in the water, swimming swiftly over to each of her buoys, turning them on, as Benny and Ellis could only watch.

"Dang… She's as swift as a shooting star..." Ellis stated.

"Yeah..." Benny added, as Stella finished lighting her buoys, and hopped out of the water.

"Well done, Stella! Now, get going, unless you want to wait for the boys..." Freight teased, looking at the two still in the water.

Stella giggled a bit. "Nah, I'm good."

Benny suddenly snapped back to attention. "That's right; still in a challenge; we can flirt later! Bet I can light my buoys faster than you, Ellis!"

"Try me." Ellis responded back.

* * *

 ** **Elsewhere…****

* * *

Verna, Liang, Nelson, and Korpse were awaiting their teammates. Verna was busy filing her nails, as Liang watched.

"Ugh, do you have something else to peek on _other_ than moi?" Verna asked, clearly annoyed at Liang.

"Conceited much, doll face?" Liang smirked back.

Verna gave off a glare at Liang.

"Leave."

"Can't. Our teammates haven't come yet. Besides, those two are making goo-goo eyes at one another…" Liang responded back as…

SNAP!

Verna snapped her fingers, as she pointed at a random direction.

"I said LEAVE… NOW." Verna ordered.

"Jeez, you're kind of a grouch..." Liang growled as he moved to another corner.

With Korpse and Nelson, they were currently talking to each other.

"So… Favorite game company?" Nelson asked.

"Oh, that one's easy just by looking at my accessories." Korpse answered back, chuckling.

"A Nintendo girl, huh?" Nelson smiled back. "Then, what's your fave game series out of them? And don't say all of them. I know you want to~!"

Korpse did some thinking. "Oh… That one's a real toughie..."

She tapped her chin, as she smiled at her new friend.

"Sooooo… You ever caught any of my streams?" Korpse asked.

"Well, I caught one of them by accident..." Nelson admitted. "It looked interesting, and I thought I would subscribe to you. Up until my laptop failed on me, and it needed a full reboot. Things got kinda fuzzy after that the following Monday..."

"May I recommend you try my main buddy ViruSkanner?" Korpse suggested. "She's the smartest girl I know when it comes to computers."

Nelson smiled back. "I should do that. Thanks, Korpse!"

Korpse smiled at Nelson. "You're a real sweet guy, you know."

Nelson blushed slightly at that response.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: How… Mushy.****

 ** **Nelson**** : Korpse is just awesome!

 ** **Korpse**** : Nelson is one interesting guy. Even though we're on different teams, I know we're gonna get along great. -She smiles-

 ** **Liang**** : Man, Verna is a bitch.

 ** **Verna**** : What… an annoying twerp that Liang is… Ugh. Thank God he's in another team.

* * *

Soon enough, Stella came, running towards the four and tagged Verna.

"Get moving, Verna!" Stella said out loud, as Verna started to run towards her obstacle.

Following Verna was Benny and Ellis, who tagged their respective teammates.

"Make like the wind, Korpse!" Benny suggested.

"Yeah, what he said!" Ellis inquired, as both Nelson and Korpse ran off, tailing Verna.

Liang looked at the direction where the three other contestants came from, and growled.

"Dammit… Where's that blue haired babe?" Liang asked out loud.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

Back with Maureen, she was just silently rocking her feet back and forth, as Cherri finally arrived.

"Took you long enough… What happened?" Maureen asked.

"I… didn't want my buggy bros and sisters to lose their homes." Cherri answered truthfully. "Now get going; we gotta make up for some lost time!"

Maureen nodded. "That should be easy; with me going against water, I'm in my element..."

* * *

 ** **Elsewhere…****

* * *

Verna ran as fast as she could, over to the next obstacle, where an intern was sleeping near a rather large, climbing mountain. The Alpha Girl sported a grin.

"Hehe… All I gotta do is sneak past this loser, and all will be golden." Verna spoke to herself, as she took one step forward…

SNAP!

A small tree limb broke underneath Verna's foot.

"Dammit!" Verna cursed to herself, as the intern sprung awake.

"Rutherford Hayes!" The intern shouted out loud. They were a male, with some black hair, and donning a green collared shirt, and beige pants. He looked like he didn't sleep for days, with the bags underneath his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, as he looked at Verna. "Huh? You're one of those contestants… Right?"

Verna starred back at the intern. "Um… Why else would I even be here?"

"Right... Well, I'm Gyan, and I'm in charge of this obstacle." Gyan said out loud. "Now, have you ever… Yawh... Went mountain climbing?"

Verna rolled her eyes. "Do you think that I would go mountain climbing? I don't think so."

"In either case, that's your task for this challenge. Just reach the top of this mountain, hit your team's beacon, and slide down to the bottom." Gyan continued.

Verna started to run off, but realized something.

"Is there any catch to it?" Verna asked.

"I… am not in liberty to say." Gyan answered, as he fell back asleep.

Verna groaned, mumbling something about Chris as she ran over to the mountain, as Korpse and Nelson arrived.

"Um… I think we should leave him be, Korpse." Nelson said out loud.

"We still need instructions on what to do." Korpse replied back, as she tapped on Gyan's shoulder. "Uh… Dude?"

Gyan shot back up suddenly. "Woodrow Wilson! Oh… More contestants, huh?"

"Dude… You feeling okay?" Korpse asked in concern. "You feel like you need more sleep."

"Not until I find out how to divide by zero." Gyan answered back.

"I don't think that's possible." Nelson spoke up.

"Anyway..." Gyan continued, ignoring Nelson. "You see that mountain there? Climb it, hit your team's beacon, slide back down..."

He soon slumped back asleep, as both Nelson and Korpse looked at each other.

"That's it?" Korpse asked. "This shouldn't be too difficult. How bad could it be?"

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Bad usage of words there, Korpse.****

 ** **Korpse**** : Honestly, I thought that challenge would involve more seismic activity.

* * *

Verna was in a harness and was in mid-climb, going up the mountain, as what appeared to be birds started to attack her.

"Ow! That nearly nicked my butt!" Verna yelled out, as another bird went after her. "Ow! That actually touched my butt!"

The same bird went after her hands, as she slipped off, and fell off the mountain, only to be caught mid-fall by the harness.

"Chris, if you make me break a nail..." scowled Verna to the camera, as she saw that Korpse and Nelson have arrived, and were getting in their harnesses. She soon grabbed ahold of a grip on the mountain, and started to climb back up.

With Nelson, he was looking up at the mountain with uncertaintly, as Korpse approached him.

"You… Aren't afraid, are you?" Korpse asked.

Nelson simply shook his head. "I… am not sure how I can do this. I'm more shorter than everyone else on here. How can I even reach the grips, or what they're called?"

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Verna screamed, falling again, as Korpse watched. She soon turned towards Nelson.

"I'll help you out, bud." Korpse said, rubbing chalk on her hands and approaching the mountain. "Now, the first thing to do is..."

Nelson listened to Korpse's directions, as he soon started to obey the instructions provided.

With Verna, she was halfway up the mountain, as…

"Whoa, a whole lotta A!"

Verna looked down and groaned in disgust.

"Liang, now you gotta stoop so low as to look up my own skirt?!" Verna yelled back down.

"Come on, why don't you spread your full moon for all us men to see?" Liang taunted, as…

SPLAT!

Liang was covered in egg, as he looked back up at Verna, who was near a bird's nest.

"You were saying?" Verna sneered back down. "Want me to go for round two?"

Liang took the hint, and went over to his side of the mountain, as Verna huffed, and continued to climb, as Korpse and Nelson looked at each other.

"I… think it be best we do NOT piss her off." Korpse said out loud.

"Agreed." Nelson replied back, as he looked up. "Korpse, dodge to your left!"

"Hm?" Korpse asked, as she looked up, and quickly swung to the left, catching a grip as what appeared to be tomato sauce fell from the mountain. "Tomato sauce? Why that of all things?"

"Probs to emulate lava..." Nelson replied back. "Eh, we can't have some silly gimmick beat us now."

Korpse nodded, as the two kept on climbing, and eventually reached the top, hitting their beacons. After getting out of their harnesses, they nodded at each other as they slid down the other side of the mountain, as Verna reached the top as well.

"I ain't letting you two beat me that easy..." Verna said, as she looked down at Liang, who was hanging from the ankles and being attacked by birds. "See ya at the finish line!"

She soon slid down her slide, as Liang sighed in annoyance.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Just hangin' around!****

 ** **Verna**** : -She scoffs- What a bozo… Good thing I found those out of place eggs…

 ** **Chris**** : I was saving those extremely rare chicken eggs for a special occasion, Verna! They were supposed to remain high elevation for 12 hours! -He crosses his arms- So much for my alligator omelette now…

* * *

 ** **Elsewhere****

* * *

Isabel was currently kicking her soccer ball in the air, with Pomona watching.

"So… How long have you been into soccer?" Pomona asked, trying to make some small talk.

"Around middle school." answered Isabel. "I was wondering what I could do for an afterschool activity, and I looked out the window, to see the soccer team practicing for a game against the Celesburg Axolotls."

"That… Isn't a threatening name, to be honest." Pomona admitted.

"Well, they played hard, but my school won by barely one point… It was like watching a sports movie, only IRL!" Isabel said, grinning. "That's when I realized… That's where I belonged. I needed to channel my inner Mia Hamm! My Megan Rapinoe! My Endou Mamoru!"

Pomona raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that last one an anime character?"

"Blame… Someone I knew." Isabel excused. "I wanted to know more about the sport, and he suggested a soccer anime. Anyways, I wanted to join. Buuuuuttt… There was kinda a catch."

"Ooh, what kinda catch?" Pomona asked.

"They would only accept students 7th grade and higher." Isabel answered back. "Sixth graders, they… Well, they treat more strictly than the others. Need I tell you how?"

Pomona quickly shook her head. "No, thanks; I'm good."

She then done some remembering, and realized.

"You know, you could had went for Zaizen Touko." Pomona responded.

"I… didn't get that far in the series." Isabel admitted.

Elsewhere, Sting was looking at Drake, who was starring into the distance.

"Er, bud? You feeling okay?" Sting asked, in concern. "You been looking at the ocean for several minutes now."

Drake turned his head to look at Sting, then went back to looking at the ocean.

"Bud?" Sting continued to get Drake's attention. "Drake? You in there?"

Drake seemingly ignored Sting, as he sighed.

"Something's off with Drake..." Sting said to himself. "But… What could it even be?"

* * *

 ** **Confessional: That's a bit of a mystery…****

 ** **Sting**** : I may have a bit of a hunch, however...

 ** **Isabel**** : Yeah, lunch was a nightmare back in the sixth. You had to eat your lunch very quickly. Stupid ten minute lunch period...

 ** **Pomona**** : How I know about that anime? Well… Let's just say that some of the regulars at the youth center's big anime nuts. That's all I know~!

* * *

Not too long afterwards…

"Pomona!" Nelson shouted out loud, approaching the group and tagging Pomona. "Get running!"

Pomona nodded at Nelson, and at Isabel, and started to run off, as Korpse ran into the scene.

"Sting! Run!" Korpse yelled, tagging Sting and the Cheerful Emo started to make a run for it.

Drake continued to watch the ocean, sighing, as…

SNAP!

Verna snapped her fingers, spooking Drake.

"Get moving, Drake." Verna ordered, as Drake started to make a run for it.

Isabel looked at where the three came from, and wondered…

"Where is Liang?" Isabel asked herself.

"Oh, last I saw of him, he was just hanging around." Verna shrugged. "Whatever, ain't my prob."

Isabel groaned. Could her team receive last place?

* * *

On the track, Sting and Pomona kept a steady pace, as they looked at each other.

"Betchya can't catch me!" Pomona seemingly taunted out loud, running ahead.

Sting grinned back. "I like that kinda challenge..."

The two kept on running at the same pace, as the two could hear some rapid footsteps coming their way.

Hearing the oncoming contestant, they ran even faster, as they were approaching the finish line, where most of the contestants were waiting.

"UGGGGGHH!" Pomona groaned.

"RRRRRGGGHH!" Sting also groaned, running even harder, as he crossed the finish line first.

"And there we have it! The winner of the first challenge is… Sting of the Oddities!" Chris announced, as the members on the Oddities cheered out loud.

"Hell yeah! Off to a great start!" Benny pumped his fists.

Olivia gave off a grin. "That's my bad boy!"

"And second place goes to the Dorks!" Chris continued.

The Dorks also cheered out loud as well, congratulating Pomona on her great effort.

"You've proven our Guild well." Marissa smiled gently.

"That was an acceptable effort." Yentoulis said out loud, shuffling his glasses.

Sting had his hands on his knees, panting, as his team continued to congratulate him. He then looked over at Pomona, as he walked over to her, and held his hand out.

"Great race, Pomona." Sting said, giving out a smile.

Pomona gave off a grin, as she returned the handshake.

"Great race, Sting!" Pomona replied back.

Soon, someone was approaching the finish line, as everyone watched.

"And here's our third place winner..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Drake! He wins third for his team, meaning the Krew win third place for their team!" Chris announced out loud.

The Krew clapped for Drake, as he slumped onto the ground, tired.

"Well, it may not be first, but it is still acceptable." Steph said out loud.

"Not first? Did you forget what Chris said at the beginning?" Lance asked out loud. "Adequate housing for the team who places first!"

"I'm sure we can make due with what we get, Lance." Stella spoke out loud, before looking at Drake, and smiling. "Great job, nonetheless."

"Which means that the Wannabees end up in last place." Chris said out loud, as the team looked at each other.

"So, Isabel never reached the finish line?" Maureen asked.

"Well, Liang never even made it to Isabel." Chris answered back. "Needless to say..."

Chris pulled out a tablet and showed the team where Liang was.

Liang was still hanging on the climbing mountain, still hanging upside down by his leg.

"This bites..." Liang moaned on camera, as Mozart shook his head.

"Seriously… Dude." Mozart sighed.

"Squeak..." Woodstock agreed.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Maybe he's just hanging around?****

 ** **Mozart**** : I've a feeling we're gonna have problems with that dude on this team… -Woodstock squeaks in agreement.-

 ** **Olivia**** : We won first place… Sting is so awesome with the way he ran!

* * *

 **Challenge Beach, 2:00pm**

A short while later, everyone was awaiting, as Chris was standing in front of them.

"Okay, first off? As you all know, the Oddities won the first challenge of the game!" Chris said out loud. "And their victory nets them this!"

A rather large helicopter carrying what appeared to be a small cottage soon made its way to the Oddities camp, as it started to descend.

"You get a 3 bedroom, 1 bathroom, and kitchen cottage for you to live in during the duration of the contest." Chris continued. "Congratulations."

The team grinned at that announcement, as Chris looked over at the Dorks.

"For the Dorks, you get this!" Chris announced, as another helicopter, carrying an RV, started to descend at the Dork's camp. "It's an RV, large enough to sustain you five."

"Ooh, neat; RV living..." Pomona sported a smile. "It's gonna be a blast!"

"The Krew?" Chris continued, as yet another helicopter started to descend, carrying a small cabin, almost like the one from previous seasons of Total Drama. "You get this one room cabin. And yes, it's co-ed. So no hanky-panky from you two, Lance and Drake."

Lance scoffed. "Pfft, like you'll see any action from Drake."

"And as for the Wannabees? Well..." Chris said, as he handed over a rolled up tent over to Mozart. "You get to assemble a tent, able to fit up to four people!"

Mozart nodded. "We gladly accept this-" He soon realized what Chris said. "Wait… What do you mean by four?"

"Well, remember what I say that it would suck to come in last? Well, tonight, the game ends for one of you. Cause in a few hours, you will be voting one of your own off!" Chris answered.

The Wannabees were taken by surprise.

"Wait, we gotta vote off someone already?" Maureen asked.

"I already know who I'm voting for..." Isabel said, as she looked over at Liang.

Liang shrugged. "Eh, like anyone would vote for me to get the boot..."

* * *

And that's the challenge! The Oddities win their first bout, and the Wannabees are going to send someone home! But… Who will it be?

 ** **NEXT TIME**** **:** The Vote Off… Maybe?


	3. A Schoolyard Rivalry - Part 3

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

 ** **BaconBaka's Bites:**** This chapter is brought to you from the beach! Hell, I'm submitting it OUTSIDE! Hehe, I'm such a rebel.

Now, it's time to see who gets the vote.

Hope it isn't a fave of yours…

* * *

 ** **Oddities Camp, 2:30pm****

* * *

The five were in their small cottage, looking around the place, as Korpse noticed a TV.

"Score, a flat-screen!" Korpse pumped her fists in triumph, as she went over to it, and reached into her bag.

"Er… Korpse? What you're planning?" Marion asked.

"Let's just say, if I can get this baby to work, then we can get in some of my collection I brought with me." Korpse answered back, hooking up a console. "Yeah, I done a bit of playing during the stay at that hotel."

"What games do you've even got?" Sting asked.

Korpse could only grin. "Oh, simply some of my recommendations."

Benny, hearing that, looked into Korpse's bag and through some of her games.

"Stardew Valley… Uncharted..."

Benny then raised an eyebrow, as he pulled out another game.

"...Fur Fighters..."

"Hey, don't diss the Fur Fighters." Korpse warned. "It's a guilty pleasure."

Bang!

Sting looked up at the ceiling, and raised an eyebrow as well.

"Was that vent supposed to bang like that?" Sting asked.

"Probably… Then again, it may be the new cottage smell." Marion excused.

"And done! Now, let's get some gaming in!" Korpse said, sporting a grin.

But in the vent system, Olivia scowled silently at Korpse.

"I can see it now… You, getting near my bad boy..." Olivia thought to herself. "That will not happen, Korpse..."

* * *

 ** **Dork's Camp, still around 2:30pm****

* * *

Ellis, Marissa, and Nelson was sitting on a couch in the RV, as Yentoulis was talking to the team about where everyone should sleep.

"Okay, there are about two couches, one bed, and two chairs at the front for sitting." Yentoulis said out loud. "Now, the chairs can be set back, so anyone can sit back."

"Which is a relief, cause we all can't sleep sitting up." Nelson added.

"Now, there's only one bed, meaning one of you has to share." Yentoulis continued. "And make sure it's not co-ed!"

"Guys!" Pomona said out loud, interrupting the conversation. "The stove on this thing can charbroil a fish from raw and breaded to cooked and delish in 90 seconds! It's the perfect camping tool!"

Yentoulis looked at the team, and decided.

"Ellis? Nelson? You two share the bed." Yentoulis declared.

Both of them each looked at Yentoulis, alarmed.

"Wait, we're both guys!" Ellis said out loud.

"I agree with him! Would it be kinda… Weird for us two to share a bed?" Nelson asked.

"And the decision is final." Yentoulis finished, as Pomona gave a look at the nerd.

"Er, you do realize that you just opened up Pandora's Box by pairing our two dudes together in a bed." Pomona said out loud.

"What do you mean by that?" Yentoulis asked.

"Well, I often talk to people at the Youth Center, and I know of a few girls who's into Yaoi. Especially this one girl with blonde spikey hair and a nose stud." Pomona answered back. "And knowing her, she might… No. She WILL pair up Ellis and Nelson now."

Ellis sighed, as Marissa patted his back in comfort.

"When did life become a NoCo fanfiction?" Ellis asked out loud.

"Yaoi or not, I want this trip to remain PG." Yentoulis responded back.

"That… May be impossible, from what I feel." Nelson said out loud. "So, I guess the girls gets these couches, and you sit in the driver's seat?"

"You're right." Yentoulis nodded back.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Can I sleep at shotgun?****

 ** **Yentoulis**** : To be honest, I made those two share the bed so that I wouldn't have to- too many bad experiences with little kids tossing in their sleep…

 ** **Pomona**** : This is gonna rock; it'll be like our very own sleepover!

* * *

 **Krew's Camp, around 3:00pm**

* * *

Lance, Stella, and Steph were looking at Verna, ready to give out some ground rules about the cabin.

"Okay, first off… I take the lone bed cushion in here." Verna stated. "Second, do NOT wake me up. Seriously, you don't want to see me angry."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Sure, like we seen that before..."

 **SNAP**!

Verna snapped her fingers, as she glared at Lance.

"Now… Drake and Stella gets the cushions on the right." Verna confirmed. "Stella, tell Drake that when he comes back in."

"Will do." nodded Stella.

"Now… Steph? Lance? You get the cushions on the left." Verna said out loud. "And since we gotta share the cabin, I do not wanna see you OR Drake peeking in us girls while we're changing. Got it, Lance?"

"Pfft, like I'm gonna peek into you." Lance responded back.

"I seriously doubt that." Verna sneered.

Stella then decided to walk outside, and went over to a tree, where she sat under it, and took out the sketchbook. She continued to look in it, as she smiled.

"These are really good." Stella said to herself, as she looked around. "I'm not even sure where Drake is at the moment, though… I still gotta return this to him."

A tall shadow soon appeared upon her, as she turned to see Drake looking at Stella. He soon backed off, and ran to another part of the camp.

"What was that all about?" Stella asked herself.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Yeah, where is he, anyway?****

 ** **Stella**** : Okay, so Drake isn't scary, at all... I still should redeliver his sketch pad, however...

 ** **Steph**** : I think me and Verna's gonna get along. Yeah, all I gotta do is take her to the finale… Then backstab her there. These losers are toast.

* * *

 ** **Wannabees Camp, around 3:30pm****

* * *

Mozart, Maureen, Cherri, and Isabel were setting up their tent. They tasked Cherri and Liang to find some firewood, as the three talked to each other.

"You can figure out exactly why I sent Liang on his way." Maureen said out loud. "We're booting that annoyance tonight."

"But the question is… How can we do so, without him catching on?" Cherri asked, pounding in a stake.

"I been in games where our opponent caught on to what we were doing..." Isabel pondered. "All we gotta do is trick him into what we were doing. Yeah, snare him into his own trap!"

"So… We should prank him?" Maureen asked, as she grinned. "Nice! I'm willing to do some pranks against him!"

"Not like that, Maureen..." Cherri chuckled, as she looked at her teammates. "Now, we have until sunset to figure out some kinda plan..."

But as the four were talking to each other, Liang was listening in fully.

"So… They think they can get rid of me that easily, hm? I ain't done trolling everyone yet." Liang declared to himself. "Nope, not by a long shot."

* * *

 ** **Somewhere on the island, 8:00pm****

* * *

Many hours have passed, and the Wannabees were directed into a long path, decorated with torches topped with a black flame, and pikes. On top of the pikes, were what appeared to be skulls. It seemed like a foreboding place… And the Wannabees kept on walking through the path, looking concerned.

"Gee, the way Chris thinks, we were about to sacrifice one of our own to some god or something." Maureen noted.

"Technically... We are?" Isabel responded back. "Only that the god we're sacrificing someone to soon is way into their hair and looks."

The five soon came to a clearing, where five stone seats were laying, near a campfire. A large outcropping of trees, with a skull on top awaited the campers. There also seemed to be an out of place oil drum in the area as well. The five soon sat on the stone seats, as Chris came out of the outcropping.

"Wannabees… As you already know, you lost today's challenge. And for one of you, your game will end before it even begins." Chris said out loud. "Yes, you will join the likes of Ezekiel, Staci, Lindsay, and Beardo in the realm of the First Boots."

"Uh, question. Did one of the dudes turn totally feral, another lose their hair due to radiation, yet another floated all the way to some crime-reddened city in a gas bubble, and the last one got held hostage by some rabid cannibal tribe?" Mozart asked.

Chris blinked. "I… Didn't even know about any of that. Who was Zeke again?"

Isabel facepalmed. "First boot… Twice? Went all kinds of weird and malnutritioned after his second loss… Forget it."

"In either case, before we get to the vote, I would like to ask a few questions." Chris said out loud. "Maureen! Think your team may have won if you choose where to place everyone differently?"

"Yeah, probably." Maureen responded back. "How were we to know the Fire section would have spiderwebs?"

"You got to burn spiderwebs?!" Liang yelled out loud. "Lame! I wanted to burn them!"

"Liang, since you're so itching to talk, you get the next question!" Chris said with a grin. "What's with the pranks?"

"Why? Cause it's all sorts of fun!" Liang sported a grin. "Best watch your back, Chris..."

"Moving on… Mozart! You started off so well, then the rest of the team faltered. Think you can do well next time?" Chris asked.

"Eh, we all have our off days, Chris-Dude." Mozart shrugged. "Besides, who was I to know about the cards we were dealt with?"

"Always expect the unexpected, Mozart." Isabel advised.

"Okay, Cherri? It was your love with bugs which cost your team the match. Think you can crawl your way back to the top?" Chris asked.

Cherri smiled. "You betchya! Today was just a set-back, that's all. That, and we outta find someone to be the queen of our hive."

"Uh, do you think me and Mozart has boobs, Cherri?" Liang questioned back.

"And finally, Isabel. What will your plan be for next time?" Chris asked, ignoring Liang's outburst.

"Well, run fast, and do well." Isabel answered back.

"In either case, it's time for you to make your vote." Chris said out loud. "Make it a good one."

* * *

Once the final Wannabee member returned from voting, Chris came back, holding a plate of…

"Potato chip bags?" Isabel asked, noticing the four potato chip bags on the plate.

"That's right, Isabel!" Chris answered back. "Cause no matter who you are, nothing soothes the soul in High School better than a dollar store bag of chips."

"What if you're trying to avoid foods filled with gluten?" Maureen asked.

"Now, if I call out your name, come up, and retrieve your bag." Chris said out loud. "And Maureen, you're not sailing out of here yet."

Maureen smiled, as she accepted her bag.

"Mozart, your bodacious butt's staying here as well."

Mozart gave off a grin and accepted his bag, opening it and offering a piece of it to Woodstock.

"Isabel? You're not hitting the showers yet." Chris confirmed, as Isabel also accepted her bag with a smile.

Pretty soon, it was down to Cherri and Liang. The former looked nervous, while the latter looked like he was about to pitch a fit.

"Cherri… Liang… This is the final potato chip bag of the evening. Tonight, the game ends for one of you. But tonight, the person still in the game is..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Both of you. For now. Cause there's one more twist in store!" Chris announced.

The team looked at each other, alarmed at the sudden twist in store.

"Another twist? What's the deal, dude?" Mozart asked out loud.

"That being… The bottom two contestants will have to go through a bit of a survival challenge… One on one." Chris declared. "In other words… Sudden Death."

The ground soon began to rumble, as what appeared to be two tall platforms started to rise up from the ground, with a deep enough pool rising not too soon afterwards. The pool was filled with orange jello.

"The name of the game is Tug-O-War. Cherri and Liang must pull against each other, in the hopes that their opponent hits the orange jello. The camper that does pull the other camper into the sticky sweet stuff survives, while the other contestant has to leave." Chris instructed.

"So, if we splat first into that jello, we're done?" Cherri asked, not noticing that Liang was nearby.

"Correctamundo!" Chris answered back. "Now, get to climbing."

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Talk about a twist, huh?****

 **Mozart** : Cherri has this in the bag! Ain't no way she can lose against that bogus dude Liang... Right?

* * *

Cherri and Liang soon began to climb the platform, as the other three watched.

"So… You think the Buggy Babe has this in the bag, dudes?" Mozart asked.

"Well, if she is that tough to get, like, 18 piercings in her ears… And lotsa tattoos… I think she's tough enough." Isabel responded back.

Maureen raised an eyebrow. "Hey, how did you figure out she had ink embedded into her body?"

"...I peeked on her while we were bathing." Isabel admitted.

"And what of Liang?" Mozart asked.

"Considering he had to be assisted from that climbable wall… I think his stay in the game's well and truly benched." Isabel answered back.

"Agreed." Maureen responded.

Cherri and Liang were now on top of the platform, as they grabbed up the rope.

"Okay, for Immunity or whatever you all call it…" Chris said. "...Begin!"

Both Cherri and Liang began to pull at each other, each of them at equal strength.

"What's the matter, you buggy brat?" Liang taunted out loud. "You as strong as an ant? Then prove it!"

"You got it..." Cherri nodded back, as she began to pull harder, with Liang doing the same.

On the ground, the other three were watching the action from above.

"They seem to be going at a stalemate..." Maureen noted.

"Yeah… Who knew that both of them dudes were actually strong?" Mozart questioned.

Isabel said nothing, as she noticed something in the night sky.

Back on the platforms, Cherri looked up, and saw what appeared to be seagulls, circling around her.

"Um, Chris? Were those gulls supposed to be there?" Cherri asked out loud.

"Not that I know of, but it'll cause a lotta drama." Chris shrugged back.

Maureen looked all around, trying to find what could have attracted the birds over to Cherri, as right then…

A seagull swooped down at Cherri, nearly causing her to fall over.

"Whoa!" Cherri yelled out loud, her feet inching close to the edge, as the bird doubled back and swooped at her again, with Cherri's feet barely hanging on. The Entomologist grasped onto the rope, as the birds kept their eye on her and swooped down at her again.

"Hey!" Cherri yelled out, trying to shoo away the seagulls.

Liang took the opportunity to sport a grin at his opponent.

"Hey, Cherri? Time for you to buzz off." Smirked Liang, as he tugged at the rope.

Cherri tried to stay on but one of the seagulls gave off one final swoop, pecking at her thigh, and sending her off the platform…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Cherri screamed, as she fell right into the jello…

SPLAT!

"And Liang has defeated Cherri! He moves on, while Cherri is eliminated!" Chris announced.

Liang sported a grin at the campers. "YEAH! That's why I rule!"

A unanimous groan came from the other contestants.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Guess someone's been exterminated...****

 ** **Isabel**** : And just like that, we're stuck with the jerkwad…

 ** **Seagull**** : -It gives off a stare at the camera, with a gummi worm in its mouth-

* * *

Mozart tried to toss something at Liang, but Maureen put a hand on his shoulder, and shook her head, as Isabel helped Cherri get out of the pool of jello, and cleaned up any excess off her.

"Man, sucks that you had to lose like that..." Isabel said out loud.

"It's fine. I played a great game; though not in the way I wanted to go out." Cherri responded back. "Oh, well. So much for the first ever benevolent punk on TD going far."

"Unless you're a returnee?" Maureen asked, as she looked over at Chris.

"Nope. As of this season, all eliminations are final." Chris replied back. "At least, I think. In either case, it's time for Cherri to ride our form of elimination this year!"

Cherri gave off a gulp. "Oh, dear… This isn't gonna be some soda and mint thing going on… Will it?"

* * *

At a rather large clearing, Cherri was awaiting on what was gonna take her home. Maureen, Isabel, Liang, and Mozart were there to see her off. The now former contestant looked at the three.

"Guys… I came here to look at the more exotic bugs, and… Well, while I won't be able to finish my Bug Bingo game..." Cherri said, as she reached into her bag, and pulled out a book. "Here. It's a book containing info on the kinds of tropical bugs that may reside on the island. It also tells you on how to extract any poisons that may get into your body in the off chance that the type of bug bites you."

Isabel accepted the book, as she looked at Cherri. "I'll gladly take care of it."

"Thanks… But you all take care of yourselves." Cherri responded back seriously.

Mozart gave off a grin. "For one punky babe… You're also one of the cool ones I got to know in a short time. You shall be missed, dudette!"

"Squeak!" Woodstock seemingly agreed.

"Sorry you had to be the first boot, Cherri!" Maureen said out loud.

Cherri gave off a shrug. "Hey, at least I ain't having any first boot misfortune happening to me."

"But you will get the misfortune to test out the Slingshot… Of Shame!" Chris announced.

A giant Slingshot, built to support a teenager, was wheeled out, as Cherri began to strap herself in.

"Now… Any last words before you're hurled?" Chris offered.

"Well..." Cherri began to say.

"I'll take that as a no." Chris finished, as he flipped the switch, and Cherri went skyward.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaa..." Cherri screamed, being hurled from the island, and out of the contest, with everyone watching. Chris then gave off a look at the remaining contestants.

"As for the four of you… You're safe… For now." Chris said, as he made his leave.

The four teens were about to head back to their camp, as Isabel picked up something that was close to the Slingshot.

"Gummi worms?" Isabel asked, as she looked over at Maureen.

"I don't think Cherri would eat anything that would come from the earth, even if they were in gummi form..." Maureen noted.

"Maybe… Someone planted them on her?" Isabel pondered.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Or someone wanted a gummi worm tree?****

 ** **Isabel**** : Pretty clever... Still, we're stuck with the stinkwad.

* * *

 ** **The Oddities Camp, 9:00pm****

* * *

"Yeah! Finally nailed it!" Korpse sported a grin, having achieved something in her game. Sting was on the couch near her, watching, while Marion was busy carving something out of wood.

"Who knew you could toast them with the bog-standard equipment?" Sting asked.

"I know my games inside and out. Hell, I heard of someone who managed to take on Dark Souls 2 with Rock Band equipment." Korpse explained.

"Imagine if someone took on Kingdom Hearts with a steering wheel." Sting gave off a grin.

The two of them laughed, as Marion was looking at Benny, who was in a pose, and Marion was carving on a block of wood.

"Er, my nose itches. Can I let go of this pose now, Marion?" Benny requested.

"I'm just about done." Marion answered back, continuing to carve.

But in the vents above, Olivia was scowling at Korpse's direction.

"You… rich bitch, taking my bad boy..." Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Just wait… I'll take your ass down..."

The A/C suddenly turned on, turning the area around her chilly.

"Correction. I'll take you down after I warm back up." Olivia confirmed.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Cold enough for ya?****

 ** **Olivia**** : Not… The best idea of hiding in the vents stalking my bad boy… -She sneezes-

* * *

 ** **The Dork's Camp****

* * *

Ellis, Marissa, and Yentoulis were in the RV, with a grin developing on Marissa's face.

"Second place, guys!" Marissa cheered out loud. "We kicked some serious tail; I feel we leveled up back there!"

"I do not know what you're talking about, but today's victory was satisfactory." Yentoulis said, shuffling his glasses.

"Indeed it was, Master." GENKI added. "Shame you didn't want to go to that party."

"With all of those loud noises and bright lights? No thanks." Yentoulis stated.

"And Pomona took Nelson with her, if to get to know him a bit more." Marissa said out loud. "Still… We can still have a bit of fun!"

She reaches into her bag, and pulls out some game sheets, a rulebook, and a few die.

"I deduce that is Dungeons and Dragons." Yentoulis said out loud. "Correct?"

"You betchya! Now… Who's up for a campaign?" Marissa offered. "We can create our characters, and go along from there."

Ellis sported a smile. "Ooh, I'm in! I heard about this! Is it true that it involves summoning demons?"

Marissa couldn't help but chuckle. "I think you may have the wrong idea, Ellis."

"Yeah, gotta agree with Ms. Frizzle here." Yentoulis nodded.

"By my calculations, she doesn't appear to be the subject called Ms. Frizzle." GENKI replied back, as she floated towards Marissa and Ellis. "I too, shall partake in this program called Dungeons and Dragons."

Yentoulis looked at GENKI, before shrugging, as he joined the three as well.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: If you can't beat them…****

 ** **Yentoulis**** : Might as well join up with them, see what makes them tick. Still, I shall take them all down.

 ** **Marissa**** : This is gonna be one odd campaign yet… Is it even against DnD law to have a robot as a player?

* * *

 ** **Central Square, 9:00pm****

* * *

Right at the square, Ada was scratching some records behind a DJ setup, all while some music was coming out of some large speakers not too nearby from her.

"Yo! This is our jam right here for our first night on Total Drama!" Ada yelled out loud in glee, her voice piercing the silent air, as she looked to the side, and saw Gyan reading in a rather large book. "Hey, my main man Gyan! Why don't you take bit of a little partying?"

Gyan shot up. "I… can't! I gotta find out all of George Washington's win-lose records in the Revolutionary War, and do a report on it!"

"Did he surrender a battle at Fort Necessity to some French dudes back in the 1700's?" Ada asked.

"Yeah; it was the famous Defeat of the French." Gyan answered back. "But how you'd know? That battle was very obscure to even Elementary school teachers."

"I heard about it on TV, yo." Ada shrugged.

"In either case, I gotta get back to studying. Sorry!" Gyan said, as he ran off, with his book in hand.

Ada looked over at Gyan running, before turning back towards everyone.

"Let's pump up the wub, yo!" Ada announced out loud.

With Lance, Verna, Stella, and Steph, they were sipping on some soda, as they were standing together near each other.

"Still wish we came into first." Lance muttered. "Man, I never been this mad since I lost the lead of Henry IV to Carlton Fink."

"But at least we're all still standing." Steph said out loud. "That's all that matters."

"Yeah... These losers shall go down by our hand..." Verna sneered.

"Verna, whoa. We needn't go that far!" Stella defended.

"But in either case, where's Drake? Why did he decide to stay at camp?" Steph asked.

"Dude wanted to stay, due to that he said that bright lights and loud noises messes with his nerves... Whatever that means." Lance responded back.

"I'll take something to him, maybe a drink or two." Stella said out loud. "See ya in a minute or two~!"

Stella took her leave, as Lance looked at the two girls.

"I'll go show off my skills that I shown off in that play called Dancing Queen, where I played as the lead, or course." Lance stated, as he made his leave.

Verna and Steph looked at each other.

"He was the lead in Dancing Queen?" Verna asked.

"Beats me on that front." Steph shrugged.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Really lean! Wearing green. She is the Dancing Queen! ...Wait, that wasn't right!****

 ** **Steph**** : Heh, what a loser...

* * *

With Pomona and Nelson, the two of them were standing together, and talking as well.

"Now, your bestest option when it comes to an orange smoothie is to always use pulp." Pomona suggested. "It gives it that extra zing."

Nelson was busy jotting down notes, as he nodded.

"Now, as for apple smoothies-" Pomona said, as he noticed Isabel, coming her way. She quickly looked over at Nelson. "Nelson, do I have anything in my nose?"

"Other than your nose ring, not really." Nelson answered back. "But go ahead, and talk to her! I saw you talking to Isabel before Korpse and me arrived back at the challenge."

"Yeah, but that was way different. This is a party! A soda and laser filled party, but still a party! Completely different territory right here, buddy-boy!" Pomona said out loud.

"Pomona, am I gonna have to drag you over to her?" Nelson questioned, crossing his arms.

"Well, it's kinda too late, cause here I am." Isabel said out loud, giggling. Maureen was also sharing a giggle as well.

Nelson gave off a grin, as he backed off. "I'm gonna leave you two alone, grab a soda and dab with Freight."

He looks over at Freight, who was dabbing in the distance, as he gave off a grin.

"See you later, Pomona!" Nelson grinned, as he left Pomona.

"I shall also leave ya alone. Catch ya later, Izza!" Maureen winked, slapping her on the back and joining Nelson.

The two girls looked at each other, as they shared a giggle.

"So, you got roped into this too, huh?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah, blame Nel." Pomona responded back.

"But now, we get the chance to really get to know each other! So..." Isabel said, as she slurped on a soda. "What's your favorite kind of fruit? And don't say all of them, I already know you want to do so."

"Dang..." Pomona chuckled. "I would guess cherries?"

"Cherries? That's interesting. What's your thought process behind that?" Isabel asked.

Pomona smiled. "They're usually in a pair."

Isabel smiled back. "Oh, so they're never lonely."

"Exactly." Pomona replied back.

The two continued to talk to each other, as Mozart was dabbing with Freight, Nelson, and Maureen.

"Oh, you've got some dabbing skills. But everyone back at home knows me as the Dabbing Queen! Dabbing Queen Freight is what they call me!" Freight declared proudly, dabbing again.

"So, it's like this, babe?" Mozart asked, doing a little dab.

"Almost..." Freight nodded in approval, as she looked at Nelson and Maureen, who was also dabbing as well. She gave off a thumbs up to the two.

"You two dudes!" Mozart pointed at the two. "Teach me your secrets!"

* * *

 ** **Wannabee's Camp****

* * *

In the tent, Liang was sitting alone, as he opened up a rather large bag of candy, along other things, including a bag labeled 'pranks' on it.

"That bird idea totally worked." Liang sported a grin, tossing a bag of gummi worms in the air. "Who knew those featherheads liked Hiltenbobber gummi worms?"

A grin soon developed on his face.

"Now to deal with the rest of these losers- and claim that million for my own..."

* * *

 ** **Krew's Camp****

* * *

Drake was looking out at sea, feeling down.

"My sketchbook... It's in the hands of her..." Drake lamented. "Did... Did she steal it?"

Soon enough, someone started to approach Drake.

"Drake?"

Drake looked up to see Stella, standing there with his sketchbook.

"You stole it... Did you?" Drake asked.

But Stella shook her head.

"Drake, before you accuse me of theft, listen... I never stole this from you." Stella explained. "I only managed to get it back from some guy with orange highlights in his hair. Seriously, stealing is the last thing I would ever do."

Drake looked at Stella. "Really?"

Stella only nodded back. "Really."

Stella presented Drake with the sketchbook, as he gently retrieved it from Stella.

"Sorry that I was rude earlier..." Drake said, as a smile developed on Drake's face. "Thank you, Stella."

Stella could only smile back. "You've got some really great drawings in there."

She then reached behind her pocket, and left behind a small bottle of soda.

"Got you some soda for you. You sure you don't wanna head to the party?" Stella offered.

"I'm good..." Drake replied back. "But you can have fun."

Stella nodded, as she went to go back to the party, but not before looking at Drake and giving off one last smile.

Drake smiled back, as he took out a pen, and started to do a bit of sketching.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Aww, what a happy ending!****

 ** **Stella**** : What a perfect ending to one interesting day. Who knows if I may even go far, but I might as well try.

* * *

Chris was on Challenge Beach, ready to deliver the outro.

"And thus, Cherri has been exterminated! But who shall join her next? Will it be another Wannabee? Or another camper altogether? And speaking of the Wannabees, can they fight back despite being a team of four? Stay tuned and find out, next time! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"School Scuffle!"

* * *

 ** **VOTES****

 **Cherri - Liang**

 **Isabel - Cherri**

 **Liang - Cherri**

 **Maureen - Liang**

 **Mozart - Liang**

 **Liang wins the Sudden Death duel, eliminating Cherri.**

* * *

 ** **Eliminated: Cherri****

* * *

At the start of the story, I had to think of who would be a good first boot. Usually in most of these stories, it was someone who was either irritating, or made just to be a first boot. Cherri, however, doesn't fit any of the criteria. She was just a sorta... normal teenage girl who just caught wind of a bit of really bad luck. That, and her love of bugs done her in as well. She may have made a bit of a impact in her short stay, but love her or hate her, this is how far she could go.

 **NEXT TIME** : It's time for the most yummiest challenge yet. Make sure to come with an empty stomach!

 **Cherri** : It's time for me to bug out!

BaconBaka OUT!


	4. Munchies Marathon -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

 **BaconBaka's Bites:** Yeah, sorry that this chapter is kinda late. Several factors came into play, as per usual. But other than that, anyone enjoy the Solar Eclipse? Man, things got dark for a minute or two...

This time, we shall start up the next challenge!

 **Korpse's Earrings:** Spiny Blue Shells

It's All You Can Eat!

* * *

Chris is on Challenge Beach, ready to give out the intro to the next episode. The skies were glowing brightly near the horizon, signaling the start of a new day.

"Last time on Total Drama: School Scuffle..."

"20 teens started their own Total Drama journey, in groups of four. While there were some mishaps with some team members, with Liang doing a bit of pranking, some of the other contestants got along swimmingly well with each other. The challenge was soon underway, where after a tiring run through the island, the Oddities won it all with the use of Sting's swift legs. Meanwhile, at her portion of the challenge, Cherri wimped out of burning a few webs and decided to take the long way across. All of that delay more or less caused her team the challenge, whereas it went down to Cherri and Liang. And in the end, Liang won the Sudden Death challenge, sending Cherri away from the hive."

"Now, someone else will join Cherri. Who will it be? Stay tuned, and find out! Right here! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"School Scuffle!"

(Cue __I Wanna Be Famous__ )

* * *

 ** **Oddities Camp, 7:00am****

* * *

Olivia was in the vents again, crawling through the steel maze.

"Okay, I scoped this place out…" Olivia muttered. "And I did overhear Sting saying he wanted to take a shower."

A grin soon developed on her face.

"Jackpot." Olivia continued, as she crawled through the vents over to where the bathrooms were, as she took out a camera, and started to film, as she noticed something.

"Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi! The girl who's hard to get! Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi! But you can win her yet!" Sting sung out loud.

Olivia raised an eyebrow as Sting continued to sing. "Is Sting singing a song from Family Guy?"

She continued to film, as she got even more confused.

"Ugh, lens cap is still on..." Olivia muttered, as she removed it, and started to film again. But the steam from the shower fogged up the lens. "Dammit… Stupid steam. I need some clear shots..."

CREAK…

The vent gave way as Olivia gulped. "Aw, crap."

She fell right in the bathroom, as Sting tensed up in the shower.

"Um… Occupied..." Sting said out loud from the shower.

Olivia picked herself up, and looked over at Sting's clothes. Quickly snatching an article of clothing, she left the bathroom, as Sting breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close..." stated Sting. "Still… Yikes. What was all of that about, with the ceiling?"

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Top Ten Crazy Ceilings****

 ** **Olivia**** : -She is holding Sting's sneakers, as she sniffs into them- Ahhhh… The fresh odor of a bad boy's footsies… Who needs a camera feed of him in the buff, anyway? Though now I think I opened up Pandora's box.

* * *

Korpse was walking out of her room, already fully dressed.

"Okay, New Leaf town is checked and everything's okay in the town of Skullton, I'm raring to go." Korpse sported a grin, as she noticed Benny, polishing his sword. "Mornin' Benny."

Benny looked to the Goth Gamer and smiled.

"Morning, Korpse." Benny greeted back. "Wicked earrings."

Korpse sported a grin as she tapped one of them. "You betchya they're wicked! I carried over 20 pairs of my faves at that!"

"Let me guess; Nintendo themed?" Benny asked.

"Again, you're right on the money." Korpse answered back. "What can I say about their games? Other than the fact that they've became more overprotective of their IP than a common church pastor protecting their only daughter so you can't make fangames of their characters, they offer up some unique stuff."

Benny blinked a bit. "I lost you at church pastor."

Korpse giggled a bit, as she started to walk with Benny downstairs. "So… What would be your favorite game? Something with swords, I guess?"

"I'm not that much of a video game player." Benny responded back. "What would be its appeal, anyway?"

"Well..." Korpse cleared her throat as she began to sing. " _Just sit back and relax, my friend. Today's lesson won't take too long. And to make it more interesting, It takes the form of this nerdy song._ "

"Er, can you shell out the short version?" Benny asked.

"This IS the short version." Korpse answered back. "If I went ahead with the long version, we be here all day, and we have a challenge to do. That, and I wanna get to know Nelson a lot more."

Benny blinked. "I'm not getting outta this easy, am I?"

"Well, not necessarily..." Korpse shrugged.

Benny sighed. "Okay… Let loose your chops."

* * *

Sting was now out of the shower, and fully clothed. But something was missing…

"Why did Olivia steal my kicks?" Sting asked himself. "They're only shoes; no need to go all crazy on a pair of sneaks."

Sting started to go back to his room, as someone was in front of him, looking down at his feet.

"Who knew you painted your toenails?" Marion asked out loud, lightly blushing.

Sting gave off a light blush. "Hey, I already paint my fingernails; don't want my toes be left out of the fun!"

"Well, I think they're cool. Hey, wanna swing by my room before the challenge starts? I wanna show you something." Marion requested.

Sting nodded, as he began to follow Marion to his room, to where Marion stood in front of a table.

"Alright, I haven't completed the whole set yet, but I figured you might find this interesting." Marion unveiled a group of wooden figures, made to look like the cast. "So, what do you think?"

Sting looked closely at his figure, and smiled.

"Whoa, these are highly detailed!" Sting complimented. "Right down to the piercings and all..."

"Yeah, took a while to do those... but, it's still not finished. I still need to do the feet- which is where you come in." Marion continued.

"So… What should I do? I'm not that good at woodworking, to be honest." Sting responded back.

"Simple- be a foot model. I would have preferred to do it with your sneakers, but I need to work on cuticles anyway, so I might as well use your bare feet." Marion answered back.

Sting nodded, as he eyed a nearby chair, and sat down in it.

"This shouldn't be too hard… Right?" Sting asked.

"Not at all. Hopefully we can finish this with enough time to find your shoes- though I think today is an indoor challenge, so you might be fine without them." Marion said out loud.

"Yeah, I think so, too." Sting responded back.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: I'm in with the In Crowd!****

 ** **Sting**** **:** Yeah, I kinda was transferred to Home-Ec after a week or two in Woodshop. It was more or less for the best for me.

 ** **Marion**** **:** Kinda weird how Olivia's focusing on Sting so much- even resorting to clothing theft…

* * *

 ** **Dork's Camp****

* * *

Yentoulis was sleeping at the wheel, with drool coming out of his mouth, with Pomona and Marissa asleep on their respective couches. Pretty soon, the nerd leaned forward in his sleep, and soon landed on the steering wheel…

HOOOOOOONNNNNKKKK!

"AAAAAAHHH!" Yentoulis yelled out in alarm.

"Hyun! Pay for the pizza!" Marissa yelled out, shooting straight up. She soon rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Ohhhh… It's morning now."

Yentoulis looked back at the two girls on the couch.

"No crap, Sherlock." Yentoulis snarked back, as Pomona yawned a bit.

"Urrgghh..." Pomona moaned.

She soon got up and stretched a bit.

"Man, it's like, coffee hours." Pomona said, scratching her side a bit. Couldn't you had woke us up around late morning?"

"My Master deeply apologizes for waking you two up." GENKI responded out loud.

"In either case, we got a coffee machine in this thing." Pomona said, as she looked in a cabinet. "But only enough for 8 cups."

"Meaning, only enough for two cups for each of us if we only drink one cup a day." Yentoulis noted. "Eh, you can have your coffee..."

"Unless..." Pomona continued, thinking a bit. "Think we can jerry-rig the hot coffee machine so it spits out hot cocoa, instead?"

Yentoulis looked at the machine, and shook his head.

"No can do, fruit loop." Yentoulis answered back. "It's the bog-standard coffee machine. Meaning no cocoa for us."

The bedroom doors soon opened, as Ellis and Nelson walked out.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ellis asked. "I was dreaming of… Well… girls."

"Don't we all?" Marissa teased back.

Nelson gave off a shrug. "Eh, not like I'm the first person to dream of girls."

Pomona gave off a chuckle. "Were you dreaming of a certain goth on the Oddities, Nel?"

Nelson started to blush a deep red. "Uhhh… Maybe?"

Ellis patted Nelson on the back. "It's okay, I won't judge."

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Us Confessionals dream of electric sheep.****

 ** **Nelson**** : Well, Korpse is rather cute and all… -Smiles-

 ** **Ellis**** : Okay, I admit. I wasn't dreaming of girls. But I didn't want everyone to know. -He then gives off a look towards the camera- And just for the record, I wasn't dreaming of boys as well.

 ** **Pomona**** : If Korpse was only at that party last night… Then I think the roles would had been reversed, somehow?

* * *

 ** **Krew's Camp****

* * *

Outside the cabin, Drake and Lance were sitting around. Lance was pacing around, while Drake was draw in his sketchpad.

"Man, don't you know how long it's gonna take them girls to freshen up?" Lance asked, clearly annoyed. "It'll take hours for them!"

Drake looked up at Lance, before continuing to draw.

"Seriously, how can I be first at Central Square if they're gonna slow us down?" Lance continued to rant, as Drake continued to draw. "Drake, are you following any of this?"

Drake looked at Lance. "I… don't quite follow."

"Also, what was with that Verna girl? She said she was gonna freshen up in private, and took off deep in the woods. I mean, who even does that?" Lance questioned, as he done some thinking.

"If you're gonna confront Verna about private matters, please don't..." Drake requested.

"What's with you, all of a sudden?" Lance asked, starring at Drake. "For all I know, you were all silent yesterday… Now you're verbal? What's up with that?"

"I don't talk much..." Drake responded back, continuing to draw.

"Well, it would suit me better if you didn't talk at all…" Lance said, as Drake shrugged, and continued to draw.

 **SNAP!**

Lance and Drake looked over to Verna, who was looking at the two males.

""We really need to put a bell on you…" Lance snarked out loud.

"So… What's new?" Lance asked.

"Nothing, really. Not like you two doofuses would know of." Verna responded back.

"...well, this was an enlightening conversation. I'm just gonna try and look for today's challenge, so that I'm the first in line."

Lance soon took his leave, as Verna looked at Drake, who tensed up in fear.

"As for you… Stay outta my way." Verna warned, as Drake nodded back.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: No, you stay… Uh… I'll get back to you on that.****

 ** **Verna**** : I am not about to let some tall guy stand in my way...

 ** **Drake**** : Verna's… scary.

* * *

Inside the Krew's cabin, Steph and Stella were getting ready for the day.

"So, Stella… You say that you sing." Steph said out loud. "What kinda songs do you like singing?"

"Well, I like singing pop songs." Stella answered back. "Why you ask?"

"Just asking." Steph responded.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Would 'Sing A Song' from Sesame Street even work here?****

 ** **Steph**** : Hopefully she knows some good ones…

* * *

"So, Stella… You up to joining with an alliance with me?" Steph offered up.

Stella blinked a bit. "I dunno… That sounds kinda dirty."

"But think about it; if we work together, then we can get very far together, even to the finale." Steph explained, as she held out her hand. "So… You still up for it?"

Stella did a bit of thinking, as she accepted Steph's offer.

"You got it." Stella replied back. "Though it still sounds kinda dirty."

"Trust me, it'll be a clean sweep before you know it." Steph sported a smile.

Stella nodded in agreement, although uneasily.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: The stars aren't shining bright...****

 ** **Steph**** : Finally, I convinced someone to help me. Hopefully I won't have to throw her to the wolves too early on- she seems the most normal out of the team.

 ** **Stella**** : Alliance is such a dirty word. I prefer the term grouping more.

* * *

 ** **The Wannabees Camp****

* * *

Currently, Isabel was busy working on her kicks, while Mozart was reading the bug book that Cherri gave the team last night. Woodstock was perched on Mozart's shoulder, seemingly reading the book as well.

"Whoa, check out the jaws on that stag, Woodstock." Mozart said out loud.

"Squeak!" Woodstock agreed back.

"And that other beetle… Savage, brah." Mozart continued.

Isabel stopped kicking her ball to look over at Mozart.

"Huh, looks like you're getting a bit of reading in." Isabel said out loud.

"Hey, our former buggy babe gave us this book for a reason." Mozart explained. "And it includes some pretty gnarly stuff, man. Wanna know how a trap-door spider ensnares its victims?"

"...I'm guessing by a trap door." Isabel answered, uninterested in Mozart's question.

"You betchya, babe. They stay underground, until their prey inches too close… Then they snatch 'em! And munch on their bodies..." Mozart said out loud.

Liang poked his head out of the tent. "Really? Sick!"

Isabel's skin went green as a result.

"Er, excuse me..." Isabel said, as she ran off into the woods, as Mozart and Liang watched.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about her stomach anymore." Liang chuckled.

At that moment a spider started to lower itself onto Liang's shoulder. His reaction was...predictable.

SMACK

Liang cracked a smile as he brushed it off, "I don't have to worry about her bugging me about spiders either."

Mozart sighed.

Liang rolled his eyes, "What?! It was funny!"

Mozart shook his head, "Dude, I'd just be careful of what you'd say. You almost went home."

Liang smirked, "Pfft, like that matters. If it's going to be the top two vote getters duel for safety, then me trying to save myself through the votes is pointless. I'm going to have to keep winning duels."

"If that's what you want, brah." Mozart replied. "I'm just saying we gotta work as a team now."

Liang rolled his eyes, "No matter what happens I'm in danger anyways. Here's the thing - at this point, you're with me or against me. Because I will be at risk going home every single time we lose. You can't change that with your vote alone."

As Liang walked away, Mozart kept his thoughts to himself.

This was going to be a _long_ game.

"I guess I can come out now." Maureen said out loud, tossing the fake spider behind her. "I thought it would had worked on him."

Liang stuck his tongue out at Maureen.

"By the way, I couldn't help but notice that a coconut from the trees went AWOL. You've got any leads?" Maureen asked.

Mozart sported a huge grin. "Oh, that kinda stuff can wait, babe."

"But coconuts make this place seem even more tropical! Who would want to stash away a coconut?" Maureen asked.

"Well… Who would want to stash away a seashell?" Mozart questioned back, noticing Maureen's pockets had a few seashells inside.

"...I wanted to gather up some souvenirs." Maureen admitted.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: And what's more free than a tropical seashell?****

 ** **Maureen**** : Sure, I may live near a beach and all, but those house your average seashells. I wanna bring back a unique seashell very far from home!

* * *

 ** **Central Square, 9:00am****

* * *

Currently on the section of the island, Ada was expecting the electronics for the various challenges, as Isabel, who was gathering fruits arrived. When suddenly…

"Oh… It's you."

Isabel looked to see Ellis, looking at him, with Nelson nearby.

"Hey. How have you been?"

"Oh, doing lots better..." Ellis said, with almost a hateful tone.

Isabel sighed. "Look, I had no idea you were wanting to participate on here. If you want to talk things out, I'd gladly-"

"Spare me your apology." Ellis responded back.

Nelson looked between the two. "...Is everything alright?"

"Oh, sure. Everything's swell." Ellis answered back, rolling his eyes.

"It would be even better if you actually talked about your feelings," Isabel added.

Ellis started to turn back and go back to his camp.

"Come, Nelson. We can ask Pomona if she can scavenge for food in our place."

Isabel groaned. She turned to Ada. "Do you ever feel like no one is listening to you?"

"Eh, back when I was still a total newbie at DJing, yo." Ada answered back.

Isabel sighed, as the two noticed Drake, lying under a tree, and sketching.

"So, that tall dude… I think he's your type, yo!" Ada sported a grin.

"Eh... I dunno. I haven't had that much luck in the dating scene. Besides, someone's already caught my eye.

"Like I'm gonna tell you!" Isabel laughed. "I still don't know how they feel about me yet…"

"Spoilsport." Ada playfully pouted, as the two continued to eye Drake, who was still sketching. Soon, someone approached him.

"Are you drawing?" Marion asked.

Drake looked up, and nodded back.

"Cool. Mind if I have a peek?" Marion requested.

Drake put his pencil down, and handed over his sketchbook for Marion to look at.

"Wow, these are impressive. You should become a cartoonist or something." Marion suggested with a smile.

Drake looked at Marion. "...That's my plan."

"Really? Awesome. I'm sure you're gonna be great." Marion replied back.

"I hope so..." Drake said out loud.

Marion flipped through a few more pages, and stopped on one. "Wait- is that the starry girl from your team?"

Drake froze, as he looked at Marion. "Uh… Can I have my pad back now?"

"Hm? Oh, sure." Marion hands the pad back.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Someone's been drawing someone in secret…****

 ** **Drake**** : That was close… -He breathes a sigh of relief-

 ** **Marion**** : He has some talent, I'll admit that. I hope to see more of his work in the future.

* * *

 ** **Elsewhere… 9:05am****

* * *

Ellis and Nelson were on their path on the way back to their camp, with Ellis feeling a bit grouchy.

"So… You and Isabel know each other?" Nelson asked.

"Spare it. She hurt me in the past." Ellis responded back. "And that's none of my fibbing. At all."

Nelson did some thinking. What could had Isabel done in the past which caused hatred towards her from Ellis?

"Don't kill me for this, but… Did you two go… out?" Nelson asked.

Ellis' eyes went wide.

"What!? No way! That's sick!" Ellis gagged, before catching himself. "I mean, no, we just went to the same high school."

"Ohh..." Nelson said, as he began to think some more.

"Look, just drop the subject, okay? The sooner she's booted, the better." Ellis responded back, as he made his way back to camp, leaving Nelson to think.

"You two detest each other… And for some odd reason…" Nelson said to himself. "I may have to dig deep on this one."

He started to walk back to his team's camp, still thinking.

"Did clowns get involved? ...Nah, that's crazy talk." Nelson continued.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: I highly doubt we're clowning around here, folks.****

 ** **Nelson**** : This kinda seems like sibling squabbling taken to the extreme.

 ** **Ellis**** : What are the chances that us two would get on the same show? I should had joined up on that one show… Involving trotting around a region. ...What do they call it, again?

* * *

 ** **Elsewhere, still…****

* * *

Sting was walking around a beach, looking at his feet.

"Why my shoes, Olivia?" Sting asked out loud. "I am quite surprised you didn't try to swipe my nose stud in the middle of the night, and tried to self-pierce yourself with it. Still, why my kicks?"

He looked forward to see Maureen, sitting on a rock overlooking the ocean, with a smile on her face. He soon approached her.

"You're… Maureen, right?" Sting asked.

"Yeppers, and I gotta say… Nice toes." Maureen playfully teased back.

Sting looked down at his painted toenails, and blushed.

"Like I said earlier to Maureen, I ain't letting my feet be left out of the fun." Sting responded.

The two shared a laugh, as Maureen looked over at Sting.

"So… What brings you here? Ain't everyday we get any emos around here." Maureen said out loud. "Let alone any cheerful ones. You're kinda the first I've seen."

Sting chuckled. "Oh, my get-up. Well, to be fair, I adore the way they dress. That, and they're really mysterious. You just gotta ask yourself… What happened, to make them feel the way they do?"

"I hear you on that." Maureen replied back. "Sometimes, you just want to give them a huge hug, and let them know that things are gonna be alright."

"Indeed." Sting responded, as the two continued to watch the ocean, silently… Until…

"So… When did you get all of those piercings? I mean, it musta hurt big time." Maureen said out loud.

"Well, I kinda went for two ear piercings, and one body piercing." Sting answered back. "Going for all of them at once would be kinda expensive… And kinda painful."

"Then you must have a higher pain threshold than any of us do." Maureen complimented. "Well, aside of Cherri. She was a whole other league of our own."

The two of them shared a laugh again, as they continued to look out at sea.

"Still… Think I'll be able to do the upcoming challenge even without shoes?" Sting asked.

"I bet you can. Look at me; I came TO the island barefoot!" Maureen responded back.

"You're quite the rebel..." Sting said out loud.

"Eh, you're more of a rebel." Maureen replied back with a smile.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Rebels Without A Cause****

 ** **Maureen**** : Or course, if he seen me roughly two years ago… I highly doubt you would call me a rebel. -She chuckles- Man, it was awesome eating clam strips again after being stripped of those things!

 ** **Sting**** : Maureen's really interesting. She knows a lot about sea life, and her hair suits her as well.

* * *

Elsewhere, Pomona was busy gathering up all sorts of fruits, and thinking of what kinda snacks she could cook up with.

"Heh-heh… Lychee fruit. If I'm not mistaken, I spotted a blender in one of the cabinets back in the RV." Pomona said to herself, before eating one of its berries. "Maybe I can break that out?"

She soon stopped in her tracks, as she spotted something that shouldn't be there…

Gyan was sleeping, with his body about to roll into a rather large spider-web.

"That is not right..." Pomona muttered, as she dropped her bag of berries and ran over to where Gyan was.

"Mumblemumblepotasiumgrumble..." Gyan groaned in his sleep, about to roll into the web.

Pomona didn't waste any time running over to Gyan, and lifting him up, as he started to stir awake.

"...Galileo..." Gyan muttered, as he looked around. "Huh? How did I end up here?"

"Dude, you're awake! You're very lucky your guts weren't liquefied by some giant spider just now." Pomona responded back.

Gyan's eyes soon went wide. "G-GIANT SPIDER?!"

"Sshh… It'll be okay; we're away from that potential threat now." Pomona comforted. "Still, how'd you end up outside?"

"I… got up early to do some extra studying." Gyan admitted. "At 4am."

Pomona shook her head. "Dude… Nobody I know of wakes up at 4am just to study. At least, not to my knowledge. How much sleep did you even get last night?"

"I dunno… Two hours tops? Maybe three?" Gyan asked.

Pomona shook her head. "That ain't good. No wonder you nearly got webbed..."

"But I gotta study… How else will I end up with a perfect score in an exam?" Gyan asked.

"Dude… Nobody in this world's perfect." Pomona replied back gently. "Heck, even our Presidents of the past had a few brain farts. Like William Henry Harrison. He only lasted 30 days in office before biting it. And all because he done a speech in the cold, heavy rain. Without a jacket."

"I know. I was quizzed heavily about the Presidents. Even the most recent ones." Gyan responded back, yawning as Pomona offered Gyan some lime slices.

"Eat this. Even though you need a few more winks of sleep, we rather not let that spider munch on you if you head out again." Pomona said, as Gyan ate the lime slices.

"This… Is rather tangy." Gyan noted.

"It'll energize you lots." Pomona responded back. "And hey, it works for me."

Gyan gave off a smile. "Thanks, Pomona. Now, here's hoping that I can decipher the North's Win-Lose record in the Civil War."

"Just… Lay off the studying a tad bit, okay?" Pomona advised. "Just learn to have some fun."

* * *

 ** **Confessional: F is for Friends who do stuff together, dude.****

 ** **Gyan**** : Fun… How can I have that? I still gotta study for a final going online in a couple days...

 ** **Pomona**** : Poor guy. I know how studying can truly wreck a person. Especially around exam time. Why must exams even exist? All that does is build up stress for your average student!

* * *

 ** **Elsewhere still…****

* * *

Mozart, with Woodstock perched on his shoulder, was walking around, trying to find some supplies for whatever he was building, as he noticed Yentoulis in the woods as well. GENKI was floating nearby, ready just in case.

"Hmm… The scraggy looking male wearing oil-stained clothing looks like a toughie." Yentoulis noted. "GENKI? Take notes,"

"As you say, Master Yentoulis!" GENKI responded back, as Yentoulis continued to scope Mozart out.

"Hmm..." Yentoulis pondered. "He appears to be gathering up a few nuts."

All of a sudden, Mozart turned around and saw Yentoulis trying to hide in the bushes, but…

"You can come out, dude." Mozart said out loud.

Yentoulis grumbled, as he stood up.

"Listen here, you smelly swine of a jock; there ain't no way you're shaking ME down for money!" Yentoulis responded back, pointing at Mozart. "Why? Cause these trousers don't have any pockets! So your bullying ways won't work with me, nope!"

Mozart could only blink. "Dude… I'm only here gathering up walnuts."

"SQUEAK!" Woodstock responded back, trying to crack open a nut.

GENKI was soon floating in front of Woodstock, seemingly observing the rat.

"Subject appears to be a rat. Well groomed and taken care of at that." GENKI said out loud.

"...anyway, what do you need the walnuts for? There's plenty of other stuff to pick- besides, they're really fatty." Yentoulis responded.

"I just need the shells, my bodacious dude." Mozart grinned back.

"Please address me as Yentoulis, not your bodacious dude." Yentoulis said, as he fiddled with his glasses. "And after you get your shells, then what? Plan on making a bong for your rodent?"

Mozart could only chuckle. "Oh, please. I may talk like this, but I ain't no druggie, dude! I'm using the shells as the final components for a wicked invention. Made outta a coconut."

Yentoulis opened his mouth to retort, but paused. "Did you just say invention? As in, making you an inventor?"

"You betchya, Yento-dude!" Mozart responded back, as he showed off his bo. "This bo-staff right here? Saved my skin last challenge."

"But your team still ended up in last." Yentoulis said out loud. "Though you say you built your staff? That's... actually impressive, I have to admit."

"Thanks, Yento-dude." Mozart smiled back.

"But you still shall address me as Yentoulis, like everyone else." Yentoulis replied back.

"In either case, I still wanna find some more nuts. Catch ya later!" Mozart said, as he ran off, with Yentoulis and GENKI watching.

"So, another inventor is here... I'll have to keep an eye on him- maybe we could team up." Yentoulis pondered.

"Sources estimate that he is on a team that is down a member." GENKI said out loud. "Suggestion: Hope that a Merge is on the horizon."

"Alright, I think we've got enough intel. Time to head back to the RV." Yentoulis replied back, as he and GENKI started to make their way back to their camp.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: What a nice meet-up!****

 ** **Yentoulis**** : Mozart, despite his appearance, will be one wicked rival to take on… Damn. Now he's got me doing it.

 ** **Mozart**** : Isabel did say she wanted the walnuts inside those shells, but I've a feeling that the babe's just gonna chuck them at Liang.

* * *

 ** **Challenge Beach – 12:00pm****

* * *

Chris pressed a button on the Intercom.

"CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! HOPE YOU'VE GOT THE… STOMACH FOR IT!" Chris said into the mic.

It took a few minutes, but the four teams were standing on their mats, and looking at each other.

"Guess Cherri got the boot last night." Marion said out loud, as Olivia snapped her fingers in frustration.

"Dammit..." Olivia muttered, as Marion patted Olivia's back in comfort.

Ellis and Isabel were glaring at each other, as Pomona stood next to Ellis.

"Man, what is your deal with her?" Pomona asked.

"You really don't want to know…" Ellis replied back, as Marissa popped up near him.

"Yeeeaahh, let's bring him out of her line of sight." Marissa suggested. "We needn't have him have a Berserk Status Effect before the challenge now, don't we?"

She soon dragged off Ellis, as Pomona looked at Isabel.

"Okay, I just wanna ask… What was all that about?" Pomona asked out loud. "What did you do to him in the past which had him wrong you?"

"Why do you think it's MY fault?" responded Isabel, clearly getting annoyed.

"Well, you and Ellis do have a history together, and I just-" Pomona started to say.

"I don't want to talk about it- not until Ellis spills." Isabel retorted, as she folded her arms.

Pomona could only look over at Ellis. This was gonna be tougher than she thought.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Time for Pomona to solve a mystery!****

 ** **Pomona**** : I never seen a relation so… toxic, before. And I'm usually good at these kinds of things… I gotta get alone with Ellis, and find out the haps between her and Isabel. But he probably will refuse… I may have to put a dent into that personal armor of his.

 ** **Isabel**** : ...I shouldn't have snapped at Pomona like that. To be honest, I was the one at fault…

* * *

With Nelson and Korpse, the two were also looking at each other.

"...Nice earrings, Korpse." Nelson said shyly.

"Thanks, Nelson; I wore these bad boys when Mario Kart 8 came out on a stream." Korpse responded back.

"Original, or Ultra?" Nelson asked.

"Well, both actually. I still wish that all of the Amiibo worked for the game." Korpse replied back. "Pokemon, it is understandable, being you practically gotta get lotsa permission to use their creatures in different official games. And Shovel Knight? ...Yeah, good luck with using him."

"What if they release a Shantae Amiibo in the future?" Nelson questioned.

Korpse couldn't help but grin. "You read my mind, buddy."

"Hey, you two."

Korpse and Nelson looked over to see that Sting approached the two.

"Did I overhear you two talking about Amiibo stuff?" Sting asked.

"Yep!" Korpse replied back.

"Nice! I gotta admit… I collect them, too." Sting said out loud. "Though mainly for New Leaf usage."

"Cool..." Korpse sported a smile.

"Though I wanna find some of the Sanrio cards." Sting continued. "...Did I say that out loud?"

"Eh, it's fine; I won't judge." Nelson responded back, as Sting patted him on the head.

"I know someone online who can hook you up with that." Korpse said, smiling. "After the show, I'll send her a message and see if she can do you a solid."

Sting sported a smile back. "Thanks, Korpse. And Nelson."

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Amazing how one game can bring people together.****

 ** **Sting**** : What can I say? I just adore that kinda stuff!

 ** **Korpse**** : Hey, anything to do for my gamin' pals. -Smiles back-

 ** **Olivia**** : Ugh, that bitch… Hogging Sting… Now she's offering a gift.

* * *

Chris soon appeared in front of the contestants.

"Campers! As you can tell, Cherri got the boot last night." Chris said out loud.

"So, that walking lightning rod got the boot?" Steph asked. "Darn shame..."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask when she got her eyebrow pierced..." Pomona said out loud, as Steph stepped away from Pomona.

"But enough about that; we've got a challenge to do! Now, if you will all follow me..."

The campers soon followed Chris over to where four tables was standing. Nearby appeared to be some buffet serving tables, as well as some bleachers.

"Welcome, to what I would love to call The Hunger Games!" Chris announced. "But that name is copyrighted…"

"Yeah, I think it be a bad idea to have a Hunger Games challenge." Pomona said out loud. "Knowing my luck, I get clobbered thanks to a brick. Before I even reach the Cornucopia."

"Be glad it isn't a tomato." Lance nodded in response.

"Agreed." Pomona nodded back.

"So, I shall call this challenge… The Gluttony Games!" Chris continued.

"And chalk one down for uncreativity..." Verna snarked.

"Your challenge, is that four of your team shall be engaging in a full-out feast. You will be starting out with the Appetizers, then work your way through the Entrees, or side dishes that you may call it. After that, you gotta claw your way through your main course. Survive that… Well, hope you've got room for dessert." Chris explained. "Now, there are some rules. First off, you can forefit at any time during your meal, such as if you can't stomach the food simply by raising a tiny white flag. But doing so puts you out of the challenge. If one of your own calls it quits and you're still eating, you can still continue on. But it be well advised to stop so you leave enough room for the next meal."

"But what if said meal's against your religion?" Benny asked.

"Then just try to eat around it." Chris replied back, shrugging. "Okay, fine. We'll try to dish out some foods which aren't against your religion. Second off… If you barf, then you're out, obviously. If you feel the need to hurl buckets, then get up and run over to the giant trash receptacle nearby."

"So… This challenge is just one sick, twisted person's fantasy about watching people barf?" Verna asked.

"Maybe?" Chris shrugged. "And finally, you can see that there are four seats. Meaning that the Dorks, Krew, and Oddities will be sitting someone out. I forgot to mention that you aren't going to choose your foods. You gotta put your trust in your comrades on the sidelines. If they call it quits, they'll be the ones serving up the food. Understand?"

"I… kinda got lost." Lance replied back.

"Oh, and no swapsies. You gotta deal with what's served to you." Chris finished. "Now, Dorks? Krew? Oddities? Time to figure out who's gonna be staying outta this challenge. Wannabees? You can report to your table now."

* * *

 ** **The Dorks****

* * *

The five team members were huddled together, stratizing.

"Okay, there's five of us, and four meals." Marissa said out loud. "I know for a fact they'll serve fruit there, so Pomona? You should be able to handle that quite well."

"You betchya." Pomona sported a grin, as she patted her stomach.

"Now as for everything else..." Marissa continued.

"AHEM! I shall partake in sitting out." Yentoulis spoke out loud.

"You sure, Yent?" Nelson asked.

"The name is Yentoulis. Not Yent." Yentoulis corrected. "And I'm sure. Besides, my stomach is very weak to rich foods such as like they'll be serving anyway."

"Weak, like… You wouldn't be able to stomach it?" Ellis asked.

"I shall not say no more on this matter." Yentoulis replied back. "But I shall serve you all. That's as much as I can do."

"Well… Guess it's us four, then." Marissa said out loud. "Let's show everyone how strong our stomach's endurance stat is!"

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Overselling it much, Marissa?****

 ** **Marissa**** : I've got some faith in my team, that we can take everyone on, though this time, by… Odd circumstances.

 ** **Yentoulis**** : Curls is quite… Odd. That's all I'm saying.

 ** **Pomona**** : What can I say? Fruit might as well be my middle name!

* * *

 ** **The Krew****

* * *

Drake, Lance, Stella, Steph, and Verna were also huddled near each other, discussing on who should sit out of the challenge.

"Okay, we barely won last challenge." Lance said out loud. "And we rather not get out this early. Now… Which one of us should volunteer to sit out, while they serve us?"

"I could do it." Stella replied back. "I often serve dinner to my servants out."

"And what about Drake?" Lance continued. "What are his strengths?"

"I… like cheeseburgers..." Drake said, as…

SNAP!

Everyone turned to see Verna, having gotten her team's attention.

"If it'll shut you up, I shall sit out this challenge." Verna stated.

"Really?" Steph asked.

"Really. Besides, I highly doubt they'll serve what I like anyway." answered Verna.

"Which is..." Lance said.

"Nevertheless, it shall be you four partaking in eating like hogs." Verna stated.

"I much prefer eating like a whale, thank you." Lance sneered back.

"You should know; you probably played Captain Ishmael in a stageplay of Moby Dick." Verna responded.

"That's not what they called it." Lance said out loud.

"Really? Then how did they butcher it?" Verna asked.

"By calling it Moby Richard. Blame a small grouping of mothers." Lance pouted, as Drake comforted him.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Call Me Ishmael!****

 ** **Lance**** : Man, political correctness can be huge dicks.

 ** **Drake**** : ...I have no words on that.

 ** **Stella**** **:** Aren't pigs or hogs usually clean?

* * *

 ** **The Oddities****

* * *

Benny, Korpse, Marion, Olivia, and Sting were also discussing on who should sit out as well.

"Okay, for the most part, I think there's bound to be rich foods." Benny said out loud. "So, Korpse? Think you can handle that?"

"You betchya!" Korpse answered back. "I often eat that stuff during family luncheons and all that stuff."

"I think I can handle the Entrees and Appetizers." Marion said, smiling.

"Eh, I can part with a free lunch." Sting announced to the group.

"You sure about this, Sting?" Benny asked.

"I'm sure." Sting answered back.

"Just as well. Cause I think if you vomited, it could infect your super hot piercings. And we all don't want that." Olivia spoke up, as everyone looked at her.

"Uhhh… How do you know all that?" Marion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, I hear about stuff like that." Olivia gave off a shrug. "Granted, I am watching about several bad boys on some social media sites online."

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Bad Boys! Bad Boys! Whatcha gonna do?****

 ** **Olivia**** : Course, nobody will hold a candle to Sting. Sure, I didn't check out his entire body, due to him being in the shower at the time… I can imagine him… -Confessional was truncated for length-

 ** **Korpse**** : I am thinking that Ganondorf bad wouldn't qualify for Olivia… Maybe… Those punk guys from The Urbz bad? I dunno many bad boys in gaming that aren't _not_ evil! And I played games since I was five!

 ** **Marion**** : I think those up and coming tater tots may be small. Tater tots will be served… Right?

 ** **Sting**** : You know… I can use my free time to find my sneaks. I know that Olivia had them last.

* * *

 ** **The Wannabees****

* * *

Meanwhile, the four were already at their table, ready to watch everyone else chow down.

"Okay, we know the plan." Mozart said out loud. "We watch these dudes eat, and figure out their strengths and weaknesses from their food choices. And then we eat them under the table."

"Would that cause one of us to hurl?" Maureen questioned.

"Ohhhh..." Mozart realized. "Then we shall eat until one of us hurls, then we push our plates to the side. Chris didn't say anything about not doing that!"

Isabel was looking over at Ellis, as she looked to her team. "Sure, sounds like a wonderful plan!"

"Should I utter out gross words out loud? Cause the others to barf?" Liang questioned.

"In theory, yes. But we're also in close proximity, so… No can do, brah." Mozart answered back.

Liang snapped his fingers in frustration, as Maureen tapped Mozart on the shoulder.

"By the way… Where's your Woodstock?" Maureen asked.

"Oh, I left him with Ada on the way to the table." answered Mozart. "Some of these foods can be kinda toxic to a rat, and I ain't taking any chances."

"That DJ girl with the green hair?" Liang asked.

"Eh, I ain't worried, dude. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Mozart questioned back, giving off a shrug.

* * *

With Ada, she had Woodstock perched on her arm, with some earbuds on the pet rat.

"Okay, Woody. This is one of my fave songs right here, yo!" Ada said out loud. "Knife Party! Hope you enjoy!"

Ada started up the music, as Woodstock looked confused for a moment, then he started to bob his head to the music…

"Man, Mozart will be SO pumped when I return you to him; you'll know exactly what TRUE music is, yo!" Ada exclaimed in excitement.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: What if it was a Shonen Knife Party?****

 ** **Ada**** **:** Best idea ever. -She grins-

* * *

Chris is in front of the camera, as he smiles.

"The lunch bell will soon ring for these campers. But who will eat their way to victory? Who will vomit their way towards defeat? Find out… After the break!"

* * *

Yep, another challenge is about to begin, with food as the focus. Who will come out on top? Who knows…

 **NEXT TIME:** A lotta eating is involved.


	5. Munchies Marathon -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

 **BaconBaka's Bites:** Yeah, sorry that this chapter took so long. As usual, several factors delayed the chapter. That, and I wanted to get it done before I could possibly lose power thanks to the hurricane. Also, this chapter is dedicated to DarkShockBro, a good friend of mine whose birthday is today. Happy Birthday, dude!

In either case, let's get this challenge started!

It's time to chow down!

* * *

 ** **Challenge Beach – 12:30pm****

* * *

"And we're back!" Chris said at the camera, flashing a grin. "To those who's just joining us, then our campers have to eat until they burst! Let's watch them..."

Near the Serving Stations, Yentoulis was noting some food, ready to give them to his teammates.

"Caramel Apple and Brie Skewers..." Yentoulis said to himself. "That just screams Fruit Loop."

"Hey, Yento!"

Yentoulis was startled, as he looked to see Sting, having already gathered up his foods for his team.

"You've got your foods for your team already?" Yentoulis questioned.

"You betchya! I asked what everyone liked before we came out here. So, I'm gonna try to fulfill their requests!" Sting answered back.

Yentoulis groaned. "Why didn't I think of that?"

He observed Sting some more, as an eyebrow rose.

"The heck happened to your shoes?" Yentoulis asked.

"Strangest thing happened; I took a shower, then Olivia fell from the vents into the bathroom, then after she ran off, I finished my shower and then I saw my shoes were gone." Sting answered back.

"I see..." Yentoulis nodded, as he eyed Sting's feet again. "And figures you would have black nails. Only someone like you would think of doing something like that."

SNAP!

Yentoulis and Sting turned their heads to see Verna, standing there.

"You're in my way..." Verna stated. "Move."

Both Yentoulis and Sting stepped out of Verna's way, as she grabbed up food for her team, and of all things… A shrimp kabob. She soon left the two boys to their own devices.

"Why is She-Bitch grabbing up grub for herself? She's not in this challenge!" Yentoulis said out loud.

"Hey, wouldn't stop me from grabbing up some grub." Sting smiled back. "Heck, I'm waiting for the dessert options before I sink my teeth in."

"Or course someone like you would want dessert." Yentoulis stated, fiddling with his glasses.

"Hey, can't let my sweet tooth down now, can I?" Sting responded back, as he went to serve his team, and started to disembark from the Serving Station, as Yentoulis

* * *

 ** **Confessional: And that's the tooth! ...Okay, I'll stop now.****

 ** **Yentoulis**** : That emo sure is an oddball… Who knew he liked dessert of all things?

 ** **Sting**** : Oh, I really, really HOPE they serve chocolate mouse at the Dessert station! But as for now… -Looks at his feet- Time for me to find my kicks, I already know someone already drew fanart of me without my bare feet, and being tickled by Korpse, and posted it online.

* * *

Back at the bleachers, Sting was about to leave, as Verna eyed him.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Verna asked.

"To get my kicks back from Route Olivia." Sting answered back. "I already know she has them; who else would enter the bathroom while I was busy showering?"

Verna then sported a grin. An idea crept up on her. "You can't help that you're so hot."

"Wha?" Sting asked.

"Why… You're dress all edgy… You got all the piercings..." Verna listed off. "You know, I can share to you a hot tip, if you're interested."

Sting looked over at Verna. "I don't exactly trust you, but go on..."

"Well… Your teammate Olivia? I couldn't help but notice that she was looking not just at you and Korpse, but she starred at Cherri yesterday, and I couldn't help but notice that she was giving off a glance at Pomona, Stella, Isabel, Maureen..." Verna listed off. "Just think of what they have in common..."

Sting stood there and did some thinking, as…

"By the way, black nails works wonders on you-" Verna said, as Sting turned around.

"Annnnnddd that's the sign that I should find my sneakers now." Sting responded back, as he made his leave.

"Pfft… What a moron. I made it easy for you to figure out the key comparisons between those lot." Verna said to herself.

* * *

 ** **Dork's Table****

* * *

Currently, the four taking part in the challenge was currently chowing down on their food, with Pomona having reached her fourth kabob.

"Man, she's shoveling down that food!" Nelson exclaimed between bites.

Pomona, hearing Nelson, looked at him and smiled.

"What can I say? Fruit's awesome!" Pomona responded back, before biting into another kabob.

"Thou art shall take another bite!" Marissa declared, biting into her food.

Ellis, meanwhile, was looking at the tuna on a cracker uneasily.

"Urp..." Ellis started to gag. "I… really don't do well with tuna."

Marissa saw that Ellis was starting to struggle.

"Come on, hang in there..." Marissa pleaded, as Ellis' face turned green.

"Sorry, guys… Go on without me!" Ellis groaned, as he ran over to the trash can, and vomited.

"And Ellis has been eliminated from the challenge!" Chris said out loud. "The Dorks may stop eating now, to conserve room for the rest of this she-bang."

Ellis looked at his team, as Marissa gave off a gentle smile.

"It's fine, Ellis. We can handle this; you go rest, okay?" Marissa suggested.

Ellis gave off a nod, as he walked over to the bleachers, as Marissa wiped her hands.

"Man, taken down by tuna spread..." Nelson said out loud, sighing.

"Hey, we still have Entrees, Main Courses, and Desserts to go." Pomona spoke up.

"In other words, this is just Phase One of this boss bout." Marissa sported a grin. "We're still in this; we can still slay this thing!"

BBBAAARRRFFFF!

"And Steph has been eliminated from the challenge!" Chris announced, as the three saw that Steph ran over to the trash can to vomit.

The Dorks looked at each other, upon seeing that Steph was the one of the Krew to be first out.

"How?" Pomona asked. "I eyed her plate, and all I saw was salad."

"Something tells me we're in it for the long haul..." Nelson responded back.

* * *

 ** **Krew's Table****

* * *

With the remaining three, they gave eating a rest, as they were shocked to see one of their own go down so easily.

"Steph went down that fast?" Lance asked. "I'm just grateful it wasn't me..."

"Poor Steph..." Drake spoke up.

"Who knew that salad could be that bad?" Stella asked.

Steph walked over to her team, and sighed.

"Guys? I… Kinda ate a bad leaf of lettuce. You gotta press on without me." Steph said out loud.

"We'll give it our best effort, Steph." Stella responded back.

"You can count on us!" Lance added.

Drake could only nod.

Steph then left the group, as the three looked at each other.

"Okay, we have three more courses to slog through, and only one of us will be left standing." Lance said out loud. "Now… What's our strengths and weaknesses?"

"I'm quite partial to steak bites." Stella admitted. "How about you, Drake?"

"...I like ice cream?" Drake responded back.

"That… doesn't give us some leeway into this challenge." Lance said, shaking his head, as an idea crept up to him. "Hmm... Chris did say that if the food was just too much for us, then we can bail out. What if... We use this to our advantage?"

"You mean, one of us just waves the white flag after every turn?" Stella asked.

"Correct. If one of us quits on Entrees and Main Course, then we should be a shoo-in for Dessert, with an empty-enough stomach to match." Lance explained.

"Sounds like a good idea. But… Which one of us should tackle dessert?" Stella asked. "I mean, there are several different kinds."

Drake looked over at Stella. "...Why not you?"

"You really think so?" Stella asked.

"Well, you seem to be a sweet tooth type, and we're not sure what kinda ice cream they'll serve, if any at all." explained Lance. "So you're our best bet right now. We trust you."

Drake nodded in agreement, as Stella smiled to her two teammates.

"Thanks for putting my faith in me, guys." said Stella, twirling one of her utensils around.

* * *

 ** **Oddities' Table****

* * *

At their table, Korpse and Olivia were busy looking at each other, while the two were shoveling down their food. Or in Olivia's case, glaring at Korpse. The other two contestants were watching the duo.

"Yeesh, what's up with Olivia?" Marion asked, taking a bite out of his food. "She hasn't stopped looking at Korpse since the challenge began, and Sting left..."

All of a sudden, Olivia cringed, as she got up and ran for the trash can, and vomited.

"And Olivia is out of the challenge!" Chris announced.

"Well, we all learned our lesson." Benny said out loud. "Never shovel food down our throats in such a haste."

"Hear-hear!" Korpse responded back. "Still, I don't know what her deal would be… She was giving off such a glare."

"These foods were even small, at that." Marion said, as Olivia approached her group.

"Guys? Yeeaahh, you'll have to go on without me on this." Olivia announced, as she spotted another glare at Korpse, before leaving.

"By the way… Where Sting go?" Korpse asked.

* * *

 ** **Oddities' Camp****

* * *

Meanwhile, Sting walked into the cottage of his team's camp, as he went upstairs.

"Okay, Olivia's room's gotta be around here somewhere..." Sting noted, as he opened one room.

There was a sword polishing kit on the bed, along with a magazine featuring swords on the cover as well.

"Yep, totally Benny's room." Sting nodded. "Maybe the next room?"

Sting closed Benny's room, and opened another room.

There was wood shavings on a desk, along with various paints.

"Been here before." Sting said to himself. "Still smells like wood, as well."

He closed that room, as he opened another room.

There was a game console charging up inside, with a rack full of various earrings, most of them Nintendo themed.

"Korpse's room. She's the only girl I know who actually wears Yoshi eggs on her ears." Sting nodded. "By process of elimination, the last room has to be Olivia's room. And where my sneaks are lying at."

He opened the door, and eyed the room in question.

"Oh, there's my kicks." Sting smiled, as he put them on, but suddenly got more curious about the room.

He eyed the room some more, as he noticed a pad on the bed.

"The heck?" Sting asked himself, as he opened said pad…

There were drawings of the various castmates… Only looking more punk than usual.

"Whoa..." Sting said to himself. "They look very hardcore. Even Stella of the Krew does as well… Though she did overdo it with the stars."

He soon noticed a small radio, with a pair of earphones, and put them on.

"Please don't be creepy..." Sting pleaded himself, as he pressed the power button. After about a moment or two, he turned the radio off. "Okay, it's not creepy, I can grant that much. Still, who knew that she was into that kinda stuff?"

He soon realized what he was doing.

"Crap! Forgot I was still in the challenge!" Sting said out loud, as he placed everything back to where he found it, and ran out of the cabin.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Yeeeaahh, best to snoop around when not in a challenge, Sting.****

 ** **Sting**** **:** Who knew that she even likes this kinda stuff? Still, it is a rather lifetime commitment.

* * *

 ** **Wannabees Table****

* * *

Currently, the four were carefully biting into their food, as they watched some of the other teams.

"Man, Ellis, Steph, and Olivia's already out..." Maureen said out loud.

"And good thing, too. If Ellis got his hands on some calamari, then we all be sunk. He can pack that stuff in without vomiting." Isabel added.

Mozart looked over at the blue-haired soccer player. "Man, you two must go way back..."

Isabel sighed. "Way farther than you think."

Liang was eating his food, and feeling bored.

"Man, this is completely LAME. Can I forfeit now?" Liang complained.

"I would strongly advise against that." Maureen warned. "Cause you could be at the bottom two again. And after last night… Yeah, I highly doubt you would have a chance against any of us."

"Fair enough, blue bird." Liang responded back.

Isabel got up, and started to raise her white flag on the table.

"I'm sorry; I really can't do this right now." Isabel said out loud.

"You wanna bail on us? We can back you up, babe." Mozart reassured.

"I'm sure. Sorry again!" Isabel apologized, as she waved her white flag.

"And Isabel is out of the challenge! That does it for Appetizers!" Chris announced out loud. "But get pumped for the Entree dishes!"

"Or in other words… Side dishes?" Maureen asked, as she sported a grin. "Hello, fries..."

* * *

Over at the bleachers, the campers eliminated from the challenge were talking to each other.

"So, guess the Side Dishes are next up." Verna said out loud. "No matter… Nothing my team can't handle."

She soon popped a popcorn shrimp in her mouth, and smirked.

"Those losers will soon learn who they're truly dealing with." sneered Verna, as Sting came running back.

"I'm back, one pair of shoes richer!" Sting said out loud.

"Good, cause I think your team blew it." Verna responded back.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Sting asked.

"Guess who ate so much she vomited so she could sit by you~?" Olivia sung out.

Sting sighed, as he went to the bleachers.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Yikes…****

 ** **Sting**** : I should be upfront… I don't hate Olivia. Not at all. But she can be a bit… Obsessive.

* * *

With Ellis and Isabel, they were glaring at each other.

"So… Ate more than you could chew too, huh?" Isabel said out loud.

"Hey, some of that food was just too much for me." Ellis excused back.

Isabel sighed. "You never changed a bit, huh?"

"I have, too." Ellis responded back, trying not to raise his voice. "I'm not scratching that much anymore. How about you? Or are you still being a bitch with Sherry?"

Isabel was agast. "H-How DARE you compare me to Sherry?!"

"It's because of her… Ugh!" Ellis yelled out, as he scooted away from Isabel. "I'm taking my chances with Verna, rather than you."

"Fine. See if I care if you get insulted." Isabel responded back, before turning her head away from Ellis.

Sting tried to go over to Isabel to comfort her, but Olivia placed a hand on his shoulders, and shook her head.

Yentoulis watched the back and fourth going on, and sighed.

"That was adequately awkward..." Yentoulis muttered.

"Shall I float by Ellis? Get some info from him?" GENKI asked.

"Certainly. From the looks of things, Legs over there is extremely toxic according to him..." Yentoulis responded back.

* * *

With Ellis, he was pouting, as…

SNAP.

Ellis turned around to see Verna, sitting there, having snapped her fingers.

"Those were some rather… choice words earlier." Verna said out loud, smirking. "Not bad..."

"Skip it." Ellis replied back.

"No, no. Hear me out. I wanna know what suddenly brought this attitude within you." Verna continued on. "For starters, you mentioned this Sherry girl. She seems like my kinda girl to hang with."

Ellis soon turned around and looked at Verna.

"If you are seriously considering hanging out with Sherry, don't. That girl is BAD NEWS."

"Eh, I dealt with toughies, and I buried them all with my wit." Verna shrugged back. "Besides, how bad could she be?"

"Bad enough to… I dunno. Get anyone expelled from school?" Ellis questioned back.

"Whoa..." Verna muttered.

"Like I said, stay away from her." Ellis warned.

Verna groaned. "Fine… I'll stay away from her."

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Man, Ellis wouldn't be lying if it was true.****

 ** **Verna**** : Seriously, you remind me of… A dummy I know back at home, Ellis. (She whispers under her breath)

 ** **Ellis**** : Believe me, I wouldn't be lying about that bitch.

 ** **Yentoulis**** : Okay, GENKI floated back with some info about this Sherry girl. She seems to be important to this whole thing.

* * *

Back at the tables, the remaining contestants were awaiting their foods to be served by one of their teammates. Once they were served, Chris sported a grin.

"Round Two – Entrees! Ready? And begin!"

The teams started to shovel down food, whereas the Krew was just taking small nibbles from their food.

At the Dorks, Pomona looked over at Isabel still angry, and looked at the rest of her team.

"Guys, will you hold it against me if I try to calm a friend down?" Pomona asked.

"Well, I think we're good for the most part." Nelson replied back,

Marissa looked at both Pomona and then at Isabel sitting at the bleachers.

"Yeah, we can handle what Main Dish that someone can toss at us." Marissa smiled back.

Pomona nodded. "Thanks, and sorry!"

She soon waved the tiny white flag, as she went over to the bleachers.

"And Pomona bails from the challenge!" Chris announced. "But will her act of kindness cost her team the challenge?"

Marion was also chowing down, as he clenched his stomach in pain.

"Urrrgghh..." Marion moaned in pain.

"What's going on?" Benny asked.

"I… Think I may have went a bit overboard with the tots..." Marion admitted.

"Well, you did eat an entire plate of tots, topped with melted cheddar." Korpse responded back.

Marion smiled back. "Good stuff..."

He then clenched his stomach.

"Urp… Excuse me..." Marion said, as he got up, and ran to the trash can, expelling the contents out of his stomach.

"And Marion is out!" Chris announced.

Benny looked over at Korpse. "So… What's our strat, now?"

"Simple. Just hope and pray that there are finger foods that also count as Main Courses." Korpse replied back.

"Why finger foods?" Benny asked.

Korpse gave off a wink. "You don't game as much, huh? My kind of foods when gaming are usually stuff I can either stick a fork in and eat one at a time, or just lift via my fingers and eat it that way."

"But wouldn't that grease up your controller or keyboard?" Benny questioned back.

"And that's why I keep a handkerchief near my streaming desk." Korpse answered back. "That, and it saves a lot on paper towels."

"Well, whatever works." Benny replied back.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Smart thinking, Korpse.****

 ** **Korpse**** : And to those who are wondering, I don't eat during streams sometimes. If I have to, however, I go on intermission.

* * *

 ** **Krew's Table****

* * *

Lance, Stella, and Drake was watching the action from afar, and nibbling on their food as Lance looked at the two.

"Well, guess it's time for our plan to fit into fruition." Lance said out loud.

"Think it'll work?" Drake questioned.

"Watch and learn…" Lance replied back, as he got up. "Ahem..."

He then clenched his stomach.

"Auuuugggghhh… My stomach! I feel like I'm gonna hurl!" Lance yelled out, as he walked rather dizzily over to the trash can, as he leaned over it, and stuck one arm into the air. "Thou foul beast, you may take away my appetite and my lunch… But thou shall never take away… Our freedom! Our right to ingest awesome meals such as the ones served to us on a daily basis!"

Everyone watching Lance's acting could only watch.

"Avenge me, Drake and Stella..." Lance finished, as he dry-heaved into the trash can.

"Lance is out of the challenge!" Chris announced, as Lance vomited in the trash can again.

"BLLLLLAAARRRHHH!" Lance vomited.

"Lance, you can stop vomiting now." Chris said out loud.

Lance nodded, as he walked over to his team. "And that's how you throw a challenge simply by dry-heaving."

Drake starred at Lance.

"...Did you vomit for real?" Drake asked.

Lance starred at Drake. "I refuse to state that last comment."

"I know of some techniques that can quell a post-vomit." Stella said out loud. "Want me to share it with you?"

"Like I said, I refuse to state that last comment." Lance stated back. "...But leave it on my bed-cushion."

He took a walk to the bleachers, as Drake and Stella looked at each other.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Talk about a gig…****

 ** **Drake**** : That… was something.

 ** **Stella**** : You think he overacted just a tad bit?

 ** **Lance**** : Okay, I admit; if I view other people's vomit, then I too start vomiting! I would had quit, but me? Quit? ...In retrospect, I didn't think that plan through.

* * *

 ** **Wannabees Table****

* * *

Meanwhile, Liang was looking at Maureen chewing on some fried butterfly shrimp, and Mozart taking on some fries, as he felt sick to his stomach.

"Ugh, Maureen… How could you even eat that?" Liang asked.

"Eat what?" Maureen questioned back.

"You know… That buncha shrimp on your plate?" answered Liang. "It just feels so… sickening."

"But doesn't your culture eat this kinda stuff?" Mozart questioned.

"Not fried, usually!" Liang retorted back, as he peeked at Maureen eating another butterfly shrimp, and gagged. "Ugh… You do know you just lost your most valuable player for this challenge..."

The prankster soon ran to the trash can, and vomited.

"And Liang is out of this challenge!" Chris announced. "And with that, ends the Appetizers portion!"

Liang walked past Mozart and Maureen's table, as Maureen looked at Mozart.

"Did… I do a bad?" Maureen asked. "I may have unintentionally caused our team to lose."

"Nah, you didn't." Mozart reassured back. "Some dudes just have their turn-off foods, that's all. We can bounce back from this setback!"

"Also… That bit about his culture. Was that a tad bit racist?" Maureen asked.

"I may be smart, but I'm not bright, babe." Mozart admitted. "So, Main Courses are next. Think you can take on some fish, if it's offered to you?"

Maureen looked at her stomach, and smiled.

"Mozart… I was born ready." Maureen replied back, patting her stomach.

* * *

 ** **The Bleachers****

* * *

Over at the side, Isabel was grumbling in the distance, as someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Isabel..." Pomona said out loud.

"Hey, Pomona..." Isabel muttered.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay." Pomona replied back. "I saw you and Ellis arguing, and..."

"Well, you didn't have to throw the challenge to make sure I was okay." Isabel responded back. "And I rather not talk about Ellis."

"I see." Pomona nodded, understanding.

"But I wanna ask… When did you get your bellybutton pierced?" Isabel asked.

"Oh, when I was around eleven years old." Pomona answered back. "Why you ask?"

"No reason." Isabel excused.

"Well, I do know this girl who done my bellybutton and nose piercing job, along with my ears. Maybe I can set you up an appointment?" Pomona asked.

"I'll... Think about it." Isabel gave off a shrug.

"Then… Wanna talk about soccer, instead?" Pomona offered.

Isabel sported a smile. "That, I can handle. Should I tell you about the time when my team was against the Cronot High Cougars?"

"Go ahead." Pomona nodded back.

"Well, there I was, out in the field and the misting rain… Those girls were tall like Drake on the Krew. And swift, to boot!" Isabel began to say, as Pomona listened in on every word.

* * *

Not too far from the bleachers, Liang was sneaking his way to the Main Course serving table, as he reached into his pockets, and pulled out a rather red-looking spice container.

"Hehe… This'll be perfect." Liang sported a smirk, as he sprinkled some of the contents into one of the foods.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Trouble's abrewing…****

 ** **Liang**** : I'm kinda hoping that Drake gets a mouthful of this Cayenne Pepper spice I sprinkled in one of the foods. What food it was? I am not sure, I had to be quick about it, before Ada returned.

* * *

Back with the challenge, Chris was looking at the eight still in.

"So, campers… Sporting any food babies yet?" Chris sported a grin.

"Yeah." Marissa responded back. "In fact, my young, additional party member inside me's about to say her first words..."

She inhaled, as she released a burp over to Chris.

"Excuse me." Marissa nodded, as she patted her stomach. "She's already sporting a rather high belch stat."

"Right… Now, the next portion is the Main Dish! You know, the feature presentation!" Chris announced. "You know the deal. Turn around, and no peeking!"

The contestants done so, and after a few moments, were allowed to turn back around to see what food they had to slog through.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Bon Appetite!****

 ** **Korpse**** : Well, I gotta give it to them… -Holds up a lobster claw- They know me well.

* * *

"Ready? And begin!" Chris yelled out loud.

The eight campers started to eat their foods, as one of them went wide-eyed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Marissa yelled out loud. "Too hot! My spice resistance stat isn't built that high!"

Nelson looked up at his teammate.

"Marissa? You okay?" Nelson asked in concern.

"No… Look, Nelson. You gotta handle Dessert!" Marissa replied back. "You can do it!"

Marissa then waved her white flag.

"And Marissa runs from battle, leaving Nelson to face off against dessert for his team!" Chris said out loud.

Marissa soon ran off to the bleachers, as Nelson took a bit of Marissa's food, and inspected it.

"Strange… It seems that something was sprinkled onto Marissa's food..." Nelson noted, as he sniffed it. "Smells spicy… Yeah, better not risk tasting a bit of it."

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Something's afoot!****

 ** **Nelson**** : I'm thinking someone sabotaged Marissa's food. Isn't it too early to play hardball? -He suddenly realizes what show he's on.- Oh… Right. We're playing by Total Drama rules.

 ** **Marissa**** : It's a shame I won't be a part of this boss battle. But I know that Nelson has the wits to take the rest of everyone on. Still, to those of you who are at a high enough level to take on spicy foods like that… You have my respect.

 ** **Liang**** : I… didn't mean to nail Marissa with my spice, that was intentionally meant for Drake. I would never prank a girl with knockers such as Marissa's! Not even by accident! -He then looks at the camera- Call me?

* * *

With Drake, he saw Marissa run to the bleachers, as he looked at his food.

"I should go now..." Drake muttered.

Stella looked at the cheeseburger on her plate, and gave it to Drake.

"Save it for me? Like Lance said, save my stomach for the Dessert portion." Stella requested. "Besides, that burger is awfully tempting."

Drake gave off a gentle smile, as he waved his white flag, as Stella handed over the cheeseburger to him.

"And Drake is out of this challenge!" Chris announced.

Drake soon sat at the bleachers, as Verna sported a glare at him.

"Drake, you're giving up this soon?" Verna asked out loud.

Lance soon sat right beside Verna, and cleared his throat.

"Now, now. Before you single out our tall teammate, here me out; it was planned this way." Lance replied back. "I took to the stage and gave out a convincing performance, then Drake done his part, leaving Stella to tackle her dessert with an empty stomach."

Verna gave off a quick nod.

"Hm. You're more smarter than I thought..." Verna replied back. "Maybe there is something in that curly frizz of yours."

Drake soon sat the cheeseburger on his lap, as he took out his sketchpad, and began to draw.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Gotta draw it out…****

 ** **Lance**** : I am smart, Verna! I won first place at a trivia contest! ...In pop culture. But that's beside the point!

* * *

With Marissa, she was trying to get the spice out of her mouth, as someone offered her a bowl of ice cream.

"For you." Ellis said out loud, with a smile.

Marissa smiled back, as she accepted the ice cream.

"Thank you!" Marissa replied back, starting to eat the ice cream. "Such good stuff, too. My status effect's gone as well!"

"Yeah, I snuck by the Interns to net you that." Ellis admitted. "I was cornered by Ada, but that's when I saw an opening near the left of her… So, I ran from her..."

"Or maybe she was just jammin' with her songs, from what I could recall?" Marissa responded back.

Ellis blushed a bit. "Okay, you got me. While I did get caught by Ada, I explained my reasons."

"Oh, that's good." Marissa replied back, consuming some more ice cream. "You even knew what flavor ice cream I liked!"

"To be honest, I took a wild guess." Ellis admitted. "Who knew you liked cookie dough ice cream?"

The two shared a laugh together, as Verna took one look at Ellis.

"Figures you would get with a nerd. Eh, I won't stop you."

* * *

Back at the tables, Korpse was clenching her stomach in pain.

"Urrgghhh..." Korpse groaned, as she tried to eat more of her lobster. "I am not about to be downed by lobster. Lord knows that nobody will allow me to live that down if I would go down to this boiled crustacean."

"I… Take it that you like eating lobster?" Benny asked.

"I was raised on this kinda stuff. They even came in baby food form." Korpse replied back.

"Yuck..." Benny gagged a little. "Seriously, why? I would had thought that they made caviar-flavored baby food… Whatever caviar is."

Korpse quickly dashed over to the trash can, and expelled the contents of her food into the trash can.

"And Korpse is outta this challenge!" Chris announced.

Korpse grumbled, knowing exactly what took her out of the challenge.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Barfatastic...****

 ** **Korpse**** : How ironic, being taken out by LOBSTER of all things… Oh, well. Might as well tell Benny what caviar really is.

* * *

Korpse walked over to Benny, and sighed.

"It's fish eggs, buddy-boy." Korpse said out loud, before walking over to the bleachers.

It was Benny's turn to gag, as he ran over to the trash cans, and vomited as well.

"And Benny is out as well! Meaning the Oddities score last place in this challenge!

Mozart and Maureen looked up from their food and gave off a grin.

"So, we don't have to boot someone off tonight?" Maureen asked. "Score!"

Maureen's stomach started to make some noises, as she made a mad dash for the trash can.

"Yo, wait for me, dudette!" Mozart said out loud, as he too, made it to the trash can, where the two of them released whatever they ate.

"And both Mozart and Maureen hurl, meaning the Wannabees earn third!" Chris announced. "Seriously, you're not making it any fun for me!"

He then looked over at the two remaining contestants sitting at their tables.

"Nelson! Stella! You two made it to the final portion of this challenge, known as… Dessert!" Chris said out loud. "Because we lost two teams just now, I'm gonna have to change things up. Therefore, it shall now be a race, to see who can attempt to eat… This!"

DING-DING!

Freight, in an ice cream parlor's uniform, came riding by on a bicycle, and gave off a grin, ringing the bell again.

"You really plan out these challenges, don't you?" Nelson asked.

"Ice cream man Freight, at your service!" Freight saluted. "Although I'm more woman than man..."

"In either case… The two of you shall eat an ice cream sundae. The first person to clean their plate, wins it all for their team!" Chris announced.

Freight then presented both Nelson and Stella their sundaes, as Chris could notice something was… off.

"Freight, whatever happened to the white chocolate topping that was gonna be used?" Chris asked.

"Well… I ran out." Freight answered back. "Apparently someone asked to borrow it before the challenge. So, I had to go for the standard."

Chris sighed. "So much for recreating Sunday Muddy Sundae… Who would even borrow it?"

* * *

Not too far nearby, Ada was pulling some white chocolate syrup into a glass of milk, and trying to stir it in. Woodstock was on a counter.

"This is what I like to call… Experimentation." Ada sported a grin, as she took a swallow. "Hmm… Still plain-tasting. This calls for MORE."

"Squeak?" Woodstock squeaked out loud.

"MORE SYRUP!" Ada grinned, squeezing the contents of the syrup bottle into the glass of milk.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: MORE POWER!****

 ** **Ada**** : Shame there isn't no fudge striped cookies to go along with this.

* * *

Back at the challenge, Nelson and Stella were sitting aside each other, as they were awaiting the order to start.

"Nelson! Stella! You ready?" Chris asked, as the two of them nodded. "And begin!"

The two started on their ice creams, as everyone at the bleachers started to cheer for their teammates.

"Woo! Go, Nelson!" Pomona cheered out loud.

Isabel looked at Pomona and smiled.

"You must really enjoy Nelson, huh?" Isabel asked.

"How couldn't I?" Pomona responded back. "I can see a bit of the regulars at the Center within him."

Isabel looked at Nelson eating away, and smiled.

"He's just full of spirit, huh?" Isabel said out loud.

With Sting, he was still doing a bit of thinking, as someone sat near him.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about?" Korpse asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that someone gave me some info before I left to get my kicks, and… Well… It involves you." Sting answered back. "As thus Pomona, Stella, Isabel, Maureen, and Cherri from the Wannabees."

"Yeah, I heard she had interactions with Cherri." Korpse said out loud.

Sting did some deeper thinking, as something struck his thoughts.

"Hey, your bellybutton's pierced… Right?" Sting asked.

Korpse said nothing, as she lifted her shirt, revealing a pierced bellybutton.

"Hm… And I know Pomona, Stella, and I think Cherri has theirs pierced." Sting continued. "Oh, what am I talking, or course she would get hers pierced. She has all the standard piercings already."

"Which leaves Isabel and Maureen. They aren't sporting any piercings, as far as I know. But the two of them do have something in common..." Korpse inquired. "In which the two of them have..."

"Blue hair!" Both Sting and Korpse said together.

"I'm starting to think that it isn't just bad boys who she's after..." Sting said out loud. "Since we're going to vote off anyway… Should we plan ahead?"

"That would be very wise." Korpse nodded back, as she looked around. "But maybe we should continue when we don't have any prying ears around us.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Word to the wise! ...Please don't tell me I'm running outta puns early!****

 ** **Sting**** : There was also those drawings I could had brought up, of us looking all punked up. Except for Nelson, for some reason.

* * *

Back with the challenge, Nelson and Stella was still in the middle of eating their sundaes. But Nelson was starting to slow down, while Stella kept on eating.

"Euuuggghhh… So much ice cream..." Nelson moaned, as Stella looked at her opponent with concern.

"Nelson, there isn't no shame in quitting." Stella said out loud. "Besides, both our team's already safe anyway."

"Did… Did you quit before?" Nelson asked.

"Well, to be truthful… I did. Me and a friend entered a talent competition, and we were in the Semis. And the other participant was… Well, she was a stage-hog to be exact, and mocked my friend, who is wheelchair bound. I knew that my friend was good at singing, so… I dropped out of the competition, letting my friend take center stage. She won with a near-perfect score. I couldn't be any prouder of her." Stella explained. "You did real good today, Nelson. You should be proud of that."

Nelson gave off a smile, as he collapsed on the table, and waved his white flag.

"And Nelson is out of the challenge, with Stella remaining! Meaning, today's big winners are… The Krew!"

Stella looked at Nelson, and smiled warmly.

"Good meal, Nelson."

Nelson looked up at Stella, as he smiled as well.

"Right back at ya." Nelson replied back.

* * *

A few minutes later, the teams were now standing on their respective mats, as Chris was ready to officially announce the placements.

"As you already know, the Krew are today's big winners!" Chris announced. "And as such, they get a game's supply of food! Followed by the desserts which was gonna be used today-"

"Uh..." Stella interrupted the host. "If it's okay by you, can I split the desserts 50-50? I wanna give some of my share to the Dorks for being such good sports."

"If that's what you want… Then sure! 50% of the desserts go over to the Dorks!" Chris accepted.

Drake could only smile, as Verna shook her head.

"That niceness will be your downfall..." Verna warned.

"Speaking of the Dorks, you too get a game's supply of food! And by food, I mean TV dinners!" Chris continued.

Pomona pumped her fists. "Score; a use for the microwave oven!"

"Meanwhile, the Wannabees get some state of the line fishing equipment." Chris stated.

Mozart could only pat Maureen's back. "You're our fisher, babe!"

"Thanks, but you think I'm up to the task?" Maureen questioned back.

"Well, you narrowly pranked Liang earlier this morning." Mozart replied back. "I think you can do the ocean justice."

"Which means that the Oddities get spears to fish. Along with a one-way trip to Elimination. See you five tonight!" Chris said, as he made his leave, and the campers started to make their way back to their camps.

* * *

 ** **Dork's Camp, 4:00pm****

* * *

The five have finished their dinner, and was ready to move on to dessert.

"Okay, who's hungry for some cherry cobbler?" Pomona said out loud, pulling out said dessert.

"Figures you would choose a fruit themed dessert." Yentoulis stated. "Would I expect anything less from you?"

"Hey, don't be like that." Pomona replied back warmly. "I explained this to Izz last night, but cherries are my absolute fave fruit; they're always in a pair, so they're never lonely. It's why I proudly wear one on my bandanna, and have another pair inked on my lower back!"

She turned around to expose her lower back tattoo of a cherry, in front of a tribal sign.

"Pretty awesome inkwork, huh?" Pomona grinned.

"Whoa… You've gotta have a high pain tolerance stat to get that done." Marissa said out loud.

"I got a few more, though one is a bit secret." Pomona winked. "And before anyone guesses, no, it's not on my butt."

"So much for that plan." Marissa joked, as she blushed a bit.

Ellis also giggled a bit, before noticing Nelson, barely touching his cobbler.

"Nelson, you barely touched your dessert. Something wrong?" Ellis asked.

"I'm just worried about Korpse. What if the worst comes to worst and she gets voted out?" Nelson questioned back.

Pomona sat next to Nelson, and patted him on the back.

"Nelson, she's a toughie. I'm sure she can make her case if the need calls for it." Pomona reassured.

"And besides, she also has Sting as a friend. I think he can protect her." Ellis added.

Nelson sported a slight smile.

"Okay, I'll trust you two..." Nelson said out loud.

"Good. Now… As for the others..." Pomona continued, as she eyed a Dungeons and Dragons box. "You ready to continue your campaign?"

Marissa nodded quickly. "That's right! We stopped off just as our fearless knight, our mage, our bard, and our cleric were about to enter the dreaded jungle temple of Tekition!"

"Wait, four job classes? There was only three of you when me and Pomona went over to Central Square last night." Nelson said out loud.

Both Nelson and Pomona soon looked over at GENKI, who was just floating in the air.

"GENKI was invited to join in." GENKI admitted. "But GENKI can unleash a powerful tune if the need calls for it."

"I-N-B-4 it's autotune?" Ellis asked.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: With one autotune song, you know how awesome one day of the week really is.****

 ** **Yentoulis**** : Blue-Fringe, you should know that I do NOT waste my precious resources to construct autotune in my robot… And that you need a new nickname.

 ** **Marissa**** : A thought just occurred to me. What if one of our players gets booted before the campaign is finished? I can always leave the game behind in the off chance I get sent home. But still… What do we do, then?

 ** **Pomona**** : Well, I think I can do Nelson a solid and watch the elimination from a distance, and see if Korpse does get the boot. Now, to channel my inner Solid Snake! -She looks around- Should I bring a cardboard box with me, complete the experience?

* * *

 ** **Krew's Camp****

* * *

Outside the cabin, Lance was busy trying to light a fire, and groaned. Stella was watching, having finished off her cheeseburger Drake saved for her.

"Stella, while I do appreciate you taking our team to first, at least you could had thought ahead before scoring us a victory and some food which doesn't requires cooking."

"But the plan did work, right?" Stella asked back.

"You got a point there." Lance replied back, as he continued to try to ignite a fire. "Come on, light!"

Verna soon walked out of the cabin, and started to make her way deep into the forest, but not before turning towards her team.

"Okay, you all. I'm heading into these woods to cool off after that challenge. Do NOT dare follow me." Verna warned.

"But, you wanna stay and eat some grub?" Stella asked.

"I can always find an apple to chew on." Verna excused. "If that fruit obsessed Dork didn't hog them all first."

She soon left her team, as Stella sat next to Drake, who was drawing in his sketchpad.

"Hey, Drake." Stella said out loud.

Drake looked up from his sketchpad, and smiled.

"So, drawing anything interesting?" Stella asked.

Drake gave over his sketchpad to see Nelson and Korpse, doing a pose together.

"Aww, this looks so adorable!" Stella complimented. "Seriously, you done a fantastic job!"

Drake gave off a smile. "Thank you."

"S-U-C-C-E-S-S, that's the way you spell success~!" Lance sung out loud, having started a campfire.

Both Drake and Stella approached Lance, with Steph heading towards Lance as well.

"Finally got a fire enlighted, hm?" Steph said out loud.

"Now we can commence with dinner! Now, let's see what has our lovely host granted us?" Lance stated, as he went over to a box, and picked it up.

He then opened the box, and pulled out an additional box labeled M-R-E.

"What is this stuff?" Lance asked.

"An M-R-E, or a Meal Ready to Eat." Stella answered back. "They're standard military issue when you're out in the field."

"Who the hell would give us an M-R-E?" Steph questioned out loud. "Chef isn't even in this season! And how does _Stella_ of all people know about M-R-Es?"

"A friend of mine's dad served in the military." Stella admitted. "It's how I knew what this was."

"Well, you're kinda the expert here, Stella. How do we even eat this stuff?" Lance continued on, looking at some of the food provided inside. "I never even heard of these ingredients before!"

"There's even matches in there..." Drake admitted, holding up a few matches. "And some flint as well."

To that, Lance facepalmed.

"Don't worry, said friend's dad taught me and said friend how to cook this kinda stuff. I'll whip us up something awesome." Stella reassured.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Cooking Stella!****

 ** **Stella**** : -She is snacking on dinner- You know, it's a shame Verna's missing out on this. This stuff's great!

 ** **Steph**** : -She's also snacking on dinner- Hmm… Not bad. Guess I'll keep you on for a while… Then once your back is turned, that star is being shot down.

 ** **Drake**** : ...Did I do a bad, showing off those matches to Lance?

* * *

 ** **Wannabees Camp****

* * *

Isabel, having made a makeshift soccer net out of a rather large leaf, kicked her ball right into said goal.

"Heh-heh… Still got it." Isabel smiled at her feat.

She soon picked up her ball, and looked up at the sky.

"Man, I'm hoping that there's a soccer themed challenge this season. That's where I truly shine." Isabel continued to monologue to herself. "Just one goal will glitter like gold!"

Isabel soon did some thinking, and shuddered.

"In retrospect, that was incredibly cheesy." Isabel admitted.

"SUCCESS!"

Isabel knew that voice. She picked up her ball and ran over to where the shout came from.

When she got there, she saw Mozart standing near a quilt.

"Okay, oil-boy… What you called us here for this time?" Liang asked.

"Everyone, I have achieved gnarly success!" Mozart said out loud. "Feast your peepers… On THIS!"

Mozart lifted the sheet, to expose what appeared to be some equipment… Made out of coconuts and a few walnut shells.

"Presenting one of my most gnarly invents yet… A weather kit!" Mozart announced. "Made outta coconuts."

Liang groaned. "You brought all of us two out here for one of your nerdy experiments? Pass."

But Isabel was far more interested.

"Cool… What does it do?" Isabel asked out loud.

"Well, this gnarly can check wind speeds, barometric pressure, the works! Real handy if there's a hurricane!" Mozart winked back.

Liang rolled his eyes at that remark. "Pfft, like what are the chances of that even happening?"

"Hey, Mozart's just thinking of our safety, that's all." Isabel replied back.

"Besides, even if one would hit us, we all would had evacuated long before..." Liang continued.

"Still..." Isabel said, as she turned back towards Mozart. "And you made this outta coconuts?"

"That ain't all I can make outta them!" Mozart replied back, as he realized someone was missing. "Hey… Where's that babe Maureen?"

"Oh, she went on a walk a few minutes ago. Not sure where, but she asked I didn't follow." Isabel answered back. "Even though I wanted to."

"Shame, too..." Mozart nodded. "I figured she would like something like this."

"SQUEAK!" Woodstock squeaked out loud.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Yee-ikes...****

 ** **Isabel**** : Wonder why Maureen wanted to be alone…

* * *

 ** **Not too far from the Oddities camp...****

* * *

Sting and Korpse were walking together, gathering up some food for their team.

"So, we in agreement? We vote for Olivia, right?" Korpse asked.

"You're right." Sting answered back. "While she is a good girl, her way of acting is just so… Creepy. Especially to us with body piercings and the like..."

"And odd hair colors." Korpse added. "Olivia scouted both Maureen and Isabel as well."

"Think Cherri can handle her?" Sting asked.

"Pfft, she's one tough girl from what I could gather, even for a first boot." Korpse reassured. "Knowing her, she would had dove her hand into a nest of hornets just to grab an idol in a hive."

Sting shivered at that thought. "Ouch… That would sting. No pun intended."

Korpse chuckled, as…

"Yipe!" Korpse yelped, as something dropped in front of her.

Sting checked it out. "No reason to be alarmed, this just a plastic spider."

"Who in their right mind would try to scare us with a plastic spider?" Korpse asked out loud.

"Me, actually."

Korpse and Sting looked forward to see Maureen, holding a makeshift fishing rod.

"Maureen? Why you've spooked us like this?" Korpse asked. "A simple 'hey' would had sufficed."

"...That didn't cross my mind." Maureen admitted. "But still, I should warn you two about vote-off. Something happens between the bottom two. It be best that you prepare, just in case."

Korpse and Sting looked at each other, then back to Maureen.

"What kinda something?" Korpse asked.

"That's all I should share." Maureen answered back. "I should make my leave now."

Maureen soon ran off, as both Sting and Maureen looked at each other again.

"What do you think it could mean?" Sting asked.

"I dunno, but I think we should still vote for Olivia." Korpse suggested. "I think Cherri can handle her solo at the Playa."

* * *

Back at the Oddities Camp, Marion was busy weilding away at a block of wood, with Olivia being used as a model.

"So, you've got the list of stuff I want for it?" Olivia asked.

"I do, but why would you want all this?" Marion questioned back.

"Just cause." Olivia replied back.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: I never even played Just Cause...****

 ** **Marion**** : Olivia's an odd sort…

* * *

 ** **Elimination Station, 8:00pm****

* * *

The Oddities were walking down the same path the Wannabees walked last night. They looked at the foreboding area around themselves.

"Gee, you think that's enough skulls?" Marion asked. "This is quickly turning into Lord of the Flies now."

"Nah, not yet. Not until we see a pig head on a pike, THEN it becomes Lord of the Flies." Sting corrected.

"Will that do?" Benny asked, pointing to an out of place pike, with a pig's head stabbed through…

...Or so they thought.

"Isn't that a Pigma Dengar plushie?" Korpse questioned out loud.

"That guy from StarFox?" Sting asked back, as he touched the piked head. "Yeah, it is. And good thing it's a plushie, too. Let's keep moving."

"Yeah, good call." Korpse replied back. "While I think skulls look cool and all, I rather keep moving, away from this atmosphere."

The team continued on, as Olivia looked at the skulls and the black flames. A smile developed on her face.

" _Cool._ "

The team continued on, as Pomona silently followed the five, making sure not to cause a ruckus.

"Okay, that is totally disturbing..." Pomona shivered at looking at the decapitated plushie's head. "But enough about evil hogs. Just watch the Elimination, and let Nelson know if Korpse is safe or not..."

* * *

The five teens soon reached the opening, and sat on the five stone seats. Chris soon came out of the outcropping, and shook his head at the campers.

"Oddities… What happened? You went from first to last in a day." Chris said out loud.

"I guess you could say we didn't have the stomach for it." Benny stated, as everyone looked at him. "What, just trying to lighten the mood."

"In either case, before you all vote, I like to ask a few questions. "Korpse! Why did you cause Benny to vomit during the challenge?" Chris said out loud.

Korpse sighed. "In all honesty, it was a complete accident. Sorry, Benny."

"Eh, it's cool." Benny replied back. "At least I now know what to stay away from in case I do strike it rich."

"Next up… Benny! You seem to be the strongest teammate so far. Do you feel safe tonight, despite that?" Chris asked.

Benny gave off a smile. "Eh, I feel like I'm safe tonight. Not sure about any of the others, though..."

"Next up… Marion! You like the small stuff. What's the deal with that?" Chris asked.

"I just do." Marion replied back.

"Well, looks like we won't get much more info..." Chris continued on, as he looked at the next camper. "Olivia! Has anyone really told you just how creepy you really are?"

Olivia simply shrugged. "Eh, I get that all the time. Doesn't bother me that much, though."

"And finally… Sting! What would be your plan for next time?" Chris asked.

"Simple; keep my shoes in my room before I shower." Sting answered back.

"Okay, that'll be enough questions. It's time for you five to vote!" Chris said out loud.

* * *

Once the final member of the Oddities came back from voting, Chris came back holding a plate of potato chip bags.

"If any of the Wannabees didn't tell you, these are your symbols of safety this season. And tonight's flavor comes in the form of sour cream and onion!" Chris announced.

"Truly a jester of chip flavors..." Sting said with a smile. "Hey, Cody from Island called BBQ the King."

"Now, before you all give potato chip flavors royal positions, if I call out your name, you're safe, and you can claim your bag of chips." Chris continued. "Sting? You won't be cutting out anytime soon."

Sting accepted his bag, but gave a disapproving look to Chris. "I don't appreciate that emo joke."

"Marion? You still have room to think big; you're safe, too."

Marion smiled, accepting his bag of chips.

"And Benny? You're a cut above the rest, you're still safe as well."

Pretty soon, it all came down to Korpse and Olivia.

"Oh, crap..." Korpse muttered.

Olivia smirked to herself.

"You're the only obstacle keeping me away from my bad boy..." Olivia thought.

From far off, Pomona winced.

"Please be safe, Korpse..."

"Korpse… Olivia… This is the final bag of chips for the evening." Chris said out loud. "But rather than delay the suspense any further… How about you two fight for it?"

Both Korpse and Olivia were surprised. They had to fight for their right to stay on the show?

* * *

 ** **Confessional: How surprising…****

 ** **Korpse**** : So that's what Maureen mentioned about something involving the final two of a team…

 ** **Olivia**** : So much for sneaking by cleanly. Eh, I can deal with some silly goth gamer girl.

 ** **Pomona**** : That's what the losers have to do? Ohhh… I hope you have good reaction speed, Korpse. I think you'll need it.

* * *

Pretty soon, a rather large platform, having came from the ground, was towering over the five campers, with a pool of green jello surrounding it.

"For this Sudden Death challenge, you two are gonna duel for it. And whoever can knock the other camper off the platform into the jello moves on. While the other that goes splat is sent home!" Chris announced.

Korpse and Olivia were given a soft sword, and a shield to boot, as the two started to climb up the tower.

"Benny, this would seem up your alley." Chris said out loud. "If you wanted to, you could replace one of-"

"Eh, no thanks, I'm good." Benny denied back.

Marion looked up at the platform.

"Sting, what chance does anyone have?" Marion asked.

"Well, it may be anyone's game, really." Sting admitted. "From what I could gather, Olivia's swift enough to dodge anything that comes her way, while Korpse… Well, I wouldn't be surprised if she played any game with a sword before."

"Meaning Olivia may be screwed." Marion said out loud.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. She can win… But she would have to work for it." Sting answered back. "Or get smart… Like tug on Korpse's earrings?"

"Ouch..." Marion shivered.

Now at the top of the platform, Korpse and Olivia looked at each other. The former ready for a duel, while the latter looking all smirky.

"For Immunity..." Chris said from a megaphone. "...BEGIN!"

Olivia ran towards Korpse, as the goth raised her shield, blocking Olivia's blows from her sword. Currently, they were at a stalemate against each other.

"Ugh..." Olivia growled. "You've always been a thorn at my side, you crafty boyfriend stealer..."

"Wait, boyfriend stealer?" Korpse questioned out loud. "Why would I go around, stealing someone's boyfriend?!"

"Well, because you're rich, and you can get any boy you want!" Olivia yelled back, knocking Korpse to the ground.

"Is this about hanging out with Sting?" Korpse asked back. "I have to tell you loud and clear… I am NOT in love with Sting!"

"Yeah, right! That's what they all say!" Olivia responded back, clearly not backing down. "You probably have a bad boy back at home! Complete with all of the bad boy traits!"

"Wait, what kinda bad boy traits?" Korpse questioned. "Should I spell it out with you? I! AM! ONLY! FRIENDS! WITH! STING!"

Olivia, clearly not hearing it, managed to kick Korpse's sword out of her hands. Raising her shield, she looked down at Sting watching the action, and nodded.

"I am serious! If you wanna love on him, then by all means, go nuts." Korpse offered.

Olivia blinked, unknowing to her that Korpse started to stand near the edge of the platform. "Really?"

"Really." Korpse responded back.

Olivia sported a grin, as she dropped her weaponry. "Here I come, Sting!"

Olivia soon started to run toward's Sting's direction, as Korpse stepped aside, causing Olivia to fall, right into the jello below.

SPLAT!

"And Korpse has defeated Olivia! Meaning Olivia's game continues on, while Olivia meets her end here." Chris announced.

Olivia, hearing the news, soon surfaced from the jello, clearly frustrated that she is out.

"Dammit!" Olivia cursed out loud.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Whoa… That's kinda crafty of her to do...****

 ** **Korpse**** : While it was a bit underhanded of me to do that, she was all sorts of crazy. I had no choice in the matter.

 ** **Olivia**** : I… can't believe I… lost.

 ** **Pomona**** : -She breathes a sigh of relief- I knew you could do it, Korpse. Shame about Olivia, though...

* * *

Olivia was trying to climb out of the tub of jello, as she was offered a hand.

"Olivia?" Korpse asked, trying to help Olivia out.

But Olivia slapped it away.

"Skip it." Olivia replied back.

"But..."

"I don't wanna hear it." Olivia responded back. "Thanks to you, I am now about to be away from my bad boy."

"Wait, bad boy? The heck's going on?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, I'm butting in on this one. What constitutes as a 'bad boy' anyway, Olivia?" Marion questioned.

"Well..." Olivia said, as he pointed at Sting. "Someone who dresses edgy, like Sting! Who knows what kinda mischief he gets into?"

"Eh, the only mischief I got into was using a Subway napkin in a Pizza Hut." Sting shrugged back. "Still, you had a crush on me?"

"Yes! Right from the moment I laid my eyes on you!" Olivia answered back. "You look all sorts of awesome!"

"Annnndd it'll be more awesome when you see what I have in store for you, Olivia!" Chris interrupted.

* * *

Olivia was now strapped into the Slingshot of Shame, ready to be flung off the island. Korpse and Sting were nearby, observing.

"Man, this sucks that I'm gonna be away from you..." Olivia pouted. "I wanna get to know you more…"

"Olivia..." Sting said, as he sighed. "I gotta be upfront on this… You're an interesting girl, but I don't have the same feelings for you."

"You… don't?" Olivia asked.

"Sadly..." Sting shook his head. "But-"

"Okay, that's enough of that!" Chris butted in, as he flipped the switch, sending Olivia skyward.

"BBBBBBuuuuuuutttt wwww..." Olivia screamed out loud, as she faded into the darkness of the sky.

Korpse glared at the host. "You can be such a killjoy, ya know?"

"I try." Chris shrugged back. "As for the rest of you, you're safe… For now."

Chris soon left as Sting looked at Korpse.

"Man, that was too depressing." Sting said out loud. "I was about to say that I knew someone more edgier than I am."

"Still… You think Cherri can handle her?" Korpse asked.

"Probably..." Sting answered back. "...You wanna punch pimps in Saints Row 2 for an hour?"

"Nah, I may check out Ada's party, hope Nelson arrives." Korpse answered back, as the two met up with their two other teammates. They soon decided to leave the voting area, as they noticed a shadow flee the scene.

"The heck was that?" Marion asked.

"Beats me. You think they were listening in on the vote-off?" Benny questioned back.

"Eh, I highly doubt it'll have anything to do with the game." Korpse shrugged back. "Let's get back to camp."

* * *

 ** **Oddities Camp – 8:30pm****

* * *

Meanwhile, the other four were in their game of DnD, GENKI included into the game. Nelson made himself a character to get his mind off the potential vote-off of his friend, and was having a good time in said game.

"And Nelson raises his Staff and aimed square at the dragon, destroying it." Marissa said out loud. "You earn a lotta experience, netting you another level. Way to go, Nelson!"

"Yeah, even I wouldn't think of doing that. You've became a pro almost instantly!" Ellis complimented.

Soon enough, the door swung open, revealing Pomona.

"Guys!" Pomona said out loud. "I have..."

She soon noticed what she came into.

"...Did I interrupt your massive quest?" Pomona asked.

"Nah, we're just about to finish up." Marissa replied back.

"In either case, Nelson? Your black-donned princess is safe. She has slain her opponent." Pomona said out loud.

Nelson was shocked. "That's what happens to the booted contestants?!"

Pomona face-palmed. "Oops… Just wanted to fit with the DnD theme… Lemme try again. Korpse is still on the island, and another contestant got the boot. I think Olivia… Shame, too. She looked rather interesting."

Nelson breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dare I say, I think I saw her peeking at your lower back tattoo." Yentoulis butted in.

"Eh, doesn't everybody?" Pomona shrugged back. "In either case, let's go!"

"Go where?" Nelson asked.

"To meet Korpse, silly!" Pomona answered back. "Someone as awesome as her is bound to like someone like you! Maybe you two can get to know each other more?"

"Well, if you say so." Nelson replied back, as he went over to Pomona.

"Now onwards! To lots of friendship! And stuff..." Pomona said out loud, as the two of them left the trailer.

"She is a bit of a nutter..." Yentoulis stated.

"Or in her case, a legume?" GENKI asked.

"Either way, after we clean up our game, me and Ellis' gonna go for a bit of a walk. You wanna join on our slight quest?" Marissa offered.

"Nah, I'm good." Yentoulis denied. "I rather remain alone."

"If you say so." Marissa replied back, as Ellis looked at her.

"We going fruit gathering?" Ellis asked.

"Well… Let's just say we should talk a bit while on the road. Get to know each other more?" Marissa replied back.

"Ohhh… I get ya." Ellis smiled back.

* * *

 ** **Central Square – 9:00pm****

* * *

Behind her DJ set-up, Ada was scratching away on some discs.

"Yo, this party's just gettin' started!" Ada yelled cheerfully into a mic, as she noticed Gyan, his nose in a chemistry book. "Gyan! You wanna party with us?"

Gyan looked spooked. "I told you last night, I can't. I now gotta know if Potassium Boxide can mix with Tetraism Megaside!"

Ada blinked. "Chemistry isn't one of my strong subjects, but isn't that dangerous, yo? And I never even heard of those two elements before."

"Neither have I, and I still gotta see what happens! Gotta study!" Gyan responded back.

But Ada shook her head. "No can do, yo. You should relax a little. Besides, I wouldn't mess with chemicals I never even heard of, lest may be illegal in 69 countries."

"You mean this stuff may be against the law to even have?!" A now shocked Gyan asked.

"Hey, I only said 'may be illegal'. Huge difference, yo." Ada replied back. "Still, you should cut loose a little. All of this studying can't be good for you."

Gyan sighed. "First Pomona, now you..."

"She would raise a point, yo." Ada replied back. "You're hanging with me tonight; I won't take no for an answer, yo."

Gyan took a look at his chemistry book, and shrugged, as Ada took him closer to her.

Meanwhile, not too far, Stella and Steph were standing together, the former sipping on some soda, while the latter having a cup of mineral water. They were also watching Lance give off a few dance moves, and Benny was dancing rather… crappy.

"I still gotta thank you for getting the gold today." Steph said out loud. "You're truly a powerful player."

"Thanks, Steph!" Stella smiled back.

"But we should keep on our toes. Cause who knows what the rest of the game could bring..." Steph suggested.

Stella nodded, as she noticed Drake not too far nearby, drawing in his sketchbook, with Marion nearby, carving away on some wood.

"I'm gonna sit next to Drake now. Hope you don't mind!" Stella said, as she went on her merry way.

Steph gave off a smirk.

" _Right… Sit next to him… You'll need all the safety nets you can get… It won't matter in the end, once I take home the victory..._ " Steph thought.

"Hey, babe!" Liang said out loud, as he started to shake his rear at Steph.

" _The sooner this twerp is voted off, the better."_ Steph continued to think.

* * *

Meanwhile, where Drake and Marion was, Marion was carving away at the wood, as Drake looked at Marion.

"...Sorry your team lost." Drake said out loud.

"It's fine." Marion replied back. "Wish I had a chance to carve Olivia out, though."

"You still can." Drake stated.

"That… May be a bit tougher than once thought." Marion admitted. "I know how to carve via memory. How can I add her… additions?"

To that, Drake did some thinking.

"I think you can still wing it." Drake said out loud.

"Drake?"

Drake looked up to see Stella, standing there.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Stella asked.

Drake nodded, as Stella sat down.

"Still drawing something up?" Stella asked.

Drake smiled back. "I am."

Drake showed off one of his pics, as Stella smiled back.

"You seem to bring life into your drawings." Stella complimented.

"Thank you." Drake replied back, as he done a bit of thinking. "Do… You like cartoons?"

Stella gave off a kind smile. "Oh, I do. I don't watch them that much, but I do."

Drake smiled back. "I brought some cartoons with me, if you want to watch them."

Stella nodded. "If that's what you want."

The two then eyed Marion.

"That is, if you wanna come with us, watch cartoons with us?" Stella offered.

"...Sure, I'm game." Marion answered back.

The three soon made their way to the Krew's Camp, ready to watch a few cartoons, with Marion following behind.

" _Drake is interesting… He's tall, yet he's kind. I hope I don't screw this up..._ "

* * *

With Korpse and Sting, the two of them were talking amongst themselves.

"So, I heard during that battle that Olivia accused you of liking me." Sting said out loud.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Korpse responded back.

"Sorry..." Sting apologized.

"But, it is kinda false. Olivia is right, in a way. I do like someone on this show." Korpse continued.

"Wonder who it is..." Sting said out loud. "Could be anyone..."

Korpse then looked forward to see Nelson and Pomona, talking to each other.

"And there he is..." Korpse gave off a grin. "...Do I have anything in my teeth?"

Sting shook his head. "Nah, you don't. Go ahead and talk to him if you wanna."

Korpse smiled, as she made her way towards Nelson.

"Hey, Nel!" Korpse said out loud.

"Hey, Korpse!" Nelson responded back. "Glad to see you've survived."

"Glad to had survived, myself." Korpse said, chuckling.

Pomona, seeing the two talking, soon backed away, and sat next to Sting.

"Hey, fellow nose piercing sporting buddy!" Pomona gave off a grin.

Sting smiled back. "Hey, Pomona."

"Nel there must be pretty happy that Korpse survived elimination!" Pomona stated. "Man, that battle up on top..."

"Wait, how did you know?" Sting asked. "Were you easedropping on us?"

He then looked over at Nelson and Korpse, the two of them talking.

"Oohhhh..." Sting realized at why Pomona was nearby, observing their elimination.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if Korpse would survive." Pomona admitted. "And being she did… Worries washed away, huh?"

"Yeah." Sting replied back, as the two of them continued to watch Korpse and Nelson. The two of them soon made their way out of the party, as Pomona and Sting smiled.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Awww...****

 ** **Pomona**** : They're on the going somewhere private phase! I know it's a bit too early for a bit of bow-chika-wow-wow, but still… A girl can dream, can't she?

 ** **Korpse**** : I invited Nelson back to the cabin for some gaming… I'm so excite! Time to see what he can bring to the table!

 ** **Nelson**** : Korpse invited me to do some gaming… Hope I impress her! -He smiles-

* * *

 ** **Wannabee's Camp****

* * *

Isabel was readying herself for another goal, with Freight guarding said goal. Maureen was watching nearby.

"Goalkeeper Freight, ready to block your shot!" Freight shouted out loud. "Bring it on!"

Isabel nodded, as she kicked her ball over Freight's head, and into the goal.

"Way to go, Isabel!" Maureen cheered out loud.

"Hey, I still got it." Isabel winked back at Maureen.

"You really knew how to strike that ball real good." Maureen said out loud. "I… think those are the correct terms."

"Eh, you're on the fence." Isabel shrugged.

"Still… I couldn't help but wonder… Who was this Sherry girl?" Maureen asked.

Isabel sighed. "She's just a friend… And how do you even know?"

"I was within earshot of you when he mentioned her." Maureen replied back. "But from the way you reacted, I guess something happened between you two?"

Isabel groaned. "You have no idea..."

"Ooohh..." Maureen responded. "Wow, what she do, cheat on your boyfriend?"

"Worse- she tore apart my family." Isabel answered back.

Maureen was silenced at that response.

"...I'd better go. Don't want to make things more awkward…" Isabel excused herself, as she ran into the woods.

Maureen could only look in stunned silence where Isabel ran off to.

"I feel like I stepped into some pretty heavy stuff." Maureen said out loud.

"Boy, I'll say. You think it's time for Therapist Freight to make her appearance?" Freight offered.

"I am not sure what you mean by that, but I think things are more serious than I thought..." Maureen replied back.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: That they are, Maureen...****

 ** **Isabel**** : ...I don't know what got into me- I nearly spilled the whole thing to Maureen. Curse her sparkling eyes... wait, what?

 ** **Maureen**** : I am not sure who this Sherry is, but... What a bitch.

* * *

 ** **Deep in the woods…****

* * *

In the woods, Marissa and Ellis were talking amongst each other.

"...And that's how I and my guild with the DemonLord of Kir." Marissa finished a story. "It was truly an epic battle."

"Cool..." Ellis smiled, impressed.

"But enough about dragon slaying and all that crap. I just wanna know… What's the deal with Isabel? From the way the two of you interacted so far, you acted like she ripped your heart apart." Marissa stated.

"It goes further than that..." Ellis replied back.

"Still… Do you want to reconcile?" Marissa asked.

"What good would that do?" Ellis questioned back.

"Well, it could do a lotta good." Marissa answered. "You can't keep on hating for the rest of your life. That's what led to a handful of RPG party members dying in cutscenes."

Ellis started to say something, as he started to hear some noises…

...Game noises.

"Marissa, you hear that?" Ellis asked.

Marissa started to listen to the noises as well.

"Yeah, I hear it too..." Marissa replied back. "I'm starting to think that a game night is in the books sometime soon. Well, other than our DnD campaign. You've got a 3DS on ya?"

Ellis smiled. "In my bag, provided by my mom. And by that, I mean my dad."

Marissa grinned. "Then we're all set! I'll break out the snacks, and you choose the games! Considering they're of our own genre."

She then took Ellis' hand, as the two ran back to their camp.

* * *

Chris is on Challenge Beach, ready to deliver out the outro.

"And our resident stalker Olivia has bitten off more than she could, and is out of the game! But what will happen next? Will Ellis ever reconcile with Isabel? Will Nelson win Korpse's heart? Will Sting be able to rest easy with Olivia now out of his hair? And who will be the next contestant out of the contest? Find out next time, right here! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"SCHOOL SCUFFLE!"

* * *

 ** **Votes****

* * *

 ** **Benny - Olivia****

 ** **Korpse - Olivia****

 ** **Marion - Korpse****

 ** **Olivia - Korpse****

 ** **Sting – Korpse****

 ** **Korpse wins the Elimination Duel, sending Olivia home.****

* * *

 ** **Voted Out: Cherri, Olivia****

* * *

 **Elimination Notes: Olivia**

Olivia... She sure was a unique presence in the game. Stalking the 'bad boys' and the 'bad girls' as what she calls them... And not much more was known about her, other than her being a bit of a stalker. While I had more for what I wanted to do with her, in the end, it was best to let her fall now, rather than later.

Like her for her crazy nature, or dislike her for that... This is where she falls.

* * *

 **NEXT TIME** : A Challenge. Which will be revealed next chapter.

 ** **Olivia**** : So long, bad boys!

BaconBaka OUT!


	6. Shrink-Wrapped -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

BaconBaka's Bites: Yeah, sorry this chapter took too long. I was busy with some other stuff… That, and stress hit me like a ton of bricks. But hey, the chapter's done now.

This time, it's time to think… Small.

Honey, I think we shrunk the campers!

* * *

Chris was standing on Challenge Beach, ready to give out the recap. He was drinking a latte, as the sun was starting to rise from the east.

"Last time, on School Scuffle… Our 19 teenagers were challenged into eating a huge buffet. And most of them barfed chunks, while some of them quit. Ellis and Isabel had another squabble, and Olivia stole Sting's shoes. To be honest… Nothing much happened last episode. But the Krew did hatch up a plan, which did score them a victory thanks to Stella restraining herself until it was dessert time. And the Oddities lost this challenge, meaning they had to boot out one of their own. And after much consideration, it came down to Korpse VS. Olivia. In the end, Korpse won, we didn't lose her audience watching this show, and Olivia got hurled from the island."

"Now… 18 contestants are left. Who will be the next one to be hurled in the air? Find out right here! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"School Scuffle!"

(Cue __I Wanna Be Famous__ )

* * *

 ** **Dork's Camp, 7:00am****

* * *

Ellis was soundly sleeping, as the smells of cooking started to stir him awake. He slowly opened his eyes and went into the kitchen to see Pomona, cooking up some eggs.

"Mornin' Sleepin' Beauty!" Pomona greeted Ellis. "Up for some fried eggs?"

Ellis blinked a bit. "...How did we get eggs? I thought all our meals were TV dinners."

"Well… I kinda traded away some fruit to bag these poultry droppings." Pomona admitted. "Eat up!"

She soon laid down a plate for Ellis, as he poked at it.

"I… didn't turn you off from eggs from that poultry droppings joke, did I?" Pomona asked.

"Nah… It's that I… haven't even eaten eggs since..." Ellis pondered on. "Well, since the end of last year."

Pomona looked at Ellis, who was still looking down at his eggs.

"Then… Wanna talk about it? I tend to listen in to people's probs back at the youth center. I can always lend an ear or two for you." Pomona offered.

Ellis sighed, as he looked at Pomona.

"Do… You have any siblings?" Ellis asked.

"Nah, only child." Pomona answered back. "I do consider the regulars at the youth center to be my psuedo siblings, though."

"Oh." Ellis replied back.

"But from the looks of things… You've got a sibling, correct?" Pomona asked.

"Nope. Same boat as you; only child." Ellis responded back.

"Then… Why did you ask about siblings?" Pomona asked. "Wait a moment. Did… your mom… lose your-"

"I gotta go. Marissa wanted me to walk with her and talk about stuff. See you later." Ellis excused himself, as he left the trailer.

Pomona could only look at the door where Ellis left in concern.

"I've a feeling he could be lying..." Pomona pondered.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Well, his label is the Liar.****

 ** **Ellis**** **:** Okay, I didn't need to talk to Marissa. Though I did want to.

 ** **Pomona**** : I may have to talk to Ellis more about that sibling thing he shirked.

* * *

Outside the RV, and not too far from camp, Marissa and Nelson were outside, with Yentoulis tinkering with GENKI. Marissa was currently guiding Nelson on firing off an arrow from a crossbow.

"Remind me again, how did you even sneak a crossbow into your stuff?" Nelson asked.

"Well… That's a secret." Marissa replied back. "How does all of our fave RPG protags keep so many items, weapons, and equipment on their person?"

"You got a point there." Nelson chuckled.

"Now… Aim for that empty can of juice there." Marissa instructed.

Nelson done as directed, as he shot the arrow, piercing the can.

"Nice shot, Nel!" Marissa complimented.

"Thanks, but… Isn't that can leaking?" Nelson asked.

Marissa looked forward.

"It is… Why?" Marissa questioned, as…

"Hey, what the hell?!" Yentoulis yelled out loud, holding the can of juice. "It was filled with juice!"

"Hm? I thought it was an empty can, to be honest." Nelson excused back.

"You use empty cans to drink juice from?" Marissa asked. "No offense dude, but you could use a glass or a canteen to drink out of."

"I don't need your charity; I need you to buzz off." Yentoulis replied back.

"What are you even doing, anyway?" Nelson asked.

"If you must know, girly… I'm doing some routine maintenance on GENKI. Proper robot maintenance goes a long way." Yentoulis explained.

"Yento..." Nelson said out loud.

"Yentoulis." Yentoulis corrected.

"Right, Yentoulis. Anyways, I couldn't follow heads or tails about all of that." Nelson admitted.

"You need a lotta learning, girly." Yentoulis continued. "Anyways, I'm just about done."

Yentoulis finished doing some maintenance and flipped a switch on the bottom of GENKI. Soon, GENKI's LCD screen turned on, and GENKI blinked her eyes.

"Good morning, master. The current time is 7:09am. The current temperature is 79 degrees." GENKI said out loud.

Both Marissa and Nelson were amazed at GENKI.

"Whoa…" Marissa muttered, as she looked over at Yentoulis. "Yenty, you should mass-produce these!"

"It's Yentoulis, curls. And why should I make hundreds of my pride and joy?" Yentoulis responded back.

"Why? Anyone around would LOVE to have a GENKI. You could make millions!" Nelson answered back.

"GENKI is my creation, and my creation alone." Yentoulis responded back. "Now leave me and my genius be."

Yentoulis soon walked away, as Nelson and Marissa looked at each other.

"A simple no could had proviced." Nelson said out loud.

"And you can take your arrow with you as well." Yentoulis finished, as he threw the arrow that Nelson shot near Nelson and Marissa's feet.

"Yentoulis, you're gonna shoot someone's eye out with that!" Nelson shouted back.

"Eh, I already followed that route." Marissa confirmed, picking up the arrow and storing it away behind her back.

"How that happen?" Nelson asked.

"Well, it was Christmastime, and I was testing out my crossbow..." Marissa began to tell her story…

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Let me guess; she shot an eye out?****

 ** **Marissa**** : I still apologize for the loss of your old basketball, Jamal. But hey, you got a new basketball that Christmas, and a donut plushie, so it all balances out!

 ** **Nelson**** : Still, I think Yentoulis should mass produce his GENKI. And hey, at least it'll be controlled; not unlike Monokuma.

 ** **Yentoulis**** : I rather keep the secrets of GENKI to myself. And not let _them_ steal the credit and make a profit.

* * *

 ** **Krew's Camp****

* * *

Inside the cabin, Steph and Stella were applying makeup, as they were getting ready for the day.

"So, good job yesterday on withholding eating until the last minute." Steph complimented.

"Man, I felt like I was gonna burst having to deny myself that cheeseburger..." Stella replied back.

"But still, they may be getting onto us. I would think deeper on this if we're gonna get far." Steph suggested.

"So… What should I do?" Stella asked.

"Just keep sticking on my side, and I can guarantee you… We shall go far." Steph answered back.

Stella gave off a sweet smile.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Should we trust her?****

 ** **Steph**** : ...What a starry-eyed fool.

* * *

Outside, Drake was under a nearby tree sketching, and Lance was doing some acting.

"I say, I do not belong here!" Lance said out loud. "It isn't my time yet!"

He then pointed at seemingly nothing.

"I shall get back down to Earth, and continue living!" Lance finished, as he looked at Drake. "All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Musical."

Drake looked up from his sketchbook.

"...They made an 'All Dogs Go To Heaven' musical?" Drake asked out loud.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "How did you even know it was All Dogs Go To Heaven?"

"I watched it a few times..." Drake shrugged. "Kinda a depressing movie, if you know what happened behind the scenes..."

"Well, the dog died and went to Heaven. And death is depressing." Lance replied back.

"...Not what I'm talking about." Drake said, as…

SNAP!

Drake and Lance looked at Verna, who was standing near Drake.

"Lance, make yourself scarce." Verna ordered.

Lance nodded in fear and backed off.

Drake started to get up, but…

"Stay." Verna said, as Drake sighed.

"Be gentle..." Drake pleaded.

Verna looked down at Drake's sketches, and nodded.

"I… want you to do something for me." Verna said.

"Yeah?" Drake asked, in fear.

Verna reached into her skirt pocket, and pulled out a paper.

"Do what it says on the paper. And TELL. NO. ONE." Verna replied back, as she made her leave.

Drake nodded, as he opened the paper, and a dollar bill came out. He then picked up the dollar bill, and pocketed it, as he looked at the paper itself.

"Draw this?" Drake read the note.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Something tells me there's more to Verna than once thought…****

 ** **Drake**** : ...This is the first time I been paid to do artwork.

 ** **Lance**** : Boy, I gotta tell ya… Verna's freaky scary!

* * *

 ** **Oddities Camp****

* * *

In their cottage's living room, Sting and Korpse were playing a game while Marion was sitting at a table, carving out a wooden figure of Olivia.

"Hey, I meant to ask this last night, but I had Nelson on my mind at the time." Korpse said out loud. "What was it that you were gonna say to Olivia last night?"

"Before she got hurled? I meant to say that I know of someone more edgier than me." Sting answered back. "Dude may be a bit of a Grumpy Gus, but I know the two have some chemistry together."

"How edgier are we talking?" Korpse asked, as she looked at the screen. "Watch out behind you! Dude stalking you!"

Sting turned his character around and dealt with said character. "Thanks, Korpse. Anyway, he's more edgier than I could be. He even has stars tattooed on his arm."

"You know, we could have tried to hook up both Olivia and Stella if we're talking about stars." Korpse said out loud.

Sting chuckled. "I've a feeling they're both straight. And I highly doubt it would work out."

"Well, so much for my Olivia/Stella yuri fanfiction." Korpse joked.

"Anyways, I knew him since Kindergarten. Along with two really good friends of mine. I think you would like them." Sting responded back.

With Marion, he finished carving out a wooden figurine of Olivia, and was adding in the paint, as Benny looked at the figurine.

"Um, count me wrong, but I highly doubt Olivia had a nose stud." Benny said out loud. "Or an eyebrow piercing at that."

"She requested it." Marion shrugged, as he continued to paint. "Though why she would like this stuff on her figurine is beyond me."

"Beats me." Benny shrugged.

"Now, to try to carve out an anarchy symbol." Marion said. "I got my work cut out for me, to be honest."

"Yeah, you think if you were around the size of your figurines, it be easier-" Benny stated.

Marion's eyes went wide, as he looked at Benny.

"Nope! I may like tinies, but I don't wanna _be_ one!" Marion protested. "Did you inhale too much sword polish this morning?"

"Nah, I got the odorless kind." Benny responded back.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: The author does NOT condone the usage of polish as an inhalant.****

 ** **Benny**** : -He is polishing his sword- Besides, how can one keep their blade nice and shiny? -He holds up his sword in the air, as a shining sound was heard- ...I think production added that sound in post.

 ** **Marion**** : I sincerely hope Benny was joking…

 ** **Sting**** : Yeah, forgot to say that misfortune happened with my friends in the span of a year, and all three decided that being happy wasn't worth it. So, they went emo. Actual emo. I was still cheerful, but decided to change up my wardrobe. Hey, us buds gotta stick together.

 ** **Korpse**** : Sting… Has some pretty interesting friends.

* * *

 ** **Wannabees Camp****

* * *

Near the shore, Isabel and Maureen were looking out at the ocean.

"Say, I've got a bit of an idea..." Isabel said out loud. "How about we go out for a swim before today's challenge?"

Maureen gave off a smile. "Sure. Let me grab up my swimsuit, and I'll join you out there."

Maureen ran off to their tent to change, as Isabel went behind some bushes. She soon came out in a two piece red and grey swimsuit, as she awaited for Maureen to arrive. Soon enough…

"Uhhh..." Isabel said, as she starred at Maureen. The Biologist was donned in a light blue two piece swimsuit as well.

"You do know you're drooling a tad bit." Maureen joked a bit.

Isabel wiped the drool off her, as she blushed lightly at Maureen. "Oh… Thanks."

"Now, how about we go for that swim?" Maureen offered, as she ran into the ocean, and started to swim rather swiftly, with Isabel following not far behind.

"This is rather refreshing." Isabel said out loud.

"Oh, wait… It gets even better." Maureen replied back, as she dove underwater.

Isabel followed suit, as the two eyed what appeared to be a coral reef. The tropical fish residing near the reef were just swimming around, as Maureen swam closer, with Isabel following. Maureen took out what appeared to be her phone, as she took a selfie near an octopus, as Isabel raised an eyebrow. The two soon surfaced for air, as Isabel looked over at Maureen.

"Maureen, why didn't you tell me that you had a waterproof phone protector?" Isabel asked.

"Hey, nobody asked." Maureen shrugged. "Nor swam with me the last three days."

 **SNAP!**

The two looked at each other.

"Verna? But why would she bug us?" Maureen asked.

Isabel chuckled. "Oh, no she didn't~! I predicted that something like this would occur, so..."

Isabel swam close to the shore, as she pointed at Liang, hanging by his ankles, with their everyday clothing nearby.

"...I booby-trapped mine… No. OUR changing area." Isabel finished, as she looked at Liang. "Hey, Liang! How's the weather up there?"

"Bite me..." Liang growled.

Maureen patted Isabel on her back. "You're learning to be one primo prankster, buddy."

Isabel blushed lightly at that response.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mozart was collecting coconuts with Woodstock, as he heard the snap from not too far.

"And I think some poor dude got pranked..." Mozart said to Woodstock. "Will he ever learn?"

"Squeak..." Woodstock squeaked in agreement.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: I got a couple of coconuts!****

 ** **Isabel**** : Maureen looked so awesome in that swimsuit… -Blushes- And cute. -She snaps out of her blush- What's going on with me?

 ** **Maureen**** : I am so proud of my blue haired prankster…

* * *

 ** **Central Square - 9:30am****

* * *

With Ada and Gyan, they were doing some last minute touches on a mysterious device, which they were told would be used for today's challenge.

"And there we go! This device is more or less perfect-yo!" Ada said, sporting a grin, as she looked at Gyan. "What do you think, yo?"

Gyan blinked. "What does it do?"

Ada scratched her head. "Beats me. I asked Chris about this, but all he said that it would give everyone night vision eyes or something along those lines."

"So… Their eyes would glow in the dark?" Gyan asked. "That seems impossible."

"Hey, nothing ain't impossible, yo!" Ada responded back.

All of a sudden, Gyan's phone rang, as he looked down at it. His heart seemingly sunk within a moment.

"Ada? I should answer this. Talk to you in a few." Gyan confirmed, as he walked off.

"Okay, talk to you later, yo!" Ada responded back, as she put on her headphones and continued to work on the device.

Not too far from Ada, Ellis and Marissa were walking beside each other, chatting.

"So, what do you recommend for a condiment for fried calamari?" Ellis asked.

"Well, you can't go wrong with cheese." Marissa replied back.

Ellis blinked. "You actually eat calamari with cheese?"

"Yeppers!" Marissa answered back. "Although nothing gives me that kick like schnitzel. Me and my guild like to kick back with such a nice meal after an awesome quest. Perhaps I should whip you up some at some point."

Ellis smiled back at Marissa, as he looked forward to see Isabel and Maureen, also walking together. His smile dropped in an instant.

"Oh, a two-headed beast is upon us?" Marissa questioned Ellis, as he held up his hand.

"I wouldn't recommend calling her two-headed." Ellis responded back. "Two-faced is more like it."

"You're not that much far from the truth; they do have two faces. Or would be if they were sharing the same body." Marissa said out loud.

"Let's turn back around-" Ellis started to say as…

"Ellis?" Isabel spoke out loud.

Ellis froze in his tracks as he turned back around.

"What is it, Isabel?" Ellis asked, trying to keep calm.

"...I'm sorry." Isabel replied back.

Ellis sighed. "Sorry… You're sorry?! Because of you, I got tossed out into the cold, and rejected by everyone in town, and that's all you can say?!"

"What else is there to say? I shouldn't have chosen popularity over my own flesh and blood? I hate myself every morning I wake up? I sometimes wish I had been the one kicked out!?" Isabel admitted.

"...Can we go back to the whole 'flesh and blood' thing-" Maureen started to ask.

"Not now, Maureen." Isabel interrupted.

"Okay, it's time that I threw my hat into the ring." Marissa said out loud. "What's really going on with you two?"

Isabel sighed. "Okay- I did something really bad, and Ellis took the blame for it. I've regretted it ever since it happened."

But Ellis turned around and started to walk back to his camp. "No, you don't."

Marissa followed Ellis, as Isabel could only stand there, looking in the direction of the Dork's camp.

"...What will it take for you to see that I'm telling the truth?" Isabel muttered.

But not too far from camp, someone was overhearing the conversation. They soon fled the scene...

* * *

 ** **Confessional: By breaking a few Psy Locks? I dunno.****

 ** **Isabel**** : Sherry… You bitch…

 ** **Maureen**** : Isabel did mention something about flesh and blood. You think… -She shakes her head- Nah, what are the chances of that happening?

 ** **?**** **:** Hm… I have a hankering on what's going on with those two. This'll be a fun ride...

* * *

Not too long after that confrontation, Nelson walked onto Central Square, as he rocked his feet back and forth.

"Man, Ellis looked all sorts of moody." Nelson said to himself.

"Ellis? That guy on your team?"

Nelson was spooked by the sudden voice, as he turned to see Stella approaching him.

"Hey, Stella." Nelson greeted.

"Hey, Nelson." Stella replied back. "Still, what do you mean by moody?"

"I tried to ask, but Marissa suggested I backed off. The heck even happened?" Nelson asked.

"Danged if I knew." Stella responded back, as she looked at Nelson. "By the way, don't mind me asking this, but… Those red ovals on your face. Are they… permanent?"

"Well, with permanent marker, yeah." Nelson replied back. "Same with your stars on your face?"

"Yeah, but only with a fast-moving needle dipped with ink and jamming into your skin." Stella admitted.

"So, those are actually tattoos?" Nelson asked.

"Yeah, but it's actually a family tradition." Stella answered back. "When we turn the age of 16, or someone joins our family via adoption or marriage, we get a mark under our eyes. It's a rather strange tradition, to be honest. I didn't mind, cause that meant I could don stars all the time."

"Huh… You got some pretty cool parents..." Nelson pondered. "I didn't even get to know my birth mom..."

"Wait, really?" Stella asked.

Nelson nodded. "Mom died when I was a baby. My dad remarried, and for around 10 years… Eh, forget it."

Stella looked at Nelson. "My gosh… I'm so very sorry, Nelson."

"Water under the bridge. It's why I wanna keep my parent's tradition alive." Nelson replied back.

He was then brought into a hug by Stella.

"If it means anything, you're still are, by being you." Stella reassured.

Nelson smiled back. "Thanks, Stella."

Not too far, Ada looked up from her machine, and smiled.

"Awww… Shipping it." Ada said out loud.

Overhearing that, Nelson and Stella broke away from their hug, blushing in embarrassment.

"Ada! I have a feeling that shipping the two of us would be a BAD idea!" Nelson shouted out loud.

"Gotta agree with him! Besides, he's already crushing on someone tall, dark-clothed, and cute!" Stella defended back.

Ada shook her head. "Gee, sorry. Guess I won't be making that Nelson/Stella ship-fic after all, yo!"

"ADA!" A panicked Gyan ran up to Ada all of a sudden. "Emergency! Like HUGE EMERGENCY!"

Ada placed her wrench down. "What's going on, Gyan?"

"You know that test I mentioned?" Gyan reminded.

"No, not really..." Ada replied back.

"Now that you mention it… I think it was Pomona I told that about… Anyway, it's not in a couple of days... It is, in fact, TODAY!" Gyan yelled out in a panic.

"Wait, what?!" Ada asked. "Man, you think they would warn you in advance!"

"Yeah! Ugh, I knew I should had been studying my brain off!" Gyan complained. "But I just had to hang with you last night! Not your fault, really, but..."

"Uh, don't mind us two butting in, but… What kind of test is it?" Stella asked.

"Advanced Biology Course 9-B!" Gyan answered back. "Nobody comes out of it with a perfect record from what I heard! In one instance, they gotta make you dissect a dodo bird!"

Ada groaned. "Then those teachers outta be called dodos, yo. They've been extinct for hundreds of years."

"And the questions keep going on and on… I'm not gonna get a perfect, I know it!" Gyan continued, stressed and frightened out of his mind. "I gotta go now! Bye!"

Gyan soon ran off, as the three looked at each other.

"Poor guy..." Nelson said out loud.

"Yeah, he should know that you needn't go for a perfect." Ada responded back.

"All we can really do is root for him." Stella nodded.

"Yeah." Ada agreed.

* * *

 ** **? - 9:35am****

* * *

In a very secluded part of the island, Gyan looked around, and opened his laptop, and went to a program…

 _ _You're late.__

"Sorry, I was helping out with the challenge-" Gyan apologized.

 _Zip it. We do not mess around with trivial excuses. Do NOT let it happen again._

Gyan nodded quickly.

 _ _Now it is time for the test to commence.__

A series of questions started to appear on screen, as the nervous Gyan took to his mouse.

 _ _You may begin.__

* * *

 ** **Krew's Camp, 11:00am****

* * *

Drake has finished up his drawing, as he approached Verna with the final product.

"Here you go, Vern-" Drake started to say as it was snatched away from Verna. "You could have taken it gently..."

Verna observed the product, and nodded in approval.

"Satisfactory." Verna replied back, pocketing the drawing. "But may I offer some advice?"

"Like… What?" Drake asked.

"Make sure to not use the R-word when drawing." Verna warned. "Doing so will open Pandora's Box."

It didn't take Drake too long for him to decipher what Verna was saying.

"You mean requests?" Drake asked.

Verna instantly face-palmed herself.

"Shush! You'll awaken a few sleeping beasts!" Verna continued, as both Lance and Steph seemingly showed up out of nowhere. "Too late."

"Drake, boy… You're offering up requests?" Lance asked. "How about moi, in my glory, wearing a flowing cape?"

"Lance, I was here first! Drake-y? How about a pic of Edward Cullen with his hot bod shining in the sun?"

Drake gulped, as he backed up, as Verna shook her head.

"Warned you." Verna said out loud.

"Hold it!" Stella yelled, stepping into the ring. "Why are you all of a sudden ganging up on Drake?"

"He was offering requests, and-" Lance started to say.

"I… Wasn't offering requests." Drake said out loud.

Verna looked at Drake, and sighed.

"Yeah! If you two wanna have him draw for you, then you gotta pay him out of your own pockets!" Verna responded back.

Both Lance and Steph backed off, as Drake looked over at Verna.

"Thanks, Verna..." Drake said out loud.

"That was only a warning. Next time, I won't save your butt." Verna responded back, as she started to head towards the cabin. "But you're welcome."

Drake breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lesson learned..." Drake said out loud, as Lance approached him, holding up a squashed candy bar.

"How about for this candy bar?" Lance offered.

"Lance… Were you sitting on it?" Stella asked.

"Your point being?" Lance continued. "What do you say, Drake? My slightly-crushed Crunch bar for a drawing of yours?"

"Put me in the pool as well!" Steph said out loud. "We got an hour to kill before the challenge starts!"

Drake could only look at the two, and scratched his head.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: To Crunch or Not to Crunch…****

 ** **Drake**** : I gotta ask for some actual currency next time. -He then looks at a sheet of paper- And not accept I-O-Us. … -He continues to look at the paper- ...How did Steph get an island in the Caribbean?

 ** **Verna**** : I've got some respect, mind you.

* * *

 ** **Dork's Camp – 11:30am****

* * *

Inside their RV, Ellis and Nelson were playing on their respective 3DSes, as Marissa was doing some thinking.

"Man, I gotta let Pomona know this..." Marissa said to herself.

"Ask her what?" GENKI, floating nearby, questioned.

"Well… I wanna talk to this, girl to girl." Marissa replied back. "And… Um… It's something that only a human can figure out."

"I understand." GENKI said, as the door opened, revealing Pomona, holding some fruits.

Marissa smiled. "Oh, there's our raven-headed Red Mage with some purple dye on for keeps."

"Well, I do don a bit of red." Pomona chuckled back, as she set the fruit down.

"Come on!; I have something to explain." Marissa continued, as she grabbed ahold of Pomona's hand, and the two went out of the RV.

Yentoulis couldn't help but sport a smirk.

"Only three days, and the two girls are already going out back in private." Yentoulis said out loud.

* * *

Marissa and Pomona walked afar from camp, as the Fruit Loop looked at Marissa.

"Okay, what's going on that's having us cart off into the woods?" Pomona asked. "Is this about fruit?"

"Far from it; I wanted to get far away so Ellis doesn't hear." Marissa stated.

A grin soon grew on Pomona's face.

"Oooh, you gonna ask him out in a surprise gesture?" Pomona teased.

Marissa blushed lightly, as she shook it off. "What, no! We only knew each other for three days! It has to do with something more serious than that."

"How serious are we talking? Like C-SPAN serious? Cause I think they get super serious all the time." Pomona replied back.

"Well… Let's put it this way… Do you have any siblings?" Marissa asked.

Pomona shook her head. "Nah, only child, I'm afraid. But I do consider the youngsters that are regulars at the youth center my siblings, however. And I'm also a well-known babysitter."

Marissa looked at Pomona.

"Hey, don't let this nose ring sporting gal prove you wrong; I'm their first choice!" Pomona grinned back. "Anyways, what's with the sibling talk about?"

"Well… I want to know… How would one reconcile each other's differences?" Marissa asked.

"I can tell you, but it'll take more than a simple apology." Pomona replied back. "It's almost like a delicate fruit. One wrong move, and… Well, you probably won't be invited to the next family reunion."

Pomona did some thinking, as a thought hit her.

"Did you do something pretty horri-bad which has your sibling in a tizzy?" Pomona asked.

"What, no! Me and my older bro Jamal get along just fine! He's a college student studying in the course of… Well, some complicated stuff. Either case, that ol' tank with a Defense of 95 and I get along, even if I do tend to take the second to last donut from him at times." Marissa admitted.

"Huh." Pomona nodded back.

"And this can go back to when I saw both Ellis and Isabel interacting earlier. I'm starting to think that the two… May be related..." Marissa continued.

Pomona could only blink. "Well, they do share the same eyes… But do you really think so?"

"Probably. Maureen did say something about flesh and blood earlier." Marissa answered back.

"And the plot thickens..." Pomona responded back. "Though if we are both right… Well, everyone's Ellis/Isabel Shipfics will be null and void and sunk."

Marissa gulped. "They… Actually ship those two?"

"Eh, I wouldn't put it past them. Them shippers… They would ship anything." Pomona replied back.

"I see..." Marissa nodded back.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: I ship it!****

 ** **Pomona**** : Though if I do get shipped with someone in a fic… Can it be of someone who's of my gender? I kinda adore yuri parings, to be quite honest.

 ** **Marissa**** : Shipping can be quite tricky. As for a ship involving me… Well, anything goes could apply for myself, considering my sexuality.

* * *

 ** **Challenge Beach – 12:00pm****

* * *

Chris lifts up a microphone, and grins.

"Campers! It's time for your next challenge!" Chris announces, as he placed the microphone back down.

In just a few minutes, the 18 campers were standing on their respective mats.

"As you can guess, Olivia was booted last night." Chris confirmed. "Real shame, too..."

"I could had been her friend..." Stella stated.

"But enough about that; it's time to start up our next challenge! How many of you are familiar with the age old tradition of Scavenger Hunts?" Chris asked.

"I do!" Pomona raised her hand. "I been in one when I went to a summer camp at the age of 10! It even took place in a mine at that."

"Did… Anything happen at camp?" Ellis asked.

"Eh, nothing too out of the ordinary." Pomona shrugged. "Hung with the girls a lot to be perfectly honest…"

"Anyways, for this challenge, you shall be having one… In the dark!" Chris continued. "They'll be bounds of bumping and bruising as you try to look around for your team's object!"

"Excuse me?" Verna spoke up. "You said we have to do the challenge in the dark. News flash, we CAN'T see in the dark!"

"And that's where I step in, yo!" Ada said out loud, wheeling a device. It appeared to be some kind of laser gun.

"Nice prop, Chris. Leftovers from Action?" Yentoulis snarked.

"Well, this device will give you all temporary night vision. That way, you can see everything in the dark, including each other." Chris responded back. "But it may leave your eyes glowing for quite a while..."

"So, glowing eyes like in retro cartoons?" Sting asked. "Sign me up!"

"No offense, but how do we know you've got another eye?" Steph asked.

Sting said nothing, as he pushed back his hair, exposing his other eye.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: I got my EYE on you!****

 ** **Steph**** : What use is eyeliner if it's covered up by your hair? Get with the program, guyliner.

 ** **Sting**** : All part of the emo package… -He smiles-

* * *

"Now, for the Dorks and Krew, you gotta sit someone out-"

"I volunteer." Steph said out loud. "I rather not have glowing eyes, thanks."

"And I'm no good at scavenger hunts." Ellis also said out loud. "I'll probably end up being a liability. Good luck with the challenge!"

Both Ellis and Steph took a few steps back.

"And done. As for the rest of you, please stand perfectly still…" Chris warned.

"Trust me on this; you don't want this sucker hitting your peepers, yo." Ada said, as she started to flip a few switches. The machine started to hum.

"Er, I think I seen this movie before..." Marion stated.

"Well, share the deets, Rogert Ebert." Sting responded back.

The machine started to glow…

"I… rather not." Marion continued. "Wouldn't want you all to think I'm weird."

"Eh, you're talking to someone who's wearing emo duds on a reality TV show. Weird is commonplace these days." Sting admitted. "I don't think of you as weird."

"Well, we are on a team called the Oddities." Korpse said out loud. "You've been one of us for a while, dude."

The machine looked like it was ready to fire.

"Ready, yo?" Ada asked, as everyone responded. "FIRE!"

The machine fired at the campers, and then… Hummed down to a halt.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well, that was underwhelming." Lance stated.

"That ain't all; Lance. Everyone, please report over to your team's destination spot so you all can continue the challenge in full." Chris said out loud. "And hurry!"

Everyone nodded, as they ran over to what appeared to be four buildings. The doors opened up automatically, as they all entered their buildings. The doors soon slammed shut…

* * *

 ** **Krew's Dark Building – 12:10pm****

* * *

The building was pitch black, with no light coming from anywhere.

"Man, what a rip!" Lance complained. "I wanted to be the first on my block to have glowy eyes!"

"Maybe… It takes a bit to kick in?" Drake questioned.

Verna scoffed. "Night vision, my butt. Talk about false advertising. And someone's touching my butt! Quit it"

"Sorry..." Lance sheepishly said.

"Er, guys?" Stella asked out loud. "Is it me, or is my body acting all sorts of strange?"

"Now that you say so, my bod's acting odd, too!" Lance answered back.

"Same here..." Drake admitted.

Verna groaned. "Did you all disease me or something? My body's out of whack, too!"

"Of all the times to not carry a Miracle Light..." Stella said out loud.

"It be a miracle once we get this body situation settled!" Lance spoke back. "...Hey, what do you know, it stopped! Complaining about problems solved everything!"

SNAP!

Verna snapped everyone to attention. "News flash, we have even BIGGER problems! Look up!"

Everyone done so, as all they could see were what appeared to be someone wearing night vision googles… And before long, they were back in darkness again.

* * *

A few minutes later, there was an opening out of the box, shining some dim light within…

"Urgh, that was a ride..." Lance said out loud.

"I'll say..." Stella responded back. "I think someone was touching my butt..."

Drake could only scratch his head.

"Where are we, anyway?" Steph asked, as there was a ringing noise coming from Stella's phone.

"Hello?" Stella asked through the phone.

"Campers! Feast your eyes on the… TRUE CHALLENGE!" Chris announced, as the lights started to brighten up, and the campers were surprised and alarmed.

They were in what appeared to be a living room, only that the furniture inside was a lot more bigger.

"Wait… Are we… shrunken?" Steph asked out loud, as Lance carried around a button, seemingly from a shirt.

"Well, judging by this giant button, we are." Lance answered back. "Or… Chris has one hell of a prop department."

"Your true task? It's still a scavenger hunt. Only that you're looking for a device that'll undo your shrinkage. Then you gotta assemble it. First team to assemble their device and regrow everyone in their team wins for today!" Chris said through the phone. "And today, it's a non-elimination challenge; this is all about teamwork. But I should warn you about the dangers of being small… Eh, what am I kidding, you're small. Everything is currently a danger to you right now."

"That's not filling us with confidence." Stella stated.

"Now, it's time to find your scattered devices!" Chris finished, as he signed off, and a chart appeared on Stella's phone.

"Great, it's Sonic Adventure's Knuckles stages all over again." Lance protested.

"I don't quite follow." Steph responded back.

"Well, first off, we gotta find this..." Stella started to say. "Pon… Pun..."

All of a sudden…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud screaming fills the air.

"Drake, was that you?" Steph asked.

But Drake shook his head. "I think I know that voice..."

"Then fill us in; who is it?" Lance asked.

"...Marion." Drake replied back.

* * *

 ** **The Oddities****

* * *

The Oddities were also shrunken down as well, as Marion was rocking back and forth. The campers were behind a radio, trying to hide away from any dangers that could present themselves.

"I can't believe it happened! The one thing I didn't want to happen has happened!" Marion said out loud. "WE'RE SHRUNK!"

"Hey, it can't be _that_ bad. In fact, this reminds me of Chibi-Robo." Korpse tried to reassure. "Real classic game, in my mind."

"Korpse, we're under 5 inches tall! We are NOT experienced with stuff like this!" Marion responded back. "And I know peeps who write and draw stories about people who ARE. We are toast!"

"Benny? You wanna scope out the place while we try to calm Marion down?" Sting asked. "Let us know what we're dealing with!"

"You got it!" Benny responded back, as he dashed over to the end of the radio and looked around the room.

The walls were colored pink, with various posters of male teen idols plastered around. There even seemed to be what appeared to be girlish-looking toys all around. The name 'Diana' was on the walls.

Benny ran back to report his surroundings to his team.

"Okay, from what I could see, it's a LisaFrank madhouse." Benny said out loud. "Lots of girly looking toys, and some beginner cosmetics. That, and judging by the posters on her walls… There's a hunch we're in the room of… Some young girl who idolizes some controversial pop star 24/7."

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Marion screamed back.

"Gag!" Korpse responded back, shivering. "We stepped into a Lola Loud nightmare!"

"And without any Lana Loud providing backup." Sting stated. "Any intel on said objects that Chris asked us to find?"

"Well, I've a hunch there's one in that dollhouse." Benny answered, pointing at a doll house.

"And how do you plan on getting across there? You can't fly, and at our current size, a mere inch drop could spell disaster to us." Korpse replied back.

"Easy enough, they were kind enough to leave us rulers to use as makeshift bridges." Benny responded back.

Just then, the door started to open, and someone stormed in. It appeared to be a small girl, with her hair in pigtails, and wearing a pink dress. She sported a smile as she started to approach the table the Oddities were on. The tension filled the air, as anyone could hear some Psycho violin strings being heard.

"...Diana." Benny muttered, as he quickly hid back behind the radio.

"HELLO, to all my NEW TOYS!" Diana said out loud.

All of the campers gulped in fear. Do they gotta deal with her as well?

* * *

 ** **The Wannabees****

* * *

Meanwhile, the four were looking at their surroundings. It appeared to be a flower garden they were placed in, with large plants almost looking like mere towers to them.

"Dudes, I don't think we're in Normalsville, anymore." Mozart stated.

"Define your definition of normal; we're surrounded by some pansy ass flowers!" Liang responded back.

"Well, that is true; some of these flowers are, in fact, pansy's." Maureen chuckled back.

"You're joking..." Liang groaned.

"It's true!" Isabel said out loud.

"Great. We're short, and we're stuck in a flower bed." Liang complained, as…

"EEP!" Isabel quickly dove and hid behind some fallen leaves, as a small spider crossed the team's path.

"Huh… This may not be too bad, after all." Liang sported a grin.

"Not too bad; that's a spider we're talking about! And at our size… We're more than just a meal to it!" Isabel responded back.

"Hang on, dudes; let's consult the good ol' book." Mozart said out loud, as he reached behind his back and pulled out Cherri's bug book. "Here we go; the Central American Jumping Spider. Says here that this dude of a spider's a herbivore. So no worries!"

Isabel gave off a growl, as she held up what appeared to be a rolled up pill bug.

"I don't care if it's a vegan, I don't trust that thing!" Isabel yelled out loud. "So, I'm using this as protection!"

"Er, Izz? Isn't that the dead carcass of a pill bug?" Maureen asked.

"Don't care; it looks like a ball to me!" Isabel quickly excused.

"Gee, you think this would be Cherri's wet dream or something." Liang said out loud.

"Anyways, Chris-dude said we outta look for these parts." Mozart replied back. "Well, let's get to it!"

The team nodded, as they started to search for the parts, but unknowing to them…

…

...A rather large insect was looking at the campers.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Looming danger…****

 ** **Isabel**** : Sure, was I overreacting? Well, when you gotta deal with giant spiders, you do!

* * *

 ** **The Dorks****

* * *

They were also observing their surroundings as well. They were in what appeared to be a basement, on top of a shelf at the moment. A machine blowing bubbles was on nearby.

"So, spill the beans, Marissa." Pomona said out loud. "What're we dealing with?"

"Well… There seems to be a rather large table, filled with all sorts of snacks." Marissa answered back. "Though no bean dip to spill."

"But the main question is… How do we even get off this shelf?" Yentoulis questioned. "We humans can't fly, and..."

Pomona eyed what appeared to be the bubble machine. "Eh, I saw this in a movie once. If we hop in when the bubble's forming, our body mass should be enough for us to float over to the floor."

"Right… And then what?" Yentoulis asked.

"Then… We find the parts, reassemble them, and get back to our normal height." Pomona answered back.

"I like that plan!" Nelson nodded.

The four approached the bubble machine, which was spouting out bubbles.

"So… Ladies first?" Yentoulis offered.

Both Pomona and Marissa nodded, as they jumped in the formula, and were now in a bubble, floating in the air.

"Hey, this is really fun!" Pomona grinned. "Look, we can see the whole room from up here!"

"Anything suspicious looking?" Marissa asked.

"Well, other than the fact that Foosball table may have something outta the ordinary, nothing really." Pomona replied back.

Marissa smiled, as she looked forward. Her smile dropped in an instant.

"Uh, Pomona?" Marissa asked.

"Not now, I'm observing that wicked chocolate fountain they've got!" Pomona answered back, as she licked her lips. "Man, that would look sweet in the youth center..."

"Not that… THAT!" Marissa replied back, as she pointed at the direction they were floating towards as Pomona also looked forward…

A rather pointy light fixture.

"Oh, man. That has more sharp edges than any piece of dark armor your buds may wear!" Pomona gulped.

"Not the time nor place to talk about awesome armor." Marissa replied back, as she looked down. "In fact, I don't think we may even BE talking about awesome armor! We're goners!"

"Man, and I was looking forward to getting my eyebrow pierced!" Pomona said out loud, as the two hugged each other, expecting the worst.

"I gotta let you know this before we fall and go splat… I used your toothbrush to clean the blender last night." Marissa confessed.

"Wait, what? No wonder my breath smelled fruity after I brushed my teeth this morning." Pomona responded back

The bubble holding the tightly hugging girls floated ever so closer to the light fixture, as it impacted a sharp edge…

POP!

The two girls started to yell as they fell, as…

SPLASH!

The two surfaced in what appeared to be some white, thick goo.

"And they stick the landing!" Pomona cheered, as she tasted some of the goo. "Hmm, french onion dip."

"I never thought I see the day, in which chip dip would do us a solid!" Marissa replied back, as she looked up. "Uh, Pomona?"

"Hey, I found that chocolate fountain!" Pomona chirped back. "It's just a hop, skip, and jump over that way..."

"I think that's the least of our concerns right now; we got bigger issues to deal with." Marissa responded back.

"Define big." Pomona said, as she looked up to see a group of teenage girls, each wielding a potato chip, and looking down at the dip…

"Um… Isn't it a bad time to ask for any of those girl's digits?"

* * *

 ** **The Krew****

* * *

The small four were walking through the giant living room, each of them hoping to find the pieces of their device in order to enlarge them again.

"...And that's why I limit myself when drinking lime slushies from now on." Stella said, seemingly finishing a story, as she rubbed her lower back.

"Noted." Verna replied back. "Though or course, the only mischief I do is tease the Math Club."

"Besides, it doesn't even matter now; you've got a tattoo on your butt, Vern!" Lance sported a grin.

 **SNAP!**

Verna glared at Lance. "For the record, it's _not_ a tattoo! ...It's a birthmark."

"Anyway… Your cousins sound pretty interesting!" Lance said out loud. "Any of them… Looking for anyone?"

"I… can't exactly say." Stella admitted.

Lance raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

"Um..." Drake spoke up, as he pointed ahead, as the four looked where he was pointing.

There seemed to be a device hanging from a pet bowl.

"BINGO!" Lance cheered out loud, as he ran towards the bowl, and pulled out the object. "That's one of them!"

He soon read what was on the bowl.

"Who the heck's...?" Lance asked, as he was interrupted.

"Quick, hide!" Verna yelled out loud.

All of a sudden, there was a jingling sound. Verna quickly grabbed ahold of Lance's arm, as the four made their way towards a mouse hole, and ran inside as the jingling sound got louder and louder…

"I… think this challenge may be a lot tougher than we thought." Stella said out loud.

* * *

Chris is laying back in a chair, drinking a drink and watching the action unfold on a monitor.

"And thus, our campers are shrunken down! But… How will they escape this predicament? Find out… After the break!"

* * *

Yep, the campers are more or less shrunk. But can they deal with this challenge, despite the severe height disadvantage?

And to keep in touch where the campers are...

 ** **The Dorks**** **:** Basement/Rec Room, where a party is being held.

 ** **The Krew:**** Living Room.

 ** **The Oddities**** **:** A small girl's bedroom, who's trying to find her new toys.

 ** **The Wannabees**** **:** A flower garden, where bugs reside.

* * *

 ** **NEXT TIME:**** Tiny shenanigans unfold!


	7. Shrink-Wrapped -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

 **BaconBaka's Bites** : Yeesh, I'm totally sorry on how long it took to get this chapter done. But hey, it was done before Christmas, so that's something… Right?

In either case, let's see how the campers do at their temporary new heights...

Insert the Borrower Creed here!

* * *

 **The Krew, 12:15pm**

* * *

The jingling grew even louder and louder, as the four shrunken teenagers were hiding in a nearby mouse hole.

"Man, I didn't come this far in the game just to be the first person to be gobbled up by some… Bell monster!" Lance protested.

"It's still early game, nitwit." Verna snapped back. "Still, one of us should check out what's really out there."

"You mean, just step out, scope the place out, and run back in?" Stella asked.

"That's the idea." Verna stated. "Now… Any takers?"

Lance quickly shook his head. "Nope, nuh-huh. Count me out. I ain't dealing with something that's virtually unknown!"

"And do you expect me to head out there?" Verna questioned. "I don't think so."

Drake sighed, as he stepped out of the mouse hole, as Stella only watched from afar.

"Wait, tall boy went out?" Lance asked. "Wow, he's got guts..."

"He's nuts." Verna shook her head.

* * *

In the living room, Drake was looking around, not straying far from the hole in case he had to make a hasty retreat back in.

"Okay… Wheres the fire?" Drake asked himself, as the jingling got closer and closer.

He looked for anything to defend himself with, and picked up a ball not too nearby.

The jingling got closer, and Drake held his ground as…

…

…

...Mew?

Drake looked up to see what appeared to be a black kitten looking down at him with its bright green eyes, wearing a collar around its neck with a small bell on it. The kitten sniffed Drake, as he stood perfectly still.

Suddenly, Drake had an idea…

"Maybe..." Drake pondered, as he rolled the ball towards the kitten. It soon started to follow said ball, pouncing at it, and starting to play with it.

Drake soon approached the kitten, and started to pet it, trying to show that he isn't a threat.

"You're a cute one, aren't ya?" Drake said to the kitten softly, continuing to rub it. "Don't worry; I'm a friend… Not a foe."

The kitten started to purr from Drake's gentle touch, as the other three slowly approached the two.

"Whoa, you managed to tame such a beast!" Lance grinned.

"Awww, it's so cute~!" Stella squeed.

"Okay, I admit it… It's cute." Verna said out loud. "Now… What's our next plan?"

"It's simple; Drake here just scored us a ride!" Lance responded back, as he slapped Drake on the back, causing the tall teen to tense up.

"Lance… Please don't touch me..." Drake requested.

"Sorry." Lance apologized.

"Sooooo… If we're gonna ride this baby… Well, who's got experience under their belt?" Stella asked.

Verna blinked. "Stella… You didn't..."

"Nah, I would never attempt to do any of that." Stella replied back. "I did attempt to ride my family's Great Pyrenees when I was a toddler."

"That huge dog from that anime my mom liked?" Lance questioned.

"Mew?" The kitten meowed back.

"Either case, we've got ourselves a ride!" Lance grinned. "I call shotgun!"

* * *

 **Confessional: This could turn out to be a cat-astrophe…**

 **Lance** : -He is covered in dust- Apparently, nobody told me that shotgun doesn't exist when riding an animal.

 **Verna** : This is all sorts of dumb… We're riding a kitten! Sure it's cute and all, but… Man, we'll never live it down.

 **Stella** : This outta be all sorts of fun! I rode horses, an ostrich, and even an elephant once! How different can a kitten be?

 **Drake** : -The kitten is nearby, with its 'large' frame behind Drake- ...This little guy needs a name. Or girl? I didn't check yet.

* * *

 **The Oddities, 12:15pm**

* * *

Currently, the four were hiding behind the radio, as Diana was looking around for her 'new toys'

"We're gonna have LOADS of fun!" Diana crackled out loud. "Now… Where's that hot boy all in black?"

Everyone looked towards Sting, as he sighed.

"Guys, I may be good with kids, but at our current heights, and with her all hyped up on what may be chocolate malt balls..." Sting said out loud.

"That, and she's an actual human to boot." Benny noted. "If she was an animatronic, just cutting a vital cable would be more than enough to shut her down."

"Where are they?" Diana asked out loud, moving closer to the radio. Korpse peeked her head out for a second, as she noticed something around Diana's neck.

A piece of the device, which would undo their shrinking.

"Guys! Even more huge news; our fairytale princess here is wearing one of the objects we need to win this challenge!" Korpse whispered back.

"So, how do we steal that accessory from her?" Benny asked.

"Well… It appears to be attached to a long piece of string. Perhaps… Cut it off her?" Korpse suggested.

"But she's all sorts of hopping around. We… Need to tire her out somewhat." Sting pondered.

"We are all DOOMED!" Marion shouted out loud.

"Marion, quiet!" Korpse shushed, as Diana took notice.

"Oh, there you are!" Diana said out loud, sporting a huge grin and picking up Korpse. "Let's play with my dollies!"

Korpse gagged. "And… How do you even play with dollies?"

"It's pretty simple!" Diana replied back.

Benny and Sting could only watch as Korpse was brought over to Diana's dollhouse.

"She's doomed..." Benny muttered.

"Not quite..." Sting said to himself, as he cleared his throat.

"Diana? Diana?! Daddy's home! And he's got a surprise for you!"

Diana looked at the door, as she grinned.

"A surprise?" Diana asked, before looking back at Korpse. "Excuse me, Korpse. I'll be right back."

Diana soon left the room, as Benny and Sting breathed a huge sigh of relief. They soon ran over to the edge of the dresser.

"Korpse! You okay?!" Sting shouted over to her.

"Yeah! Nice move with the lie!" Korpse shouted back. "But she'll be back soon!"

"Look; you cover the area around the dollhouse and look for a device, while we try to cover this area!" Benny said out loud.

"Consider it done!" Korpse shouted back. "And while you're at it… Think of a way to grab that piece of our machinery that's wrapped around her neck!"

"We'll give it our best effort!" Sting responded back.

"We're still DOOMED!" Marion added.

* * *

 **Confessional: Is he gonna sing the Doom Song now?**

 **Marion** : Is this karma for all the feet I tickled in an RP?

 **Sting** : Okay, Operation Grabby Hands is a go! Though now, we gotta find some way to keep her still long enough for us to grab that piece off Diana…

* * *

 **The Dorks, 12:15pm**

* * *

Marissa and Pomona were swimming in some French Onion dip, as the two were dodging the chips that were being lowered within.

"Hey, no double dipping!" Pomona scolded out loud.

"I can safely say that this never happened in ANY of my DnD sessions. At all." Marissa replied back.

Pomona swiftly dodged a chip gunning for her.

"Man, you think they were aiming for us." Pomona said out loud.

"Hang on, Pomona; I think I can feel something rather hard on my foot..." Marissa stated.

Pomona gave off a grin.

"Whoa, I never thought you be into that kinda stuff!" Pomona said out loud.

"No, it's not that; hang on." Marissa responded back, as she inhaled, and submerged herself into the dip. A short moment later, she resurfaced, holding a soaked-white object.

"I… Think that may be that device thingy which could regrow us." Pomona said out loud.

"Yeah, but I think we should get outta this chip dip, before we get nommed by accident." Marissa suggested.

They swam through the dip, as they reached the edge, and hopped out, their bodies stained with said dip.

"Well, one thing's certain; we're gonna need a shower now." Pomona said out loud, as she eyed a nearby water bottle. "Hello, makeshift shower..."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Marissa asked.

"Well..." Pomona responded back, as she grinned. "Can I borrow one of your arrows for a sec?"

Marissa reached behind her back, and handed over one of her crossbow arrows to Pomona.

"Thank you!" Pomona said out loud, as she approached the water bottle and very swiftly poked a few holes in it, making a makeshift shower with it. She soon started to wash herself off, as Marissa watched.

"Heh, she sure is resourceful..." Marissa said to herself, a smile developing on her face.

She kept a closer look on Pomona washing the dip off, as she noticed something on her friend's ankle…

Two vertical bars, looking almost like a tattoo, were on there.

"I think I saw something like that before..." Marissa pondered, as Pomona grinned at Marissa.

"Okay, I'm all washed off! Your turn!" Pomona said out loud, as Marissa nodded, and started to shower off herself.

"Yo!"

Pomona looked to the side to see Nelson and Yentoulis floating down via a bubble. They soon landed as the bubble popped, and the two walked over to the Fruit Loop.

"We couldn't get a good read on you after you dropped." Yentoulis said out loud. "So, we took the next applicable bubble down."

"Yeah, we kinda fell in some dip and… Well, I think we'll be smelling like french onion dip for a day or two." Pomona admitted.

"Either case, we're ready to find ourselves some of those machine parts!" Nelson exclaimed with a grin.

"Well, we're already one ahead; Marissa found one of those device thingies while we were swimming in dip." Pomona explained.

"Yeah, and word to the wise out there? Chip dip does NOT make for great shampoo or conditioner." Marissa added, as she scrubbed at her hair.

Pomona took one look at the girls still huddled around the dip, and sported a grin at Yentoulis.

"Say, Mr. Y..." Pomona smirked. "Want me to score a digit or two from those girls for you?"

"First off, it's Yentoulis." Yentoulis replied back, as he pushed in his glasses. "And second off, I don't have no time for any girls."

Pomona looked back at the girls, and continued to grin.

"How about that modest-looking girl wearing those sweet specs?" Pomona offered, as Yentoulis held up his hand.

"Listen here, you Fruit Loop; no means no." Yentoulis responded back.

Pomona frowned. "You could loosen yourself up a bit more..."

Marissa, having done washed the dip off her, walked over to Pomona.

"Hey, will that chocolate fountain cheer you up a bit?" Marissa offered, pointing at said chocolate fountain.

Pomona sported a smile. "Oh, I am there..."

Soon enough, a couple of teenage boys came walking down the stairs, holding what appeared to be a bag.

"Yo! The boys are here! Now the party can TRULY begin!" One of the males shouted out loud, as he took out a can…

Nelson looked at the can in question.

"...Beer?" Nelson questioned. "Er, guys? Situation!"

"What kinda situation warrants preventing us from diving in that chocolate fountain?" Pomona asked, as she saw the cans. "...Yep, that's a situation we need solving, alright."

* * *

 **Confessional: This party's about to turn wild…**

 **Nelson** : You think we should teach everyone a lesson before we grow back to our normal height?

 **Marissa** : If only Nel knew what that beer actually was…

* * *

 **The Wannabees, 12:15pm**

* * *

In the garden, the currently tiny campers were scoping around the large foliage. Isabel was leading the group, as she kicked her makeshift ball around.

"I am seriously surprised that dead bug worked as a ball, babe..." Mozart gave off a blink.

"Hey, gotta deal with the hand God gives ya!" Isabel responded back. "So, anyone found one of those smartiepants bits that Chris talked about yet?"

"Nope; it's as lost as a clownfish away from its anome home..." Maureen answered back.

"Dude… Don't the male become chicks if there aren't any in their school or something?" Mozart asked.

"You betchya!" Maureen said, sporting a smile.

"GAAACCKK! It's GOT ME!"

Everyone looked at each other and ran over to where they heard the sound…

Liang was busy teasing his fellow campers by 'choking' himself with a worm. Once he saw how everyone was glaring at him, he dropped the worm and laughed at the campers.

"Hahaha! Got ya, didn't I?" Liang said, knowing he pissed everyone off.

Isabel growled at Liang. "You're lucky you didn't end up with a face full of dead pill bug..."

"Oh, quit being such a pill, guys." Liang continued, as he pulled out what appeared to be a piece of their device. "I found this earlier lying around a nest of red ants."

Maureen's scowl went into a smile. "That's great!"

"Er, Maureen? You did hear what Liang said… Right?" Isabel asked back.

"Red ants. Eh, they're just ants with red dye on them. No harm done, right?" Liang questioned back.

Mozart took out Cherri's bug book and flipped to a page.

"Says here that the Fire Ant can swarm all over its prey..." Mozart read out loud, as he closed it. "Dudes, we're like, small-small, compared to our original height. A swarm of them could… Well, have you dudes ever saw Crystal Skull?"

"That movie about surviving a nuclear blast via a fridge?" Liang asked.

"Er, Liang?" Isabel questioned, looking a bit feared, pointing seemingly behind him.

Liang turned around to see what appeared to be a small swarm of fire ants inching closer to the group.

"Yeeaahh, we should bail." Liang concluded, as he picked up the device, and the group started to flee…

But some of the fire ants were quickly swooped up by a web of sorts…

* * *

 **Confessional: Something is looming in the corner…**

 **Isabel** : Man, and I thought Sherry was idiotic for replacing all of the cream filling in her little brother's Twinkies with toothpaste… Liang takes the cake for agitating those fire ants!

 **Liang** : Whatever, it's only bugs. It ain't like they would fight back; we're larger than them! Or would be if it weren't for McDork. Maybe I outta pour grits on them; they'll blow up that way.

 **Mozart** : I know this garden is used for challenge purposes, but… You may wanna pour some vinegar on those fire ants, brah. Those bogus suckers can be intense hell on a garden.

 **Maureen** : I am all lost on bugs. I'm a marine biologist! Though I think Cherri would be grinning from ear to ear from seeing all those bugs… That, and we would have to pull her away from hugging each number of them.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

Somewhere on the island, Ellis and Steph were walking around, as they tried to make conversation.

"So… What do you like?" Steph asked out loud, giving off a smile.

"Well… I like gaming and stuff." Ellis replied back. "And calamari. And Thanksgiving Parade clowns. And-"

"I get it; you like a lotta stuff." Steph said back. "Still, you're quite a cutie for someone on the Dorks."

Ellis sported a blush.

"Has anyone else called you a cutie before?" Steph asked.

"Well… Someone did; she's dead to me now." Ellis answered back.

"She doesn't deserve someone like you..." Steph said, seemingly flirting. "What did she do, anyway?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Ellis answered back, seemingly getting nervous.

Steph inched closer to Ellis.

"She must had done something truly naughty for you to break up with her." Steph continued on.

"Well, if you count-" Ellis started to say, as he realized what he was about to say. He soon quickly started to back off. "...Er, I should go."

"Why?" Steph asked.

"Well, those eggs Pomona made for breakfast is… Well, not sitting well in my stomach." Ellis lied.

"I thought they were fresh." Steph raised an eyebrow.

"I think a bad egg got in the bunch..." Ellis said, as he clenched his stomach. "Ooorrruugghh..."

"Then induce vomit behind a bush?" Steph excused.

"I rather... hurl chunks in a toilet. It's my preference. That, and I just remembered; I left the PS4 on in the camper. See ya later!" Ellis said, as he quickly walked off.

Steph could only watch, as Ellis disappeared from her sights.

"He's more smarter than I thought… Someone outta take him out." Steph said to herself.

* * *

 **Confessional: Is the liar more smarter than he appears to be?**

 **Ellis** : Okay, first time I had to weaponize lying to get away from someone, but I knew that kinda body language from anywhere after my time with Sherry. No joke. Steph may be bad, if not even worse than her, and I am not taking any chances with her!

* * *

 **The Krew**

* * *

The four of them were riding on their furry and cute ride, as they were trying to keep an eye out on a piece of the device that would undo their… current size difference.

"Say, we found this little critter, we outta give it a name!" Lance spoke up.

"I'm thinking of one..." Verna replied back.

"But since this little guy… Or girl's got a collar… I think they already got an owner?" Stella implied.

Suddenly, Stella's phone rang, as she answered it.

"Er, guys? I only picked up that kitten from a box while I was out getting more hair care products. It's basically yours." Chris said from the phone.

Stella nodded, as she powered off the phone. "Well, guess that answers my question; this little guy's ours!"

"But now, a name… Me first! I'm thinking Narcissa!" Lance declared.

"The God of Narcissm? Lame!" Verna spoke up. "I'm thinking something more powerful… Majestic… And it's in my agreement that we name this little buddy… Dratini."

"Dra-what?" Stella asked, as she shook her head. "But Drake did find it; it should be fair that he should name it."

Drake did some thinking, as an idea came up to him.

"...How about Pinkie?" Drake offered up.

"Er, I dunno what you're talking about, but this ride is anything BUT pink." Lance said out loud.

"I gotta agree with him." Verna added.

"But Pinkie's a wonderful name!" Stella replied back, as she patted Pinkie.

"Mew?" Pinkie meowed, as it stopped all of a sudden, freezing in fear.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked as he looked forward.

What appeared to be a walking, white canine was waltzing into the living room, with its fur reaching the bottom.

"The heck is that thing?" Lance asked Stella.

Stella could only squint forward.

"Looks like a Maltese dog… Probably." Stella answered.

"What? Are you telling me that ball of white fluff's a DOG?" Lance exclaimed.

"It's part of the Toy Group." Verna answered back. "They're usually small, so they shouldn't be any worries."

"Er, news flash? WE'RE currently small, and anything right now that's normally big is a huge worry!" Lance responded back.

The Maltese started to run towards Pinkie, as the kitten started to make a mad dash away from the pup. Drake, Stella, and Verna held onto Pinkie for dear life, but Lance wasn't as lucky...

"Whoa!" Lance yelled out, as Pinkie's running started to knock him off the kitten, and onto the floor. He then looked up to see the dog looking down at him. He quickly got up and ran into another mousehole.

The dog followed Lance to where he ran into the mousehole, sniffing all the way. It knew that Lance had to leave sooner or later…

* * *

 **Confessional: Dog gone…**

 **Lance** : Man, this is weak; I rather not be the first contestant on Total Drama to be chowed down by a dog!

* * *

 **The Oddities**

* * *

Meanwhile, in a princess' dream come true, everyone was still looking around for a device not wrapped around Diana's neck.

"Urk, this is almost like a tomboy's worst nightmare..." Benny gagged, as he felt around a small bed cushion. He could feel something hard within.

He soon dashed to the opening of the doll house.

"Hey, Korpse!" Benny shouted out loud.

"Yeah?"

"You think we're allowed to cut open bedcushions?" Benny asked.

"I… would think of another way; these kinda kids can be pretty temperamental at their age." Korpse warned back.

"Okay!" Benny shouted back, as he looked at the bedcushion, and started to unsheathe his sword...

"Welp… This ain't the only futon bed I've shredded up."

* * *

With Korpse, Sting, and Marion, they were moving a rather long ruler to a rather pink table to use as a makeshift bridge. Or rather Korpse and Sting were, as Marion was still freaked out of his mind.

"What time you think Diana will return?" Sting asked.

"I am not that sure..." Korpse replied back. "Still, we should hurry and regrow so we can calm Marion down."

"What have I done in a past life?!" Marion shouted out loud all of a sudden. "Was it eating the last ice cream sandwich at Woodstock?"

"Woodstock? That three day romp of peace, fun, music, and face painting back in 1969?" Sting asked.

"Dude, our dads weren't even born yet..." Korpse answered back.

Soon enough, the door opened, and Diana entered again.

"I'm BBBBBAAAAAACCCCKKK!" Diana sung out loud.

"Bummer..." Sting muttered.

Diana started to walk over to Sting, and picked him up. She then held him close to her face, clearly observing him.

"He looks like a vampire from those books mommy reads!" Diana said out loud.

"Er, I gotta be blunt; I don't sparkle in the sun." Sting responded back.

"He needs a makeover!" Diana declared as she went over to a toy chest.

"Makeover? I already wear eyeliner and black nail polish; isn't that enough?" Sting asked.

"Nothing is ever enough!' Diana replied back.

Korpse, meanwhile, hid back behind the radio, and watched the entire thing unfold.

"On a scale from doomed to doomed… I say he's doomy-doomed." Korpse said out loud, as she looked at Marion. "Marion, I know you're freaked out of your mind, but you gotta pull yourself together if we wanna save Sting!"

"Is this unjust karma for joining that group Barefoot O-Cs?" Marion asked out loud.

"I am not sure what you mean by that, but listen; we gotta help Sting out." Korpse continued. "I mean, think about it; many of my heroes dealt with huge threats before, and they scraped by okay. Link dealt with Ganon several times, one time at his strongest, and he still prevailed. Lucas and Dawn from fourth gen went from a rookie trainer to saving pretty much all of existence. Mario even went toe to toe with… Well, that last one is a huge spoiler. Anyways, we still need your help."

Marion looked up at Korpse, as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you. Not on my watch." Korpse reassured.

Marion nodded, as he got up on his feet. "So… What should we do?"

"Okay, first off? We deal with Diana." Korpse answered back. "It shouldn't be that hard to take on a six year old girl at our height. Besides, I dealt with tougher. Now… Let's huddle and whisper our plan to each other..."

Marion done so, as he complied to Korpse's orders…

* * *

 **Confessional: She'll love it if this plan comes together…**

 **Korpse** : Is it bad that I may had done this before in that G/t MMORPG online?

 **Marion** : How does one even take down a giant six year old?

* * *

 **The Dorks**

* * *

The four were observing the teenage men that suddenly entered the party, carrying suspicious cans.

"Okay, I seen this in… Well, pretty much every Very Special Episode of any sitcom. Basically, the boys brought booze. And we gotta let them know that drinking it at that age is a very huge no-no." Pomona said out loud, as she gave a glance at the chocolate fountain. "That chocolate fountain's gonna have to wait."

"So, what's the plan, Pomona?" Nelson asked.

"Well…" Pomona said, as she looked around the room. "Yentoulis; think you can jerry-rig that stereo into making it into a microphone, while you lecture those boys, Nelson?"

"You got it!" Nelson replied back. "How about you, Yentoulis?"

"Eh, I deal with live wire often, and made a robot; that stereo is just a child's toy to me anyway." Yentoulis shrugged.

The two of them ran off, as Pomona looked at them one last time.

"Remember that marshmallows make for a good beanbag to land on!" Pomona yelled out at them, as she turned her attention towards Marissa. "Now, as for us? I figured we could use some help. We're still trapped on the snacks table, and we're still down two pieces."

"You think we can pull this off? This seems like a party that I wouldn't be invited to." Marissa responded back. "You would be invited to it for sure, but me? I pretty much host tabletop RPGs. You think me and my guild back at home be invited to a party like this? Heck, I already swam around in their chip dip, so any future invites I could get are long since history."

Pomona smiled back. "Marissa, you dealt with larger, fictional threats before. We can handle this just fine..."

The Fruit Loop soon scanned all of the girls that were just chatting to themselves, as she noticed someone not too far from there alone. Said girl was sporting a bright purple mohawk.

"And there's our ride. Let's do this thing." Pomona grinned, as she took Marissa's hand and approached the girl.

"Er, Pomona?" Marissa asked. "You sure about this?"

"I am 83% sure." Pomona reassured, as she looked at the mohawked girl. "Hey, mohawk girl!"

Suddenly, the mohawked girl went wide-eyed, as she approached the two shrunken girls.

"Whoa… What was in that chip dip from earlier?" The mohawked girl asked herself.

"It's… a long story." Marissa admitted, not wanting to say that the two of them were in that chip dip.

"Hey, me and my bud-" Pomona began to say, as she noticed something about her. "Nice nose ring, by the way."

"Thanks." The mohawked girl smiled back.

"Anyways, me and my bud here want to ask for your assistance." Pomona continued. "What do you say you be our… Well, world map transport system, as what my buddy calls it?"

"She's kinda a newbie at RPGs." Marissa shrugged.

The mohawked girl smiled at the two.

"Anything for a couple of cuties like you." The mohawked girl replied back, as she held out her hand. Allowing Marissa and Pomona to hop on. "By the way, my name's Karen."

"I'm Pomona, and the gal with all the curls is called Marissa." Pomona said to Karen.

"Now, where to?" Karen asked.

Pomona took a long look around the room, and smiled.

"I've got a good feeling about that chocolate fountain. Perhaps we should look around there?" Pomona asked.

Marissa could only chuckle to herself.

* * *

 **Confessional: CHOCOLATE!**

 **Marissa** : One track mind much, Pomona? -She gives off a slight giggle-

 **Pomona** : Hey, I'm not all about fruits and such. And besides, cocoa totally grows on trees.

* * *

 **The Wannabees**

* * *

The four were still in the garden. While they didn't find any new pieces for their assigned device, they were still talking amongst themselves.

"So, since we're gonna be stuck in this megaworld a while… How about we chat a bit? You know, get to know each other a lot more?" Maureen asked.

"Really? You wait until now to do this kinda thing?" Liang asked.

"Well, considering we were on the losing edge on our first night here… And we vomited yesterday… Now's as good as a time as any, dudes." Mozart replied back.

"In either case… Can we imagine how any of our family members would feel being this tiny?" Maureen asked.

"Heh, my mommy would be psyched." Mozart chuckled. "Even though she wouldn't be hanging ten out there in the ocean."

"Your mom's a surfer?" Maureen asked.

"You betchya; one of the best as well!" Mozart answered back.

"Is she hot?" Liang asked, as Mozart's eyes went wide.

"Dude, she's my mom!" Mozart exclaimed.

"That didn't stop that one guy from loving on Stacey's Mom." Liang answered back. "She really had it going on."

"Who knew that you were a fan of _Fountains of Wayne,_ Liang?" Maureen giggled, as Liang went wide-eyed.

"What? No, I'm not!" Liang defended back, clearly flabbergasted. "Screw you!"

"Sooooo… Anyone in your family that's interesting, babe?" Mozart asked Maureen.

"Well, my little bro Wiley… Hugest game show fan I know. We would even have ourselves challenges when watching them as well. I would stand little to no chance at _Wheel_ against my little guppy." Maureen answered back.

"Pfft, or course you would stand no chance, nerd." Liang remarked back.

"How about you? What's your family life like?" Maureen asked.

"Eh, the usual. Get up, go to school, study… Same old crap as usual." Liang shrugged back.

"Well… Since you won't tell much more than that..." Maureen said out loud.

"Dudes, wait; there's been someone here that's been silent this whole time!" Mozart exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Maureen replied back, as the two of them looked over at Isabel, who was silent the entire time.

"...What?" Isabel asked.

"We were talking about our families back at home, and figured you wanted to share-" Maureen asked, as…

"...Skip it." Isabel answered back.

"Er, Izz?" Maureen raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling… okay?"

"...To be honest, my home life isn't the best. My parents are making me apply for jobs to fix a mistake I made, half my classmates want nothing to do with me, and don't even get me started on my extended family." Isabel explained.

Everyone was silent at Isabel's explaination.

"That's harsh, dude..." Mozart muttered.

"Wait… Extended family?" Maureen asked. "What 'cha do, join a gang and graffiti some rich person's home?"

"That would explain the purple hair…" Liang added.

"No, something far worse than… Forget it. What's done is done." Isabel replied back.

Maureen blinked in response.

"What the heck happened which led up to… Well, her disdain in her family?" Maureen asked herself.

* * *

 **Confessional: Someone's got plot armor…**

 **Isabel** : Why were they even giving me the third degree, anyway? After that mistake I made… Would I even be forgiven, at all?

 **Maureen** : Something is going on… And I plan on getting to the bottom of it! Extended families would mean… Gang warfare?

* * *

 **Meanwhile… 12:30pm**

* * *

Back in the world of the 'giants', Ada was busy fine-tuning her turntable, and smiled.

"Heh, guess I picked the right profession, after all." Ada said to herself, as a ding sound was heard. She bent down and pulled out what appeared to be tiny, bread sandwiches of sort. "And the pizza bites are done! Glad I went with the table with an installed microwave oven, yo!"

She started to eat one, as she suddenly remembered something…

"Hmm… I wonder if Gyan would want some..." Ada continued, as she texted Gyan.

 _Pizza bites available after your test thingy, yo!_

She took a long look at the camera, and shrugged.

"Yeah, this is how I text; no need to go all grammar school on me." Ada responded to the camera. She then looked at the phone, awaiting a text from Gyan…

...But there was none.

"Crud, that has to be one really heavy test he had to do..." Ada said seriously. "Perhaps I should head over to him? See if he's okay?"

Ada soon packed up some pizza bites, and a bottle of water, as she started to make her trek over to where Gyan could be.

* * *

She soon stopped at where she saw Gyan run into. She did some thinking, as she started to pace back and forth.

"Okay, this is where I last saw Gyan before he ran in such a panic." Ada noted. "He has to be nearby in all of this shrubbery..."

She soon nodded, as she entered the forest, and started to look around for her friend and fellow coworker.

"Gyan, please don't tell me that you had to dissect one of those spiders out here; I have a gut feeling that these kinda spiders in this tropical environment are highly toxic. And with our only bug expert chilling at the Playa..." Ada said to herself. "I couldn't live with myself if I knew something happened to you and I was unable to stop it..."

She soon found a faint light glowing somewhere in the distance. She ran towards it, as she suddenly stopped in her tracks…

Gyan was face-down on the ground, clearly having fainted.

"Oh my God..." Ada muttered, as she ran towards Gyan, and started to examine him. "No bites… Or scratches… That's good..."

She soon felt his head.

"Head's a little warm..." Ada noted. "Did he catch some kinda stress fever or some kind?"

Ada then noticed the laptop. It was still on the test, with the scroll still near the top… She noticed that Gyan was still near the beginning of the document.

"What the hell kinda test are you taking, yo?" Ada asked herself, as she gently laid Gyan down and began to scroll down herself. "There's like… a thousand questions… What kinda sick bastard's making you take a test this… harsh?"

Suddenly, a window opened on the monitor of Gyan's laptop… They appeared to be two shadowy figures, leering at the green haired DJ.

 _Who are you?!_

Ada glanced over at Gyan, and back towards the two figures.

"Who are you two bozos? Have you noticed that Gyan is face down in the dirt, yo?" Ada questioned back.

 _You talk like a proper lady this instant! And dress like one as well! What is between us and Gyan is none of your concern!_

"It is too my concern..." Ada growled. "How can you sit there and watch, while Gyan is flat on the ground, and possibly with a fever?"

She soon started to pick Gyan up, trying to keep his thighs straight up.

 _Hey, if you so much as dare remove him…_

"He needs help… Not like you two are willing to give it to him." Ada responded back, as she made a mad dash back to camp, with Gyan in tow…

* * *

 **Confessional: Something seems afoot...**

 **Ada** : Who were those two doofuses in shadow? From everything I know of when I was a young girl, shadowed figures always mean bad news, yo. And Gyan had to deal with them?

* * *

Yep, keeping you on another cliffhanger! Yeah, it was a decision on my part to make this challenge a three parter. We're inching closer to the end of the challenge, guys!

NEXT TIME: The final bits of the challenge! But the after challenge stuff is just heating up...


	8. Shrink-Wrapped -Part 3-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

 **BaconBaka's Bites** : Woo! It's December! It's the holidays! In either case, here's a School Scuffle chapter right outta the oven! Let's see how the campers can grow themselves back to their original heights.

Honey… Can we grow back, now?

* * *

 **The Krew**

* * *

Currently, the three members were riding on Pinkie, as they were discussing on how to save their fellow teammate.

"Okay, we have a Maltese dog camping out that mouse hole, and Lance is still stuck inside that mouse hole…" Verna said out loud. "Any suggestions on how we can distract that mutt?"

"Perhaps a giant steak is in order?" Stella suggested. "Or a bone?"

"Oh, perfect. We can always toss it a treat of some kind." Verna responded back. "Now the real kicker is that we're about the size of a Jol- a toy. How are we suppose to fork over a treat over to Fido over there?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be a giant steak..." Stella said out loud.

Drake looked around, as he noticed a bag. He quickly directed Pinkie towards said treat bag, and parked his kitten as he leaped off it, and ran towards the bag. He started to push at it, trying to get it to tip over.

"Ugh..." Drake grunted, as Stella hopped off Pinkie and started to push as well.

The bag soon fell over, spilling a few of its contents all over the floor.

"Seriously, you think that may had distracted the dog." Stella said out loud.

Drake took a glance in the bag itself, and walked inside. He soon exited, carrying a rather large doggy treat, as well as…

"Who knew that treat bags carried prizes?" Drake asked, holding the second of their devices.

"Now, back towards Lance!" Stella exclaimed. "Hang on, help's coming!"

* * *

Back with Lance, he was still hiding from the dog.

"Oh, I ain't going out there!" Lance said to himself, shaking his head, as he looked at some nearby mice, who were giving him a confused look. "You are just as confused and frightened as I am, huh?"

The mice looked at Lance, almost understanding him.

"Lance!"

Lance recognized that voice. "Stella?"

"Lance! We're gonna distract the dog! Once he leaves the hole, you run out, and jump on Pinkie!" Stella instructed.

"I'm not sure how that'll work, but okay!" Lance yelled back.

"Okay… Boy! CATCH!" Stella yelled out loud, as the dog who was looking in the mouse hole ran off.

Lance didn't waste any time running out of the mouse hole, and back onto Pinkie's back, as he tried to catch a few breaths.

"Phew… I haven't… Ran this fast… Since my school… Done a musical production of _Chariots of Fire_ …" Lance panted.

"Is it that movie about the runner? And that overused theme used for slow-mo running sequences?" Verna asked.

"Don't ask… How they made… A musical outta that." Lance answered back.

"Anyways, where to now?" Stella asked.

"Isn't it clearly obvious? We got the second of that dorky piece; all we need to do is find the final piece, and then we're back to our normal height." Verna answered back.

"But where could it even be?" Stella asked.

"Damned if I knew… I was in a mouse hole the entire time." Lance answered back.

"...I may have an idea." Drake said out loud.

"Then lead the way, Drake!" Verna replied back.

* * *

 **Confessional: He's gonna lead them to water, is he?**

 **Drake** : ...Ever since I 'tamed' Pinkie… I got a bit more confident… Also, is this the first challenge where I… led it?

 **Lance** : Man, that Maltese dog is some scary stuff! And he's part of the Toy Group from what I learned from Stella! One can only imagine if I ran across a Great Dane or some mutt like that...

* * *

 **The Oddities**

* * *

With Sting, he was currently on the make-up table without a shirt, as Diana was displaying him a couple dresses.

"How about the formal look? Or the party look?" Diana asked.

Sting was looking around the make-up table and snuck something behind his back, as he looked at the two dresses.

"The… party look?" Sting asked.

"Yay!" Diana cheered as she stuffed Sting into the dress. "Now, it's time to go home to your husband..."

Sting looked over at Diana. "Er… Have you been reading your mom's saucy yaoi novels?"

"Nope!" Diana denied back, as the two reached the dollhouse, where Benny was waiting.

"So… How goes it?" Benny asked, with a piece of their device near where he was standing.

"Well, she skipped the make-up part… But the dress part?" Sting continued.

"If it'll make you feel any better, that dress does bring out the inner thighs within." Benny joked.

Sting blushed in embarrassment.

"But now, we gotta find a way to snag that third piece off of Diana." Benny continued. "I guess it's up to Korpse and Marion."

"You know what else we need?" Diana asked, looking down at the two boys.

"A need to bring back Lunchables Burgers?" Benny questioned back. "Along with the soda, health nuts be danged?"

"Er, weren't those things capable of giving you the runs?" Sting asked.

"We need a LOVE TRIANGLE!" Diana shouted out in glee. "Now where's that one girl..."

Her eyes soon went wide, as she started to make her leave.

"Gotta use the bathroom; be right back!" Diana sung out, as she left the bedroom. Once she was out of earshot, the two boys approached the edge of the dollhouse.

"Marion! Korpse!" Sting yelled out loud.

Both Korpse and Marion appeared at the edge of their table.

"We need to find some way to take out Diana!" Benny said out loud. "But what can we use?"

Sting looked around the room, as he noticed the posters on the walls. An idea soon crept up to him.

"I've got an idea..." Sting said out loud, as he looked towards Korpse's direction. "Korpse! Turn on the radio and turn it to KRUSH 13.66!"

"That metal station?" Korpse asked.

"It may be a silly idea, but it may just work..." Marion nodded in agreement.

Korpse and Marion turned on the radio, and started to change the dial, as…

The door swung open.

"I'm BBBBAAAACCKKK!" Diana yelled out loud, as she made a beeline towards Korpse, picking her up.

"Marion! It's all up to you!" Korpse said, as Marion was left on his own.

"This IS karma for sending out Hanami against Hydregion!" Marion muttered to himself, as he quickly shook off the fear. "No… My friends need my help."

He started to turn the knobs on the radio, as some tunes started to play.

A J-Pop melody started to play…

"While it is a good song, now isn't the time..." Marion said to himself, as he turned the knob again.

A rap tune started to play.

"Changing THAT real quick..." Marion continued, as he turned the knob again.

Some metal music started to play. Marion sported a grin.

"Time to thrash, Diana..." Marion muttered, as he turned the volume up real high.

Diana looked at the radio, with wide eyes.

"That Rusty guy? Not real music… THIS is real music! ...Somewhat." Marion declared.

Diana was stunned by the sudden blast of metal music, that she fainted on the floor on the spot. Marion soon turned down the volume, as he looked over at Diana.

"Oops." Marion said to himself.

Over at the dollhouse, the three campers also looked at the fainted, sorta-kaiju six year old.

"He… Killed her." Sting muttered.

"Nah, she'll be out cold for a while. She's not used to heavy metal." Korpse confirmed. "But now we've got clearance to grab that piece around her neck."

"But the question is… How do we get down to her?" Benny asked.

Korpse looked around the room again, and noticed a rather large teddy bear that was sitting next to the table housing the dollhouse.

"Who's up for some reverse rock climbing?" Korpse asked. "Only... In a softer sorta format?"

* * *

 **Confessional: That's gotta be the fluffiest rock ever...**

 **Korpse** : Hey, had to find some way down. Else… That be one long drop.

 **Benny** : Score! Just one more piece to go! Things are really looking up now!

 **Marion** : Okay, maybe she's not dead? Still, how do I even get down from here?

* * *

 **The Dorks**

* * *

Both Pomona and Marissa were observing the chocolate fountain, pretty closely. Karen was nearby, in case they had to go to another area of the room.

"Okay, with our luck, one of the pieces to our device has to be inside this chocolate fountain." Pomona said out loud.

"Yeah, even I gotta agree; they often tend to hide treasures in the most out-of-place areas in most RPGs." Marissa added.

Taking a nearby toothpick, Pomona used it to try to feel for the piece of the device, and…

"We hit paydirt!" Pomona said out loud with a grin. "Now all we gotta do is pull this thing outta this yummy chocolately soup!"

Marissa nodded, as she looked at Karen. "Karen, have any tweezers on you?"

Karen dug into her skirt's pockets, and gave off a shrug. "No, 'fraid not."

Pomona nodded, as she knew what she had to do. She rolled up her undershirt's sleeve, and dug her arm into the chocolate, pulling out…

"And we have device number Dos!" Pomona announced.

"Alright! One more device, and once Yentoulis assembles it, then we're back to giant street!" Marissa grinned, giving off a fist bump to Pomona… On the hand coated with chocolate.

Pomona gave off a chuckle. "Whoops… I think I should wipe my arm clean first..."

"Hey, how about your two buddies that's near that wicked stereo system?" Karen asked, as she noticed the tiny Nelson and Yentoulis heading towards there.

"Oh, Nelson and Mr. Y?" Pomona asked. "Yeeeaahh, we kinda directed them over there, so as to warn those two boys about the beer they brought."

Karen couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh… That was beer alright… But in the 'root' kinda fashion." Karen corrected.

Both Pomona and Marissa blinked.

"All this time… They had ROOT beer?" Pomona asked.

"You think we would be allowed to drink? I think not." Karen answered back.

"Think we should tell Nelson and Yento the truth?" Marissa asked.

"Yeeeaahh, before they get totally embarrassed..." Karen agreed, as the two tiny teenage girls hopped back onto Karen's hand, and the kind-hearted punk girl made her way towards the stereo.

* * *

With Nelson and Yentoulis, the two were near the stereo, having found a way in.

"Okay, so all we gotta do is get inside this thing, work the wires around, and jerry-rig this thing into a microphone." Yentoulis said out loud.

"Yeah; cause booze can cause all sorts of problems." Nelson answered back.

Yentoulis grew silent. "...Don't I know it."

"Either way, I found the entrance inside one of the speakers!" Nelson said out loud, as he pulled out what appeared to be the piece of their device. "I also found this!"

Yentoulis nodded. "Perfect; here's hoping the girls had luck finding a piece. But now… It's time to give these teens a lesson that any Afterschool TV Special would teach them, if they were still around."

The smart nerd soon entered the stereo speaker, as Karen approached, with Marissa and Pomona in tow.

"Hey, Nel!" Pomona said with a smile. "Look… You may wanna have Yentoulis… Well, ease up on his plan."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Nelson asked.

Pomona whispered what the cans actually were, as Nelson's cheeks blushed red.

"Ooooooopppss..." Nelson muttered.

"Yeah; we may wanna warn him before he sets his plan in motion." Marissa suggested.

Nelson nodded, as the three were about to enter the stereo's speaker, as…

"AHEM!"

The music stopped, and the giant teenagers looked around to see where that voice was coming from.

"This… Is your grandfather from beyond the grave." Yentoulis' voice boomed out from the speakers. "This is a message to you two holding the cans of what is resembling an alcoholic beverage."

The two boys looked at each other.

"Er, gramps?" One of the boys started to say out loud.

"Did you know that consuming too much alcoholic beverages can really mess up your liver?" Yentoulis' voice boomed out. "And if you start early, it can be difficult to quit?"

"Er, earth to gramps?" The second boy interrupted. "This isn't alcohol."

"Then what is it?" Yentoulis' voice asked.

"It's… root beer." The second boy confirmed, revealing the true contents of the can. "Like, while we do use actual beer, we don't drink it; at all. It's mainly for cooking and such. Ever tried beer battered fries?"

"We're only members of the Cooking Club at school, dude." The first boy replied back. "We had some extra root beer as an ingredient for that righteous root beer float cake we made. We also made root beer cookies. So I thought we would share some of our remaining cans to everyone."

"So get your facts straight before you accuse anyone else of false accusations next time, dude." The second male instructed. "For sure."

Yentoulis was silent, as he then switched the wires back to their original positions, and exited the speaker.

"...How can I be so naive?" Yentoulis asked.

"Hey, it was a surprise to me, too." Nelson answered back. "Whoops."

"Let's get this thing assembled with." Yentoulis suggested, looking at the three pieces of the device that should help them regrow back to their original heights.

The three agreed, as they started to assemble their device.

* * *

 **Confessional: Nelson said it best.**

 **Nelson** : Yeah, perhaps I should do some more research before any of us accuse anyone of what they didn't do…

 **Yentoulis** : -He is shaking his head, as Pomona was nearby, comforting him-

* * *

 **The Wannabees**

* * *

The team was walking around, as they were just observing the local foliage. Between the time they were talking about their families to now, they managed to find another piece of their device.

"Who knew that Chris thought ahead and hid that device in a mud puddle?" Isabel asked Maureen, who was covered with mud.

"Eh, it's Chris. We're just lucky that he didn't hide all of this crap in toxic waste." Maureen answered back.

"Yeah, that would be real bad, dudes. We ALL know what happened to Dakota back on Revenge." Mozart said out loud.

"Hey, check this out!" Liang yelled out loud.

"If it's another dead bug..." Isabel muttered.

"No, it ain't just that..." Liang continued.

The three looked at each other, as they went towards Liang's direction…

There were several dead bugs, each with their carcasses drained of their fluids, strowned around the ground.

"Liang!" Isabel yelled back, seeming wanting to slap Liang on the back of his head.

"Hey, I didn't state that it was just _one_ dead bug." Liang responded back.

"Well, you got me there..." Isabel agreed.

Maureen got closer to one of the dead bugs, as she examined it.

"Huh… Looks like puncture marks." Maureen noted, as Isabel looked up…

"Maureen! WATCH OUT!" Isabel yelled out, as she ran towards and dove at Maureen, as what appeared to be a web barely missed the two.

Maureen coughed as she looked at Isabel.

"Thanks, Izz." Maureen thanked back, as she looked up. "But we're in trouble now."

Isabel looked up to see what appeared to be a giant spider, on a rather large web above leering down at the two.

"HSSSSSSS..." The spider hissed at the two.

Not too far, Mozart and Liang were looking up at the spider.

"Dude, that is all sorts of gnarly..." Mozart exclaimed out loud, as he noticed something above.

In its web, appeared to be a piece of their device.

"Okay, that is all sorts of weak..." Liang sighed.

Back with Maureen and Isabel, they were back on their feet, as the spider turned its attention towards the two girls.

"Okay, this is WAY outta my jurisdiction." Maureen noted.

Isabel observed the spider closely, as she gave a look over to Mozart.

"Mozart! Pass over my pill bug!" Isabel yelled out.

Mozart raised an eyebrow, as he held the dead bug up. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Isabel yelled back.

Mozart did as instructed and tossed the pill bug over towards Isabel. The Soccer Player soon started to kick the pill bug ball as she glared at the spider.

"Hey, you! Size doesn't mean a damn thing! And you will learn this lesson right here, right now!" Isabel yelled out at the spider. " **GLITTER! SPARKLE! SSSSSSHHHHHOOOOOTTTTTTT!** "

Isabel licked the dead, rolled up bug as hard as she could at the spider's head, as it lodged itself between the two pinchers of its mouth.

"Nice!" Isabel exclaimed, pumping her fists.

"Er, it's a temporary solution, dudette." Mozart warned back. "It's gotta chow down on its guts sooner or later."

"Really? Hardcore!" Liang exclaimed, as he realized something. "I mean, on the bug; not on the girls!"

He soon backed off, as Mozart raised an eyebrow.

"What an odd dude..." Mozart muttered.

Meanwhile, Isabel looked at the spider, whose jaws were still lodged with the pill bug in between.

"Yeeeaahh, I don't think there's any penalty kick for this one..." Isabel noted, as she picked Maureen up…

SLASH!

The spider was pinned to the ground via a thrown nail. It squealed in pain, before it finally curled its legs together, dying.

Mozart looked to see Liang, panting a bit, as he looked at the inventor.

"What? I figured I should do at least one good deed this year, and this was it." Liang gave off a shrug.

"So… How do we get that device from that webbing?" Maureen asked.

At that exact moment, the piece of the device dropped from the webbing, right in front of the four.

"...Well, looks like we won't need to stack each of us on top of each other after all..." Mozart confirmed.

"Talk about convenient..." Isabel nodded.

"That was a sick throw I did, right?" Liang questioned out loud.

* * *

 **Confessional: Nailed it!**

 **Liang** : Perhaps I should sign up for the Olympics? ...Naaaaahhh…

* * *

Back with Chris, he was sporting a wide grin, as he looked at the camera.

"It's coming down to the home stretch! Three of our four teams have gotten the pieces of their devices together! Now it comes down to assembling it..."

One of the screens flashed a green hue…

"And one of our teams have grown back to their original size, and that team is…" Chris began to say…

* * *

 **The Oddities**

* * *

In Diana's bedroom, Korpse, Benny, and Sting were back to their original size.

"Whew… Who knew that you knew a lot about devices like this?" Benny asked.

"Eh, I learned a lot from my bud Virus-Skanner." Korpse answered back.

"Hey, wait… How about Marion? We kept him on the dresser when we regrew..." Sting said out loud.

"Yeah, can you help me out, please?" The still small Marion asked from the dresser.

Suddenly, Korpse's phone rang, as she answered it.

"Oddities! Congrats! You're the winners of this challenge!" Chris announced.

"Yes!" Benny pumped his fists in triumph.

"...Is what I would love to say, but you forgot to resize Marion. Therefore, you do get second place however." Chris continued.

Korpse shrugged. "Eh, at least we got second."

"Then… Who won?" Sting asked.

* * *

 **The Dorks**

* * *

All of the party goers were stunned to see four teenagers suddenly grow right in front of their eyes.

"Dude… Are you seeing this?" The Cooking Club member asked his friend.

"Yeah, I don't believe it..." The friend responded back.

The contestants looked at the party-goers, as Pomona gave off a shrug.

"What? You ever seen four teenagers that were minifig sized grow to human size before?" Pomona asked, as her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Dorks! Congrats on winning the challenge!" Chris announced out loud, as everyone started to cheer out loud.

"Score!" Nelson exclaimed.

Yentoulis only gave off a simple nod, trying to avoid eye contact with the two Cooking Club males.

"Awesome!" Marissa cheered out loud.

Karen approached the team, and held out her hand, shaking Pomona and Marissa's hands.

"Congrats on the win, you four!" Karen said out loud.

"And thanks for the assist." Marissa replied back.

"You know… You look worthy enough for Total Drama. Wanna give it a go for next season?" Pomona offered.

Karen gave off a smile. "I'll give it some thought. Would they accept someone with an awesome 'do like mine?"

Pomona smiled back. "Yeah, they would."

"Wait… Then, who got third?" Nelson asked.

* * *

 **The Wannabees**

* * *

The team was also back to being fully grown, as they looked down at the garden they were in. Liang picked up the spider he impaled with the nail he hurled.

"Keeping this dead bad boy as a trophy." Liang gave off a grin, as a seagull swooped down and grabbed it from him. "Aww, weak..."

* * *

 **Challenge Beach, 2:30pm**

* * *

Everyone was standing at their mats, awaiting for the Krew to be carried towards there.

"So, their final piece of that growing device was between the couch cushions?" Sting asked.

"You betchya!" Chris answered back, as Ada returned, holding the four teammates, still on top of Pinkie. She placed them on their team's mat, as the four hopped off their kitten. Drake went towards the kitten.

"Pinkie? We gotta… Disembark for a moment." Drake said to the kitten. "Don't worry; we'll be back shortly..."

"Mew?" Pinkie meowed, as Ada picked the kitten up, as she started up the device, with the intent of regrowing the team…

"Hold on to your butts..." Lance said out loud.

"After today… I would gladly sit on mine." Verna confirmed.

"Readying regrowing process in three… Two… One… Fire!" Ada said, as she flipped a few switches, and…

ZAAAAPPP!

The previously four shrunken campers suddenly grew in size, back to their original heights. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew! Height! Glorious, tall height!" Lance cheered out loud.

Drake gave off a gentle smile. "I'll never talk bad about my height ever again..."

"Mew?"

Drake looked down to see Pinkie, having hopped off Ada's arms and was looking up at the now tall teenager.

"I think someone likes you..." Isabel said, giving off a smile.

Drake picked up Pinkie, and held her close, petting it on the head.

"Guess you're part of the Krew now, huh?" Drake said out loud.

Chris gave off a sigh. "Okay, Drake can keep the kitten. Besides, can we imagine how many viewers we would get if we advertised a kitten?"

"Hey! You four!"

Chris looked to see Diana, who… Had a change of wardrobe. She was now looking almost like a rock star, with her face painted almost like a KISS member.

"Thanks to you, I found my new favorite genre!" Diana exclaimed.

Korpse gave off a chuckle. "Hehehe… Glad to help you out, Diana!"

Marion also giggled a bit. "Perhaps that plan worked a bit too well..."

"You five Dork dudes!"

Everyone on the Dorks looked at the two Cooking Club boys.

"You kick some major butt for us, okay?" The first boy said out loud.

"And if you wanna know all about our awesome recipes, well..." The second boy added, as he tossed Nelson a piece of paper. "Try the Mountain Dew cookies; they're really excellent!"

Nelson only gave off a nod.

* * *

 **Confessional: Cooking is so fun…**

 **Nelson** : Mountain Dew cookies? Do they exist? ...Apparently, they found a way to make them do.

* * *

 **Ada's Trailer, 3:30pm**

* * *

Gyan moaned, as he slowly got up. He opened his eyes to see Ada, sitting in the chair nearby him.

"Uuurrrggghhh… What happened?" Gyan asked, as he looked around the neon-colored trailer. "Where am I?"

"Someone's back to Earth, yo." Ada gave off a gentle smile.

"Still… The first thing I remember is taking that test, and..." Gyan continued, as he gulped. "Crap… The TEST!"

He was about to run out the door, as Ada spoke up.

"Er… I think I may have caused you to fail your test, yo." Ada admitted. "Sorry."

Gyan paled, seemingly in fear.

"Oh, crap..." Gyan gulped. "Not good… NOT GOOD."

Ada knew that Gyan was about to panic, so she got up, and gave him a gentle hug.

"Gyan, just listen..." Ada said out loud. "That test… Look; it just isn't worth it. I mean, I scrolled through it, and there are questions that even I couldn't even solve. I think even the late Stephen Hawking himself would had difficulties, and he was, like, uber smart, yo. And those two people who were on that webcam… They were seriously bad news..."

Gyan just stood there, silently.

"They… I am not sure what to say..." Gyan said out loud. "I mean, what can I say?"

"Look, just say the word, and I promise I'll do my best to put a stop to their party." Ada reassured. "If you can even call that a party."

Gyan looked at Ada, as he sighed.

"You can try… But it be an impossible task..." Gyan responded back.

"Oh, nothing is impossible, yo." Ada answered back. "But as for now, you're spending the rest of the afternoon with me; rest that tired brain of yours."

Gyan only stood there.

"Now, let's go; you must be majorally hungry, yo. I think there must still be some leftover food from that Challenge earlier." Ada said with a grin.

Gyan nodded. "Potato chips and dip? I'm in."

* * *

 **Dork's Camp – 4:30pm**

* * *

Inside their RV trailer, Marissa came out of the shower, having cleaned any additional dip out of her hair and off her body.

"Whew… Word of advice? Mixing together two shampoos works wonders with chip dip in your hair." Marissa suggested.

"And noted, M." Pomona nodded back.

"Welp, your turn!" Marissa said with a smile.

Pomona gave off a grin, as she entered the shower. But a thought suddenly hit Marissa.

Suddenly, Marissa got to her knees, and peeked under the bathroom door, where she had a clear view of Pomona's feet and ankles. From there, Marissa could make out what she saw earlier more clearly…

Two female symbols, colored pink and purple, and seemingly conjoined together, was indeed tattooed on Pomona's right ankle.

Marissa gave off a sweet smile. "Huh… Guess you're one of us."

"One of what?"

"GAH!" A suddenly surprised Marissa yelped out, as she looked up to see Nelson standing there. "Nel, don't surprise me like that!"

"Sorry. But I wanna ask…" Nelson replied back. "...Why are you peeking into the showers like that? Besides… All you'll see are feet if anyone's in there."

Marissa shook her head. "Silly Nel… I wasn't eyeing their feet. I was eyeing their ankles."

"Ohhh..." Nelson said, as he smiled. "Well, if you have a love for ankles, then that's perfectly fine by me."

Marissa chuckled, as she gently started to push Nelson out the door.

"Say… I think Korpse wants to talk to you?" Marissa asked. "Something about… I dunno. Fried chicken?"

"But she's over at the Oddities Camp." Nelson replied back.

"All the more reason to talk to her!" Marissa continued, as Nelson was indeed out the door. Not too soon after…

"Subject Marissa seems embarrassed. Perhaps it has to do with Subject Pomona taking a shower and whistling The Hustle?" GENKI asked, floating near Marissa…

* * *

Outside, the RV door opened, and GENKI was lobbed out as well. She managed to catch herself and floated near Nelson.

"So… You embarrassed Marissa too, huh?" Nelson asked the floating robot.

* * *

 **The Krew – 5:00pm**

* * *

Outside their cabin, Drake was sitting under his usual spot, as Pinkie laid next to him. He gave off a smile at the kitten, as he sketched on his sketchpad, as Stella approached him.

"Hey, Drake!" Stella said cheerfully.

Drake gave off a smile. "Hey, Stella..."

"So… What kinda drawing adventure you're embarking on this time?" Stella asked.

Drake gave off a smile. "Well… I kinda got inspired during today's challenge, and..."

Drake presented Stella his sketchbook, and she observed the drawing.

It appeared to be a group of four, with a giant kitten behind them.

"It's an idea of mine; it involves four tweens about the size of a minifig, and they go on giant adventures… Quite fitting, being their entire world is giant." Drake explained.

Stella gave off a smile. "That sounds like an interesting idea. What brought that on?"

"Well… I think we could use some good cartoons which inspire creativity and bring fourth friendship a lot..." Drake answered back. "Trust me, I saw my fair share of some pretty… Crappy cartoons. Stuff I wouldn't even recommend to my worst enemy… It's why I wanna become a cartoon creator; I wanna do a good for everyone. Boys and girls, moms and dads, brothers and sisters, cats and dogs… I wanna wow them all with my creations."

Stella nodded back. "You got some pretty huge dreams, huh?"

Drake gave off a smile as…

 **SNAP!**

The two of them looked up to see Verna, staring down at them. Pinkie looked up as well.

"Hey, lovebirds. I am heading off to the woods for a few hours." Verna said out loud. "Don't allow anyone to disturb me. Got it?"

Drake nodded in fear, as Verna made her leave.

"Drake, you gotta learn to stand up to her; you can't let her boss you around." Stella suggested.

"I know. But… I just feel so..." Drake responded back.

"Nervous? I know. But you're doing great so far." Stella said out loud. "And you even managed to score a kitten out of today's challenge as well."

Drake could only smile slightly as he looked down at his new pet.

"Yeah… I should let her know how I really feel..." Drake replied back.

"That's the ticket!" Stella said with a smile. "Now… Tell me about those four..."

"Well..." Drake began to say.

* * *

 **The Oddities – 5:15pm**

* * *

In the living room, Korpse and Nelson were playing a game on the TV, all while on a nearby table, a shrunken down Marion was busy carving out a wooden figurine of Cherri. Benny and Sting were watching the temporary small teen.

"You know, being this tiny isn't _that_ bad..." Marion admitted. "At least it's easier to add details to these figurines now."

He done some more carving, as a thought hit him.

"Er, if any of you saw Cherri before she got booted… How many piercings did she even have in her ears?"

"Oh, about 15." Sting answered back. "And those were only hoops. I think she had 3 studs also in her ear..."

Marion sighed. "Ho boy..."

"Be lucky she didn't have her tattoos exposed, from what I heard, she has about 8… Rumored to be 10." Benny said out loud.

Marion looked like he was about to faint on the spot. "Yeah, thank God for that."

With Nelson and Korpse, the two of them cheered and gave each other a high five.

"Yeah! Knew we could do it!" Nelson exclaimed.

"Man, that was wicked..." Korpse replied back. "You're quite the natural, huh?"

"Yeah, been playing this stuff since I was young. It's helped me out during my toughest times." Nelson said out loud.

"Tough times?" Korpse asked.

Nelson looked up at the ceiling. "...Yeah… Let's chalk it up to family stuff going on."

"Oh… Wanna talk about it?" Korpse asked.

Nelson shook his head. "Nah, I'm good for now."

Korpse nodded. "Well, when you are good and ready, then I'm willing to listen to you."

* * *

 **The Wannabees – 5:30pm**

* * *

Isabel was currently practicing her penalty kicks with her soccer ball, as Maureen was a temporary Goalie.

"Okay, find an opening; you can do it!" Maureen coached out loud.

Isabel nodded, as she managed to kick the ball pass Maureen right into the goal.

"You make this too easy..." Isabel responded back.

"What do you expect; I don't play sports!" Maureen laughed back. "Sure, I would get on _Legends_ with my little bro if that ever gets a revival. Maybe that's when I would get more athletic?"

"Then… Guess I shouldn't subject you to the Glitter Sparkle Shot, huh?" Isabel concluded.

Maureen blinked. "Glitter… Whatz-it?"

"Oh, the Glitter Sparkle Shot. Just a technique I stol- er, learned from some old pals of mine." Isabel excused.

"Old pals?" Maureen asked. "Perhaps they would like a day at the beach?"

"...They're not beach people; messes with their highlights." Isabel answered back. "But you're a beach person; how is your hair still its bluest?"

"You just gotta find the right hair dye, Izz." Maureen gave off a wink. "So… What more info should I know about those pals of yours, huh?"

"...The less said, the better." Isabel answered back. "Otherwise, you would probably be boarding up your windows once they were done."

"But we only do that for hurricanes, and being that they barely sneak up north..." Maureen responded. "Why hang out with them?"

"I dunno… Cause they were, I dunno… Cute?" Isabel asked.

Maureen smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere..."

Isabel froze in place. "And you… also cute?"

She then picked up her soccer ball.

"Gotta go!" Isabel excused, as she ran off.

Maureen only looked where Isabel once stood as…

"So, Isabel's a lesbian?"

Maureen knew that voice well.

"Liang? Sidestep four paces to your right." Maureen requested without looking at him.

Liang done so, as…

WHOOOSSSHH!

The prankster was now hanging upside down by the ankles via a rope trap, as Maureen looked at him.

"Look here, bud. We needn't any homophobic crap coming from you. Got it?" Maureen ordered.

"Eh, whatever. I ain't homophobic anyway. Besides, how else can I find two chicks kissing to be hot?" Liang responded back.

"I know of a school of barracuda not too far from here; I think they be thrilled to have some Liang Lunch-" Maureen threatened.

"Yeesh, I'll drop it..." Liang grumbled. "Stupid predatory aquatic animals..."

"But now… We need a way to pair Isabel up with… Well, someone else. I'm straight." Maureen said out loud.

"Can't you do any bi-experimenting or something?" Liang asked. "Please all the Maubel shippers out there?"

"Eh, did that in my first year of Marine Tech. Totally straight." Maureen shrugged. "Now listen..."

"Like I have a choice in the manner; still hanging here..." Liang replied back, as he crossed his arms.

* * *

 **Confessional: A plan is in action!**

 **Maureen** : Wait… Maubel? ...I prefer Isareen, to be honest.

 **Liang** : Eh, I agreed to her plans, if just to watch two girls make out. They kiss, and I get to witness it. Win-Win!

* * *

 **Central Station – 8:30pm**

* * *

The sun was slowly setting in the west, as Ada was behind her DJ station. Gyan was nearby, with a bottle of soda nearby.

"So… You gonna enjoy your soda, yo?" Ada asked.

"I dunno..." Gyan replied back.

"Hey, those bozos in black's not watching us right now." Ada comforted. "So… Go ahead!"

Gyan nodded, as he observed the drink. "Huh… Green. Almost like your hair."

Ada couldn't help but blush as she patted one of her pigtails.

Gyan then decided to open the drink and consume some of the soda. He let out a smile.

"Huh… Kinda good." Gyan gave off a smile. "And so was that food from earlier."

"Believe me, I am gonna let your mind rest before the summer is over, yo! Besides, aren't you smart enough?" Ada asked.

Gyan gave off a shrug. "Yeah, probably."

* * *

Over at the party itself, everyone attending was having a good time…

"Come on, Drake! All you gotta do is swing your butt in a swaying fashion!" Stella taught to Drake.

Drake couldn't help but bop his shoulders.

Pinkie was nearby, as she also swung her tail in a rhythm-like fashion.

"...Or do that; you're dancing now!" Stella sported a grin. "To an extent, but still!"

Drake smiled back at Stella. "Perhaps..."

Nelson and Korpse were also dancing in front of each other, each trying to show off any dance moves they had.

With Sting, he was bopping his head, as he decided to do a bit of a breakdance. Once he was done, he rose back to his feet and posed.

"Heh, still got it." Sting said to himself.

"Wow, who knew there were break-dancing emos on this isle?"

Sting looked behind himself to see Maureen approaching him.

"Oh, hey Maureen." Sting greeted.

"Methinks it's time to watch some true dancing?" Maureen asked, as she started to do a bit of dancing herself, while she looked over her shoulder.

"Come on, Izz..."

* * *

Not too far from the party, Isabel was observing the party, as her heart raced.

"Crap… How do I do this?" Isabel asked.

"Do what, babe?"

Isabel looked behind her to see Mozart standing there, munching on a pizza. Woodstock was perched on his shoulder.

"Well, go out there and dance. In front of a girl." Isabel answered back. "I think she may be using Sting to make me jealous of him."

"Then… Just go out there and dance anyway? I'm sure she may notice your awesome body." Mozart replied back.

Isabel nodded and was about to head off to the dance floor, as she noticed that Pomona's joined in with the dancing, even though she was dancing solo. She gave off a grimace.

"Ugh, Pomona…" Isabel moaned.

"What's up with her?" Mozart asked.

"She… Kinda got a bit nosy earlier." Isabel answered. "And..."

"Eh, then just apologize to her?" Mozart asked.

"...Yeah, I should had been more patient." Isabel admitted.

"Then snap to it, dudette." Mozart suggested. "As for me, me and Woodstock's gonna hang by the snack table."

"SQUEAK!" Woodstock squeaked out loud.

Isabel nodded, as she went to the dance floor and approached Pomona, who was swinging her arms in the air.

"Hey, Isabel. 'Sup?" Pomona asked.

"Hey. Wanted to apologize for before. Even if you were being nosy, you didn't deserve to be yelled at..." Isabel said out loud.

"Eh, it's cool." Pomona replied back. "Apology accepted. Annnnnddd… I should apologize too; I should had left well enough alone."

Isabel gave off a smile. "I accept. Besides, you only wanted to help out."

"And I promise, I'll try to stay outta your personal business." Pomona declared.

Back with Ada, Liang popped up in front of her, and grinned.

"Hey, I heard that Gyan challenged you to a belching contest." Liang said out loud.

Ada gave off a grin. "Oh, really? Then I gotta attend this challenge, yo!"

She soon patted her turntable, and left it unattended, as Liang looked at the music tracks that was set in place.

"Romantic background music to cause teenagers to suddenly dance together romantically?" Liang asked himself. "That's an album? Eh."

He pressed the button as the previous dance jam switched over to the romantic soundtrack. Almost instantaneously, everyone who was dancing near someone suddenly took to their shoulders and started to dance together.

"Wow… Didn't think that would actually work." Liang said to himself, raising an eyebrow.

"BBBBBUUURRRPP!"

"And THAT's just for starters." Ada complimented out loud.

* * *

Within seconds of the changing of the songs, Drake and Stella, Nelson and Korpse, and Sting and Maureen were dancing together in a slow song kind of fashion. Both Pomona and Isabel looked at each other.

"So… You want this dance?" Pomona asked, offering Isabel her hand.

Isabel looked longingly at Maureen, before taking Pomona's hand. The two started to dance slowly to the music, though their bodies were a tad apart.

Maureen, noticing that, separated from Sting, did a bit of a twirl towards the two slow dancers, and inched the two of them closer, before joining back together with Sting.

Sting couldn't help but smile at Maureen. "Heh, nice job."

"Eh, I did just what came natural." Maureen answered back.

Drake and Stella noticed the two girls dancing together, and sported a sweet smile each.

Korpse and Nelson noticed Pomona and Isabel together and also smiled at the two, before going back to their dancing.

With Pomona and Isabel, it looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"You know, even though we're on rival teams… You're one awesome soccer player." Pomona whispered to Isabel.

"And you're one cute girl, to boot." Isabel also whispered to Pomona.

"Eh, I get called that a lot." Pomona said out loud.

The two continued to dance throughout the slow song, enjoying each other's presence…

* * *

At the snack table, Mozart looked over at Isabel dancing with Pomona, and gave off a smile.

"Nice job, dudette..." Mozart said to himself, as he offered Woodstock some food.

* * *

 **Confessional: What a happy ending…**

 **Isabel** : Was I concerned that I was dancing with another girl? Well… Yeah. But she was just so cute! Wishing I was dancing with Maureen though, but Pomona's awesome and cute as well! -She suddenly realized something- ...The heck's going on with me?

 **Pomona** : Best night ever. And maybe I helped Isabel discover something about herself. Win-Win!

 **Liang** : Eh, so they didn't kiss as I hoped. Still, two girls dancing? Not too bad for a night's work.

* * *

Chris was on Challenge Beach, ready to give out the outro to the episode.

"And so, our campers are fully grown and nobody went home tonight! But next episode will not be as kind. What will happen next time? Will Isabel know something about herself? What's the deal with her and Ellis still? What of Drake's cat, Pinkie? And who will be the next one thrown off the island? Stay tuned and find out, next time! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"SCHOOL SCUFFLE!"

BBBBUUUUURRRRRPPPP!

"Whoa, way to outburp me, yo!" Ada complimented from far off.

* * *

 **?- 9:00pm**

* * *

Both Ellis and Marissa were in the woods, as they partook in a bit of LARPing.

"Hark! A dragon is inching closer to you, fair Wizard Marissa!" Ellis warned.

"No matter; I shall take it down with one of my secret spells!" Marissa replied back. "You best stand back; this could take a lotta mana to preform."

Marissa got in position, as she hopped backwards, not noticing the embankment behind her…

"Marissa!" Ellis yelled out loud, running towards his friend.

"WHOA!" Marissa screamed, as she fell from where she stood, and started to tumble down an embankment. She soon slowed down as she was at the bottom of said embankment.

"Marissa?" Ellis yelled from above. "You okay? Marissa?"

Once she recovered from that trip, she saw a faint light coming from somewhere. She followed it and when she did… She couldn't believe her eyes…

Verna was sitting under a tree, with her jewelry removed from her body. Her blonde hair was somehow unattached to her hair, as she was now sporting black hair, with some purple highlights in said hair. At the current moment, Verna was engrossed in a game on a 3DS.

Suddenly, Verna looked up from her game to see Marissa standing there. She raised an eyebrow.

"Er… hi?" Marissa greeted herself.

* * *

And this episode is complete! Yeah, it may had taken a while to slog through, but this challenge is done like dinner! And yeah, I know it was non-elimination. But I promise you, I don't have that many in this season. Next episode is business as usual.

And yeah, ending on a bit of a cliffhanger... But hey, nobody is in any life-threatening danger, right?

NEXT TIME: We're skipping school! Try not to get caught, hooky, line, and sinker!

BaconBaka OUT!


	9. Hooky, Line, and Sinker -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

 **BaconBaka's Bites:** WOO! Another chapter is being released! Here's hoping you guys can see it. And you guys can consider this a Hanukkah present, if you celebrate it! If you don't, here's hoping you still enjoy the chapter.

But we did leave off at a slight cliffhanger… Let's get that straightened out.

 **Korpse's Earrings** : Green Koopa Shells

* * *

Chris is standing on Challenge Beach, ready to give out the recap. The skies were pitch black, except for some lights jetting upwards, most likely from Ada's nightly party.

"Last time, on School Scuffle..."

"Our teams were shrunken down to the size of your usual LEGO Minifig, where they had to ensemble a device which could regrow them to their original heights. The Krew had to deal with a kitten, in which Drake managed to tame, and later on a dog… The Dorks deal with a party, to which Yentoulis got totally embarrassed after mistaking root beer for actual alcoholic beverages. The Oddities had to deal with a tiny Lola Loud of sorts, and the Wannabees had to deal with bugs in a garden. In the end, the Dorks managed to be the first one to grow back to their original heights. Though thankfully, there was no elimination for the losers, IE the Krew."

"But now, with that safety net gone, what will happen this episode? Will the Dorks manage to keep up a winning streak? What of Isabel's past involvement with Ellis? And will I get even more handsome? Stay tuned and find out! Right here! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"SCHOOL SCUFFLE!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_...)

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location, 9:00pm**

* * *

In the forest under the tree, both Marissa and Verna looked at each other, with Marissa wondering what was going on, and Verna looking at the nerdy girl as well.

"I swear, that was an accident." Marissa said out loud.

Verna grimaced. "Look here, geek. Not a word of this comes out of you. Got it?"

Marissa looked down at the jewelry.

"Er, are those clip-on earrings?" Marissa asked.

"Eh, I was happy with the holes I was born with on my body; no need to add any additional holes on me." Verna shrugged back.

"Understandable. I'm the same way." Marissa responded back.

She then looked at the game that Verna was playing.

"Isn't that Pokemon Black 2?" Marissa asked.

Verna scoffed. "Yeah… What of it? It's my younger brother's. I swiped it from him before I left."

"Ignoring that statement, how come he's playing as the girl?" Marissa continued.

Verna shrugged. "He likes playing as girls in video games? I don't quite understand it myself."

"Then why is she called Verna?" Marissa continued asking. "Unless that is actually your 3DS and you never stole your brother's game?"

"You ask too many questions, you know that?" Verna questioned back.

"And… What's with that awesome 'do?" Marissa asked.

"And busted..." Verna sighed. "Look. Like I said, not a word comes out of this from you. We clear on this?"

Marissa nodded back. "Clearer than a Class Five Crystal Staff."

"Okay. The truth is… That bitch known as me? The one known to snap at people and look down upon them? All just a ruse. I'm actually a math whiz… And a Pokemon fan. Been one since I was 10." Verna explained. "And no, I never did steal my brother's game. That would be too low, even for my 'Bitchsona' to even do."

"Speaking of which, why play yourself as the 'Stereotypical Bitch' job class most commonly seen in High School dramas?" Marissa asked.

"...Because the villain often goes far in these kinds of shows. Think about it; Duncan got far in the first two seasons he was in, even winning Action. Alejandro won World Tour, Lightning won Revenge, Mike, the scumbag that he is… He won All Stars, even resorting to an instant win button… And Sugar? Grossest bitch I ever saw won third." Verna replied back. "So me and my bro devised a plan; if I acted like a bitch and dressed like one as well… I could win easily and we could have a much better life. Heck, I even done some research as well on several High School movies featuring those total snobs."

"Well, at least you didn't go for the Genwunner approach. I encountered one once… Total neckbeard." Marissa said out loud. "But what do you mean by much better life?"

"Eh, we're well off now. But I only want to win so that me and my family's even better off." Verna answered back, as she looked around and pointed at Marissa. "Look… I may had said a bit too much. Remember; this stays between us."

"I understand." Marissa nodded back.

"Good." Verna said, as she started to begin leaving, as a thought hit her.

 **SNAP!**

Marissa snapped to attention, as Verna looked back at her.

"Before I forget… Marissa, you're friends with that Ellis guy on your team… Right?"

"You betchya! We were about to slay a dragon before I fell down here. A pretend, invisible dragon, but still" Marissa answered back. "I could improve on my jumping stats."

"Either that, or rub a Fairy Type on it. Listen. If neither of us are booted tomorrow after the challenge, I want to talk to him about something…" Verna said out loud. "Something personal."

She then gave off a smile.

"Now, get outta here, dork. I won't go easy on you tomorrow." Verna finished, as she placed the jewelry back on herself, and hid her black hair under a white cap, and placed the blonde wig on her head. She gathered up her games, her lamp, and fled, leaving Marissa on her own in the now dark forest.

"Well, this'll be fun." Marissa said, as she grinned. "I should plan my team out… She has six years experience under her belt."

A sudden light shined throughout the forest, as she yelped in surprise.

"Marissa! You okay? I didn't hear you after you fell down that embankment." Ellis yelled out, running up to her.

"Eh, I'm fine." Marissa replied back. "Thought while I was down here, I do myself some hunting for some hidden treasure."

"I… don't think this isle carries any lost treasure." Ellis said out loud.

"Hey, you never know with McLean." Marissa replied back.

* * *

 **Confessional: X marks the spot anyway… And there aren't any X contestants on this season.**

 **Marissa** : Well, I learned a bit today; French Onion dip is hella hard to get outta hair, Pomona may be part LGBT, and Verna is not what she seems… -She grins- I gotta fix myself up the perfect team to take her on. And make sure both me and Ellis survive tomorrow's challenge. Whatever she wants with him is beyond me.

 **Verna** : It felt good to be… Myself for a change. But now, back to bitch mode. -She looks at the camera for a moment- How the hell does Lance even act so well?

* * *

 **In a town somewhere… 1:30am**

* * *

A person was running for their life in the darkness, with the bright streetlights providing them a path, as they crossed some alleyways. Its walls were littered with graffiti. Said person stopped to take a breather, as they took a look at a map on their phone. Said phone had a treble cleft design on the back.

"Okay… The harbor should be only a few miles away from my current location." Said person whispered out loud. "I better be quick; a boy like me shouldn't be in a place like this for too long..."

The tired male continued to make a run for it, as he soon reached the harbor. Making sure not to get spotted, he opened up an app on his phone, and looked at the schedule for the boats.

"Hmm… Which boat is heading towards… Amehurst Island..." The male whispered to himself.

Suddenly, he heard some feet approaching. He quickly turned his phone off, and hid behind a crate, trying not to get spotted.

"Hey, Hal? Where do you want me to place these crates of hair care products?" A male asked out loud.

"Oh, that? Put it on freighter 29. It's going to that Total Drama something show..." Hal replied back.

The hiding male nodded. He knew that he had to get aboard that ship. He also shivered as well.

"Guk, fashion… Just… Guk..." The male whispered, as he snuck his way onto the freighter, managing to hide from any coworkers along the way.

Pretty soon, the freighter took off, as the male could only gaze at the darkness developing the harbor and the small town.

"Say what you will… I am outta that hellhole..." The male whispered, as he heard some sounds. He knew he had to hide himself somewhere until he arrived at his destination…

* * *

 **Early the next morning…**

* * *

 **Dork's Camp, 7:00am**

* * *

In the RV, it was Marissa's turn to fix breakfast. She was cooking up what appeared to be omelets, as Ellis came out of the bedroom, sporting a grin.

"Goooooddd morning, world!" Ellis announced.

Marissa looked at Ellis, as a thought hit her.

"Hey, Ellis? Not to raise any complaints or anything, but… Did you even come with any sort of footwear, at all?" Marissa asked.

Ellis shook his head. "No, not really."

"But what about your feet's defensive stats? You aren't classed as a Monk, or a Marine Biologist." Marissa continued. "And that also applies for Rookie Cooks, Tough As Nails Gal Pals-"

"Er, did we go all meta?" Ellis asked.

"In either case, we need to get you some footwear. What if Chris has us walk over glass? On flaming coals?" Marissa warned.

Ellis gulped. "Yee-ikes. Would he do that?"

"Well, considering that he most likely rigged everything for Duncan to win Action..." Marissa said out loud, as she looked at Ellis again. Or his arms.

They had faded scars all over. The RPG fan raised an eyebrow.

"Er, not to change the subject, but... Where did those scars come from?" Marissa asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, I have a bit of a scratching problem." Ellis answered back. "And it doesn't help matters that my fingernails? ...Yeah, they're quite thick stuff."

He then held up his hands.

"It's why I wear these things." Ellis said, as he looked at his gloves. "Someone I once knew made them for me..."

Ellis then decided to pull the gloves off.

"Eh, I don't need them." Ellis muttered, as he tossed the gloves aside.

Marissa looked at Ellis, and at the gloves, and picked them up.

"Someone you knew made these?" Marissa asked, as Ellis gave her a look. "Look… I'm not mad, I just want to know who..."

"If you must know… It was an old family member that made those." Ellis answered back. "She… left for college. I haven't heard from her since late last year."

"Oh, I see… And you must had a pretty brutal falling out for remove your gloves." Marissa understood.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Ellis nodded back, as Marissa did some more thinking.

" _Hmm…_ _I'm thinking it may have to do with that flesh and blood thing that Isabel talked about earlier yesterday?"_

"Going for a walk; see ya before the challenge." Ellis said, as he left the RV.

With Ellis gone, Marissa soon gave a look over at Yentoulis and GENKI, the two of them sitting in front of the RV, and looking at a pad of sorts.

"Hey, Yento?" Marissa asked out loud.

"Need I remind you to call me by Yentoulis?" Yentoulis responded back.

"Sorry, but just hear me out. I want you to construct a device that checks out DNA samples." Marissa requested.

Yentoulis blinked. "Er… Why?"

Marissa looked over at Ellis, and back towards Yentoulis.

"Just wanna test something out." Marissa answered back.

"And what's in it for me?" Yentoulis asked.

"Well… Perhaps I can alter your character and give you the best weapons and armor for your job class for our campaign?" Marissa offered. "And GENKI also gets the best gear as well."

"A diamond tipped blade for my Warrior character, Subject Marissa?" GENKI asked, feeling hopeful.

"The best I can cook up, GENKI." Marissa answered back.

Yentoulis turned around and grinned.

"You got a deal, curls. Though this is quite a huge deal… There's barely anything I can use to fulfill your request. And I ain't touching that Fruit Loop's blender just to make an invention. And that green haired night owl probably keeps her electronics locked up tight. But I'll see what I can do." Yentoulis confirmed.

Marissa smiled. "Yento, you're the COOLEST!"

"Eh, I needed to stretch my inventing muscle, anyway." Yentoulis shrugged. "And it's Yentoulis, not Yento."

* * *

Not too far from the RV, Nelson and Pomona were outside, doing a bit of walking.

"So, saw you last night dancing with Isabel, huh?" Nelson asked with a gentle smile.

"What can I say? She's just so awesome and cute and… Well, awesome! Even that purple hair of hers suits her well!"

Nelson raised an eyebrow. "I think I see a hint of blue in her hair..."

"Trust me, bud; it's purple." Pomona corrected.

The two of them were silent for a moment, as Nelson looked over at Pomona.

"So… What do you think of Isabel?" Nelson asked.

"Her? She's one awesome friend." Pomona answered back with a smile.

"I know that. But what do you really think of Isabel?" Nelson asked.

Pomona gave off a blush.

"Well… She's cute, I dig her hair… She has quite a nice personality..." Pomona admitted.

"So… You like her like her?" Nelson asked.

Pomona blushed.

"Well, what do you think of Korpse?" Pomona teased back.

This time, it was Nelson's turn to blush.

"Um… She's cute, I dig her hair..." Nelson replied back, as he realized something. "Hey, way to use that on me!"

Pomona couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

 **Confessional: She may be loopy, but she's smart…**

 **Nelson** : Dang it, Pomona… -He then smiles-

 **Pomona** : Eh, I bet you already know what my preferences are in a love interest. But I ain't revealing anything just yet~! Gotta keep the plot rolling a bit longer.

* * *

 **The Krew - 7:10am**

* * *

Inside the cabin, Verna was sleeping, as Pinkie walked close to her.

"Brotif… Let's hug it all out..." Verna muttered.

Pinkie got closer to Verna, as she started to nuzzle against the girl.

Verna slowly opened her eyes to see the kitten close to her…

"Drake!" Verna yelled out loud. "Your kitten is WAY too close to me!"

Stella, who was getting ready for the day, couldn't help but giggle.

"That's because she likes you." Stella replied back. "Cosmos wakes me up like that all the time."

"Eh, knowing your net worth, it's some kinda lynx cat." Verna said out loud.

"Close, but no pop-tart~!" Stella sung back. "He's a Japanese Bobtail."

Verna gave off a shrug, as she quickly dressed herself.

"You know the deal; don't follow me, or disturb me. Got it?" Verna ordered.

"Got it." Stella nodded back.

Verna opened the door, and started to walk out, as a thought hit her…

"Hey, not that I care or anything, but… Where's Drake?" Verna asked.

* * *

Not too far from camp, Lance and Drake were nearby, reading a script, with Steph laying down on a flat rock.

"So… Everyone dies in this?" Drake asked.

"Yeah. The entire kingdom bites it in the end." Lance answered back.

"...Even the rats and snakes?" Drake asked again.

Lance nodded back.

"...How about everyone outside the kingdom?" Drake questioned, hoping to have at least one survivor.

"Shakespeare never glossed over that fact." Lance gave off a shrug.

"Er, you do know I'm dead and you two are fighting for revenge, right?" Steph asked.

Drake scratched his head. "Is that how it works? We stab each other?"

"Yeah… Good playwright, but most of his characters bit in in gory fashions." Lance admitted.

"Makes me glad my stuff's family friendly." Drake said to himself.

"Now..." Lance exclaimed, as he held up a wooden sword. "En Guarde!"

Drake noticed the sword, and held up his own. "For… Equestria?"

Lance blinked a bit.

"What? It was the first kingdom I could think of." Drake admitted.

The two of them did a bit of swordfighting, as Lance gave Drake a look.

"Er, Drake? This is the part where you… Well, stab me?" Lance asked. "While I like to give the audience a good show, you don't wanna drag it out for too long."

Drake looked at his sword, and poked Lance with it. "...Stab?"

Suddenly…

"ACK!" Lance yelped, as he started to pose. "Alas, I have been bested in battle… You have achieved revenge. May God give you a hastily death by my hands!"

He soon fell down, closed his eyes, and laid stiff as a board.

Drake looked down at Lance, and his wooden sword, before he shook his head.

"Um… What now?" Drake asked.

Steph looked over at Drake.

"You do some speech, then you stab yourself." Steph responded back.

Drake felt alarmed, as he dropped his sword.

"Nuh-huh; forget that." Drake replied back, as he walked away.

Steph looked over at where Drake once stood.

"Wow, someone's triggered..." Steph said out loud.

"Yeah, who knew that hari-kiri was one of his triggers?" Lance questioned back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Good question…**

 **Drake** : I'm not mad at Steph or Lance; they didn't know. But killing ones-self… Nope, I rather not deal with that.

 **Lance** : We were only acting, to be honest.

 **Stella** : Haley, if you're watching… Miss ya, bud! -She holds her hand out at the camera, almost offering a high-five-

* * *

 **The Wannabees – 7:30am**

* * *

Isabel was outside, cooking up some food for her fellow teammates. Maureen, Liang, and Mozart were sitting nearby, as Isabel sprinkled some spice on the food. She soon offered the food over to everyone as they accepted it.

"Hmm, nice job, Isabel!" Maureen said out loud between bites.

"Yeah, this is some gnarly food!" Mozart exclaimed, as he offered some food over to Woodstock.

Liang gave off a grin, as he bit into some food. "Okay, I admit it; this food's nice."

Isabel smiled. "Thanks, guys. It's an old recipe that I used to fix."

"Well, this recipe is really awesome; you gotta teach it to me!" Maureen sported a grin.

The team continued to eat in silence, as a thought crept up to one of them.

"Soooo… How was that dance together with Pomona last night?" Mozart asked.

Isabel suddenly blushed a deep red.

"We were only dancing together..." Isabel stated. "Sure, it may have been a slow dance, but still..."

"Right. And how do you truly feel about her?" Maureen asked.

Isabel looked at Maureen.

"...The same way I feel about you, to be honest." Isabel answered back.

Maureen sported a sweet smile.

"Aww… That's real kind about you..." Marissa said out loud. "But, I hate to break the bad news to you… I'm actually straight."

"Well, I thought I was too- Had an ex-boyfriend and everything." Isabel replied back.

"What happened? This is getting juicy!" Liang said, sporting a grin.

"Anyway," Isabel continued, ignoring Liang. "I'm glad we're coming clean about stuff instead of having a love quadrangle."

"So… You're Bi, right?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, and apparently Pomona and I have chemestry." Isabel answered back.

She suddenly groaned.

"...Crud, forgot my parents are watching this. They're still not over my whole scandal-" She cut herself off as she glanced towards Liang, who was on the edge of his seat.

"Ooh, what scandal?" Liang asked.

Maureen ignored Liang, as she put a gentle hand on Isabel's shoulder.

"Look, whatever's going on… We'll help you get through this." Maureen reassured, as she looked at everyone. "Right?"

"You can count on me, babe!" Mozart proudly declared.

"SQUEAK!" Woodstock squeaked.

Liang sighed. "Fine, guess I'm in as well. Still wanna know about that scandal."

Isabel thought a bit, then smirked. "Okay, I guess I can tell you guys... but what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this campfire. And that includes the camera guys."

* * *

 **Confessional: Whoa, this IS juicy!**

 **Maureen** : -She is silent as she looked at the camera-

 **Mozart** : Just… Whoa, dude…

 **Liang** : Wow, that's even beyond my standards.

* * *

 **The Oddities – 7:45am**

* * *

Currently, the four were watching TV in their cabin, still thinking about the events of last night.

"So, how about that slow dance, huh?" Benny asked.

"Well, I never thought Maureen could slow-dance like that." Sting admitted. "Who knew?"

"And Nelson is such a gentleman..." Korpse replied back, as she sighed.

"So, how about you guys? You eyed any ladies on here?" Sting asked.

"Well, there aren't any that I can see myself with." Benny admitted, as he polished his sword.

"And I had a slight crush on Olivia before she got booted." Marion said out loud. "But I highly doubt she would return my feelings."

"Why?" Benny asked, as he realized who Marion was referring to. "Ooooohhhhh… The whole bad boy thing..."

"I'm only a simple carver of miniature people. Not a bad boy!" Marion exclaimed back. "Speaking of which… I completed them all last night."

He held out the figurines of Benny, Korpse, Sting, and even Olivia for them to show to the others.

"Whoa..." Benny said, as he observed his figurine. "This is rather awesome-looking..."

Korpse smiled, as she looked at her figurine. "Aww, you even got the nose stud on me..."

"Just a simple nose stud? Heck, he even detailed all my piercings." Sting replied back.

"And you even remembered Olivia as well..." Benny said out loud.

"Hey, I just couldn't leave her out." Marion replied back.

"By the way… What's on the ol' boob tube?" Korpse asked. "Or in this case, plasma? Cause they don't use bulbs anymore..."

On TV, appeared to be a twerking Monokuma, as the four contestants sighed.

"Annnnnnndddddd franchise ruined." Benny grumbled.

"Thanks a whole lot, DanganRonpa GO." Korpse pouted.

"This IS despair..." Marion said out loud.

Sting could only watch in silence.

* * *

 **Confessional: Um… Yeah, let's go with that.**

 **Benny** : And this is why I prefer the Japanese subbed version.

 **Korpse** : To be fair, Monokuma's supposed to be cringy. And that's right, MonoKUMA. Who the hell even calls him Monobear?

 **Marion** : I'm hoping to show off my figurines over to Drake soon…

 **Sting** : His butt kept on swaying back and fourth…

* * *

 **Central Station – 8:00am**

* * *

The area was empty, as Nelson was walking by himself, hoping to gather up some supplies, all while whistling a song. He thought he was alone, as…

"That's a nice song you're whispering."

Nelson yelped at the sudden arrival as he turned around to see Stella standing there.

"Stella… Man, you spooked me..." Nelson replied back.

"Oh, sorry about that." Stella apologized. "Either case, that's a nice song you were whispering to yourself. Anything special it came from? Katy Perry? Christina Aguilera?"

"Koji Kondo, actually." Nelson answered back. "One of the best musicians for any video game."

"Ohhh… I'm not that much of a gamer, to be honest. That's my friend's job." Stella admitted.

"Is she that friend who was wheelchair-bound?" Nelson asked.

"Nah, it's another friend." Stella answered back. "Pink hair, has some… Puff thing inked on her upper back?"

"Jigglypuff?" Nelson asked.

"That's it! I knew it was something; she brought me a plushie of one of those for my birthday, being that we both enjoy singing." Stella answered back. "She must have a higher pain treshold than I do."

The two of them looked deep in each other's eyes, as a thought hit them…

"We both have blonde hair, green eyes, similar shaped noses..." Nelson said out loud.

"Yeah, from the looks of things, you think we were related!" Stella laughed back.

Not too far nearby, the two looked over at Ada and Gyan, who were walking together, and chatting.

"So… You want me to relax my brain for today?" Gyan asked. "Just take it easy?"

"You got it; that test yesterday was total hell to you, yo." Ada replied back. "Besides, I have an idea for what to do for today."

"Will it involve record scratching and the like?" Gyan asked.

"Nah, nothing like that." Ada answered back with a smile. "We still gotta heal yourself from Exam Hell first before we move on to that. I'm talking about introducing you to my tunes! Eating food that isn't gluten free! And maybe… Getting your hair dyed? I'm thinking a dark blue, yo."

Gyan's eyes went wide. "You're crazy… Not eating gluten free food?"

"Eh, eating healthy's pretty damn expensive. We need the extra bucks for tunes and tats, yo!" Ada exclaimed back.

"But you've only got one..." Gyan responded back.

"Eh, always room for more; I'm thinking of a bit of sheet music on my lower back?" Ada asked. "A lightning bolt on my other leg?"

Gyan shook his head. "I'll never understand you, yo."

He suddenly stopped.

"Great, now you got me doing it!" Gyan chuckled back.

* * *

 **Challenge Beach – 9:00am**

* * *

Chris held his finger over an intercom button.

"Attention; will all campers please report over to Challenge Beach? It's time for your next challenge!" Chris announced.

About 10 minutes passed, as everyone arrived, each standing on their team's mats.

"All for nothing, but isn't it too early for a challenge?" Marion asked. "The sun isn't even that high yet."

"Yeah, and Nook just opened his doors for the day!" Korpse protested. "At least let us do some virtual browsing before you toss us in the next challenge!"

"Now, the reason I invited you all here this early is that… The upcoming challenge will take place at a different location!" Chris announced.

"As opposed to a random house out here on a deserted island?" Steph asked.

"I've a feeling it was actually a houseboat." Stella replied back. "Or a yacht?"

"In either case, we've got a chopper coming to take you to our Challenge location." Chris continued.

It didn't take too long for a rather large helicopter to land, opening its doors, and allowing entry. The teammates entered the chopper, as well as the two Interns, as the chopper lifted off, starting to send them to their next challenge…

* * *

 **Two Hours Later…**

* * *

The doors opened, as Verna exited the chopper first.

"Ugh, finally!" Verna groaned. "Sitting there for two hours… Thanks a whole lot for the stiff legs, Chris!"

Pomona was the next one to exit. "Hey, it wasn't that bad; I saw a few planes, some blue whales swimming in the ocean, a far-off erupting volcano on a deserted island..."

"Doesn't the ash in the air F up helicopter rotors?" Benny asked.

"Campers!" Chris announced, as he was now standing in front of a bus. "As you can guess, we aren't at the challenge yet. But in either case, welcome to the town of Oceanfront Shores!"

"...But isn't any town near the sea technically an oceanfront?" Marissa questioned back.

"In either case, you will be given your instructions, while we're on our way through town!" Chris continued, as he boarded, with Ada already behind the wheel.

Nelson took a look at the bus, and nodded as he nervously boarded, with Korpse sitting next to him.

"You… feeling okay?" Korpse asked gently.

"To be honest… No, not really." Nelson replied back. "But I'll try to keep a steady state of mind."

* * *

The bus was moving through the city streets, as Nelson was looking out the window, admiring the scenery, as Chris sported a wide grin.

"Campers, for your next challenge, our lovely residents of Oceanfront Shores have decided to donate their town to use for today. But before I continue on, let me ask something personal to you. Have any of you ever… skipped school? You know, played hooky, called in sick when you weren't?" Chris asked.

Isabel raised her hand. "I did… One time, with some friends."

"Ooh, did you wonder what seat you wanted to take? And was there a rap section in the middle?" Pomona asked, sporting a grin.

"Er, did you just describe the Friday music video?" Ellis asked.

"Well, probably..." Pomona admitted. "I was young, and the singer was cute, okay?"

"Right… Anyone else?" Chris asked.

Drake sighed, as he raised his hand.

"...Even I admit to skipping class." Drake said out loud.

"Ooh, someone's been bad..." Steph smirked.

"Well, someone was… But it wasn't me..." Drake replied back.

"In either case, it's the theme of today's challenge!" Chris continued, as…

"And here we are, yo!" Ada announced. "Oceanfront Shores High!"

The campers looked out of their windows, and observed the school beckoning them.

"Your task is to escape from class. It's as simple as that." Chris stated. "But here's a bit of a twist! Krew, you shall be going to Mr. Johnson's English Class to try to escape from."

"That's it? You think we be escaping from Gym or something to that regard." Steph spoke up.

"Or the Cafeteria? I heard stories about their mystery meat..." Lance added.

"As for the Wannabees? You shall be partaking in Mrs. Pelt's Mathetics Class."

"Math?! AWWWWWWWW!" Liang complained.

"Eh, it shouldn't be that bad; we've got some bright brains with me and Mozart on the team." Maureen replied back. "Though if we gotta help you cheat..."

"And I know about some diagrams from various soccer plays I know of; maybe I can translate that into any assignments?" Isabel pondered.

"Er, you do know that you gotta escape from class, right?" Chris asked. "As for the Oddities, you get Detention! Hosted in the Extracurricular Classroom by Mr. Kuma!"

"Whoa, hold up! Did you say… Mr. Kuma?" Benny asked.

"Right you are, Benny! And the reason you've got Detention? Polishing your sword during class." Chris answered back.

"Er, I think that's grounds for suspension, or expulsion." Sting said out loud.

"And so is that Senior prank you pulled off." Chris winked back. "Or should I say Ultimate High School Emo Dude?"

"Er, I'm a Junior, Chris." Sting corrected.

"As for the Ultimate High School Gamer, and the Ultimate High School Miniature Carver… You got tossed in for carving in class, and playing games in class." Chris concluded.

"Wait, there's already an Ultimate High School Gamer." Korpse said out loud.

"And I don't even carry my carving knife with me to class." Marion replied back.

Pomona looked at the two with a sympathetic look.

"I am glad I am not in Mr. Kuma's class..." Pomona shivered.

"And as for the Dorks… You're going to the Gym. It's as simple as that." Chris finished. "Now, off you go! And good luck!"

The teams started to enter their respective classes, to start up their next challenge, hopefully not wanting to fail…

* * *

 **The Krew - 11:15am**

* * *

The five entered the classroom, as they each took their seats. A few students noticed their presence, but some kept to their own devices.

"English class? Bo-ring!" Verna groaned.

"Hey, it ain't that bad; all we gotta do is write." Lance reassured. "And you are speaking to a proud playwright right here."

"I don't think they accept script works." Stella spoke up, as she looked at Drake. "You gonna be okay, Drake?"

Drake nodded back. "I often write stories from time to time… This should be easy."

Steph looked at her fellow students, and smirked at one, who was muscular. She made a calling motion towards him.

"Heh, he wants me..." Steph said to herself.

Stella looked over at Steph, and at the muscular student. She spoke to the student, as she approached Steph.

"Er, Steph? I hate to break your heart, but… That student? ...He's actually a she." Stella said out loud.

Steph blinked. "You gotta be s***ing me… He's actually a girl?"

"Yeah." Stella nodded back.

Steph groaned. "Wonderful, now everyone will never let this go!"

Stella looked around, and found another student as muscular as that girl was.

"Then… Wanna gaze at that guy?" Stella asked.

Steph sighed. "Fiiiiinnnneeee… Might as well go for number two."

Stella scratched her head. "You… May wanna go to the bathroom for that."

Drake was currently drawing on a pad of paper, as someone watched. He glanced over at said person and gave off a gentle smile, as he went back to his drawing.

Verna peeked inside her skirt pocket, and noticed a green light emitting from her 3DS. She gave off a smile.

" _Heh, lots of Streetpasses..._ " Verna thought.

Pretty soon, the door opened, as everyone took their seats and started to pay attention. Drake was still into his drawing, as Stella had to tap him on the shoulder so he could pay attention.

"Okay, class… The name's Mr. Johnson, and I shall be delivering you today's English Essay." Mr. Johnson said out loud in a tired tone.

The entire class groaned.

"An essay?! I thought all we had to do was write a script!" Lance complained.

"So much for my idea." Stella gave off a shrug.

"This means a LOT of research." Mr. Johnson droned on.

Drake sighed. " _Research writing is not my forte… Here's hoping I can put my spin into it..._ "

"You will be doing lots of work on historical facts. Which means **NO CREATIVE WRITING**." Mr. Johnson declared.

Drake's face said it all…

* * *

 **Confessional: Well… This escalated quickly.**

 **Drake** : ...Aw, pants.

 **Verna** : Researching stuff? There are some things that even I have difficulties on, and you want us to research about some dead important guy?

* * *

"So, what dead geezer or President do we gotta write about?" Verna asked. "I have a good feeling about Lyndon B Johnson."

"It's not a who, but a when." Johnson answered back. "Today, you shall be writing about the horrors of what occurred back in Tudor, England in the 16th Century. Back when King Henry the 8th was in charge."

Lance blinked. "He sounds familiar..."

He soon reached into his desk and pulled out a book, and flipped over to a section.

"...Knew it. He decapitated pretty much several of his wives if they got outta line. And excised his only daughter when he wanted a son." Lance confirmed.

"How… do you even know that stuff?" Stella asked, concerned.

"Our rival school done a play about him, and I watched to learn some techniques to use on-stage for other productions." Lance answered back. "And not to mention that our not-so jolly king was rather fat as well."

"Was he also elected twice as a Democrat?" Stella asked.

"Errrr… I don't think this guy was a Democrat. At ALL." Lance finished.

Drake was struggling to write something down.

" _How can I even start? I am way outta my league here..._ " Drake thought.

Verna noticed the teacher, and slowly got up.

"Eh, I am not wasting any of my time writing about some dead geezer. We're outta here." Verna declared to her teammates.

"Yeah, guess I'll follow as well. Challenge rules, after all." Lance nodded back.

Steph smirked. "Ooh, we playing naughty?"

Stella looked over at Drake, and smiled gently.

"We're about to bust outta here..." Stella whispered over to Drake. "You wanna come with?"

Drake looked over at Stella.

"But… Would we get in trouble?" Drake asked.

Stella looked over at Mr. Johnson…

He was slumped over on his desk, sleeping.

"Trust me, you won't get in trouble." Stella reassured.

Drake looked at his team, and nodded.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up..." Drake replied back.

Stella nodded, as the four teammates started to sneak their way carefully past the sleeping teacher, and soon out the room, leaving Drake behind.

With the tall artist, he looked around, and scribbled something down, as he slowly got out of his desk, walked past the teacher, and started to open the door, when…

Mr. Johnson raised his head up, and his eyes slowly opened about halfway through, looking at Drake.

Drake froze in terror, as…

"You think about the things that you love to do..." Mr. Johnson sung out loud rather sleepily.

Drake looked back at Mr. Johnson, as…

"It all comes true..." Drake sung back, as…

Mr. Johnson slumped back asleep. Drake breathed a sigh of relief, as he quickly left the classroom, ready to join his fellow teammates.

* * *

 **Confessional: Busted could had worked here as well, even if he wasn't busted.**

 **Drake** : Thank you very much, Littlest Pet Shop… -He gives off a sweet smile0

* * *

 **The Oddities**

* * *

At the same time that the Dorks were in Essay Hell, the Oddities were in Detention. There were some other students in the classroom as well.

"Sooooo… Whatta here for?" Sting asked a nearby student.

"Eh, just burping the Hunger Games Anthem." The student replied back. "Who knew that our substitute teacher was also the actor who played President Snow in the actual films?"

Sting blinked. "Ooooookkkkaaayyy… And about about you?" He asked, turning his attention towards another student.

"Piercing my bestie's nose." The student admitted as she shrugged. "Who knew they got rather testy over missing ice cubes?"

"Wow, such bad behavior..." Korpse blinked. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Piercing your bestie's nose?" Sting asked.

"No; I meant belching a song." Korpse answered back, giggling.

"I still can't believe we all got Detention for the both of us wielding what could be considered a weapon." Marion said out loud.

"Well, considering that we could stabby-stab with it..." Benny replied back. "Still, you wonder how Olivia could had gotten thrown in here."

"Probably stalking, most likely." Marion gave off a shrug.

Pretty soon, the door opened, and the teacher stepped in. He was sporting a bear motif.

"Upupupupu… Mr. Kuma here, and you all been very naughty!" Mr. Kuma sung out loud.

"What could be more naughty than the time I dropped the F bomb when I ran into a shiny in the Safari Zone?" Korpse asked.

"And you must be Korpse. Oh, we have your rap sheet right here~!" Mr. Kuma sung back. "Oh, there was the time you got your nose pierced when you were 14."

"A friend of mine done it for me." Korpse admitted.

"And the time you quit The Walking Dead season two after that one tween got mauled to death by the undead."

"I liked her and was hoping she would survive, bears for brains." Korpse groaned. "When I learned she didn't… Well, there's always Worms games."

"And when you shot up every pimp you saw in Saints Row 2..." Mr. Kuma said out loud.

"Eh, he deserved it." Korpse shrugged. "Probably."

"Oh, I have a special assignment planned for YOU, buddy~." Mr. Kuma said, as he looked at the other students. "I have a task to do; I trust you all to stay where you are? Be back in five minutes sharp!"

Mr. Kuma soon left the room, as everyone looked at each other.

"Heh, I remember when you went on that Pimp Rampage after one of your homies died." A student said to Korpse. "Best stream ever..."

"A friend got me the game for free. So I decided to play on-stream." Korpse replied back. "That, and the Brotherhood were total pricks."

"Either case, we got five minutes to kill before that assignment." Marion said out loud.

Korpse sighed. "Way to remind me, Marion..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Would this also be a way to spout out more crimes on your permanent record?**

 **Korpse** : Truth be told, I only got actual Detention three times. Two for the obvious answer of playing games instead of working, and the third? Yelling out an obscenity when someone spoiled a trailer for a game.

 **Benny** : So, five minutes… What could even happen during that time?

* * *

 **5 minutes later…**

* * *

"Huh, it's been five minutes, and teach isn't back yet..." Korpse said out loud.

"Yeah, you think he would had returned by now..." Benny replied back.

"Think we should check on him, make sure he's okay?" Sting asked.

"I agree; we should at least see if he's at the very least, okay." Marion nodded back.

The four of them got up and left the classroom, as the other students followed. Along the way, Sting noticed that one of the classroom doors was open a crack.

"Hm?" Sting pondered to himself. "That's rather odd… I know I saw that door was shut when we were heading over to our classroom..."

Sting went over to the door, opened it, and turned on the lights, and stepped back in shock…

 **Mr. Kuma was lying motionless and face-down on the floor, in a puddle of a pink liquid...**

Korpse gulped. "He's… This isn't real, isn't it?"

"Probably so..." Marion replied back.

Sting carefully walked inside the classroom.

"Huh, this room is rather cold… Good thing I'm sporting my hoodie." Sting said out loud, as he observed the room. There were some refrigerators all about in the room. "It looks more like a Home-Ec room."

"Home-Ec? Like with sewing and shit?" One of the students spoke out loud.

"Exactly. Now..." Sting continued, as he looked all around the room, as he noticed the trash can.

A small carton was in the trash, having been tossed in there rather swiftly.

" _Hm… Ben and Jerry's._ " Sting thought to himself. " _Adding this to the inventory."_

He soon kneeled down at Mr. Kuma's body, and looked at the body.

There was something long and silver that Mr. Kuma was laying on.

Sting raised an eyebrow and started to feel his body…

It felt warm, and full of life.

"Okay, we got good news; he's still among the living. And thank God for that." Sting confirmed, as the students breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, but what explains that pink puddle?" Benny asked. "This isn't Chem 1, Sting."

Sting looked at the pink puddle, and stuck his finger in the stuff.

"Hm… Rather sticky." Sting pondered, as he scooped up some of the liquid, and sniffed it a bit. "And sweet smelling as well..."

He soon looked around the room, and tasted the pink liquid that was on his finger. Suddenly, the realization hit him.

"Guys? This isn't censored blood. This is in fact… Strawberry ice cream." Sting confirmed.

"Well, Mr. Kuma was always a fan of strawberry ice cream." One of the students spoke up.

"Which comes to this conclusion." Sting continued. "Mr. Kuma left us in the room, to indulged in his sweet snack, as evidenced in this carton right here and swiped two cartons of strawberry ice cream. But in his haste, he forgot one important thing that would be rather… wise to have when eating ice cream. A spoon. Once he acquired one, he… Well, started to eat it in a rather swift and sloppy fashion, up until he noticed that this ice cream belonged to whoever teaches this class. In his haste, he tossed the now empty carton in the trash can, and… That's when a sugar rush set in. He collapsed on top of the second carton of ice cream, his body heat melted the ice cream, and teach here is now currently dreaming of sugarplums dancing in his head."

Everyone looked at the Cheerful Emo.

"Well, it's only a theory." Sting shrugged. "But in either case, Korpse, Marion, Benny, and I should get to escaping from here. Think you guys can clean Mr. Kuma up and carry him back to his classroom?"

"You can count on us!" A student replied back. "Good luck with the challenge!"

Sting smiled. "Thank you. Now, let's hit it!"

The four teammates started to make their way towards the exit, as one of the students looked at each other.

"So… Did you actually belch the Hunger Games Anthem?" A student asked.

* * *

 **The Wannabees**

* * *

The four entered Ms. Pelt's classroom, as they looked around. They were seemingly confused at their current surroundings.

"Er… Why does this school have an ice skating rink?" Liang asked.

"Beats me, brah..." Mozart replied back.

Maureen did some thinking.

"Er, guys? All we gotta do is follow my lead." Maureen said out loud.

"Yeah, cause this ain't natural. What kinda school has an ice skating rink?" Isabel asked.

"Yuri on Ice?" Maureen questioned back.

"...I stand corrected." Isabel responded back.

Liang gave off a grin.

"Yuri? Like, actual YURI on ice?" Liang asked, almost hopeful.

Maureen chuckled to herself.

"Suuuurrreee, let's go with that." Maureen said out loud.

Pretty soon, a soft piano song was being heard, as a spotlight shined on the player, presembly Ms. Felt.

"Well, that's our cue..." Maureen said, as she put on some ice skates, and got on the rink…

Sung to the song 'Figure Eight' by Schoolhouse Rock

 **Maureen**

 _Figure Eight, I forgot the words…_

 _And Liang got attacked by some birds…_

 **Liang**

 _No, I didn't, you blue haired witch.._

 _That was a really huge glitch…_

 _...Great, thanks a lot! Now I am singing you really huge switch…_

 **Mozart**

 _Oh, let yourself loosen up a bit…_

 _Once we get back, I can offer you some grits…_

 **Isabel**

 _Chris, you doofy, dingus, dork…_

 _If I could, I hide your favorite golden spork…_

 _And then take me and Ellis over to New York…_

Pretty soon, the song started to turn into a more happier tone.

"So… You think we can leave now?" Liang asked. "And before some scumbag offers me a record deal..."

"Why? This song is gettin' good!" Maureen sported a wide grin.

"Dude, this is ELEMENTARY SCHOOL crap!" Liang responded back.

"The kind that my Wiley would enjoy." Maureen replied back.

"Doesn't matter now; Isabel's killing it with the figure eight." Mozart said out loud.

Indeed, the three watched the Soccer Star etch a figure eight into the ice, all while she sported a sweet smile.

* * *

 **Confessional: Skate Great!**

 **Isabel** : Yeah, one of the GnG's mothers used to be a figure skater, and I kinda picked up a few tricks… Just a few, to be perfectly honest. Sherry put a stop to that real quick. ...Hey, it's like riding a bike; you never forget!

* * *

"So… How do we get outta this?" Liang asked.

Isabel skated over to Liang, and grinned.

"Just follow my lead. While I distract the teach over there, you three sneak out. I can catch up with you..." Isabel replied back.

Isabel soon skated back on the rink, as the three looked at each other.

"Welp, you heard the purple hair. Let's just get outta here." Liang said out loud.

"Yeah, who knew that ice rinks could get rather… cold?" Maureen asked.

The three soon left the classroom, as Isabel skated all around the rink, as she topped it off with a priloette.

Seemingly enough she managed to skate what assumed to be Pomona's head on top of the ice, as she gave off a grin.

"Who needs math when you can skate a crush on the rink?" Isabel asked, as she started to skate off the rink.

Removing the ice skates, she soon ran out of the classroom, as Ms. Pelt only looked at the creation left on the ice.

* * *

 **The Dorks**

* * *

The four of them were in the Gym, which was decorated almost like a guest speaker was gonna mince a few words.

"Well, at least we won't be engaging in any sport-like activities." Marissa stated.

"Which is perfectly okay by me, cause me and sports? Bad mix." Yentoulis responded back, as he pushed in his glasses.

"What do you think they may talk about?" Ellis asked.

"Eh, same old thing; be proud of yourself." Pomona shrugged. "I'm already proud of myself, thanks."

"I don't think it's about saying no to drugs." Nelson said out loud. "That stuff's been crammed down our throats since the 90's. And I think their PSAs died off."

"Yeah, it's mostly about puppies on the street, now." Pomona added. "Which makes it kinda hard to laugh at Achmed the Dead Terrorist and then the first commercial shows off a sad puppy."

"What pricks." Yentoulis grumbled, as he realized something. "Wait… a dead terrorist is a comedian?"

"Yeah, and he works alongside Walter, Peanut, Jose..." Nelson listed off.

"I do not know who those guys are..." Yentoulis replied back.

"Oh, you and me? We gotta get you acquainted to Jeff Dunham tonight." Pomona gave off a grin. "Trust me, you are gonna ENJOY him!"

* * *

 **Confessional: SILENCE! HE'LL KILL YA!**

 **Pomona** : His comedy stylings always cheers me up when I'm feeling down! And I know I can make a fan out of Yentoulis!

 **Yentoulis** : Most likely not…

* * *

Soon enough, the guest speaker took to the podium.

Soon enough, the Guest Speaker came to the Podium.

"Good Morning, class." The Guest Speaker greeted himself. "Today, I am here to tell you a very important message."

"Say no to drugs, stay in school, and all that doo-dah..." Ellis said to himself. "Heard that song and dance before..."

"If it's about the importance of washing your hands after washing your hands, that only happened once!" Pomona complained.

"It's about the importance of stretching before exercise." The Guest Speaker said out loud, as he started to explain a lotta stuff.

"Ugh, this stuff's so boring." Nelson whispered out loud.

"I mean, YAWN." Yentoulis also stated.

"Yeah, it is true." Ellis replied to his team. "But he doesn't have to shove it down our throats, like those TV preachers every Sunday morning."

"Which ones?" Pomona asked.

"Eh, the fire and brimstone types, probably." Nelson added.

"Yeah, they aren't the biggest fans of my choice of lifestyle..." Marissa said out loud.

"In either case, I'm getting rather bored, and I am the one who cheers at Pep Rallys." Pomona stated. "Let's book it."

"How? The doors seem awfully guarded..." Nelson said out loud, as the Guest Speaker continued.

"...How about… Golf Slumber Parties?" The Guest Speaker recommended.

"If you actually wanna slumber..." Yentoulis grumbled.

"Yeah, I rather take the one stroke penalty, instead." Ellis said out loud.

Marissa took a look around the area, and noticed that one of the teachers was around her height. She soon looked down at her sweater tied around her waist. She had an idea…

"Psst, guys? Follow my lead..." Marissa whispered, as she looked down at her sweater.

"Yeah, before he teaches us how to kick a baseball or something." Yentoulis grumbled.

The five started to go down the bleachers, as they continued to listen to the Guest Speaker's comments along the way.

"The perfect throwing technique for throwing soccer balls? You kick them." Pomona grumbled. "Isabel would be so insulted by that..."

"Makes more sense than kicking a hockey puck..." Ellis said out loud, as they were now heading towards the exit, as Marissa held up her hand, and approached a teacher guarding the door.

"Okay, what's your excuse?" The teacher asked out loud.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to give you something..." Marissa replied back.

The teacher looked at her. "What is it?"

"Oh, just a little..." Marissa continued, as she unwrapped her sweater and wrapped it around the teacher's head, blinding her. "INVISIBILITY CLOAK! RUN, GUYS!"

"URRRFF! LET ME GO!" The teacher muffled out loud, as Marissa kept a firm grip.

The four teammates soon burst out of the gym, as Marissa let the teacher go, and ran out of the gym, as everyone watched.

"Give my regards to Mirian The Brave, teach!" Marissa yelled back.

* * *

Now running in the halls, they soon exited the school and were outside. Marissa was tying the sweater back around her waist, as Pomona gave off a grin.

"Whoa, nice work with the sweater there!" Pomona complimented.

"Eh, I had to find a way to help you all bust outta that dungeon together." Marissa replied back.

"Will she be okay?" Ellis asked.

"She'll be fine; I promise." Marissa answered back. "But now, we gotta high-tail it off school grounds before the teachers can double back."

"Well… I did memorize the city streets on the way over here." Nelson said out loud. "If we can get as far as possible from this school, then we should be on easy street."

"Nice! Then you lead the way, Nel!" Marissa replied back, giving off a grin.

"If you say so..." Nelson said, as the team started to run off…

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was watching some monitors, as he looked at the camera, and sported a grin.

"And our campers have escaped from school! But unknowst to them… There's a part two to this challenge! Things can only get even more exciting… After the break!" Chris announced.

A mysterious person stood behind Chris,

 _Are you done?_

Chris grinned. "Or course. You may do the honors."

The mysterious person soon looked at the monitors.

"So… We have some escapees running loose..." The mysterious person sneered. "Nobody plays hooky at my watch..."

They soon pressed a button on an intercom.

"Mrs. Gray? Break out the Truant Officers. Have them search every doghouse, henhouse, outhouse, malthouse, and dollhouse."

"You got it, sir." Mrs. Gray replied back. "And the Carriers as well?"

"While we would, they're busy at the moment..." The mysterious man replied back. "But nevertheless… Nobody escapes from my facility and gets away with it…"

The mysterious male soon slurped down some coffee, as Chris looked at him.

"Can I have a sip?" Chris asked, looking at the coffee.

* * *

And there you have it; the first part of the challenge is done! But what awaits the campers? You just gotta wait!

NEXT TIME: The Truant Officers arrive...


	10. Hooky, Line, and Sinker -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Heh, sorry it took so long for this to update. Heck, it was a bad time for me to even update anything in the previous month. But here's hoping I can get a good groove going on, and I can update my stories constantly!

This episode, we continue with the Hookey Challenge!

* * *

 **The Krew – 11:20am**

* * *

Far from the school, Drake, Lance, Steph, and Verna were standing under a tree, awaiting further instructions.

"Man, that was ridiculous; why would they want us write about some dead royal dude?" Lance protested.

"Beats me, Lance..." Drake shrugged back. "All I know is that I had to dig deep in my cartoon lineup in order to sneak past the teacher."

"Still… Now what? We escaped from school; what do we do now?" Verna asked.

"Stand back and wait for Stella to return?" Steph questioned back.

"Yeah; where is she, anyway?" Lance asked.

"I'm back~!"

The four teens turned around to see Stella, walking towards her fellow teammates, holding a bag.

"Stella? Where you've run off to?" Steph asked.

"Oh, only been shopping for candy for you guys." Stella answered as she pulled out her purchases. "Here's a Crunch Bar for you, Drake."

Drake accepted the candy with a smile. "Thanks, Stella."

"A Kit-Kat bar for Verna..." Stella offered to the Alpha Girl.

"Thanks." Verna nodded back, accepting the candy.

"Some jelly beans for Steph..." Stella continued, offering a bag of jellybeans to Steph.

"Thanks, Stella." Steph nodded back.

"And for Lance, some gummi bears." Stella finished, as she gave the bears over to Lance.

"Thanks!" Lance thanked back, as he started to eat the gummis.

The five were standing around in silence, as someone in the team spoke up.

"So, you think that's it for the challenge?" Lance asked. "I mean, this is McLean we're talking about."

"Yeah, knowing him, we would had tried to go all sneaky in the halls." Verna answered back.

At that moment, Verna's cell phone started to ring out, as she grimaced a bit.

"...Shit." Verna cursed. "I knew I should had replaced 'Aim to be a Pokemon Master' as my ringtone..."

Drake looked over at Verna. "Pokemon? ...You're a fan?"

Verna was alarmed. "What, no! My dork of a brother must have gotten ahold of my phone before the show." She said, as she answered the phone. "Chris, next time… Call Stella!"

"Verna! I never thought that you of all people would be into Pokemon." Chris teased through the phone.

"Drop it, McLean." Verna sneered through the phone.

"In either case, welcome to the second part of your challenge!" Chris announced out loud. "All you gotta do is get to any of the destination markers on your map, enclosed in an attachment that I sent to you via eMail."

Verna quickly held the phone close to her, as she swiftly scrolled through it, managing to get to her eMail account and pulling out the attachment.

"There, map found." Verna said out loud.

"Now… You may wanna get a move-on." Chris warned.

"Why?" Verna asked, as…

"A-HA!" A new voice shouted out loud. "Caught you five RED-HANDED!"

The voice belonged to what appeared to be a tall, muscular person, wearing a blue jacket. He also appeared to be carrying a rather large bug net on him, large enough to capture a teenager.

"Pfft, what's your beef?" Verna scoffed back.

"Yeah, I should mention that the Truant Officers are out in full force." Chris warned. "If they capture you, then you're basically out of the challenge."

"Man, I just knew it seemed too easy to escape from class!" Lance exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself; I had to sing my way out..." Drake admitted.

"So that's how you escaped from Mr. Johnson's class! Who knew he was a Brony?" The truant officer said out loud.

"Actually, he sung out the intro to Littlest Pet Shop..." Drake responded back.

"You five may wanna get a move on, and soon." Chris finished, as he hung up.

Verna quickly pocketed her phone. "Well, you heard the man, guys. We gotta book it!"

She soon ran off, with Lance, Drake, and Stella following behind.

Steph was the only one left, as she gave the officer a flirty look.

"Say… How about we have some… quality time together?" Steph offered.

But the officer was unamused at Steph's turn-on.

"I'm asexual… Do I have to remind everyone?" The officer asked.

Steph's flirty look was gone, as she looked down at her jellybeans provided to her.

"Yeah, well… Eat licorice beans!" Steph shouted back, as she tossed a few jellybeans at the officer, distracting him a bit, as she too, ran off.

* * *

 **Confessional: He got beaned…**

 **Steph** : Who could resist my charm? But yeah, if he's asexual, then let 'em. At least I got rid of those licorice jellybeans, though. Whoever made those outta be fired.

 **Stella** : I wasn't sure what flavors she liked. Sorry, Steph!

* * *

 **The Dorks – Same Time**

* * *

Somewhere else in the beachside town, the teammates on the Dorks was currently resting on some benches, as Nelson was at a hot dog stand.

"I still think that special guest at that school had a few screw-looses." Yentoulis stated. "Seriously, who attempts to do tennis with a ping pong paddle?"

"Eh, I know a few gals at home who does so." answered Pomona. "Gotta bring in that extra challenge."

"But wouldn't that break the paddle?" Yentoulis questioned back. "And why am I thinking so hard about this?"

Pomona shrugged. "Some of us think hard about the strangest things, buddy."

With Ellis and Marissa, the two were talking amongst themselves.

"Nice work blinding the teacher with your sweater." Ellis complimented.

Marissa smiled back as she patted the knot on her sweater. "Thanks a whole lot! I knew this thing would come in handy in the game; never thought so this soon."

"Let me guess; lucky sweater?" Ellis asked.

Marissa looked at her sweater again. "Errr… Something like that. I could never part with these cool duds."

Ellis nodded, as Marissa noticed a shop not too far from them.

"Also, I managed to find a store, which may be carrying a pair of sandals for your footsies. We really gotta up your feet's defense levels." Marissa continued.

"Um… Can it wait until after the hot dog?" Ellis excused.

At that moment, Nelson came back, carrying a couple hot dogs, each for both Ellis and Marissa.

"Here you go!" Nelson said, presenting the two a couple of hot dogs.

Marissa observed her hot dog. "Er… Nelson? These dogs are kinda… plain."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure on what condiments you guys liked." Nelson replied back.

"I kinda like mayo on my dogs." Ellis said out loud.

Both Nelson and Marissa looked over at Ellis.

"Well, whatever works for ya." Marissa replied back.

"You're an odd sort, ya know." Nelson said out loud.

They each bit into their hot dogs, as…

"Ahhhh… Teenagers enjoying themselves in the park..." A new voice spoke out. "One of life's greatest joys..."

The voice revealed themselves to be a middle-aged woman, wearing what appeared to be a white jumpsuit.

"I think some other joys would be consuming all sorts of fruit… The feel of shaved ice going down your throat… Getting a tattoo… Getting pierced… A girl's night out..." Pomona listed out loud.

"Well, how would you like to know a place where you can do that, and a lot more?" The woman asked.

Pomona grinned. "Oh, believe me, I'm there! Will I be able to get my eyebrow pierced as well?"

The woman nodded.

"That's all the convincing I need!" Pomona said out loud. "Score one for fashionable shrapnel!"

"Wait, what's in it for us?" Yentoulis asked. "I am not the piercing type, unlike our _favorite_ Fruit Loop here."

The jumpsuited woman looked over at Yentoulis. "You seem like the studious type. Perhaps our library is in order for you?"

Yentoulis gave off a single nod. "Well… I'm convinced."

"And for you two..." The woman continued, as she looked at both Nelson and Marissa. "How about some endless gaming?"

Both Nelson and Marissa smiled at that offer.

"Ooohh, I'm there!" Nelson exclaimed.

"Me too!" Marissa added.

"Wonderful! Now, if you will all please follow me..." The woman said, as she motioned for them to follow.

Everyone started to do so, as Marissa looked back at Ellis.

"Ellis? You up for some non-stop gaming?" Marissa asked, as she held out her hand.

Ellis looked at Marissa, and accepted her hand.

"I do… I just have this bad feeling in my gut..." Ellis replied back.

"Just probably the hot dogs in our digestive system." Marissa said out loud. "They differ from person to person."

"Yeah, probably." Ellis nodded back.

They followed the woman, as what appeared to be the Truant Officer arrived, seemingly confused as to where his targets went.

"...Er, Chris? My targets fled the coop..." The Truant Officer said over the phone. "I think they may be a bit too smart for our liking."

* * *

 **Confessional: Would all of this sound too good to be true?**

 **Ellis** : Someone is out in broad daylight, in a jumpsuit… Either they A – Escaped being held captive from some madmen showing them bad movies, or B- They were part of a hazmat crew. And I don't think either A or B applied for her.

 **Marissa** : Nice! Non-stop gaming! Man, I am psyched! More psyched than scoring an ultra-rare drop from an enemy!

* * *

Over with the Dorks, they arrived at what appeared to be a normal looking house, as the woman opened the door, and let the teammates in.

"Brothers and sisters!" The woman announced out loud. "We have five new members, ready to join us on our trip to Joytopia!"

"Wait, a trip?" Nelson asked. "But we're kinda in the middle of-"

"Hello!" A group of teenagers greeted the five.

"We are thrilled that you get to join us on our trip to Joytopia!" One of the teens said out loud, as she looked at Pomona. "And you seem like the most joyful of them all..."

"Well, if you say so..." Pomona responded back.

Marissa looked around. "Hey… Where's the games at?"

"Oh, we'll have plenty of time for games where we're going." Another teen said out loud.

"And the piercing place?" Pomona asked.

"That, too." Yet another teen answered back. "We just gotta wait for our Master to prepare our ceremonious drink..."

Pomona smiled. "Mind if I help? I know my way around beverages."

The teenager smiled, as he began to direct Pomona to the kitchen. "Certainly. Our master could use some help."

Pomona grinned, as she started to follow said teenager, as Ellis started to tail his friend.

"Ellis… You following Pomona?" Marissa asked.

Ellis stopped and turned back around.

"Marissa… I think all of this is too good to be true. I mean, endless gaming? Fruits and body piercings? A place called Joytopia?" Ellis whispered. "Just think for a moment; why would some middle aged woman approach us, and somehow know our hobbies?"

"I gotta agree with him, curls. I took a gander at their bookshelf, and… All of their books are of the exact same thing." Yentoulis stated. "Either someone's got a pretty strange hobby… Or we're in too deep. I even had to send Nelson in to distract them to check this stuff out."

Marissa did some thinking, and her eyes went wide in shock.

"...We're in some deep shit, guys. Ellis, that gut feeling of yours wasn't city fried hot dogs after all." Marissa responded back. "We're currently being held captive… By a cult!"

"Yep, I saw that coming a mile away." Ellis said out loud. "And they've got Pomona in their clutches! We gotta save her! And we can't even call the cops nor anyone in the other teams, due to no cell service!"

"How about we take down that middle-aged creep first. Pomona's smart enough to hold her own until back-up arrives." Yentoulis suggested. "And Nelson can also handle things on his own as well."

"Right. Now… Where would she be hiding..." Ellis said towards the team.

* * *

Elsewhere in the kitchen, Pomona was helping make some fruit punch with one of the members.

"Okay, now… Our master says that we gotta add in that special ingredient that'll give it that… Extra kick." The member said out loud.

She soon laid a very… Particular bottle near the punch, as Pomona looked at it.

" _Arsenic poison?_ " Pomona thought. " _Did we step into… Yep,_ _should had know. F_ _ree body piercings are just too good to be true… Might as well stop them in their tracks."_

"Something the matter?" The member asked. "Today is a happy day."

"Well, why this is a good ingredient to use… I have a better idea." Pomona replied back, as she pocketed the poison, and pulled out what appeared to be one of the fruits from the island.

"What's that?" The member asked.

"Oh, this thing? Scored it from somewhere." Pomona responded back. "Believe me, this'll bring this punch the extra kick it truly needs."

Cutting the fruit in half, and squeezing it into the bowl, she stirred it, and soon took a cup, and offered it to the member.

The member accepted the cup, and sipped at it. "Hm… Rather good… Almost like..."

Her eyes soon went wide, as she looked at Pomona.

"Girlie! You're the savior that we need!" The member said out loud. "We were taken to this place beyond our will! We were mislead into joining this cult thanks to false promises!"

Pomona nodded back. "Yeah, I kinda figured this Joytopia was too good to be true. I mean, who names their Afterlife 'Joytopia' to begin with?"

"So, what should we do?" The member asked.

"First off, we're gonna bust everyone outta this brainwashed mindset. Second off, we're giving this master creep a taste of her own medicine." Pomona stated.

"How?" The member questioned, as Pomona motioned to the punch. "Ooohhh..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Talk about a true Hawaiian Punch.**

 **Pomona** : I figured that since we're most likely disqualified from the challenge due to being captured by a cult, we might as well take down a copycat Jonestown while I'm at. Besides, makes for some good PR.

* * *

 **The Oddities – Same Time**

* * *

Elsewhere in town, the four Oddities were walking amongst themselves, each of them drinking a slushie brought by Korpse.

"Wow, who knew that a mock murder granted our freedom?" Korpse asked out loud, as she slurped down her slushie. "That's one sentence I thought I never utter out."

"Right…" Marion responded back.

"I'm quite surprised that we managed to sneak outta school, and get away with it." recounted Benny.

"So, whatta we do now?" questioned Sting. "We really can't hide out in any video arcades."

"Why not? I bet you two would be in for a quick round of _Lucky And Wild_ -" considered Benny, as he looked at Korpse. "Oooohh, right. Popular game streamer. Yep, bad idea. You be swarmed with fans."

"I be very much interested in checking out some professionally made crafts." Marion said out loud.

"Man, you think after spending much of yesterday afternoon as the same size of one of those crafts would deal a heavy blow towards that kinda stuff." Benny commented.

"I now have a higher appreciation to them after yesterday." Marion affirmed back.

Korpse's cell phone started to ring out, as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Korpse! Nice ringtone you got there." Chris remarked back from the phone.

"Hey, Cocoron has some nice tunes to go with it." defended Korpse. "Shame some of it was borrowed for that creep-zone of a game."

"In either case, welcome to the second part of your challenge!" Chris announced out loud. "All you gotta do is get to any of the destination markers on your map, enclosed in an attachment that I sent to you via eMail."

Korpse done as instructed, and got the map uploaded on her phone. "And done. What now?"

"Now, you have to deal with ME." A new voice spoke out loud.

The four turned around to see a rather hulking Truant Officer, glancing at the contestants.

"Did you four know that playing hooky is against the law?" The Truant Officer added.

"Eh, a few of my avatars broke a few laws in the past; Grand Theft… Breaking and Entering… Thievery..." Korpse listed off.

"Yikes." Marion muttered as he looked over at Korpse. "Grand Theft Auto, much?"

"The first one, yes. The other two? Various RPGs." answered Korpse.

"In either case, you four gotta escape from ME." The Truant Officer announced. "And no trying to get to any of the safe zones listed to you on your map."

"By all means, we should actually get TO a safe zone?" questioned Sting.

"Yes…" The Truant Officer nodded back, as he shook his head. "What? I mean no!"

"Well, you heard the man; let's book it!" Korpse said out loud, as the four started to make a run for it, with the Truant Officer starting to give chase.

* * *

 **Confessional: Reverse Psychology much?**

 **Korpse** : Now, the main question is… How to get to a safe zone all while keeping a look around your surroundings? Unlucky for tall, dark, and dork… I've got the power of Pokemon GO on my side! -She laughs, as she realized something.- ...That came out really wrong, huh?

* * *

 **The Wannabees – Same Time**

* * *

In yet another part of the town, the four were walking down the streets with Isabel leading the way, as some passer-bys looked at them and their strange looks.

"Heh, I'm the normal looking one of the bunch." Liang chuckled.

"Man, just imagine the kinds of looks we would get with Cherri still around." added Mozart.

"Nose rings does turn heads, guppy-buddy." teased Maureen. "And so does eyebrow piercings…"

He soon looked over at Isabel, who was kicking her ball softly.

"Whatta do, sleep with that thing?" asked Liang.

Isabel picked up her ball, as she looked over at Liang in annoyance.

"Why, yes… I do." Isabel sarcastically answered back.

The four soon walked past a newsstand, as Isabel looked over at one of the magazines, and stopped in her tracks, seemingly stunned.

She dropped her ball in shock, as Mozart picked it up.

"Oh… My… God." Isabel muttered, as she picked up a magazine, with a girl on the cover.

Liang looked at the cover of the magazine Isabel was holding.

"Oh my God's right; that blonde on the cover's a babe!" Liang responded back.

Isabel's eyes lowered. "You're lucky we're on a public street, and there aren't any gulls around at the moment..."

Isabel paid for the magazine, as she began to read it intently. She soon began to sport a smile.

"Wow… Who knew in a thousand years that you would hit the big time?" Isabel asked herself.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" questioned Maureen, as she looked at Isabel's magazine. "Who knew that you were a fan of Waverly Taylor?"

"Well, I am. Aren't I?" defended Isabel. "I… only haven't seen many of her movies."

"Then why you react to her being on a cover of a magazine?" Liang asked back. "You know how some of these movie stars are; they get in high speed chases and support evil Cheetos running for office."

"First off, they do NOT get in high speed chases, nor they support evil Cheetos." corrected Isabel.

"Evil Cheetos?" Mozart asked out loud. "Oooohh… Yeah, best we change the subject, dudes and dudettes. Else, we have one gnarly rant all around town and on internet forums."

"Second, and this stays between us four, but..." Isabel continued, as she motioned for the four to come closer.

…

…

"...Waverly was my best friend from Kindergarten." whispered Isabel, hoping not to attract any attention from any passers-by.

The three looked over at Isabel, with interest.

"You gotta be crappin' me..." Liang responded back. "You know a movie star?"

"In this case, knew. Us two were real good friends, even though she was more into acting and beauty and I was more of a tomboy who was into sports and soccer." Isabel answered back.

"Then… What caused you two gals to split, anyway?" Mozart asked.

"...My grandma. She wanted us closer to her, to get my family away from all of the 'Sins' that everyone was carrying deep within. But even I knew that she was suffering from senility at the age of seven. So, we moved from a huge city, to a town in practically the boonies." Isabel replied back. "I guess after we split, she became famous, while I… became infamous in my town."

"And Infamous is a bad thing… Right?" questioned Mozart.

Isabel was silent, as Liang looked at his teammate again.

"So… Is Waverly single?" asked Liang.

At that moment, a single bird swooped down, and nailed Liang in the ear…

"Ow! My tragus!" Liang moaned in pain, as Isabel scoffed.

"Heh, didn't need to prank you this time." Isabel declared proudly.

"Hey, that's my job!" Maureen pouted back.

"You want dibs on the next time Liang screws up?" Isabel offered.

Maureen nodded back. "Certainly."

"Ugh, you people suck..." grumbled Liang.

All of a sudden, music started to blare seemingly out of nowhere.

"Er, dudette? That your phone?" Mozart asked Isabel.

"Yeah, why?" queried Isabel, taking out her phone.

"Cause who else has the intro to _Inazuma Eleven_ as a ringtone?" Liang responded back.

Isabel sighed. "It's a guilty pleasure… Don't make me ask a bird to go for your other ear."

"I got nailed in the left tragus, thank you very much." pouted Liang.

Isabel then tapped her phone, proceeding to answer it. "Hello?"

"Nice song, Isabel!" Chris complimented. "But the sub's better. Anyways, I called you to send you a file via eMail, which you may wanna take a look at."

"A file?" Isabel asked, as she looked through her eMail, and pulled out a map.

"So, now what?" Isabel asked.

"You may wanna run towards one of the designated markers on your map. Lest you wanna end up in Detention." warned Chris.

"Detention? Why?" Isabel asked. "For just doing a figure eight on the ice?"

"For skipping class, that's what!" A new voice shouted out loud.

The four of them looked towards what appeared to be a rather tall teenager, in Truant Officer duds.

"So, what's our punishment, cap?" asked Maureen.

"You four are gonna be locked up in class for a very long time! That's what!" the Truant Officer declared.

Mozart gave a look towards Isabel, and grinned.

"Er, dudette? You like dudes in uniform… Right?" Mozart asked. "Why not flirt with him? Show off a bit of a saucy side you keep hidden away for so long?"

"Wouldn't work anyway." Isabel denied, as she held her ball closer to her chest. "Besides, I'm starting to like boobs, you goof!"

"Ya know, perhaps we should flee now?" suggested Maureen, as she eyed a building not too far from where they were. "And I know where to go; follow me!"

Maureen started to run ahead of the four, as the three started to follow.

"Where you're leading us to, anyway?" Mozart asked.

"Oh, just one of the most awesomest places around." answered Maureen, as she gave off a wink.

The four ran across the street, and entered Maureen's preferred location.

"Here we are; an aquarium focusing on marine life!" Maureen announced to her team.

"Aquarium? I ain't down for learnin' about crap!" protested Liang.

"Really, now? There's bound to be piranha in there." Maureen responded back as she sported a smile towards Liang. "Maybe even the kind which rip and torn people to shreds in movies."

Liang grinned. "Oh, I'm there!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Would it be in 3D?**

 **Maureen** : Granted, actual piranha aren't really the bloodthirsty threat of Amazon rivers like they're portrayed in movies. They can come off as quite timid… Considering if they're not hungry. So Liang may come off unintentionally disappointed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile – 11:30am**

* * *

At a mall somewhere in town, Ada was guiding Gyan all around the large building. They were each finishing off a slushie, alongside a hamburger.

"Man, you have NO idea how awesome this burger was..." Gyan said out loud.

"Told 'cha I would guarantee you some food filled with gluten, yo!" Ada responded back.

"With my stomach filled with Trans fats… Now what?" asked Gyan.

"First off, we hit you up with a major upgrade to your threads." answered Ada. "Then we see about dying your hair a really freaky color. That'll show those shadow creepos, yo."

"But what if the challenge ends early?" Gyan asked. "Wouldn't dying one's hair take a long time?"

"Eh, they'll be quite busy for a while." Ada replied back. "Though we never did hear from the Dorks… I'm sure they managed to hid themselves away in an arcade or somewhere."

The two were walking, and about to approach a store, as they passed by what appeared to be a catwalk.

Ada looked at the catwalk for a pretty long time, as she sported a shrug.

"Eh, sucks for them; I already have the perfect career choice." Ada commented.

"Yeah, I really don't get models myself." Gyan agreed. "What do they even do, aside of parade around in the latest fashions?"

At that moment, what appeared to be three models started to approach Ada. They were each in the latest fashions, and appeared tall, to boot.

"Ada? Ada Scritch? Is that you?" One of the models said out loud.

Ada sighed in annoyance. "Ugh… Perra Sucio..."

Perra approached Ada, and gave her a snide look.

"Well, well… Isn't it the failure shortie?" taunted Perra.

"If it isn't Plastic B-J..." Ada responded back. "And her two twisted stepsisters..."

"Ooooohhh!" The two models behind Perra taunted out loud.

"Ooh, someone's got sass!" Perra continued. "Shame it didn't earn you a spot on the catwalk!"

Ada rolled her eyes. "Yeah? Well… I rather scratch records and eat burgers than display my body around! Perhaps the big party dude upstairs gave me a short structure as a blessing, yo."

"Well… I've got a hot boyfriend with muscles, while you're stuck with a fellow shrimp." Perra taunted back.

"Well… My friend's a smartie, while yours is…" Ada retorted back, as she done some thinking. "...Damn, the insult I had would probably make certain types of people feel bad."

"What kind?" Gyan asked.

"Ha! You can't even finish your taunt! Now, if you'll excuse us… We're off to display the latest fashions to people who deserve them." Perra finished. "Not like you would fit them… dork."

Perra and her two cronies walked past her, laughing along the way as Gyan looked at Ada with concern.

"Who were those two? Old buddies of yours?" asked Gyan.

"I wish; I met those three losers when I tried to sign up for a modeling career." Ada answered back. "However, as you can assume from Twiddle Dork, and Twiddle Dorker, along with Twiddle Dorkiest… I was rejected thanks to my height. They teased and taunted me while I was exiting the place."

"What… jerks!" Gyan responded back, angry at the three.

"And I couldn't even tell them off..." Ada complained. "Some friend I am..."

Gyan, almost instantly, took Ada's hand, and patted it.

"You are a good friend, yo. You managed to find me while I was laid out during that exam, and treated me back to health." Gyan reassured. "Besides, they aren't worth the attention, anyway."

Ada gave off a smile. "Yeah… You're right."

"Now..." Gyan continued, as he eyed what appeared to be a shop in the mall. "How about we get you one of those eyebrow piercings that Pomona always talks about?"

Ada sported a grin. "That'll be sweet for everyone to eye at, yo."

"And afterwards… Blue hair?" Gyan asked.

"You betchya, yo." Ada responded back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Talk about a piercing sight to behold…**

 **Ada** : -She is sporting an additional ear piercing- Okay, so the eyebrow plan didn't pan out; America is a lot more stricter than good ol' Canada. So, I gotta wait until we get back home before I sport one of those babies without 'rents permission. Still, got me a sweet new ear piercing, yo!

 **Gyan** : Welp, this'll be the last time I use this thing with my natural hair color… -He suddenly realizes something- ...How am I doing this so far from the isle, anyway?

* * *

 **Meanwhile still… 12:00pm**

* * *

The boat pulled up at Amehurst Island on Challenge Beach, as the crew members started to get to work unloading their delivery…

As a certain stowaway peeked his head from behind a crate.

"Okay, wait until the coast is clear, and make a break for it..." The male whispered to himself, as he kept a watch on the exit.

Once it was fully clear, he soon dashed for the exit, and into one of the forests within, where he stopped running to catch his breath.

"Man, for a reality show, it's devoid of any contestants..." The male muttered, as he kept on making his way through the forest.

Pretty soon, he came across what was the RV which the Dorks were residing in during their stay.

"I haven't saw much of the season… Is this the Dork's camp? Is that what they're called?" The male asked himself, as he felt his stomach growl. "Forget that; I should find some grub to eat."

She soon entered the RV, as he looked around the place.

"Yep… Belongs to the Dorks, alright." The male inquired to himself, as he eyed the refrigerator.

Taking out a cupcake won given to them from the food challenge the other day, he consumed it happily.

"Haven't had this in so long..." The male said, sighing, as he noticed something else…

…

...GENKI was inactive, seemingly sleeping on what appeared to be a charger of sorts.

The male crept towards GENKI.

"I am not sure if I should be touching this..." The male said to himself, as he gave it a slight tap…

Suddenly, a bright blue glow started to emit from GENKI's face/monitor, as she looked at the male.

"GAAAHH!" The male screamed out loud.

"Unknown subject has breached the compound; making preparations for scanning." GENKI spoke up, as she started to float towards the male.

Starting to scan him thoroughly, GENKI soon floated in front of the now freaked out male.

"Subject suffers from bad eyesight and oridental problems." GENKI concluded.

"Yeah, the dentist said that I can get these things off next year." The male replied back, pointing at his braces, as he looked at GENKI. "Wait, hold on a moment… I'm talking to a robot…"

"Subject is correct on that. I am known as GENKI; with my user named Yentoulis." GENKI confirmed. "And you are..."

"I'm known as Larry." The male named Larry answered back.

"Pleased to meet you, Subject Larry." GENKI greeted the newcomer. "But it seems that you are also suffering from a severe lack of sleep… I recommend a nap."

Larry rolled his eyes. "You have Sherry to thank for that..."

"Who is this Subject Sherry?" GENKI asked.

"Oh, someone who would give you a really severe case of Malware..." Larry responded back, as he looked around. "Look, I better book it. Guess I'll be seeing you around?"

"I gotchya. In either case, see you around, Subject Larry." said GENKI, as Larry left the RV.

Larry then looked around the camp, with curiosity hitting his brain.

"I think I should hide myself… At least, until Chris returns..." Larry said to himself. "Then maybe… Ask for a job here? I can't go back home… Not while _she's_ in charge."

* * *

 **The Krew – 12:00pm**

* * *

Currently, the five were running through the park, as the Truant Officer was following not too far behind.

"Man, we gotta find some way to hide!" Lance protested. "I would suggest a piece of playground equipment, but..."

He gave off a look towards Drake, who was a bit ahead.

"...I don't even think our walking tree can fit in there." Lance concluded.

"Well, I did try flirting with him to buy you guys some time." Steph spoke up. "Fat lotta good that did."

Drake sighed as he looked at the two.

"Like I wanted to be tall to begin with..." Drake said out loud.

"Then how the hell are we supposed to ditch that officer?" Lance questioned. "I can't exactly offer him candy."

"Yeah, and I already used up all my jellybeans." Steph stated back.

Meanwhile, Verna was looking around the park, as she saw a couple of girls, looking down upon another girl, in a rather opposing tone.

"Guys? Follow me." Verna ordered.

"Wait, why?" Lance questioned. "Can't you see we're being tailed by a tree far superior to Drake here?"

"I could care less about that." Verna muttered. "Now follow me."

Verna ran ahead of the group, and towards the girls, as the other four followed suit.

* * *

 **(WARNING: Some insensitive words are about to be said. Please note that I do NOT mean any of it, at all. If you wanna skip ahead, go on ahead.)**

At the three girls, the one sitting was being cornered by two girls, each of them decked out in the latest fashion and jewelry. They also looked a bit mean as well.

"So, Brit. What'cha got there? Another one of those stupid Pokemon?" One of the girls jeered down towards Brit.

"Um, no..." Brit responded back, holding seemingly what appeared to be a plushie closer to her. "It's my brother's comfort toy, and I just..."

"A comfort toy? What is he, a retard?" The second girl taunted back.

"No, he's not! He just uses this thing to cope with his autism!" Brit yelled back.

Little did the three know, is that the four already arrived. Verna ordered everyone to hide, while she kept a watch on the scene unfolding.

"Oh, this is fun!" The first girl grinned. "You're making this too easy!"

She soon took out a cell phone, and held it close to her.

"Now, I want you to repeat after me..." The first girl continued, as she got closer to Brit's ear, and whispered some words to her.

Brit was stunned. "What, NO! That's way beyond fucked up to say!"

"So, you refuse?" The second girl questioned, as she snatched the comfort toy away from Brit. "Then… Guess your brother will need to be checked into-"

Brit sighed. She knew she had no choice in the matter.

"...All Autistics are all useless, retarded bugs which are below humanity." Brit muttered.

"What was that?" The first girl asked. "I'm a bit deaf in my left ear."

"All Autistics are all useless, retarded bugs which are below humanity!" Brit yelled out.

The first girl grinned, as unknowingly to Brit, pressed the record button on her phone.

"Excellent, now again! Or your toy gets it." The first girl ordered.

"ALL AUTISTICS ARE ALL RETARDED, USELESS BUGS THAT ARE BELOW HUMANITY!" Brit yelled out loud, with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Back with the Krew, Drake shivered a little, as Stella looked at him with concern.

"Man, she truly is twisted..." Lance muttered out loud.

"Yeah, she even insulted bugs." Stella stated. "Cherri would be PO'ed… Not to mention everyone else."

Steph looked towards Verna, who left their hiding place, and raised an eyebrow.

"Verna?" Steph questioned to herself, as…

"There you are!" The Truant Officer said out loud.

"Eep! Cheese it! Verna can take care of herself!" Lance yelled out loud, as the four started to make a run for it.

* * *

Back with the three, the two mean girls were now laughing at the now sobbing Brit, as the first girl was doing some quick editing on her phone.

"This lovely piece of recording will be uploaded soon enough. Face it; your life is OVER." The first girl declared. "Hope you enjoy a life of ridicule… Loser."

 **SNAP!**

The two girls were stunned at the sudden snapping sound. They turned around to see a very angry Verna, standing there, and glaring at the two bullies.

"What… The fuck… Did you say about Autistic people?" Verna questioned.

"Who the hell are you?" The second girl asked. "We never even seen you 'round here before."

"What you just said… Is TRULY unforgivable..." growled Verna. "What did they even do to you?!"

"Well, they're useless, and dumb, and..." The first girl listed off.

Verna got closer to them, clenching her fists.

"You take all of that back… NOW." Verna demanded. "Or this WILL get rather messy. This is your first and ONLY warning. Apologize… NOW."

"Why should I?" The first girl questioned back, as Verna swiped her phone away from her.

"I figured that if you planned on ruining her life… I do the same to you." Verna responded back. "Now… Repeat those words that you ordered her to say."

"What, no! Why should I take orders from you?!" The first girl sneered back.

Verna smirked, as she done some tinkering with the phone, and pressed the play button.

"ALL AUTISTICS ARE ALL RETARDED, USELESS BUGS THAT ARE BELOW HUMANITY!" yelled out from the phone, seemingly from the first girl's voice.

The first girl was shocked. "Wait… How did you even do that?!"

"Oh, just a bit of knowhow… Now… Apologize, and do NOT bother her again." Verna ordered.

"Okay, okay! We get it!" The first girl responded back, as she turned towards Brit. "We're sorry! We won't bother you again! We promise!"

Verna sighed, as she gave the girl her phone back. The girls soon looked at Verna.

"...You didn't do anything..." The first girl muttered.

"Man, she's some kinda freak! Let's scram!" The second girl suggested.

The first girl nodded quickly, as she took the toy from her friend, handed it back to Brit, and the two fled. Verna soon picked up the toy, and handed it over to Brit, and walked away, sighing to herself.

But Brit soon got up, and approached Verna.

"...Thank you." Brit said out loud, with a slight smile on her face.

Verna turned around and nodded back.

"No problem. Besides, they weren't worth the trouble of tarnishing their reputation anyway." Verna responded.

"But... You may want to run now." Brit warned.

"Hm?" Verna asked, as a rather large hand touched her shoulder.

"Busted..." The Truant Officer responded back down.

"Ahhh… Right. Tall and handsome." Verna stated. "Forgot you were stalking me around town."

* * *

 **Confessional: A noble sacrifice, huh?**

 **Verna** : So I saved someone from being bullied, and I'm captured and being put into Detention… Worth it!

 **Steph** : That was too hardcore... She made her use the R word. If my buds ever used that word... I would RUIN them.

* * *

With the four Krew members still in the challenge, they continued to run, as they were chatting towards each other.

"Man, I can't believe those two jerks said those kinds of words!" Lance commented.

"Yeah, they were rather mean..." Drake muttered.

"Also, I couldn't help but notice you shudder after those words were shouted out..." Stella stated, looking a bit worried. "You feeling okay?"

"...I'll be fine." Drake responded back, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, but now we're not fine." interrupted Steph. "Verna had the map, and she may have got caught by that officer twerp back there."

"Damn… You're right." grunted Lance. "Now we're gonna have to depend on our memorization of the map."

"Why not split up and take more ground?" Steph suggested. "We all got phones; once one of us finds the mat, then we can dial each other of us up, and direct ourselves to said mat."

"Sounds like a nice idea. I'm in!" Stella agreed, smiling.

"Excellent. Now, I'm gonna stick by Lance, while you and Drake can run amongst yourselves." Steph assured. "This'll earn us a win for sure!"

The four ran, as they came across an intersection…

"Ready… And BREAK!" Lance yelled out, as the two duos went on separate paths, with Steph and Lance going down one street, and Drake and Stella going down another…

* * *

 **The Dorks – TIME UNKNOWN**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Cultist's House, Yentoulis, Ellis, and Marissa were currently looking through the rooms, in hopes of finding the leader.

Ellis opened one of the rooms to see a pair of twin girls starring back at him.

"Come join us..." The twin girls said in unison. "Together, we can enter Joytopia and be happy… Forever and ever and-"

Ellis quickly closed the door. "Yeeeaahh, I rather not reenact a scene from _The Shining_ anytime soon..."

Marissa opened another door, and was almost greeted by a member on the other side of the door.

"The leader is good… The leader is great..." The cult member chanted towards Marissa.

Marissa shook her head. "Nope… I rather not praise St. Eva today, or tomorrow, or in this lifetime or another."

The cult member continued to stare at Marissa.

"Praise our leader… Or perish..." The cult member demanded.

Marissa quickly closed the door, as she held her back towards the wall and sighed. "Geez, what the hell was that leader even _teaching_ these guys?!"

"So, any luck?" Ellis asked, walking towards Marissa.

"Other than this cult being the death kind… Nope; their leader's more than sporting an invisibility spell right now."

"Then, disspell her spell?" suggested Ellis.

"You guys are amateurs." Yentoulis snarked towards the two. "Curls? Liar? Follow me..."

The two of them started to follow Yentoulis, as he stopped in front of a wooden door.

"Notice how the wood of this door is colored darker than the other doors.

Marissa blinked. "No, not exactly..."

"That's because THIS is the leader's rooming quarters." Yentoulis continued. "That, and I peeked through the doorhole earlier."

"Er, I don't think that's a wise thing to do, Yento." warned Marissa.

"Neither is peeking at Pomona's ankles, Curls." Yentoulis retorted back. "And don't call me Yento."

Marissa groaned to herself. "Gee, you try to determine a friend's sexuality, and suddenly you're branded an ankle fetisher for life..."

"Okay, you two armed?" Yentoulis asked.

Marissa nodded, as she took out a crossbow. "Always; Marian here grants me an attack of-"

"No time for numbers; time for some action." Yentoulis responded back, as he seemingly picked the lock to the door, and opened it, with the three teammates storming in.

* * *

Inside the room, the cult leader turned around with a wide smile on her face.

"Ahhh, our new arrivals." The leader said out loud. "You're just in time; we found some robes which are the perfect fit for you-"

"Can it, you scammy hag!" Yentoulis retorted back, glaring at the leader. "We found out your secret right from the word go! Books? Games galore? Body piercings? This was all just one huge set-up!"

"Yeah! What kinda crap do you have going on here?!" Marissa added, furious at the leader.

"Why, such awful tempers..." The leader replied back. "And here, I thought you wanted to go to Joytopia, where all of your dreams can come true..."

"Dreams? Think of the nightmares that your member's parents must be going through, with their own flesh and blood cooped up in here?" Ellis responded back, also glaring at the leader. "True joy comes from your friends, not drinking up poisoned fruit punch!"

"And finding that rare drop during a campaign with your guild by your side!" Marissa added.

"And… Well, building stuff." Yentoulis commented.

"We already found our OWN Joytopia! We needn't you get in the way of other's joy!" Ellis yelled at the leader.

The leader soon blinked, and grinned widely.

"You three are quite the smart ones, aren't you..." The cult leader said out loud, her 'happiness' gone.

"Well, why you think we're the Dorks?" Ellis exclaimed. "The Dorks of Wawanakwa!"

"Er, liar? Did that island sink a few years ago?" Yentoulis asked.

"I'm trying to count that season non-canon." admitted Ellis. "You would too, if you watched it. Come on, work with me here..."

"But… I'm afraid you've seen too much. It's time for you three to sleep." The leader continued, as she reached behind her back, and tossed what appeared to be some darts at the three campers.

Marissa managed to dodge the darts, as one of them lodged itself onto the wall.

"Score one for a high evasion stat!" cheered Marissa as she grinned towards her two friends. "Now let's take it to her, guys!"

She soon looked at her two teammates, as her grin dropped in an instant.

"...Guys?"

Both Yentoulis and Ellis were down on the ground, having gotten hit by the darts.

"Call me… Yentoulis..." Yentoulis droned out, as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Marissa… Get Pomona..." Ellis muttered out, as he too joined Yentoulis in dreamland.

"I gotchya… Stay safe, buddy." Marissa responded back.

The leader took out another dart, as Marissa hopped backwards and dodging the thrown dart, grabbed up her embedded hat and the dart stuck to it, and ran off...

The leader stood above Ellis and Yentoulis' bodies, and grinned.

"Two out of five isn't bad… Soon… You two will be a part of Joytopia… Forever… Along with my fellow followers..."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Pomona, she was applying the finishing touches of the 'punch' as she had some assistance of her now non-brainwashed friend.

"Okay, we tossed in as much juicy fruit that I had on me." Pomona said, as she sipped it. "Hm, brings about a tropical air to this now non-lethal beverage."

"Yeah! Now, all we've got to do is serve this stuff over to the others, and what's her face's scam is done!" The former cult member responded back, as she looked outside the kitchen. "Besides, I don't think your friend has much material left."

Pomona also looked out the kitchen, and nodded back in agreement.

"When you're right, you're right. The little guy's just pulled out the puppets!" Pomona affirmed. "Besides, I think they could use some drink after this show."

The two exited, with the punch, and plenty of cups, and exited the kitchen…

* * *

In the main foyer, Nelson was seemingly playing with puppets of a penguin, and a snail, all while the cult members watched.

"How can I help you, King DeDeDe?" Nelson said to the penguin puppet.

"I need a monster to clobber that there Kirby!" The penguin puppet demanded back.

"That's what we do best here at N-M-E!" Nelson reassured back.

"You better get it with a money back guarantee!" The snail butted in.

"Er, what does this have to do with Joytopia?" One of the cult members asked.

Nelson looked towards his audience, and sighed.

"Guys, work with me here; we're trying to save your skins from this false Joytopia." Nelson answered back. "You go along with your leader's plans, all that'll lead to is convolutions, stomach pains, and eventually death."

"That's not joyful at all..." Another cult member muttered.

"Yeah, we gotta get to Joytopia, and soon!" Yet another cult member said out loud.

"And you shall get to Joytopia in a few minutes!" Pomona cheered, as she carried the punch and laid it on a rather long table, with her new friend following behind her.

The teenaged cult members soon huddled around the fruit punch, as Pomona stood next to Nelson. The young camper looked towards his friend and fellow teammate.

"Pomona..." said Nelson, looking at the cult members in worry.

"Don't worry, Nels; this is a 'special' kinda punch." Pomona reassured back. "This'll be sure to break their leader's strong grasp against their minds..."

Soon, one of the members drunk the punch, and blinked a bit…

"...Where am I?" The member asked themselves, and looked down at what they were wearing. "And why do I have this robe on?"

"Yeah!" Another member agreed, having downed the punch. "These robes are hideous!"

"I was busy delivering pizza..." Yet another member, broken from their brainwashing spoke up. "...When I got approached by this weird lady. Oh, man… I am SO fired..."

"Okay, guys? What just happened was… Weirdo lady kidnapped you for cultish reasons, and was about to send you deep into the afterlife." Pomona announced. "Yeah, all of that stuff she mentioned? Way too good to be true."

"Now, we gotta get you all freed, and back to your folks!" Nelson spoke up. "How many of you guys are around here?"

"Just us six." The member that helped Pomona in the kitchen answered back. "There are around 7 upstairs, and they're so deep into it, that it'll be difficult to break their minds."

"Not with my punch..." Pomona grinned back confidently. "Now? First off, we need to bust you guys outta here and alert the proper authorities. Me and Nelson here can find creepy lady and end this scam once and for all."

"POMONA!"

Pomona looked towards the stairs to see Marissa running down.

"Pomona… She got them! Ellis and Yento!" Marissa said out loud.

Nelson sighed. "Well, that just adds a few new objectives to our mission, huh?"

"Okay, where's our party members at?" Pomona asked Marissa.

"Upstairs; we tried to confront everyone's leader, and soon she tossed what appeared to be tranq darts at us." Marissa answered back.

"...I knew I felt a sting on my neck." One of the members spoke up.

"And that's how you guys may have been brainwashed..." Pomona muttered, as she turned towards the members themselves. "Okay, first off? We break her grasp on the upstairs dwellers, while you guys work on the door. Second, we're saving our friends."

Marissa nodded, as she straightened her beret.

"Hang on, guys… We're rescuing you..." Marissa muttered to herself, as the three Dorks ran upstairs, with some of the now-former cult members following.

* * *

 **Confessional: Rescue Mission… START!**

 **Nelson** : Man, trying to distract cults is one thing. But when they start kidnapping your fellow friends… We gotta take them down, and soon!

 **Marissa** : Shouldn't be too hard to de-brainwash Ellis, if you… Catch my drift. -She winks at the camera-

* * *

 **Somewhere in town… - 12:10pm**

* * *

Marion was by himself, running in the streets.

"Man… How could we fall for such a trap?" Marion asked himself. "Even after we cut ourselves out of it… How can we be so dumb?"

He continued to run, as he noticed a couple of people, also running through the streets…

"Isn't that Drake and Stella?" Marion questioned to himself. "Either case, we must be in the same boat as I am..."

He ran towards the two, as the duo from the Krew looked over at him.

"Marion?" Stella asked. "What happened? Where's your team?"

Marion looked down. "...Captured. All thanks to a trap."

"Ahh..." Stella responded back.

"Hey, Marion." Drake greeted the newcomer.

Marion shot a smile towards Drake. "Hey, Drake."

"Well, since we're currently by ourselves, might as well chat among ourselves?" Stella offered. "Besides, that Truant Officer isn't nearby, so I think we can keep at a good pace."

"Sounds good to me." Marion agreed.

Drake only nodded towards his two friends.

The three soon started to walk slightly, as they started to pass by a rather large building. Above an archway, was a sign, which simply read this…

 _Happy Haven Orphanage_

Stella soon looked towards the entrance of the orphanage, whose doors soon opened, revealing a lovingly family, and their newly adopted daughter, exiting out of said orphanage. The Idol gave off a sweet smile towards the family, as the three family members noticed Stella. They soon smiled back, as Stella walked away from the trio.

"What was that about?" Marion asked.

"Oh, just looking towards that building. No biggie, really." Stella responded back.

"It did look like a biggie, however… I mean, it was an orphanage." Marion continued.

Stella nodded, as she looked around. "Well… Perhaps it's time that I told you a story all while we're trying to get to our finish lines of sorts."

"I smell a backstory coming on..." sung Marion.

"My parents told me this, but it all happened when I was just an infant. In fact, I was just born..." Stella began…

* * *

 **16 Years Ago…**

* * *

 _A pair of parents were holding their new bundle of joy in their arms. Each of them had blonde hair like their newly born infant, and were each both sporting smiles._

 _"It's our baby… Our bundle of joy..." The mother panted out. "Hi, there… I'm your momma."_

 _"And I'm your daddy. Hi..." The father smiled towards his kid._

 _The mother looked towards her husband. "Did you ask the doc to thoroughly check our kiddo?"_

 _"Yes, I did." The father answered back. "And we should be getting the results back soon..."_

 _Just like clockwork, the doctor came in, holding some papers._

 _"So, how are our lovely new parents doing?" The doctor asked._

 _"Oh, we're doing okay..." The mother answered back, but her husband could clearly tell she was lying._

 _"So, how's our daughter?" The father asked._

 _"Well, I've got some good news… And some bad news, Mr. and Mrs. Greene." The doctor answered back._

 _Mrs. Greene gulped. "Oh, no… Our baby… She's doomed, isn't she?"_

 _"On the contrary, we checked her out several times… She's got recessive genes. Meaning that she will grow up without any defects." The doctor reassured back._

 _The two parents breathed a huge sigh of relief._

 _"That's why we waited so long as to name her." Mr. Greene said out loud. "After the first three times we lost a child before they even turned a year old, we didn't want to take any chances on even naming her."_

 _"But Mr. Greene?" The doctor continued on, as she gave off a forelorn look towards Mr. Greene. "We checked your wife, and..."_

 _She soon sighed._

 _"...Your wife had a low plasma count when she went into labor. Even though your daughter will live on… Your wife's life is basically cut short. I recommend spending as much time as you can with her..."_

 _Mr. Greene was shocked, as he looked towards his wife._

 _"Why… didn't you tell me?" Mr. Greene asked._

 _"I already heard from the doctor…" Mrs. Greene answered back. "And I already accepted my fate… But you know what we should do?"_

 _"What?" Mr. Greene asked._

 _"...We should name our daughter." Mrs. Greene answered back, as she looked outside the window._

 _It was a beautiful night outside, filled with several stars, as she noticed one falling… Mrs. Greene gave off a smile._

 _"...Stella. That should be her name..." Mrs. Greene said, sporting a sweet smile. "Our sweet, shining star… Stella."_

 _Mr. Greene smiled at both his wife, and daughter._

 _"That's a lovely name for our lovely girl..." Mr. Greene said out loud._

 _"Now… I shall rest..." Mrs. Greene whispered, as she closed her eyes…_

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

"...My mom died that night. And while my dad did do the best he could to raise me… In the end, he gave me up, hoping that I could have more of a better life." Stella finished. "I'm not sure what happened with him… But my adoptive parents did raise me well, however. Yep, it's more or less confirmed now; I'm a proud adopted teenage girl. And I enjoy every minute of it. Even if their family tradition of getting markings on their face at the age of 13 comes off as rather odd."

Drake and Marion were silent throughout Stella's story, until…

"Stella? Have you ever thought of… Well, searching for your biological dad? I mean, he would be proud to see how'd you grown." Marion suggested. "Even if you do take the star theme a bit too far."

Stella giggled at that statement. "What can I say? Stars are the purest of awesome and lovely!"

"Do your friends back at home know?" Drake asked.

Stella nodded back. "You betchya they know; I told them all about it at a slumber party, and they accepted me being adopted as well."

The two boys smiled at Stella.

"I'm sure you'll find your dad someday..." Marion inquired.

"Maybe. But I'm happy with my adopted folks. In my mind, family doesn't mean you have to be blood-related. Family is who cares for you, who takes after you, and who truly sticks by you. That's family in my book." Stella affirmed back.

Drake nodded in agreement, as the three continued to walk through the streets.

* * *

 **Confessional: What truthful words, huh?**

 **Stella** : I have to wonder… Are there any other contestants besides me who's adopted into a family?

 **Marion** : Well, that was rather cheesy… But it was the good kind of cheese… Did I seriously say that out loud?

* * *

 **The Wannabees – 12:10pm**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Aquarium, the four were running, hoping to get away from the Truant Officer currently tailing them.

"Man, this dude doesn't know when to give up!" Isabel complained.

"Hey, at least you've got the legs for it, sweet heart." Liang smirked towards Isabel.

"Well, true..." Isabel responded back, as she realized something. "Wait… Did I just _agree_ with you?"

"Either case… Yo, fish girl!" Liang said towards Maureen. "You know your way around places like this. What's the plan?"

"Well, to put it simply enough… Ditch that officer into the crowd." Maureen responded back, as she looked all around.

Currently, the aquarium wasn't sporting a lot of visitors.

"...Granted, this is a rather slow period, so blending in with the crowd may be a tad bit difficult." Maureen stated.

Isabel looked forward, and at someone wearing a dolphin outfit…

"Maybe, but I've got an idea." Isabel said, as an idea sparked in her mind.

Liang also looked forward.

"Oh, no. Absolutely not. Ain't no way you're sticking me in one of THOSE outfits!" Liang refused.

"It's either that, or the alternate, dude..." Mozart addressed back.

Liang grumbled. He knew he was not going to like where this was going…

* * *

Now in a dressing room, Liang was dressed in what appeared to be a costume of a sea turtle. The outfit's head was off, currently.

"Why do I have to be the sea turtle? They're useless, and their mothers ditch their young to fend for themselves!" Liang protested.

"Heh-heh… You've learned something here, buddy!" Maureen responded back, winking towards him before she put on her outfit's head, which was that of a dolphin.

"I did not, you blue-haired witch." Liang denied back. "What have turtles ever do to anyone, besides waddle on the ground?"

Mozart chuckled before he placed his outfit's head over his own, disguising himself as an anglerfish.

"Hehe, someone never heard of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles..." Mozart responded back. "When we get back to the isle, we're hitting up that dude Drake, and asking if he has some episodes possibly in his stash.

Mozart soon looked at what was hanging off his outfit's head.

"My outfit has a light on it." Mozart said out loud. "Radical..."

"Best to keep it off, bud." Isabel warned from inside her shark outfit. "While it works for actual anglerfish, we don't wanna distract our buddy who's tracking us."

"Yeah, good call on that front, babe." Mozart responded back.

Liang looked towards his teammates. "You guys' already creeping me out. You're wearing animal outfits… Of predators in the ocean..."

"I dunno, dude. I think I can really rock it in this get-up." Mozart defended back. "And how about Maureen? Dolphins aren't that predatory. Like, at ALL."

Maureen could only chuckle a bit. "Yeah, about that, Mozart..."

She got closer to him, as she whispered a few words towards him…

Mozart's eyes went wide from inside his costume.

"Shit, babe… And you're interested in this aquatic animal stuff?" Mozart reaffirmed.

"Er, I'm a little lost." Isabel interrupted. "What do dolphins even do?"

Liang said nothing, as he showed Isabel a booklet all about dolphins, as she began to read it.

"Oh… OH!" Isabel exclaimed out loud. "...Oh… Well, I'll never see Flipper the same way ever again."

* * *

 **Confessional: The more you know…**

 **Mozart** : -He is outside his outfit, and is pale as a ghost- Errpp… Man, that's as bad as the time I saw Mommy watching 50 Shades of Grey… Dolphins actually DO that?! At least Cherri's hobby doesn't involve some gross-out insect stuff… As far as I know.

 **Liang** : Who knew that dolphins could be… Well, to put it straight… -He holds up a random dolphin plushie- These dudes do the deed at random passersby. There's sex in these M-A-M-M-A-L-S.

 **Ada** : Yo, has anyone seen Mr. Squirtz? He's my plushie of a dolphin… Don't ask why I've got a dolphin plushie.

* * *

 **Meanwhile… 12:20pm**

* * *

Larry have since snuck into Ada's rather messy trailer, and cleaned it up with gusto.

"Songs alphabetized, and records polished." Larry declared out loud to himself. "Seriously, these are some rather… odd bands. What's a 'Knife Party' anyway?"

He soon opened Ada's fridge, and cracked open one of her sodas.

"I hope Ada won't mind if I have one of her drinks. I would go for something a bit more healthy, but… I'm beat..." Larry sighed, as he downed the soda. Upon finishing, he tossed the empty can in the fridge, and stepped outside.

SNAP!

Larry's eyes went wide in fear.

"Crap… That sounded like a snap… The teams probably came back early..." Larry muttered. "Better hide..."

He ran into the woods, as someone approached Central Square…

"Um… Who was that?" A voice asked out loud, seemingly belonging to Freight…

* * *

Larry continued to run into the woods, not looking where he was going.

"I'm in serious trouble!" Larry said to himself. "How can I explain myself to them? They're gonna force me back home! I can't leave! Not while She- WHOA!"

Larry started to trip over a rather large vine, as he began to tumble down an embankment, onto an entire mess of vines, with his ankle being tangled into some of the vines itself. When he regained himself, he soon tried to untangle the vines, but they kept a firm grip on his leg.

"Crap… I'm stuck..." Larry muttered. "This possibly can't get any worse..."

Suddenly, the vines started to seemingly move on its own, as it started to drag Larry even deeper into the forest, where he soon came face to face with a monstrous sized plant. It was a dark pink flower, almost similar to a venus fly trap, with petals the size of corpse flowers. Its jaws were dripping at the bits, ready to chow down on the unexpected teenager.

Larry mentally face-palmed himself. "Spoke too soon..."

He started to sweat in fear, thinking that his life was about to come to an untimely demise.

"Someone… Anyone… Please..."

He soon inhaled.

"HEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!"

* * *

Cliffhanger time! Yeah, I'm leaving you guys hanging again. And at a pretty tight spot, too. What will happen to Larry? Who knows…

 **NEXT TIME:** The conclusion of the challenge, and a vote off.


	11. Hooky, Line, and Sinker -Part 3-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Heh, got this chapter done in a month. Either case, here's to the final bit of this challenge!

It's coming down to the wire...

* * *

 **Amherst Island – 12:20pm**

* * *

Currently, the plant was holding Larry by the ankles, and bobbing him up and down, almost toying with its soon to be snack.

"Oh, God… Now I know how my french horn feels after a game of keep-away… Dang it, Sherry." Larry lamented, as he was lowered into the plant's mouth.

And at that moment, the plant continued to dangle Larry in the air, shaking him a little, causing some contents to fall out of him, and into the plant's mouth.

"My candy! I was saving some of that for tonight!" complained Larry.

The plant soon had enough, and started to lower Larry deep inside its mouth…

"Time to get PRUNED!"

In all but a short second, Larry fell from the sky, and onto some soft leaves on the ground, where he could see the plant seemingly squeal in pain, as it backed out of sight.

Larry looked towards a tree to see some pruning shears, and a still squirming vine, detached from its owner. Ignoring that the plant may be in pain from its impromptu amputation, he looked around for the shears' owner.

"I'm not sure who saved me, but… Thanks." Larry said out loud.

"No prob! Gardener Freight, at your service!" Freight responded back, walking up towards him, donned in some overalls and a sunhat. The rest of her wardrobe remained the same. "But whatta doing here? Chris didn't say anything about any new Interns joining us."

"Well, I kinda snuck on here." Larry admitted. "You would too, if you knew what I been through."

"What do you mean?" Freight asked.

"To put it simply… You've got any siblings?" Larry asked back.

"Eh, a lot. Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily..." Freight listed off. "Then there's Sam, Max, Jowi, Alex, Lili..."

Larry blinked. "...Something tells me I kinda know about those people..."

"Okay, fine; I admit that I'm an only child, and I got a babysitter monkier." Freight answered back. "Course, most of the time, my charges are my cousins, whose parents are very addicted of the letter L."

"Ahh..." Larry realized.

"Then, why you ask about my cousins?" Freight asked.

Larry looked around, and glanced towards an opening.

"You think Audrey 3.5 may double back? It may be royally pissed that we cut its arm clean off without asking permission." Larry stated.

Freight nodded back. "Yeah, you may be right. Look, just follow me, and try to hide; I can explain the situation to Chris when he gets back."

"How long you think it may take?" Larry asked.

"A few hours. Even more, if a few campers got captured by some cult." Freight responded back.

"I highly doubt that would happen. Something like that occurring? Like a billion to one chance." Larry said out loud.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back with the Dorks… - TIME UNKNOWN**

* * *

Having released all of the cult members inside their closed doors, Marissa, Pomona, and Nelson approached the leader's room.

"Careful, guys. She's capable of launching a tranquilizer attack. Get hit by that, and it's light's out for you." Marissa warned.

"Eh, it'll have to take a lotta needles to take me down that easy." Pomona stated.

Marissa soon tried to open the door, but it just wouldn't budge.

"Locked..." Marissa muttered, as she reached deep into her pockets and pulled out what appeared to be a lock-pick. "But luckily for us, my fellow guild members back at home made sure I was equipped with the solution to ANY possible scenario."

"I totally gotta meet your buds sometime." Pomona complimented.

Marissa soon started to pick at the door's lock carefully.

"Thankfully, Mecca taught me everything she knew, what with her experiences back when she was with some street smart gang. She's a nice girl, even if her old guild corrupted her a bit. We took her into our wing, and she's now a Chaotic Neutral, borderline Chaotic Good who plays a Thief job class." Marissa stated, as a clicking sound was heard. "And presto! Door unlocked! Let us continue this fine quest, hm?"

The three stormed inside to see that Ellis and Yentoulis were bound to two chairs, watching a filmstrip. Their eyelids were forced open, disallowing any chance for them to blink. They couldn't even budge an inch.

"Oh, God! It's that movie all over again!" Marissa gasped, as she immediately went over to the film projector, and switched it off, turning off the film. "My dad got traumatized by this treatment, I'm not gonna let you."

Marissa soon started to undo the device attached to the both of them, as the cult leader walked out of the shadows.

"You… You just couldn't leave well enough alone..." The cult leader grumbled. "All of my work… For nothing! You robbed them of true joy!"

"True joy? You call sending people to an early grave true joy?" Pomona asked back. "You're more bruised than I figured..."

"You… You're gonna go down, and you all will become a part of my Joytopia… Even if it kills me." The cult leader responded back, as she lept towards Pomona, knocking her down.

Pomona tried to get back up, but was being pinned down by the cult leader.

"I already know about true joy..." Pomona grumbled back. "True joy to me is hanging with your friends… Drinking a round of smoothies together. Or slushies, what have ya… True joy is getting a sweet piece of art on your skin… True joy is hanging with the girls..."

Pomona soon mustered up the strength to get back up, despite the cult leader trying to hold her down, as she started to strike the leader down.

"My name is Pomona Grace Berrisweet, and I! Am! A! Flamin'! Lesbian!" Pomona punctuated, as she finished off the cult leader, knocking her on the ground.

Both Nelson and Marissa looked at her.

"Huh, didn't know you had it in ya." Nelson complimented.

Marissa grinned to herself. "Knew it from the start."

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you guys tonight, being we probably lost this challenge already, but now's a good time as any." Pomona responded back. "But for now, we outta debrainwash our buds."

"This outta be easy..." Nelson nodded, as he crept closer to Yentoulis' ear. "...Yanky"

Yentoulis blinked, as he narrowed his eyes.

"The name is Yentoulis, thank you very much." Yentoulis confirmed back.

Nelson gave off a smile. "Glad to have you back, too."

Marissa looked at the still zoned out Ellis, and nodded.

"Welp, time to see if this works." Marissa said to herself, as she leaned towards Ellis and kissed him on the cheek.

Ellis blinked, as he gave off a deep blush.

"...You our princess?" Ellis asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that." Ellis replied back, as he gave off a look at Marissa. "Thanks, M."

Marissa could only smile at Ellis, as Pomona started to cut the two free. The two soon shot up from their chairs, and stretched a bit.

"Man, being tied up like that… I rather not let that happen again; not after last time." Ellis stated.

"I rather not know what even happened." Yentoulis responded back. "So please… Don't spare the details."

Nelson looked around the room, and noticed that the room was short of one cult leader.

"By the way, where our cult leader go?" Nelson asked.

The four noticed an open window in the room, as Marissa and Pomona ran towards it. They looked around outside…

"Damn; she bolted..." Marissa grumbled. "Who knows where she ran off to? And when she may even strike again?"

"Eh, we can always ask someone downstairs to put out an APB on her; the boys in blue can handle the rest." Pomona reassured.

"Yeah, there's that..." Marissa nodded back.

* * *

Now in the foyer, the five Dorks were standing in front of the door, as one of the former cult members held out a robe.

"Why you're giving me this?" Marissa asked. "I mean, I'm grateful and it's my size and all, but..."

"Think of it as our treat for saving our lives! Besides… Aren't you a White Mage at times?" The former cult member responded back. "That boy in the pink shirt told me so."

Marissa glanced over at Nelson, before looking at the cult leader. "Well, I'll take these threads. And noogie Nelson later."

"Well, all's well that ends well!" Pomona said out loud. "Now we can get back to what we were meant to do; such as find Chris McLean and explain what happened-"

"Oh! Forgot that we may be in a challenge..." Marissa responded back, as the five quickly started to dart out of the house. "Best wishes whatever journey finds your way; bye!"

"We'll repay your generosity somehow!" The former cult leader yelled towards the five.

The five Dorks started to run through the streets, as Marissa's phone started to ring out. She quickly answered it.

"Marissa here." Marissa said out loud.

"Where the hell you've even been? I tried to reach you, but your phone was out!" Chris responded back. "Now, we're short on time, so here's the skinny. Try to make it to a School Shuffle mat without losing your team, okay?"

Marissa looked forwards, and ran ahead.

"You mean this mat?" Marissa asked, as she seemingly took a selfie with the mat, before she and her fellow teammates stepped on it.

"Well… That was convenient." Chris muttered. "But in either case, congrats on making it there first!"

"Wait, we were in the lead this entire time?" Yentoulis asked. "That doesn't compute, at all..."

"Eh, a win's a win, Yenty. Just sit back and enjoy it!" Pomona responded back.

"Fine..." Yentoulis nodded back. "And it's still Yentoulis to you, Fruits."

* * *

 **Confessional: Easy win, huh?**

 **Ellis** : Who knew that taking down a cult netted you first place and the win? Things are really looking up now!

 **Marissa** : Now with that said and done… Time to score Ellis a new pair of kicks!

* * *

 **The Wannabees – 12:25pm**

* * *

Currently, the four team members, dressed in mascot outfits for the aquarium, were walking amongst themselves.

"Just my luck; I'm stuck expressing my inner furry..." Liang grumbled. "Or in this case, scale-y…"

"Yeah, this is rather odd, dude. What do we even call furries whose animal of choice are turtles and such?" Mozart asked out loud.

"I am NOT a furry, you airhead!" Liang yelled back towards Mozart.

"Quiet, guys; now listen." Maureen said out loud. "That truant officer will arrive at any point, and will be looking for four teenagers walking together. Now, if we really wanna throw him off our tracks, we should separate. He won't ever think of looking for four people in mascot outfits."

"Right. Now, let's do this, team!" Isabel agreed, as she held out her hand, covered in her outfit's flipper.

Maureen and Mozart held out their hand, as they looked at Liang.

"Fine… Though you two are really creeping me out." Liang grumbled, as he held out his hand.

"Annnnddd break!" Isabel said out loud, as the four started to make a run for it.

* * *

Near a piranha tank, Liang was starring right into it, as one of the piranhas starred back.

"Ooh, you're one vicious badass, aren't ya?" Liang grinned underneath his suit.

He soon reached into his pockets, and pulled out what appeared to be a strip of bacon.

"You want some well-done meat?" Liang offered, as the strip of bacon sank deep into the aquarium…

But the piranha continued to stare at him.

"Yeesh, whatta want? I've nothing kosher on me, so it's either that breakfast treat/condiment for various foods or nothin'." Liang continued.

The piranha soon swam over to what appeared to be a sign near the aquarium, as Liang started to read it.

"Ahh… So you're the Pacu..." Liang said out loud. "A species of vegetarian piranha… Wait… VEGETARIAN?"

The piranha spat out some bubbles from its gills.

"Awwww… Great." Liang complained. "Animal rights activists ruined piranhas! First Sesame Street, now PETA!"

He walked away in a huff, as he seemingly passed by what appeared to be the Truant Officer.

"Um, sir?" The Truant Officer asked the costumed Liang.

"Leave me alone." Liang responded back, mumbling about vegetarian predators.

The Truant Officer could only blink in response.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mozart was looking outside a cafe in the aquarium called 'Chez Le Barracuda'.

"Well, I am kinda having the munchies right now..." Mozart said to himself, as he entered the cafe.

He looked around, and sniffed the air, smiling at the whiff of the food floating around the air within.

"Gnarly, man… Pizza..." Mozart muttered, as he decided to take a plate and look through the selections…

All of which looked not so favorable.

"Euurrgghh..." Mozart moaned as he looked at a pie, which looked undercooked. "This is flippin' raw..."

He soon took notice of the kitchen, and snuck behind the counter while the employees weren't watching, and made his way towards it.

Upon entering, he was grossed out at the sludge and grime on the floor, the walls, and even the ceiling. A roach the size of his foot crossed over his foot, and he even peeked at some of the really moldy food, some of which was sprouting raw mushrooms as well…

"Auugghh..." Mozart gagged. "I haven't seen something THIS grotesque since I peeked in the walk-in freezer at Casa Roma..."

He instantly backed away from the kitchen, and ran outside the restaurant, and through the entire aquarium, until he burst through the back exit, where he proceeded to step past a mat, threw off his outfit's head, and started to vomit into a trash can.

Soon, Mozart's cell phone started to ring out, as he weakly answered it.

"Yeah, dude?" Mozart asked.

"Nice outfit..." Chris said from the other line.

Mozart could only spot a glare at Chris.

"Anyways… Congrats, dude; you managed to get your way towards the Safe Zone! Now if your fellow team mates get to the mat, then your time at the challenge is done!" Chris announced, as he looked at Mozart from the phone. "You may resume vomiting… Seriously, this makes for some great TV..."

Mozart nodded, as he continued to throw up, feeling really grossed out at the restaurant's kitchen...

* * *

 **Confessional: Vomitrocious!**

 **Mozart** : Chef Hatchet, dude? If you're watching this… I whole-heartily take back ALL of the things I have always muttered about your food… I no longer fear Hell now, my dudes… Or Principal Paddywax.

* * *

Elsewhere in the aquarium, Maureen, in her outfit, was eying all of the aquatic wildlife with every passing second. He looked at a tank filled with a family of clownfish.

"Who's an awesome clownfish? You are!" Maureen responded back. "Yep, you sure are! Which one's Nemo?"

The clownfish looked at Maureen, as she looked forward, and yelped in surprise…

The Truant Officer was inside, scoping the place out.

"Where are ya?" The Truant Officer asked. "Come out quietly, and we'll only give ya Detention, that's right!"

Maureen had to do some thinking. What if he was smarter than she once thought.

The Truant Officer was getting closer to Maureen, as she reached inside her pockets…

"Dolphin person?" The Truant Officer asked, mere inches away from Maureen. "You saw a group of four? One of them tanned, two girls with blue hair, and another whose hair is all but shaggy?"

"Er… No, never seen any of them before." Maureen lied back. "But you seem a bit winded. Why not sit down for a spell while I preform one of my… classic tricks?"

The Truant Officer shrugged, as he sat on a nearby bench.

Maureen sported a grin underneath her outfit's head as she took out what appeared to be a pendulum.

"Now, sir..." Maureen said, as she started to swing it back and forth. "You are getting pretty sleepy, am I right?"

"Yes I am… That's right..." The Truant Officer responded back, as he followed the swinging pendulum closely.

"Okay, when I snap my fingers, you'll become a clown…" Maureen said towards the Officer. "Yep, you will juggle, and have a white face, and colorful hair and everything… You will become one with the clown."

"I shall become one with the clown…" The Truant Officer repeated back.

"Annnnddd…"

SNAP!

The Truant Officer blinked, as he sported a grin.

"Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyy! It's your good friend, Patches! Wishing YOU a really clowny day!" The Truant Officer said out loud.

He soon grabbed a few balls from a souvenir stand, and started to juggle them.

Maureen saw the opportunity to sneak away from him.

"And my job is done…" Maureen said to herself. "Seriously, who knew that even worked?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Isabel was in her outfit, and walking outside, as she noticed a film crew.

"Heh, must be a movie going on..." Isabel noted to herself, as…

"Waverly? You're up!" The director said out loud.

Isabel, upon hearing Waverly's name, got a bit closer to the scene at hand.

Waverly exited her trailer, dressed in a bikini. She gave off a smile to her cast and crew.

"So, the script says that I rub on the whale, and give it hope that it'll escape from its compound?" Waverly asked.

The director nodded back. "That's the plan, Waverly."

Waverly nodded back, as she noticed Isabel, still in her shark outfit. She stopped in front of Isabel, as she observed her.

"...Strange. Somehow, I've a feeling I know you. But I can't remember who you are." Waverly stated, as she continued on her merry way.

"Waverly..." Isabel whispered, as…

"Er, can you please clear the set?" The director asked Isabel.

"Eep!" Isabel yelped, as she ran off, and onto a mat, signaling that her team made it to a safe spot.

She looked down at the mat, and danced a little jig, grinning underneath her shark costume, as her phone rang, and Isabel answered it.

"Isabel! Sweet costume you've got there!" Chris announced.

"Hey, don't blame me; it was Maureen's idea!" Isabel retorted back.

"In either case, Mozart got to a mat near here, meaning once Maureen and Liang arrive…" Chris continued, as…

"Hey, Isabel!" Maureen greeted, holding her costume's head underneath her arm, as she stepped onto the mat, with Liang following.

"Eh, I'm still steamed that there's vegetarian piranhas…" Liang pouted, as he removed his outfit's head.

"And with that, the Wannabees win second, solidifying them safety from elimination!" Chris announced.

In almost an instant, both Maureen and Isabel cheered, as Liang smirked.

"Eh, knew we could score big." Liang declared, as…

SPLAT!

Liang was met with the business end of a cream filled pie, as he rubbed it off his face, and looked to see the Truant Officer, now with clown make-up on and a colorful wig ontop his head, grinning at the three.

"Happy Pi Day!" The Officer announced.

"Er, dude? Kinda a few months late on that front." Isabel responded back.

Maureen chuckled, as Liang gave her a look.

"Er… What's up with him?" Liang asked.

"I only hypnotized him into thinking he's a clown. It should last for the duration of the day..." Maureen answered back.

Isabel took a look at the Truant Officer, and raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno; you kinda broke our officer, Maureen." Isabel responded back.

"By the way… Where's Mozart?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, where's our barefoot buffoon?" Liang added.

Isabel tapped on Liang's shoulder, and pointed towards Mozart, who was walking towards the team, still looking sickened.

"Dudes? Never eat at 'Chez La Barracuda'..." Mozart warned. "Eugh, I still feel truly sickened..."

"How bad was it, bud?" Maureen asked.

"Oh, imagine the most bogus of any stereotypical school lunch around." Mozart started to say…

"Er, we get it, dude. No reason to share the deets." Isabel replied back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Yeah, it would have been graphic…**

 **Mozart** : At the very least, we should be safe…

* * *

 **The Krew and Marion – 12:30pm**

* * *

Currently, Drake, Stella, and Marion were walking together, and chatting as well.

"And that's how Netro ate all of that shrimp with cashew nuts." Drake finished off a story he was telling.

"Heh, Netro must have some stomach." chuckled Marion.

"Again, you should introduce your friends to my buds sometime." Stella suggested. "I've think we would get along really well, I think."

"Yeah… Also, Drake? I been thinking about the other day, back when we were shrunk and all." Marion spoke up.

"Hm?" Drake hummed back.

"Have you ever thought of… Well, having a tiny character of your own?" Marion suggested. "You know, inch tall human beings?"

"...As a matter of fact, a group of them is in the works." Drake answered back. "Five of them in fact."

"Ahh, do tell more." Marion responded.

"Okay. Now..." Drake continued, as Stella looked forward.

"Guys! There's a safe mat ahead!" Stella said out loud.

"Ooh, we can finish this later. Let's book it!" Marion hummed, as the two males started to make their way to the mat.

Drake ran ahead, as Stella crossed second, with Marion following close behind, crossing third.

Drake's cell phone soon rang out, as he answered it. "...Hello?"

"Drake! Congrats to you and Stella for reaching the safe spot!" Chris announced through the phone.

"...How'd you get my number?" Drake asked.

"How many people in the world are named Drake Flare?" Chris responded back. "As for Marion… Tough luck, bud. Since you crossed last and alone, then your team's in danger of losing one of their own."

Marion sighed. "I figured as such..."

Stella put a hand on Marion's shoulder, and smiled.

"Marion, I know you'll be able to squeeze through this somehow." Stella encouraged.

Drake only nodded in agreement. "You can do it..."

Marion looked at the two Krew members, and smiled back. "Yeah, I can..."

"And with that, the Challenge is over! Ada'll have you picked up where you're standing in a jiff." Chris said from Drake's phone, as it hung up.

Drake could only look at his phone, as he pocketed it.

"Still not sure how'd he got my number..." Drake responded back.

* * *

Several minutes elapsed, as everyone was gathered up by the helicopter which took them to their destination in the first place. Ada and Gyan were standing in front of the campers, as Ada took out a package from one of her shopping bags. It was soon revealed to be a dual-sided lightsaber from the Star Wars franchise. A few people sported a look towards the DJ.

"Why'd you got yourself a kiddy toy? Let alone a toy for dorks?" Liang asked.

"Hey! Some of us dorks enjoy a good showing of Star Wars every once in a while..." Maureen pouted back, as she looked at the five teammates on the Dorks. "How about you school of dorks?"

Pomona simply shrugged. "Eh, a good movie; Kari back at home is one die-hard fan of it."

Marissa also shrugged. "While lightsabers can do wonders to a knight's Attack stat, they are way too technologically advanced for a medieval knight to wield."

"Still a toy for dorks." Liang retorted back.

"Ahh, to you, Liang, it's just a mere toy. To me? This baby's one damn fine glowstick, only this one's double-sided." Ada answered back as she activated her lightsaber. Almost in an instant, a light blue light shined from the hilt on both sides. "Double the glow, double the fun, yo!"

"Yeesh, next thing we know, you would tell us you brought a pair of glow in the dark panties." Verna said out loud.

"Eeeehhhh… I don't think that exists..." Ada replied back, chuckling. "...Yet."

Mozart looked over at Verna, and grinned.

"So, babe… Heard you got caught by the man. How was detention?" Mozart asked.

"First off, don't call me babe." Verna spat back. "Second… It was the worst. They made us watch Garbage Pail Kids..."

"Wow, harshness..." Mozart agreed.

"...And The Oogieloves..." Verna continued.

"Double harsh..." Mozart nodded back.

"...VERSES THE EMOJIS." Verna finished.

Mozart gulped. "Oh, Lord… I wouldn't wish THAT kinda fate on the most bogus dude I ever knew!"

Soon enough, Chris came up to the campers, with a grin.

"Campers! It's time to announce the winners of this challenge! For managing to get to a mat first, with all of their teammates still intact, today's winners are..."

…

…

…

…

"...The Dorks!" Chris confirmed.

The team was very happy at that response.

"Heh, who knew that taking down a cult is victory enough for us?" Pomona questioned out loud.

"Wait, what cult?" Gyan asked.

"Eh, just some death cult." Yentoulis answered back.

"And as winners for this challenge… You each receive $500 bucks, and a bit of a shopping spree at the local mall!" Chris announced. "Ada and Gyan will direct you there."

"Well, in either case, let's get movin' yo!" Ada said, sporting a grin.

The five Dorks soon started to follow Ada, as Chris turned his attention towards the other three teams.

"Coming in second, it's the Wannabees." Chris confirmed. "No prize this time, just the satisfaction of having been confirmed safe."

"Which is fine for me." Mozart agreed. "Seriously, after looking at that grungefest you call a kitchen..."

"And in third… Are the Krew!" Chris continued.

Verna scoffed. "Eh, just as well. Besides, those girls were complete pushovers anyway."

"Wait, what girls?" Sting asked.

"The Oddities? Tough luck, guys. But the only thing that awaits one of you is Elimination. You've got the rest of the day to figure out who you'll send packing." Chris said out loud. "As for now, it's time to head back to the island!"

He soon reached into a pocket, and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Delilah? How about we treat our contestants to a… wild ride?" Chris offered.

At that moment, a loud noise started to ring out from the skies, as what appeared to be a helicopter started to land near here. It done a few loops, before barely landing safely…

"Uhh… Does the term 'Captain Crash' mean anything to you?" Steph asked, observing the 'safe' landing the helicopter pulled off.

* * *

 **Confessional: One flight later…**

 **Steph** : -Her hair is all frazzled- Well… I now know what's inside a thunderstorm… Thanks for that, by the way, D.

* * *

 **The Mall – 12:45pm**

* * *

In the mall, the five teenagers were looking around, each with a mission on their mind.

"Ahh, this is gonna be awesome!" Nelson exclaimed. "Games and presents for Korpse, here I come!"

"And some awesome DnD stuff as well…" Marissa added. "Just imagine how epic our games will be with those babies underneath our belts…"

She took a look around her fellow contestants, and shrugged.

"...Or sweaters tied around our waists. Forgot that most of us don't wear belts." Marissa chuckled, forgetting about her team's fashion choices.

"I can hold up my deal and try to find parts for a DNA checker." Yentoulis spoke up.

"And perhaps there's a piercing parlor around here…" Pomona said, as she wiggled her right eyebrow. "Ya ready for an awesome accessory, my awesome eyebrow?"

She wiggled it again, as Yentoulis glanced over at Pomona.

"...What was in that punch you served earlier, Fruit Loop?" Yentouiis asked.

"Eh, just the usual stuff." Pomona answered back truthfully. "Ya know; fruits, sugars…"

"But before we engage in any of those sidequests…" Marissa interrupted the group, as she gave off a smirk towards Ellis. "Ellie, bud? Now that we've dealt with our resident freak of the day… You know the deal. Your feet get their long-desired kicks."

She soon pointed down towards Ellis' bare feet.

"Ooooohhh… That. Heh, kinda put that at the back of my mind while we were captured by a suicide cult." Ellis responded back.

'Oohh, don't worry. Like I said, I'll find something for ya that'll guarantee that your toes are still exposed, and they're also comfy to boot." Marissa said. "And which'll grant you a buff in defense."

The five started to walk towards their first destination, as Yentoulis realized something…

"Hmm, it's rather strange." Yentoulis spoke up.

"What's rather strange?" Nelson asked Yentoulis.

"We're contestants on a reality TV show, we're in the middle of a town, there's possibly hundreds of residents… And we haven't been hounded for autographs or tons of fanboys wanting a lock of our hair." Yentoulis continued, as he looked over at Pomona. "Or in your case, fangirls."

Pomona chuckled as she twirled part of her hair. "Hey, I'm sure there's Yentoulis fangirls out there for you, bud."

"I sincerely doubt it." Yentoulis grumbled back.

"Yentoulis, there's someone out there for everyone; you just haven't met that one party member that completes you yet." Marissa spoke up.

"Yeah! And I think any girl would jump at the chance to be with someone with an awesome futuristic robot by your side." Pomona added, as she snapped her fingers. "Ya know what? I'm gonna score you some digits. See who would want to date you."

"Look, just… Get your eyebrow pierced, Fruit Loop." Yentoulis grumbled back.

"Eh, that too. But I'm still gonna try to get you a girl while we're here. No one deserves to be alone." Pomona affirmed.

"That's true..." Ellis added quietly.

"And here we are!" Marissa announced out loud, as the five stopped in front of a store labeled 'Uncle Footsies House of Kicks'

"Quite a strange name for a shoe store..." Nelson spoke up. "And somehow, fitting as well."

The RPG fanatic sported a grin. "Here's where we score Ellis here a new equip."

* * *

Inside the shoe store, Ellis and Marissa departed from the group, as Pomona, Yentoulis, and Nelson were looking around.

"Now, just follow my lead, and you'll have at least one girl you'll be hearing from." Pomona said out loud. "Just think of it as your big sis scoring you a date!"

"We're roughly the same age, Fruit Loop." Yentoulis fumed back. "That, and our hair color's way different."

"The wonders of what hair dye can do, huh? I may sport black hair, but I'm really a redhead underneath." Pomona replied back. "Now… What girl would be perfect..."

She soon noticed a teenage girl looking at some shoes, as a pair of familiar models came marching towards Yentoulis and Nelson.

"Oh, lookie here; it's a short dork, and his even shorter friend." Perra taunted towards Yentoulis and Nelson. "You two looking for girls, hm? Not like you two will score anytime soon."

"Hey, just so you know… A girl does like me." Nelson defended back.

"Ooh, she does? She has to be desperate and _ugly_ to hang around you." One of Perra's friends replied back in a snide tone.

"Yeah? Well… She's a lot more awesomer than you three! She's cool, smart… I never thought I would like a goth girl, but… She's more kinder than you three losers!" Nelson defended.

"She's only liking you so she can humiliate you." Perra responded back. "If you like her that bad… Why not dress up like her, hm? That way… You two can be ugly together."

She then took a look towards Yentoulis.

"As for you… Like a girl would date you. Shopping for your _mommy_ , instead?" Perra snorted back.

Yentoulis' eye started to twitch, as he shook it off.

"Why, yes… I am shopping for mommy. I'm getting her a nice pair of shoes at that." Yentoulis responded back. "And while I'm at it… I might as well say this. Enjoy your fame and slender bodies now, cause it's all downhill from here. I estimate that in roughly 10 years, you will have bodies as large as that SpongeBob, or whatever that tall guy watches… It's a fact of life."

The three girls took a step back, and started to walk off.

"Whatever… Like we would talk to you two losers, anyway." Perra responded back, as she left Nelson and Yentoulis alone.

Nelson blinked towards Yentoulis. "...That was a bit savage, Yentoulis. You feeling alright?"

"Eh, it needed to be said." Yentoulis responded back, as Pomona came walking back towards the two.

"Hey, what happened, Yent?" Pomona asked. "You shouldn't be talking to those three rejects; they looked like they carried around a rather rude aura."

"How many times do I have to remind you all? It's Yentoulis." Yentoulis responded back.

"Anyways, that girl I talked to? Already had a boyfriend. Soooo… I'm trying the next girl we see!" Pomona said out loud, as Ellis and Marissa came back to the three, with Ellis sporting a new pair of sandals.

"Equips get! What's next on our shopping list?" Marissa asked.

"How about that DNA thingy that Yentoulis can build?" Nelson suggested.

"Ooh, sounds like an awesome idea!" Pomona beamed, as she looked at Yentoulis.

"Sure. At least we can find the parts for it." Yentoulis responded back.

Soon, the five started to walk out of the shoe store and went towards a shop labeled 'Dr. X's House of Science'.

Right across of it was a shop called 'The Infinite Cut' which looked all sorts of edgy on the front.

Nelson glanced at the store, and to his teammates.

"Guys? I wanna do some self shopping… Meet you all afterwards!" Nelson said out loud.

"Okay, you know where we'll be!" Pomona responded back, as the four entered the Science shop.

Nelson soon looked at the entrance of 'The Infinite Cut', with some thought in his brain.

* * *

 **Confessional: Hey, you think those shop names are odd? Try Uncle Furry's from True Lies.**

 **Nelson** : Those three girls kinda struck a nerve on me… What if they're right and Korpse is only teasing me? I… need to do something about my threads.

* * *

Nelson soon entered the shop, as he looked at the casher.

"Er, ma'am? I… kinda have a crush on a goth girl… Any advise on any matching wardrobe?" Nelson asked.

The cashier smiled back.

"I think I can help you out..." The cashier responded back.

* * *

In the Science Shop, Yentoulis was looking around for said parts, as someone approached him. He was around eleven years old and appeared to be sporting bunny ears, and a bunny tail on top of his clothing. He also seemed to have whiskers painted on his face.

"Cooooolll! It's Yentoulis from the TV!" The young boy cheered out loud.

Yentoulis looked at the young boy.

"Heh, didn't know the furry convention came into town." Yentoulis chuckled back.

"Why does everyone say that..." The young kid pouted.

"Well, you're walking around in bunny ears and a cotton tail." Yentoulis responded back.

"Anyways..." The young kid said, as he took out a piece of paper and a pen. "Can I have your autograph?"

Yentoulis took a look at the kid, and then shrugged. "Sure."

He soon wrote down his signature on the piece of paper, and handed it back to the young kid.

"Here you go." Yentoulis said.

The young kid looked at the autograph.

"...why'd you put down "Yento"? I thought you hated nicknames like that." The young kid stated.

"I… kinda find you… special, in a way." Yentoulis responded back. "...Somehow."

"...Okay. Thanks again!" The young kid thanked, as he ran off.

Yentoulis watched the kid, as a smile grew on his face.

"What a nice kid..." Yentoulis said to himself.

* * *

 **Confessional: Aww, what a nice gesture.**

 **Yentoulis** : Eh, what can I say? I have a soft spot for kids. -His eyes soon narrowed-...Any of this gets out to the others, and I'll disassemble every confessional.

* * *

The four soon exited the shop, and soon walked towards 'The Infinite Cut' while waiting for Nelson to exit. Soon enough…

"Hey, guys!" Nelson said out loud, holding a few bags from the shop.

"So, you went shopping for Korpse?" Pomona asked, smiling.

"Errr… Yeah." Nelson responded back. "Sooo… What's next?"

"Well, we did put it off long enough." Ellis said, as he looked over at Pomona. "How about we get your eyebrow acquainted with Mrs. eyebrow ring?"

Pomona could only sport a grin at that. "Awesome! I'll lead the way!"

The four started to follow Pomona, as they passed by what appeared to be an electronics store, where the current channel was broadcasting what appeared to be a weather report. They stopped to view the report...

"And here, we're keeping an eye out on Tropical Storm Gideon. Over the next few days, it's expected to strengthen into a Category 5, but thankfully, it's expected to stay out at sea..." The meteorologist stated.

The five watched the broadcast, as Yentoulis scoffed at it.

"Category 5 hurricane? Big deal; it's staying out at sea, anyway. What do we gotta worry about?" Yentoulis questioned.

"Er, dude? We're on a reality TV show centered on an island. What if the supposed track nails us dead-center?" Ellis responded back.

"It's a mil to one chance that'll happen, pants on fire." Yentoulis answered.

"Yeah; besides, if a hurricane really did hit us, the host would evac us." Marissa said out loud. "Chris ain't that cruel."

"Eh, it's just the news playing scare tactics on us..." Yentoulis stated.

"Let's just forget about this hurricane for now, and let Pomona get that piercing." Nelson butted in, grinning.

"That's right! Ain't no big, scary hurricane named after a religious figure gonna keep me from fashionable jewelry for my lovely eyebrow!" Pomona stated.

"True. Besides, when has there been a Gideon that's been a legit threat in this day and age?" Ellis asked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Dipper, Mabel, and Scott Pilgrim would disagree.**

 **Ellis** : Yeah, to be fair… The actual Gideon was a hero back in the Bibical era. He led 300 of his men to battle… And WON. Yeah, you don't mess around with him.

* * *

Outside a shop called 'The Inked Needle' Nelson and Yentoulis were standing outside and looking through the window all while Pomona was inside.

"Seriously, I dunno why someone would get something inserted in their eyebrow..." Yentoulis stated towards Nelson. "Shorty, you're close to that goth girl. What makes that fashionable?"

"Beats me; must be the style, I guess..." Nelson answered back.

Not too far away, Marissa brought a couple slushies near a stand and gave one to Ellis.

"I… never did thank you for… Well, knocking me out of that trance back there." Ellis admitted.

"Hey, you're a fellow party member, bud." Marissa responded back with a smile. "Not to mention that you've got a gentle heart as well."

"And you're one of the cutest girls I could ever lay my eyes on… No lie." Ellis said, as he looked at Marissa.

Marissa blushed at that statement. "You… think I'm cute?"

"Yeah! I always thought girls with glasses were rather cute, and your get-up and the frizzy hair enhances on your cuteness stats more." Ellis answered back truthfully.

Ellis also began to blush as…

"Well, look here, girls! It's a boy who thinks his girlfriend's cute!"

The two of them looked forward to see Perra and her two friends, walking towards Ellis and Marissa.

"Er… We're not on a date. Honest!" Ellis excused. "We're only waiting on a friend who's getting her left eyebrow pierced! By that, her right eyebrow!"

"I could care less about her, the r-tard..." Perra responded back. "Why don't you just ditch your lovely girlfriend and hang with a true woman like me?"

Perra inched closer to Ellis, as he was feeling a bit uncomfortable…

"Hey!"

Marissa stepped in between of both Perra and Ellis.

"Why don't you just… I dunno, take your mean pack of girls, and make like a Liquid Metal Slime and FLEE?" Marissa demanded.

"Ooooohhhh!" Perra's friends taunted back.

Perra shoved Marissa back, as she sported a smirk.

"Welcome to America, where bullying is encouraged, bonehead." Perra taunted towards Marissa. "We're allowed to be as mean as we want! And if someone cries to their mommy, then so be it. And what's one frizzy-haired ugly gonna do about me, hm?"

Marissa soon reached behind her back and…

"Marissa, whatta you doing?" Ellis whispered towards her. "You can't pull out your crossbow in public. We already escaped from a suicide cult; you want us to attempt to escape prison too?"

Marissa could only wink at Ellis as she seemingly pulled out… Nothing.

"Nothing. I'm gonna do nothing about it." Marissa responded back, as she dusted off her hands. "But just so you know… You wanna know who invented the tech to make your fashion possible? Who gave you the equips to up your beaut stat? Who invented your phone which whatever you were reading dropped your intelligence stat like a Meteor spell? A nerd. A smart, possibly glasses wearing nerd, but still a nerd. So remember that next time, before you try to pick a fight with a Level 45 Archer/Knight with an enhanced Intelligence stat, hm?"

The three girls took a step back.

"Yeesh, she's playing mind games on us..." One of Perra's friends said out loud.

"Yeah, we ain't fooling around with someone who's THAT smart." The other friend agreed.

"You can KEEP your shorty of a boyfriend for all I care!" Perra said out loud.

"...Also, did I forget to mention that your name means 'Bitch' in Spanish?" Marissa concluded. "Think about that before you pick on someone who's either got out-there fashion, or is too short for your own good… bitch."

Perra blinked a bit, as she started to back away from Marissa, before she joined her two cronies and walked out of sight from both Marissa and Ellis.

Ellis gave off a look towards his friend.

"Marissa… I dunno what to say..." Ellis said out loud. "That was the coolest thing anyone's ever done."

"Eh, I fight dragons and evil sorcerers with my buds. Three models who's 'Chaotic Plastic' is child's play to me." Marissa declared back. "And you, good sir, are one of my buds."

"We're done!" Nelson said out loud, as Nelson and Yentoulis joined the two.

"And Pomona?" Marissa asked.

Pomona followed shortly behind, without an eyebrow piercing. But instead, with an additional ear piercing in her ears.

"Um, did they majorly miss the mark?" Ellis asked.

"About that… Turns out I gotta have my parent's permission to get a body piercing that isn't the ears in this state." Pomona replied back, as she took a look at Yentoulis. "But I did score you a digit from a girl who… Um, you like lip rings on your girls?"

Yentoulis rolled his eyes seemingly in annoyance.

"In either case, where to next?" Nelson asked. "The afternoon's still young!"

"Let's go… Anywhere where our hearts imagine." Marissa answered back, as she chuckled. "Gee… That sounded totally cheesy..."

* * *

 **Confessional: Drown it in cheese!**

 **Ellis** : I've got the highest respect for Marissa now… -He blushes-

* * *

 **Krew's Camp – 4:00pm**

* * *

Many hours have since elapsed, and everyone was back at Amehurst Island. Drake was underneath a tree, drawing away, with his pet kitten Pinkie sleeping next to him.

"Now… How would the Hooky Heroes escape Detention this time?" Drake asked himself. "...Perhaps some kinda prank?"

PSST!

Drake looked up from his sketchpad. He soon looked around him, before resuming to draw…

PSST!

Drake looked up again, as someone hurled a pebble near him.

"Um… Who's around here?" Drake asked, as he soon got up, and noticed a bush rustling nearby.

He soon approached the bush, as Larry peeked his head from it, and looked towards Drake.

"You're… tall." Larry said out loud.

"Yeah… I get that a lot." Drake admitted. "But… Was that your stone?"

Larry nodded. "I… could use some protection… And you seem like a tough guy."

"I hate to say it, but… You're asking the wrong guy." Drake admitted. "I may be tall, but I'm anything but a toughie… By the way, who are you? I never seen you around here before..."

"I'm Larry and I just arrived here today." Larry answered back. "But still… I need your help."

Larry soon looked towards the Dork's cabin, and noticed Steph and Verna departing from it.

"You deal with girls like them, right?" Larry asked, referring to both Steph and Verna.

"They're my teammates, but… I never seen them do anything bad." Drake answered back.

"Oh, believe me… Girls like them? They're nothing but trouble… I should know." Larry said out loud. "I live with one..."

"Really? Like she's your sister?" Drake asked.

"How'd you know?" Larry gasped.

"...Lucky guess." Drake answered back.

"Anyways, can you help me out?" Larry continued. "You know, just in case..."

Drake looked at Larry, and gave off a smile.

"...I'll try my best." Drake reassured.

Larry smiled back at Drake.

"Thank you so much..." Larry responded back, as he noticed Stella starting to approach Drake. "Eep! I better go now. See you later!"

Larry soon ran off, as Drake watched him flee into the woods…

"I wonder what's troubling him..." Drake muttered to himself.

"What's troubling who?" Stella asked, having approached Drake.

"Oh!" Drake exclaimed, as he looked over at Stella. "Nothing… Nothing at all."

"But it seems you were talking to a bush..." Stella acknowledged. "Was it burning, in any way?"

"Not to my knowledge, no." Drake replied back. "Else, I probably be building an ark right about now..."

Stella smiled gently. "I highly doubt that we may have to escape from some flood…"

She soon gave off a smirk.

"Chef's food, on the other hand..." Stella winked towards her friend.

"Heh, now that's a true reason to run..." Drake responded back, before he sighed.

"Drake? What's wrong?" Stella asked, concerned about her friend.

"I'm just worried about tonight… What if Marion gets booted?" Drake questioned back.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, no worries." Stella reassured back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Verna and Steph were walking around, with Verna snacking seemingly on some cashew nuts.

"May I ask how'd you got those nuts?" Steph asked.

"Eh, brought them at the student store after we were released from Detention." Verna answered back, as she offered a few. "You want some?"

But Steph shook her head. "No thanks; goes straight to my thighs."

"Suit yourself; you're missing out." Verna stated, as she ate some more nuts.

"Still… We barely won today. We should think up a plan just in case we do lose..." Steph suggested. "Perhaps we should vote off Stella."

"Why Stella?" Verna asked. "She's one of our star players; no pun intended."

"But think about it; she's a sociable girl, and she's on friendly terms with everyone." Steph stated. "If she gets far in-game, there's no way we can stop her… Not to mention that she's around Drake all the time."

Verna looked towards Steph, and nodded.

"I'll think about it. Now? I could use some me-time. Think up ways to… Well, humiliate the nerds and my little brother." Verna said out loud.

"Good, you do that. I know you'll make the… right decision." Steph responded back, as she turned back towards camp.

Once Steph was out of earshot, Verna continued to make her way to her tree, looked around, and removed her wig and her accessories, and let her hair fall.

"Heh, like I would vote for Stella anyway..." Verna smirked. "She's just too damn good for you to fool with, Steph. Now..."

She pulled out her 3DS, and looked at the in-game clock.

"There's a few hours until Ellis and Marissa arrives… How about we do a bit more training, my lovelies?" Verna said to her 3DS as she munched on a few cashew nuts.

* * *

 **Confessional: Leadin' a double life…**

 **Verna** : -She's holding her can of cashew nuts- Hey, my little bro got me hooked on this kinda stuff. It's practically the best snack one can have between… Well, things. And like I would humiliate my bro; I may tease him every now and then, but I would never stoop to Steph's possible level.

 **Steph** : Verna's on my side… -She grins- This game is as good as mine…

 **Lance** : I was only fishing up some grub; us men can't live on MREs alone. Maybe military men, but not us other men.

* * *

 **The Wannabees – 4:15pm**

* * *

Mozart exited the tent, with Woodstock perched on his shoulder.

"Second place HYPE!" Mozart cheered out loud. "We keep this up, we're bound to win first at some point, dudes."

"Squeak!" Woodstock squeaked in agreement.

"See? Our main dude Woodstock agrees with me." Mozart continued, as he looked over at Liang, who was watching Isabel and Maureen swim out in the ocean. He soon approached him. "Dude, remember the last time you watched our two babes?"

"Hey, like Maureen would pull off the same prank twice." Liang replied back. "You have to be smarter than that to be a true king of pranks-"

The ground suddenly caved underneath Liang, leaving him trapped in a hole.

"Warned ya." Mozart said out loud, as he took out his bo staff, and activated what appeared to be a crane option on it. Trying to fish out Liang, it just wouldn't grasp onto the prankster.

"Mozart, can you just grab a rope and pull me out that way? Everyone knows that those kinda cranes are rigged." Liang grumbled.

"Eh, this idea's funner, dude." Mozart snickered.

Not too far out at sea, Maureen and Isabel were watching Mozart try to fish out Liang from his hole.

"Heh, nice job on the pitfall trap, Maureen." Isabel giggled. "Still, you think we should help him out?"

"Mozart's got this, Izz." Maureen replied back. "Still, now that we're alone… You wanna talk about… Well, her?"

"Who? Sherry?" Isabel asked. "Cause I totally know what truly makes her tick."

"No, not her; I meant Waverly Taylor." Maureen answered back with a chuckle. "You like her, don't ya? Someone's found a love, huh? The Lonely Georgette to their Lonely George. The Coral to their Marlon! The… Um…"

She soon slapped the ocean in frustration.

"Crud. Why must the underwater world be devoid of any yuri aquatic pairings?" Maureen groaned.

"Beats me, but… Yeah, I have to admit it; I kinda have a girl-crush on Waverly..." Isabel admitted. "Not like she would accept me anyway; she's a highly paid movie star, while I'm a down on my luck soccer star whose rep is tarnished thanks to wanting to remain with the popular crowd."

"Yeah, you told us earlier today, and if it'll mean anything… I forgive you." Maureen responded back.

"Thanks." Isabel smiled back. "But Pomona… I see something different in her. Something that makes me want to love again… Especially after… Well, my situation went viral, and my ex-boyfriend dumped me for Sherry. Pomona? She just completes me, in a way..."

"Well, if she does… Then by all means, go for it, Izz." Maureen winked. "Just don't be too surprised if you decide to join up at her youth center..."

"I can cook up a mean smoothie." Isabel declared.

"And the two of you visit each other's homes..." Maureen smirked. "Ya know, for studying purposes!"

"Considering how PO'ed my folks will be once I bring home a girl, let alone a girl they would most definitely consider dangerous, let alone a LESBIAN..." Isabel responded back. "Yeah, they are that strict and play 21 questions on both me and Pomona."

"And there's also the off chance that she'll start attending your soccer games." Maureen continued.

"But first, I gotta find some trustworthy folks that's already in a soccer team." Isabel stated. "Those goals and glitter jackaninnies? They can rot on the bench for all I care."

"It also wouldn't surprise me if you decide to get a few piercings so you two match." Maureen said, chuckling.

"Well… I can always remove them between games." Isabel excused.

"And there's also a chance you may get a tattoo; one which you may wanna think about; it'll be stuck to you for life, guppy." Maureen winked.

Isabel was silent, before a smirk grew on her face.

"Say… You like Sting, right?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah… Why?" Maureen questioned back.

Isabel said nothing, as she dove underwater, and soon resurfaced, holding a sea urchin.

"Would a matching nose ring do? I've already got the needles right here; all we need is some disinfectant..." Isabel grinned.

Maureen backed off, shaking her head.

"Dude… Like I'm gonna be corrupted by him. You wanna talk to someone with a nose ring, talk to your girlfriend." Maureen responded back, as she looked back towards Mozart, who has successfully caught Liang. "Heh, look; Mozzie caught our prankster pal."

"Yep, he sure did..." Isabel replied back, as she threw the sea urchin back in the water.

Back at shore, Mozart was indeed holding onto Liang, who had his arms crossed.

"Ah, bite me..." Liang grumbled.

* * *

 **Confessional: Talk about a spiky situation…**

 **Isabel** : Yeah, I tend to get crushes easily… There was my ex Alex, Waverly, Maureen, Pomona…

 **Maureen** : Besides, would it be a bad idea to use urchin quills as needles? Let alone piercing needles? Though… Stitching up something using an urchin quill would make for quite a challenge.

* * *

 **The Dorks – 4:30pm**

* * *

Having arrived back at the island earlier, they hung around Central Square a bit before heading back to their camp. Upon entering their RV…

"Hey, anyone up for a cupcake?" Ellis offered.

"Nah, I'm good." Yentoulis declined.

"Same here." Marissa added.

"I did want to make something fruit related with some stuff I brought at 'Fruit Basket N Beyond'. Perhaps another time." Pomona said out loud.

"Ooh, I'm always game for a cupcake!" Nelson grinned.

Ellis nodded, as he soon opened the fridge… And closed it.

"Guys? We're missing one cupcake." Ellis said out loud.

"Whatta mean?" Marissa asked.

"Believe me, we're missing one. I counted them before we left, and we're down one cupcake, alright." Ellis stated, as he did some thinking. "Perhaps… It could be Isabel? She would be someone who would do something like that to bully me more..."

Yentoulis did some thinking as well, and glanced over at GENKI.

"Perhaps I should shine a light on this sorta thing? Cause blindly pointing fingers at someone will get us nowhere." Yentoulis asked. "I installed a cam onto GENKI when assembling her. Perhaps she'll be the one who'll track down our mystery thief."

Yentoulis tapped on GENKI, as the robot started to activate.

"Afternoon, Master Yentoulis! What task you have in mind today?" GENKI asked.

"GENKI, can you show us the camera footage of who was in the camera between 10am and now?" Yentoulis asked.

"Certainly." GENKI responded back, as she started to play-back the footage.

Both Marissa and Pomona looked at Yentoulis.

"Dude, your robot records us while we're in dreamland?" Pomona asked.

"Ah, cool your melons, Fruit Loop." Yentoulis responded back. "I made sure that feature was switched off at night."

"Good; cause I rather not wanna dock your character for watching us snooze." Marissa warned.

"Hold it, curls; we got something!" Yentoulis shushed Marissa, as he slowed down the footage.

Indeed, it was showing Larry on-screen, taking the cupcake. Most everyone was confused.

"Hey, that ain't a face I seen before..." Nelson said out loud.

"Yeah, and look at the time; it was around the same time we were avoiding meeting a swift end..." Marissa stated.

Ellis was silent, as he looked at Larry, on-screen.

"...I know him." Ellis said. "From back home..."

"Back home? What do you mean? And how he end up here?" Pomona asked.

"That's Larry… And us two? We used to be good friends." Ellis confirmed. "We met when his family moved in, and we more or less did nearly everything together. But when… The incident occurred, even he turned on me… But why he's here, is beyond me..."

"Can you tell us more about Larry?" Nelson asked, looking concerned.

"Well… He would often try to stay at my house, but with my parents being the way they were… That plan went belly-up real fast." Ellis continued. "Also, his older sister? Cruelest girl one could ever meet… She would belittle him and bully him to no end..."

Pomona growled. "That ain't no way that a big sister should EVER act to their younger sibling..."

"And when the incident occurred, he was the first one I ran to, but… Even he shoved me out of the door..." Ellis finished. "And it was not even my fault, at that. I was framed..."

"Perhaps he wants to reconcile?" Nelson asked. "It would help if you two did. And we can also help him out in return..."

Ellis nodded. "Yeah…"

"But before we do any of that… I was asked to bring you somewhere around 9." Marissa said. "And since we've got a few hours before then..."

She pulls out a book.

"Since we finished up our quest last night… How about we start up a new one?" Marissa offered.

Nelson nodded. "Well, I'm game."

"Same here..." Yentoulis agreed, also nodding.

* * *

 **Confessional: When in doubt… Just game.**

 **Ellis** : I still should ask why Larry arrived here… Sherry must have been extra prank-happy with him to warrant… Running away to join Total Drama. The circus could had been more safer.

* * *

 **The Oddities – 4:45pm**

* * *

Currenty, the four members of the Oddities were wondering what to do at the Campfire…

"Okay, so we're heading to the campfire, and we… Rather not vote any of ourselves off…" Benny said out loud, as he polished his sword a bit before sheathing it.

"Yeah, last time it was easy; we were getting rid of someone who swiped your kicks, Sting." Korpse stated. "Now? Most of us are useful; even Marion managed to hold his own against a giant 6 year old girl."

"Yeah, and you totally made a metalhead outta her." Sting added, giggling a bit.

"Still, we should think on what to do… Perhaps we can stalemate it, so that Chris doesn't send any of us home?" Marion suggested. "We do that, we end up not last… Then we continue on with the contest."

Korpse smiled. "I like the way you think, Marion."

"So, I vote for you, Korpse… She votes for Marion, Marion votes for Sting, and Sting votes for me. That should put us at a vote a piece." Benny addressed, patting Marion on his back. "That way, Chris'll have to stalemate this thing."

"Right… We've got a plan! Let's rock this vote later on, and come back to our camp with gusto, together!" Korpse declared.

* * *

 **Ada's Trailer – 5:00pm**

* * *

With Ada and Gyan, the two of them were walking together. Currently, the Student was in a chair outside the trailer, with his hair already bleached, while Ada was getting ready to apply some dye in it.

"Sooooo, you ready to have some truly funky hair, yo?" Ada asked, sporting a wide grin.

"It'll be quite an experience, but sure." Gyan replied back.

"But before I begin… You thirsty? I've brought plenty of sodas to last me the entire contest. I can give ya one if you want." Ada offered.

Gyan could only smile. "Ah, sure. You know… I really gotten used to the taste of that stuff, yo."

"Ohh, that's just the tip of the iceburg…" Ada responded back. "Remember back while the Dorks were shopping and when we went into 'The Scratch' to acquire me some new threads?"

"Yeah, and you asked me to wait outside…" Gyan answered back.

"Well… I may have gotten you some new duds as well…" Ada admitted, as she held up a bag of clothes. "Something better than some boring stiff collar. Anyways… How 'bout that soda, yo?"

Ada walked into her trailer, and not soon after, stormed back out in a panic.

"Gyan! We had a break in!" Ada yelled out in a panic.

"Wha?" Gyan asked, as he got up from his chair and peeked inside the trailer.

Indeed, the entire place was cleaned, thanks to Larry.

"It's gonna be ages for me to find something in this spongesty of a room, yo!" Ada said out loud, looking all around her trailer. "Plus, not to mention that one of my sodas was consumed!"

"Wait… Spongesty?" Gyan asked. "Did you make up a new word just now?"

"I thought up the first animal that cleans messes, yo. I didn't have time to think!" Ada answered back. "Still, someone did a number on my room."

"Now, there has to be some logical reason to this…" Gyan responded back, trying to reason with Ada. "Plus, at the very least… Everything should be easier to find now."

"Why don't you try finding Knife Party in this mess you call organization?" Ada asked.

Gyan said nothing, as he pulled out the music holding that name.

"Lucky guess…" Ada pouted, folding her arms.

"Hey, a clean trailer ain't the end of the world, yo." Gyan said, as he chuckled. "Hehe… This is so fun to say; guess I been hanging with you for so long."

"Heh, that'll do that to ya." Ada agreed.

"Now… How about that blue hair?" Gyan asked. "Maybe that'll help you get your mind off our mystery cleaner?"

"Ahh, or course. There's plenty of time to catch our perp who committed breaking and entering. At least he didn't swipe anything too valuable. As for now…" Ada responded back, as she sported a wide grin, as she reached into her bag.

Pulling out a marker pen, she added three colorful lines on Gyan's cheeks. She then pulled out a pair of sunglasses and placed them over Gyan's eyes as well.

"...Time for you to truly look awesome, yo!"

* * *

 **The Campfire – 8:00pm**

* * *

The sun has since set underneath the horizon. The four contestants were sitting around the campfire, awaiting for the host's arrival. Near the four, an easel with Olivia's portrait was in black and white, and crossed off with red paint.

"Hm, you figure that Chris would be a huge fan of a certain franchise, huh?" Benny stated, noticing the easel.

"Yeah, probably..." Sting agreed.

"Korpse? Sting?" Marion asked. "If… by the off chance I get sent packing tonight, I want you to give my miniatures to all the campers..."

Korpse smiled. "Or course we will, Marion. But why worry about that? We're gonna be just fine..."

"So, to put our minds off our impeding doom… Wanna play Eye-Spy?" Sting offered. "I'll start! I spy… something which is impaled on a pike…"

"That skull back there?" Marion questioned, pointing to one of the many skull decorated torches surrounding the campers.

"How'd you know?" Sting asked.

"Man, that was easy mode, Sting… If you wanna properly play Eye-Spy… Find something very obscure and easy for any normie to miss." Korpse suggested.

"Much like him?" Benny asked, pointing towards Chris, who was approaching the campers.

"Ha-ha… Very funny. Like anyone would miss me of all people." Chris stated towards Benny before looking at the other three. "Anyways, welcome back to the Campfire Ceremony! In just a few minutes, one of you will be hurled right out of this game, where you'll never be seen again… At least until the finale."

"What about those Pawkitew Island peeps?" Benny asked. "Most everyone was a no show except for Dave and Jasmine."

"Well… Beardo was busy with a remake of Police Academy, Amy and Samey was in traction after fighting for Topher's love, Topher ended up co-hosting MasterChef Jr, Ella got picked up by Disney, Rodney was maced by Courtney after he tried to hook up with her… Seriously, who knew that attorney could carry such a kick? Anyways, Sugar won a pageant sponsored by a spinach-flavored gum manufacturer, Max won at Robot Wars, and Scarlet is still on the run after her attempts to take over Haarlem over in the Netherlands went South. Some chick that looks like she came from the late 1960's thwarted her attempts."

Everyone was stunned at those realizations.

"Wait, really? No wonder Gosalyn Duck sounded awfully familiar…" Benny stated.

"Spinach flavored gum?" Marion gagged a bit. "Gross..."

Korpse chuckled a bit. "So THAT'S why my cousin Bloomflower was a bit late for my 16th birthday party… And gifted me a deactivated robot..."

"But in either case, before you four vote, I've got some questions to ask!" Chris announced. "First off… Sting! You've got such an insightful eye back when that teacher was face down in his own 'blood'… You ever decided to apply for any academies involving that sorta thing?"

"Yeah, if I wanna watch my buds fall into despair and/or get murdered or executed. No thanks." Sting denied real quick.

"Shame, too. I know of someone who could set you up, though he's a bit… two-sided." Chris responded.

"Somehow, I think I saw that kinda plot before..." Marion stated.

"Second off… You got caught off-camera. Is there anything you could have done better?" Chris asked the cast.

"Well, we could had separated, had him go all over the place, trying to find us." Korpse admitted. "I think we can do better next time…"

"If there is a next time for you." Chris reminded Korpse.

"I'm sure there'll be." Korpse responded back.

"And finally… What'll be your strat for next challenge? You'll be fighting teams of five and four, all while your soon gonna be a duo." Chris asked out loud.

"I'm not that sure… Strike hard and strike fast" Marion shrugged.

"In either case, it's time to cast your votes." Chris instructed, as the team started to do just that…

* * *

Once the final camper was finished voting for their desired camper, Chris came back with three bags of potato chips, whose sight of them paled the campers a bit.

"You know the deal. If I call out your name, come up and receive your bag of chips. And tonight's flavor is in pickle form!" Chris announced.

Korpse and Sting gagged at that.

"There are things that should not mix…" Sting moaned.

"Same here…" Benny agreed.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it." Marion reminded the two.

"But, here's the kicker… Each of you received a vote each. And since I know you four will pull off the same stunt again..." Chris said out loud, as he pulled out a bucket of rocks. "Each of you will blindly grab a rock each. And whoever grabs the purple rock… Is outta the game."

"Wait, so… It became a game of luck, now?" Benny questioned.

"Ready..." Chris said, passing the bucket over to Benny. "...And draw!"

Benny drew his rock, keeping it concealed.

Korpse was next to draw…

Marion was the next one up…

And Sting drew the last rock…

"And now… It's time to reveal your rocks!" Chris announced. Starting with… Benny!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Benny revealed his to be blue.

"Whew..." Benny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't relax yet; we still have three more rocks to reveal." Chris continued.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Korpse revealed her rock to be stock black.

"Huh… Fitting." Korpse smirked.

"And we've two more contestants to go." Chris continued still, as he looked over at Sting and Marion, both of which seemed nervous. "Sting… Marion… One of you has a purple rock. The game is over for one of you tonight. Now… Reveal your rock!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Marion revealed his rock… to be purple. He gave off a groan of defeat.

"And with Marion holding the purple rock, the miniature lover is out!" Chris announced.

"Yikes… Sorry, Marion." Sting apologized, as he held out his rock, revealing it to be a bright green.

"Eh, it's quite all right..." Marion responded back. "Wish I wasn't an early boot..."

"But you are. And now, it's time to be sent booted off the island!" Chris grinned towards the miniature fan.

Marion gulped. He knew what was gonna happen…

* * *

Marion was now strapped into the Slingshot of Shame, as he was giving everyone one last look.

"Guys? If you ever seen me as a bit… out there for my love of miniaturized people… I would like to apologize." Marion said out loud.

Sting shrugged. "Nah, it didn't bother me none bit. You're an awesome guy; you keep on doing what you love."

"And I promise you, I'll get those miniatures over to everyone." Korpse promised.

"We'll be sure of that." Benny agreed.

"Thanks." Marion nodded back.

"But for now..." Chris butted in, as he flipped the switch, sending Marion up in the air.

"Wwwwwwhhhhooo..." Marion screamed as he was tossed airborne, and out of the contest.

"Let that be a lesson to you; luck also plays a key factor in this contest." Chris warned. "As for the three of you… You're safe… For now. See ya tomorrow night."

Chris soon departed from the campers, as Sting looked where the host was still standing.

"Next time, I'm bringing the advanced copy of Trivia Pursuit at the campfire!" Sting yelled out loud, as Korpse tapped him on the shoulder.

"Er, for now..." Korpse said, as she held up a miniature version of herself.

"Oh, yeah! ...We have to let Drake know what happened." Sting responded back.

* * *

 **Central Square – 9:00pm**

* * *

As per the usual every night, Ada was bringing out the hottest tunes. She noticed near everyone dancing the night away, as she looked to the side.

"You ready, Gyan?" Ada asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be..." Gyan responded back.

"Then..." Ada continued, as she turned a nearby microphone on. "Boys and gals? You may know Gyan as one of our interns! But do you truly know him, yo? No? Then… Get ready to feast your eyes on… Gyan 2! Point! Zero!"

Gyan walked out where a spotlight was shining on him, with spiky, dyed blue hair, and was still wearing the shades from earlier. He was also wearing a black t-shirt with the word 'Wubbin' Dude' on the front in neon letters, and a pair of dark green shorts. He also was wearing a pair of grey sneakers as well.

"Ya know… This really beats dividing by zero!" Gyan declared.

"You look really awesome!" Lance yelled from the dance floor.

"Really rockin' the new look, dude!" Mozart cheered, also from the dance floor.

Gyan could only blush at the compliments from everyone.

"Ya know… I could get really used to this." Gyan said, as he sported a smile.

"Oh, it'll get better, my main man. Just wait…" Ada grinned, as she went back to scratching records.

With Drake and Stella, they were not too far, as Drake was hoping that Marion wasn't the one booted.

"Man, I really hope he squeaked by…" fretted Drake, as he looked at the crowd on the dance floor. "He ain't nowhere dancing…"

"Now, I'm sure he'll come by." Stella reassured back.

But soon, Korpse and Sting approached the duo, as Korpse let out a sigh.

"Drake? We… We tried our best, but…" Korpse started to say, as she shook her head. "Marion was eliminated tonight."

Drake sighed in defeat, as Stella rubbed his back in comfort.. "Man… The only person I know of who's got artistic talent… And he's gone…"

"Marion would want you to carry on." Sting said, as he presented Drake a figure of himself. "He would also want you to have this…"

Drake accepted the tiny, wooden version of himself, as he looked at it.

"Drake? You know what you can do for Marion's sake?" Stella asked.

"What?" Drake asked back.

"Win." Stella simply answered back. "You can win for him. Do him proud!"

Drake looked at his figure, and nodded.

"Alright… I'll do it for him..." Drake answered back. "Seriously… Rocks can be evil at times..."

"Er, explain how?" Stella asked.

"I know of one way; if you chose Charmander in a Gen 1 Kanto Nuzlocke and you got extremely unlucky in the previous routes..." Korpse answered back. "Good luck trying to beat Brock."

"Ahhh..." Stella nodded back. "What's a Nuzlocke?"

"A bit too disheartening for your tastes, Stella..." Sting chuckled back. "And stressful for some."

"...Really? No wonder mom yelled all of those dirty words after losing her Tempest… Whoever she is." Drake replied back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Shoutout to those who know who that is!**

 **Drake** : She even called this Hydregion the Spawn of Satan itself… From what I hear from Netro, all she had to do was rub a fairy on it…

* * *

Chris is standing on Challenge Beach, ready to close out the episode.

"And with Marion gone, those Littles that could not be stopped… Has indeed been stopped…" Chris announced. "What? I only have so much tiny references to work with here. Anyways… What may happen next time?"

"Will the Oddities bounce back with only three contestants remaining?"

"What's with Isabel and Ellis?"

"How powerful ARE the Dorks, anyway?"

"And… Who will be booted off next?"

"Find out NEXT TIME! Right here! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"School Scuffle!"

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location – 9:05pm**

* * *

Verna was still underneath her tree, playing her game and munching on cashew nuts, with a warm smile on her face.

"Glad to be out of Steph's hair. Seriously, I can hint at some rudeness radiating off of her." Verna stated towards herself, as she looked at her game. "For now, time to grind Katniss up. The odds are totally gonna be in your favor, next battle."

"Psst, Verna!" Marissa whispered in a soft tone.

Verna looked up to see Marissa having arrived.

"Ahh, so you came." Verna greeted the RPG fan.

"Like I would miss out on this side-quest." Marissa responded back.

"And as for Ellis?" Verna asked.

Marissa nodded, as she motioned for Ellis to come forward. He soon stepped into the rather warm and bright light surrounding the three.

"...Who are you?" Ellis asked out loud. "And why are you're wearing Verna's get-up?"

"It IS me, Ellis." Verna responded back. "You know, super-bitch Krew member? Or what I would be if that was a complete lie."

Ellis observed Verna, as he noticed what she was playing.

"Ooh, that a 3DS with a Pokeball design?" Ellis asked. "Nice!"

"Yeah, it is. But for now, I want to discuss some rather important factors at hand." Verna answered back, as she closed her game and pocketed it. "From what I observed and heard in the last few days, you despise Isabel on the Wannabees, correct?"

Ellis groaned. "Ugh… She completely ruined my life… I'm not even allowed to even return home."

"Not to mention that I overheard from Isabel about some flesh and blood..." Marissa added.

"What is this? A friendly geeky get-together? Or an intervention?" Ellis asked, feeling annoyed.

Marissa grabbed Ellis' hand and patted it gently.

"Please, Ellis… Tell us the truth. What's really going on?" Marissa asked.

Ellis sighed. "...Okay. I trust you completely." He said, as he looked towards Verna. "And I promise Verna will not blab about this to everyone?"

"Hey, I only act the bitch-sona; I ain't gonna blab this secret to anyone." Verna answered back. "My lips are sealed."

"Okay…" Ellis sighed. "The deal with me and Isabel? We're..."

…

…

…

…

…

"...Siblings."

* * *

 **Votes**

* * *

Benny – Korpse

Korpse – Marion

Marion – Sting

Sting – Benny

The votes went to a rock draw…

Marion drew the purple rock, eliminating him.

* * *

 ** **Voted Out: Cherri, Olivia, Marion****

* * *

 **Elimination Notes: Marion**

Okay, while he was elimination fodder, Marion's main goal? To spread the love of miniatures everywhere, and even becoming miniature for a short time in the contest during a challenge. However, there just wasn't much story left to him to continue on. Even if he did make a good friendship with Drake, it was just a matter of time before he was given the boot…

Love him for his love of G/t stuff, or hate him cause of that, this is where he falls…

* * *

 ** **NEXT TIME**** **:** Hope you're up for a swim!

 **Marion:** So long, everyone!

BaconBaka… OUT!


	12. Beach Blanket Brouhaha -Part 1-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

 **BaconBaka's Bites:** Yeah, sorry that this chapter is a bit late; my stress was at high enough levels, that taking a bit of a break was necessary, so I wouldn't have that bad of a time. But the chapter is more or less finished. I may go back to it from time to time and fix some errors here and there...

Also, I'm gonna ditch the time gimmick here on-out. Everyone should know what time challenges begin. I'll only toss in the time, only if necessary.

This time, it's time to start the Aquatics Challenge for this game.

 **Korpse's Earrings:** Bloopers from Super Mario Bros.

* * *

Chris was standing on Challenge Beach. Like last night, the skies were pitch black, with some lights coming from Ada's party happening in the background. He let out a grin.

"Previously on School Scuffle..."

"Our teams were whisked away to the North American town of Oceanfront Shores, where they had to sneak out of school! Some contestants did some with ease, while others… Practically embarrassed themselves in front of their peers. But one thing's for sure; I probably shouldn't commit any crimes with Sting's detailed eyes. Anyways, after they busted out of school, they soon had to flee from Truant Officers… Or at least one for their team. Needless to say, the Dorks, which went off the grid, managed to win this challenge. Seriously, how smart are they? Whereas the Oddities ended up in last place, and had to boot one of their own. But they tried to pull a fast one on the Chris man, so… We resorted to rocks, and the tiny fanatic Marion was sent hurling. You gotta be smarter than that to outwit McLean!"

"Anyways, with three teams outnumbering the Oddities, what will happen now?"

"Will Drake be able to avenge his fallen friend?"

"Will Ellis ever explain what his deal is with Isabel?"

"Will the Krew ever lose one of their 'Krew' anytime soon?"

"And who will be the next one eliminated? Find out right here! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"School Scuffle!"

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location**

* * *

Both Verna and Marissa looked over at Ellis, in surprise.

"Wait, so… Both you and Isabel are related?" Verna asked.

Ellis nodded. "Yeah… She is… Or was my older sister..."

"Wait, was? The hell even happened?" Verna continued on. "The times I see Isabel, she seems so kind… I know she isn't that cruel..."

"...Things didn't used to be that way." Ellis admitted. "Back when we were growing up, she was quite nice. She always had my back, even when the chips were down. She would help me, and even comfort me in my time of need… Especially when being in a new place, away from what you knew. I remember one memory I hold dear..."

* * *

 _A few years ago, a younger Ellis was trying to kick a soccer ball, with a younger Isabel watching him do so, but Ellis' attempts were less than perfect as he missed the ball again._

 _"Ugh, I'll never be as good as you, sis!" Ellis complained._

 _"Now, now Elliebean… You'll get there someday." Isabel reassured._

 _"But how? You're even better than me." Ellis responded back. "How can I match up against you, sis?"_

 _Isabel done some thinking, and smiled warmly._

 _"Well, you're always cheerful and stuff… How about I make some arrangements with the coach, and you can be our mascot for our team? You've got the right bodyframe to fit into the Wizards' outfit." Isabel replied back. "I'm sure you can cheer our team to victory."_

 _Ellis smiled back towards his sis. "That would be perfect…"_

 _The two of them shared a warm hug with each other._

* * *

"Things were rather cool. That was before… _she_ arrived." Ellis said out loud.

"She? Who're talking about?" Marissa asked.

"...Sherry." Ellis answered back. "Once she entered the picture, all the niceness in Isabel seemingly faded away… She soon became a backstabbing jerk… And when the incident happened… She was no longer my sister..."

"And this Sherry twerp… What's her story?" Verna asked.

Ellis nodded. "Basically, she's the most popular girl at her school. And if you ever watched any TV or movies in any high school setting, you already know they're at the top of the popularity food chain, looking down at us geeky losers."

Verna rolled her eyes. "Eugh, I hate those losers, and I had to watch those movies to research my role for this show..."

"Though I'm still puzzled on why you're continuing on LARPing as one of those lamewatts." Marissa stated. "We know you're not… Or at least, I know you're not."

"Anyways..." Ellis continued on. "She and her cronies are also on the local soccer team, being the school can't afford an actual one, and they invited Isabel to join. That's when she started to change… A lot."

"How did she change?" Verna asked.

"While she did tease me prior, it was all in good fun. But after Sherry came into the picture… The teasing became outright bullying." Ellis answered back. "She wasn't the Isabel I grown up with..."

Verna did some thinking, and smiled.

"Believe it or not… She still cares for you." Verna stated gently.

Ellis could only blink. "...Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? You two are family. Even if you two did annoy each other every so often, you are still siblings." Verna answered back. "I should know; I'm a big sister, myself."

"I wouldn't tell it from your wardrobe..." Ellis stated.

"Oh, believe me… These aren't my normal duds." Verna responded back. "All I can say is… Try to let Isabel back in your life. You two need each other."

"Even after what she done to me?" Ellis asked.

"Even then…" Verna answered back, as she got up and started to place her wig and accessories back on, and pocketed her game. "Now… I gotta get back to my team, before they send a search party after me."

She started to leave, but not before she looked back at Ellis.

"Remember my words, okay? And don't expose my secret. We clear?" Verna asked.

Ellis nodded back.

"Good. See you two tomorrow." Verna said, as she gave off a slight wink before walking away from them.

Ellis could only stand there thinking, as Marissa could only grin.

"Well… Guess she's shipping us." Marissa smirked, before she looked towards Ellis. "But you should heed her words. Don't worry; I'll be by your side when you do reconcile with Isabel."

Ellis nodded. "Yeah, thanks… Here's hoping things do go smoothly, however…"

"Besides, that Sherry wouldn't have corrupted Isabel that bad, right? That be borderline criminal!" Marissa responded back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Smooth Criminal!**

 **Marissa** : I know a fair bit of crime stuff from my big bro… Perhaps I can talk to either Ellis or Isabel later about Sherry?

 **Ellis** : This'll be a toughie… For sure.

 **Verna** : Sherry… If you're watching this and you encounter me, be warned that I do come equipped with a bat. -She suddenly blinks- ...Wow, I been hanging with Marissa, alright.

* * *

 **Krew's Camp – Several hours later...**

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone at the camp was sound asleep, with the moonlight shining through the windows, save for one, who was mumbling something in their dreams…

"Cavemen... Dinos..."

* * *

In what appeared to be the prehistoric times, Drake was behind a rock, and observing what appeared to be a makeshift camp made by what appeared to be humanoid lizards, seemingly dressed up in cavemen duds.

"...Okay, that looks like something I would see outta The Flintstones." Drake noted to himself, as he noticed the cavemen interacting. "Why do they sound like Darkwing Duck?"

All of a sudden, a giant shadow eclipsed the whole area, as Drake looked up.

"Okay, that is not natural.. At all." Drake said to himself, looking up.

The shadow got closer to the planet, as it revealed itself to be an UFO, which remained floating above the cavemen, who soon looked up almost all at once.

Soon, the UFO started to beam down, as a small army of aliens started to approach the cavemen, with what appeared to be the leader standing in front of them. Drake started to observe the new visitors.

"Greetings. Us beings from the planet VR-213 have came to request for an offering." The alien leader requested.

"Then you want our leader, who is in the middle of his sponge bath." The DW-sounding alien responded back. "I'll fetch him for you."

The alien in question started to walk away, as…

"That isn't necessary; we only came… For some of your hair." The lead alien responded back. "And some of your scales as well…"

Drake was puzzled at the seemingly odd request. "Hair and scales? ...That seems like an odd reason to invade."

The lizard cavemen obliged, and soon delivered what the aliens wanted. But the lead alien seemed unsatisfied.

"I have a feeling this won't do." The lead alien said out loud.

"How about our toenails? Will that help?" One of the younger lizards offered.

The lead alien smiled at the lizard. "You're doing your species a huge justice."

The lizards soon offered a few pieces of their toenails as Drake was even more confused.

"Are they trying to recreate James and the Giant Peach?" Drake asked himself. "Or in this case… Make it many years early?"

After obtaining several pieces of nails, scales, and hair, the lead alien was satisfied, as he placed the contents in a futuristic blender. After blending the stuff and pouring a rather blue liquid in some cups and giving the concoction to his fellow aliens, he rose the cup in triumph.

"Cheers!" The lead alien said out loud, as he and the other aliens started to drink the liquid.

Soon, they started to grow and merge into what appeared to be a giant, blue jellybean, which sported a huge grin. Which was still expanding in size.

The lizards didn't think twice about running for the hills, very nearly stomping on Drake in the process.

"This is…" Drake stated, as…

BOOM!

The jellybean soon exploded into other colorful jellybeans, as the blast radius threw Drake into the air. He soon looked back down, and had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Right in the epicenter of the explosion itself was…

"Princess Celestia?" Drake asked himself, as indeed, the magical pegasus was indeed standing in the center of the jellybean explosion herself.

Drake soon slammed right into a floating hot-air balloon back-first, as some music started to play…

* * *

Drake soon opened his eyes, as he looked around his cabin. The sun has since risen, and both Verna and Steph were busy getting ready for the day, while Pinkie was sleeping by Drake's side.

"Man… What a strange, out-there dream..." Drake said out loud.

Verna glanced over towards Drake and smirked.

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty." Verna greeted. "Glad you're awake."

She soon took out what appeared to be a make-up kit.

"Speaking of which, if you didn't wake up in five more minutes, I would had to… Give you a makeover." Verna smirked towards Drake as the loner quick stood up.

"Annnnnndddd that's my sign to exit..." Drake responded back, as he quickly left the cabin, with Steph looking at Verna.

"Wow, cold..." Steph said towards Verna.

"Eh, I get called that from time to time." Verna shrugged, as she applied some make-up on.

* * *

Now outside, Drake headed towards his tree, and took out his sketchbook, and began to sketch up a few designs.

"Well, that dream did help me think up a new idea…" Drake said to himself.

"Ooh, what new idea?" Lance asked, with Stella following not far behind.

"Well… Just a simple concept. A jellybean addicted alien being roomies with a caveman lizard brought forwards in time, whom got addicted to cartoons outside his demographic." Drake explained back.

Lance blinked as he turned towards Stella. "Girl, what were in those MREs from last night?"

"Eh, just the basics for surviving on the battlefield." Stella answered back, as she smiled towards Drake. "Still, that sounds like an interesting concept, Drake."

"Yeah..." Drake responded.

"Still miss Marion, huh?" Stella asked, as Drake nodded. "Well, he'll be watching you from the Playa, and he's gonna watch you win."

Lance held up his figurine. "Wait, that mixed guy who made this was taken out last night?"

"That's what we heard from Korpse." Stella answered back.

"Well… You can rest assured that this 'Artist of the Stage' isn't going out anytime soon." Lance remarked back. "And so aren't you two."

"Well… Music is art." Stella agreed. "Let me guess. Alliance?"

"Eh, sure. As long as I lead, okay?" Lance replied back.

Stella nodded, as well as Drake.

"We'll make sure that us three makes it to the finals. Course, I'll come in first… Besides, who would deny my good looks?" Lance resounded towards the two.

* * *

 **Confessional: Well… Pomona comes to mind.**

 **Lance** : All we've gotta do is come in first in every event. That shouldn't be too hard. Besides, the theater did help with my upper body strength. Stella can bring us together, Drake has speed down pat, Steph has with, and Verna? ...She's a bit of a wild card.

 **Stella** : Sure, while I rather be with the girls, I much rather hang with both Drake and Lance. They're both good guys; Drake only has to work with his confidence. And Lance? I admire his spirit.

 **Drake** : Better than that Sesame Street dream I had when I was four, and The Count played a counting game with a Xenomorph.

* * *

 **The Dorks**

* * *

Yentoulis was busy tightening some screws, as he nodded.

"Splendid..." Yentoulis said out loud. "The DNA machine is complete."

"Nicely done, Master Yentoulis!" GENKI responded back, as she floated near Yentoulis.

"Now… To show Curls, and see why she wanted me to make this." Yentoulis continued, as he sat in front of Marissa, who was busy with her game, with Nelson helping Pomona with breakfast, and Ellis also playing a game alongside Marissa.

"Hey, Curls… The device is complete."

Marissa looked up from her game, and was impressed at the device.

"Oooohh… So, this thing will check one's DNA?" Marissa asked.

"Precisely." Yentoulis confirmed. "But rather than test it out on who the main target is… I need a test subject."

"Hmm… How about using one of my hairs?" Marissa asked. "Sure, they may be curly as heck, but I'm for sure that it'll work out."

She soon plucked out one of her hairs, and offered it to Yentoulis.

"Um… I think I need a hair which is a lot more straighter than your frizz." Yentoulis stated back.

"Breakfast is served!" Pomona sung out, as she started to lay out the camper's meals in front of them.

Yentoulis looked at Pomona, and nodded.

"Fruit Loop… How about you? Mind donating a hair for my device?" Yentoulis asked.

Pomona took a look at the device.

"Er, while I do appreciate you trying to clone me, I think that's kinda amorally wrong. That, and would my ink also be cloned with me as well?" Pomona asked.

"No, not that. This'll do a check on your DNA. See what's up with it." Yentoulis explained.

Pomona nodded. "Well, when you put it that way..."

She soon plucked one of her hairs from her head, and presented it to Yentoulis.

"Now, to see this thing in action..." Yentoulis said, as he placed the hair inside the machine.

The machine soon started to beep, as some displays started to show up.

"Please insert other person's hair? What's that mean?" Ellis asked.

"Simple. I place another hair on the other side, and determine if you're related to someone on here or not." Yentoulis answered back.

"...I highly doubt it for me." Pomona inquired. "Besides, I'm more than likely the only Lebanese camper on this show."

"We know you're a lesbian; you confirmed it yesterday." Marissa giggled.

"I meant Lebanese, from Lebanon. I got some Lebanese blood in me." Pomona continued.

Yentoulis sighed. "Well… That's a bust."

"Ooh, how about me?" Nelson asked, offering up one of his hairs. "There's two more blondes on the show; maybe one of us is related? Besides, worth a shot."

Both Ellis and Marissa looked over at Nelson, as Yentoulis accepted the hair.

"Very well. That narrows down the list quite largely." Yentoulis confirmed. "Don't get your hopes up, however..."

"Oh, I won't." Nelson replied back.

"And now that you held up your end of the bargin..." Marissa said, as she wrote something down on a couple of cards and presented Yentoulis and GENKI with them. "Here's you and GENKI's upgraded equips for our Campaign."

GENKI scanned her card, and grinned. "Ooh, Crystal Staff with plus two Attack. Nice!"

Yentoulis nodded back towards Marissa as he pocketed his card. "Thanks. Here's hoping that it goes smoothly tonight."

"With my campaigns, they're bound to do so." Marissa responded back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Why can't I get an upgrade, too? Something to prevent me from spiders crawling on me?**

 **Marissa** : Little does Yento know… There's only one other camper who sports blonde locks. With Verna also being a raven-hair like me, I highly doubt it is her.

 **Ellis** : DNA stuff? Crystal Staffs? Was this all planned prior?

 **Nelson** : I feel a bit nervous… Should I change up my wardrobe now? Or show it off tonight at Ada's usual party?

* * *

 **The Wannabees**

* * *

Near the shoreline, Isabel was sitting on a rock, all while watching Maureen swim. She had an ink pen by her side, along with what appeared to be an invention of Mozart's also by her side.

"Do I truly like Pomona?" Isabel asked. "I knew Waverly when I was young… But Pomona's different by a lot… Different as that I wouldn't bring her home to my folks; they would most likely try to 'straighten' her out..."

A butterfly soon landed near Isabel, as she looked at it. She soon looked at her ankle, and soon an idea soon struck her.

She took the invention, and started to aim at the butterfly.

"Okay… Just stay still..." Isabel asked gently. "I only need you for a visual aide, that's all."

BOOOM!

The butterfly was burnt to a crisp, as she looked at the device in question.

"...Yeah, best I didn't freeze Liang with that." Isabel concluded. "Ah, screw it."

She took the pen and drew a simple smiley face on her ankle.

"There… May not be a butterfly, but… Dammit, if my folks are gonna be pissy at me for liking a girl, then so be it. It's their mistake for tossing him out." Isabel confirmed.

"Hey, Izzy!" Mozart ran out of the forest. "I could see that small-time explosion from here. What happened?"

Isabel shrugged, as she placed the device into Mozart's hand.

"Dude, fix it. All it does is blow up bugs. Which I think would most likely piss off Cherri if she was still here." Isabel requested.

Mozart looked at the device, and raised an eyebrow.

"Dudette… Where you find my Pause Remote?" Mozart asked.

"At the back of the tent." Isabel answered back.

"Yeah, I should had let you know that I keep all of my bodacious failures for future useage." Mozart confirmed. "Hey, dude's gotta recycle in this day and age. I didn't even know you would scrounge up one of my failures."

"How was I supposed to know?" Isabel asked, as Maureen swam to shore, and grinned at Isabel.

"Whoa, wicked boom right there, Izz." Maureen sported a grin, as she looked down at Isabel's ankle. "And nice temp skinart at that. You must really like Pomona, huh?"

"Hey, you said yesterday that there's a chance she may gift me a skinart. Might as well see how that feels." Isabel responded back.

"Nice! The Pomobel ship is about to ride off, in the hand-holding, kissy-face sunset!" Maureen declared excitedly.

Isabel blushed lightly as...

"Grrrr..."

The three of them heard a low-key growling, as Liang came walking towards them, soaked in what appeared to be saliva.

"What the shark-bait happened to you?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, not every day someone is caked in saliva." Isabel stated. "You wanna truly soak someone, I recommend green slime."

"Thanks for getting me out of that giant-ass pitcher plant, Mozart..." Liang grumbled.

"Explosions took top tier, dude; I would have returned after seeing everything was okay..." Mozart answered back.

"I could have been dissolved in 20 minutes!" Liang scolded back. "That, and there was what remained of a dead spider in there..."

"Eugh..." Maureen gagged a bit.

"Now… Let's never speak of this again." Liang remarked back, as he decided to take a dip into the ocean, with the other three watching.

* * *

 **Confessional: And there goes the pitch…**

 **Maureen** : You know, I should come out and state it… I don't hate Liang. Not at all… Let's just say that I picked him as my prankster rival. Still, a giant pitcher plant managed to gobble him up… Yikes.

 **Isabel** : How do I know a lot about sliming someone? Well… Yeah, I'm not proud of what I done… It's one of the many reasons why I decided to quit the soccer team.

 **Mozart** : How did Liang even end up in that thing, anyway? Ain't everyday someone ends up in a pitcher plant…

 **Liang** : ...Okay, it somehow tempted me with the smell of cake. Okay?

* * *

 **Oddities**

* * *

Benny was in his room, as he gave a look at his currently sheathed sword. He soon let out a nod…

* * *

 **Confessional: Well, that was short.**

 **Benny** : I been holding back, to be honest. But since we're kinda on a losing streak, I might as well let loose. We're already screwed anyway. Might as well go out with a bang.

* * *

With Korpse and Sting, the two were watching TV and eating breakfast, as what appeared to be a suction cup dart was fired at the wall, surprising the two.

"Uhh… Did you see that just now?" Korpse asked.

"Yeah… But the only ones in here are you, me, and..." Sting answered, as the two turned their heads behind them.

Benny was standing behind them, holding a bow, with some suction cup arrows in a quiver strapped upon himself.

"Um, Benny? You feeling alright?" Sting asked.

"Yeah; I know we're on a losing streak right now, but no need to go all 360 no-scope on everyone." Korpse agreed.

Benny soon sported a grin.

"Ha-ha! The Benny you once knew was a fake. You're speaking to the TRUE Benny, who's mind is on one thing: Weapons! And treasure, on the side. But mostly weapons!" Benny declared.

Both Korpse and Sting were confused at Benny's sudden change in personality.

"So… Your true self is a weapons-loving dude?" Korpse asked, as she smirked slightly. "Reminds me of my in-canon personality I gave my Decidueye named Katniss an obsession with weapons."

But Benny scoffed. "Ha! That tribute? She's just a rookie when it comes to weaponized combat. Sure, she's clever, but she's still a rookie."

Sting blinked. "Dude… I've seen alternate timelines where the other tributes took center stage… And they're powerful and crafty as F, at that."

"Trust me in saying that I shall lead this team to victory, or die trying!" Benny declared.

Both Korpse and Sting looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

 **Confessional: Well… That was longer than expected.**

 **Korpse** : Man, this'll prove to be interesting… Can't wait to see how this unfolds!

 **Sting** : Hehe, I kinda like this new Benny, to be honest.

* * *

In the forest, Nelson was gathering up some fruits, as he squeezed every one of them, and observed them as well.

"Soft, and not bruised…" Nelson said to himself, as he smiled. "...Jackpot. Pomona's teachings have taught me well."

He bagged up the fruits, as he noticed Stella not too far from where he was. Soon, an idea soon hit him as he approached the Idol.

"Hey, Stella!" Nelson shouted out loud, as Stella looked towards Nelson.

"Mornin' Nelson!" Stella greeted back.

"Say… I want to invite you to my team's camp for a bit. Nothing much." Nelson requested.

"Oh, what for?" Stella asked.

"You'll see…" Nelson responded back, as he led Stella back to his team's camp.

Stella followed Nelson, as the two started to strike up a conversation.

"So, I heard that you like Korpse on the Oddities, am I right?" Stella asked.

Nelson gave off a bit of a blush. "Well, she's quite interesting… And awesome… And all the positive words."

"Well, if you need some helpful advice, then you can always try to find me, and I can lay down some advice for you." Stella responded back.

"Wait, over there on Krew Country?" Nelson asked. "Would anyone on the team kinda… I dunno, bite?"

"Definitely not Drake, I know that much." Stella reassured.

"But how about any of the others? Considering Verna, she be hella pissed if I trespassed on your team's camp." Nelson stated.

"If she does, then I… Can give her a stern talking to." Stella responded back, as the two reached the camp. The Idol looked around the campsite in awe.

"Wow… You guys lucked out at your location of camps, huh?"

Nelson smiled, as he motioned for Stella to enter the RV. She soon entered the mobile home, where Yentoulis was busy tinkering with the microwave, whose inside was stained red.

"Dang it, Pomona… When will you learn that attempting to reheat a cherry pie is a bad idea?" Yentoulis asked, as…

"Er, Yento?" Nelson asked, with Stella by his side.

"EEP!" Yentoulis yelped as he looked towards both Nelson and Stella. "Um… Don't you get it by now? The name's Yentoulis… Nevermind. What's Stars doing here?"

"Nothing, really. I may have found someone to truly test your DNA thingy with." Nelson answered back, as he looked towards Stella.

"DNA thingy? This is going into totality science stuff…" Stella said, blinking in confusion.

"Very well, then." Yentoulis responded back, as he looked at the DNA machine he made. "Your results are still in, Smalls. All Stars has to do is apply a strand of hair on the other side, and let this thing work its magic."

"Really? Wow, talk about easy." Stella approved as she plucked a strand of her hair from her head. "You don't mind if it's got a bit of pink in it?"

"It's made so that it'll be able to get past Mermaid's blue hair." Yentoulis answered back.

Stella soon dropped the strand into an opening, as Yentoulis pressed a few commands. Soon enough…

DNA… COMPLETE MATCH. INDIVIDUALS ARE…

…

…

…

…

...RELATED.

Both Nelson and Stella were shocked. They're actually related?

"Um… Yentoulis? You sure you fine-tuned that thing correctly?" Nelson asked.

"Correct. This thing would not lie." Yentoulis answered back.

Stella could only blink in surprise. "This is a whole lot to take in, to be honest…"

"Don't I know it." Nelson agreed, as Pomona entered the RV, with a grin.

"Hey, Nels; you found some awesome fruit-" She started to say, as she noticed what was on the DNA machine. "Whoa, that DNA thingy declared you two as related?"

"Apparently so." Stella spoke up.

"I see…" Pomona nodded, as she walked towards the door and opened it, sticking her head outside. "Hey, Marissa! Do me a solid and delete that NelsonXStella fanfiction I was writing!"

Both Nelson and Stella were shocked. "Pomona!" They both responded back together.

"Hey, sometimes this fruit-lovin' punk gets bored, so she writes crack pairings involving their friends." Pomona admitted, looking back towards the group.

"But… Why me and Nelson?" Stella asked. "Why not someone else, like NelsonXKorpse?"

Nelson blushed at that statement. "Stella…"

"Then it would be considered canon. Duh!" Pomona answered back. "Even if they're not together yet."

"I give it until episode 12 before they're making out." Yentoulis spoke up, with Stella nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **Confessional: Well, this is an interesting development…**

 **Nelson** : That was quite a morning. Both me and Stella are related, somehow. Not sure how, though. -He does some thinking- Hmm… Before he passed, dad did talk about his first love… And looked up at the stars a lot… And Stella does mean 'Star' in Latin.

 **Stella** : I… Nelson is related to me? I always thought I was the last in my birth family's bloodline… Guess that's not true anymore.

 **Pomona** : Oh, well. Back to my VernaXMarissa crackfic. I'm for sure that our team's Dungeon Queen can truly tame someone who stepped out of a High School movie... -She looks at the camera- Hey, crackfic writers know NO bounds when it comes to pairing people up. Hope Marissa doesn't read it; it's a first draft, anyway.

 **Marissa** : -She is reading what is on Pomona's laptop and giggles- ...Wow, talk about some PG-13 levels of love, Pomona.

* * *

 **Gyan's Trailer**

* * *

Inside, Gyan was getting ready for the day, as he was spiking his hair in front of the mirror. Some dub-step music was playing in the background.

"Let's see… From what I recall, Ada placed 13 spikes in my hair yesterday… Perhaps I should single down just in case someone has triskaidekaphobia?" Gyan asked himself. "Or should I go for 14 spikes?"

He sported a wide grin.

"Hehe… You're a genius, yo." Gyan stated, as he started to work with his hair more.

All of a sudden, his laptop turned on, revealing the two shadowy people again on a webcam.

 _Gyan Whipperstaft…_

Gyan freezed in terror, as he turned towards his laptop.

 _What is up with that horrendous look?! Are you still hanging with that green haired twit?!_

"Well, she thought it was a good idea-"

 _Zip it. We will NOT tolerate insubordination in our family. You shall return back to your original outfit we have provided you, and you can expect to be shaved bald when you return home. And switch that horrid music off… Now._

Gyan done as told, switching off the music from his radio.

 _I have the test results back… Abysmal. Your lowest score yet. We blame that interruption involving that female from a few days ago. Along with the shaving, you can expect a lot of changes. We shall also see to it that green haired girl is dealt with in a brutal fashion._

Gyan started to sweat in fear… What more can they even do?

At that moment, Larry soon peaked inside, and noticed Gyan in fear. He knew what he had to do.

"...Sir? You feeling okay?" Larry asked.

 _Who are you? Is this horrendous island filled with freaks?!_

Larry looked at the laptop in fear.

"I don't know who you two are, but you're scaring me…" Larry admitted, as Ada soon entered the trailer.

"Hey, Gyan! We got a sweet challenge in store, yo!" Ada announced. "How do you like your fanservice?"

 _So… It's you..._

Ada looked at the laptop and saw the two shadowy people again.

"Hey, I know you two from the other day." Ada said out loud. "Gyan was unconscious when I found him."

 _Your presence is uninvited here. Please remove yourself and that lad with the glasses immediately so we continue our conversation with Gyan._

"Hey! I have a right to be here too, ya know!" Ada shouted back. "And let me tell you two nuts something; all of this studying is totes NOT good for you."

 _I said, remove your presence… NOW. This is between us, and Gyan._

"And this is the part where I remove you from our presence, yo." Ada remarked back, as she closed the laptop.

Gyan couldn't help but sport a sweet smile towards his savior. "Thank you… I wouldn't have had the balls to do that."

"Eh, those two bozos needed to be put in their place." Ada responded back. "But who are they, exactly? I now know they're bad news; they're speaking all sorts of serious talk."

"...I rather not say." Gyan answered back.

"I think we need to have a serious talk about that after the challenge." Ada stated seriously, as she looked towards Larry. "And who are you?"

Larry looked towards Ada rather nervously.

"I'm… Larry." Larry answered back. "And you look… Way out there."

"Hey, gotta have the best threads around if I'm gonna be scratchin' records, yo." Ada responded back, winking towards Larry. "And judging by the Trebel on your tee, I guess you're also musically inclined as well. So, whatcha play, huh? Knife Party? EDM?"

"...The Trombone." Larry answered back. "I was pretty much part of band, and such."

"Nice! I'm always down for a good Alta Mater, yo." Ada winked towards Larry, before turning her attention back towards Gyan. "As for our troubled bluenette here… We're gonna have a lotta fanservice today, yo. No need to spike your hair today."

"What's gonna happen?" Gyan asked.

"Oh, just wait and see..." Ada responded back.

* * *

 **Confessional: See? See what? You know I don't have eyes…**

 **Ada** : That Larry guy's interesting… Did he come in yesterday? I haven't heard from Chris about any new interns.

 **Gyan** : As long as I don't have to talk to those two anytime soon… I'm fine with that.

 **Larry** : I don't think I can pull off a look like Ada or Gyan…

* * *

 **Challenge Beach**

* * *

Chris held up his microphone, and sported a wide grin.

"Contestants! It's time for your next challenge! Report your butts to Challenge Beach, pronto!" Chris announced out loud.

In just a few minutes, the contestants were all at Challenge Beach, ready for Chris to start up the next challenge.

"As you can summarize, Marion was booted last night." Chris said out loud, as Drake sighed, with Stella giving a comforting pat on the back. "But enough about small stuff; it's time for today's challenge! Look out there, standing in the ocean..."

The campers soon looked out at sea, to see a few platforms floating out in the ocean waters.

"As you can guess, today's challenge involves our lovely friend, the ocean!" Chris announced. "The same thing that covers over 70% of the planet, which houses all sorts of mystic stuff, and the cause of all sorts of lifeguards running in slow-mo towards it every summer."

The contestants all blinked at that statement.

"Is there some kinda reference we're missing, here?" Nelson asked.

"But before we get to the main meat of the challenge, it would be best if you all dress up in your respective swimsuits. You've got 15 minutes to do so." Chris said out loud.

Verna gulped at that statement.

"Now… Off you all go!" Chris ordered, as the campers started to make their way back to their respective camps, with Maureen sporting an innocent smile.

"Maureen? It's an ocean-based challenge. And considering your career, you're kinda the horse to bet on." Isabel stated.

"Eh, I'm just gonna take this calm and easy, Maureen..." Maureen answered back. "Calm… And easy."

* * *

 **Confessional: ...Yeah, sure.**

 **Maureen** : -She is squeeing in the Confessional

 **Verna** : This is gonna be pretty painful.

* * *

 **Krew's Camp**

* * *

Outside their cabin, Lance and Drake were in their swimsuits. Lance's was a pair of dark blue swim shorts, while Drake's was colored a light blue with dark blue lines going through it. Drake still had a shirt on, as Lance looked over at him.

"You know, I think the ladies would want to see your bod. Why not show it off to the world?" Lance suggested.

"I dunno..." Drake responded back nervously. "I mean… I was often a modest kinda person..."

"Just think of all the attention you may get from the girls, man. Heck, I bet you may be the first one to score a girl with an upper body such as yours." Lance encouraged back.

Drake nodded, as he removed his shirt, revealing his rather… skinny upper body.

Pinkie got close to Drake's leg, and rubbed at it, purring along the way.

Lance observed Drake closely, and whistled.

"...Man, we gotta hit up the gym for ya." Lance suggested, as the cabin door opened, and Steph stepped out.

She was dressed in a rather skimpy, two piece bikini.

"Sooo… How do I look?" Steph asked, rather flirtly.

Both Lance and Drake blushed.

"Umm… You look really different from your usual get-up..." Lance admitted.

Steph got closer to Drake. "Well, how about you? I sure do love a man with such an awesome bod such as yours…"

She soon rubbed her hand on Drake's body, as he backed off a bit.

"...And I'm putting my shirt back on." Drake stated, as he done so.

Steph scoffed. "Gee, way to ruin all the ladies' experience upon seeing you shirtless, Drake."

"I'm ready!" Stella announced, exiting the cabin in her swimsuit she wore in the first challenge.

Drake blushed even redder at Stella's look.

"Um… Wow. You look… Great." Drake complimented. "I adore the bellybutton piercing… It suits you."

"Aw, thanks!" Stella responded back.

"And that star tat also fits you just fine, girl!" Lance said out loud, peeking at Stella's backside.

Stella blushed at that compliment, as the door swung open, revealing Verna…

She was donned in a Pokeball themed swimsuit, as the four looked at her.

"Not one word from the four of you." Verna ordered. "If you want the reasoning as to why I'm in this get-up, take it up with my _stupid_ little brother."

She soon stormed off the camp, as everyone else started to follow Verna, with Pinkie following suit.

* * *

 **Confessional: Well… That happened.**

 **Verna** : Sorry about that, Latif. I know you had the bestest intentions, but I can't do skimpy. And I rather not do skimpy. Not like Briana, who's with her clique all the time and dresses skimpy. I am not going down that Buneary hole.

 **Drake** : Stella looks… Awesome in her swimsuit. -He blushes-

 **Steph** : Is that what I gotta do to win the heart of a man? Get a bellybutton piercing and a tramp stamp? -She groans- Stella makes it too easy to win the hearts of men, that starry-eyed bitch.

 **Stella** : To be fair, Verna's swimsuit does make her look adorable. And it is nice that her little brother helped her out a bit.

 **Lance** : Damn, Steph be lookin' fine! As well as Stella! Still, I bet that Drake should be the first one to be kissin' the ladies. I can wait my turn for once.

* * *

 **Wannabees Camp**

* * *

Outside the camp, both Liang and Mozart were waiting for Isabel and Maureen to exit from their tent. Liang's swimsuit was a single pair of black shorts with a flame motif, and Mozart's swimsuits was a white tank-top, and dark blue shorts.

"Man, this is gonna be a blast! So many ladies in so many swimsuits..." Liang said out loud, sporting a grin. "This makes up for nearly getting gobbled up by that pitcher plant earlier today."

"Squeak!" Woodstock squeaked back, as he lay on top of Mozart.

"You gonna carry your rat to the challenge with you?" Liang asked.

"Hey, my little dude may come in handy during the challenge; you never know." Mozart answered back truthfully.

Soon enough, both Isabel and Maureen came out, dressed in their swimsuits from a couple days ago. The two girls gave off a pose in front of the boys, as they stared at them.

"So, boys… How we look?" Maureen asked, rather excietly. "Come on; I'm pumped for this challenge!"

"Oh, babe..." Mozart uttered out, as Woodstock slapped him on the back of his head with his tail, snapping the inventor back into the real world. "Oh, I mean, they look fine!"

Liang continued to look at the two in awe.

"Oh, man… You two look awesome..." Liang said out loud.

"Pfft, you seen us in our swimsuits before, Liang." Isabel responded back. "I'm just thinking of how Pomona will react to my swimming threads."

"I'm sure she'll adore them, babe." Mozart reassured. "I mean, you got two dudes right here-"

"Squeak..." Woodstock interrupted, clearly annoyed at being ignored.

"I mean three dudes that agree to your suits." Mozart corrected himself.

"As for now… Let's hit up Challenge Beach, and show off our bods!" Liang said out loud, leading the way, as the ground rumbled a bit.

"Whoa!"

The rumbling soon stopped, as the three rushed over to Liang, who got trapped in a hole.

"Maureen!" Liang yelled from the hole.

But Maureen shook her head. "Liang, I swear, that wasn't any of my pranks this time. That rumbling was the real deal. Besides, I was too busy squeeing into Isabel's ear about the challenge."

Isabel nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I should know. I still have a lot of ringing in my ears."

Mozart took out his bo staff and fished out Liang.

"Maybe we outta start investing in a rope ladder; having to fish me out is kinda getting ridiculous." Liang said out loud.

"If I made a soccer goal outta leaves, I think a leaf made ladder shouldn't be no prob." Isabel responded back. "You think the other campers felt that?"

"Maybe? But for now, we should hit up Challenge Beach; we'll be safer over there." Maureen suggested. "Plus, water challenge! We've got this in the bag!"

"Right!" Mozart agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional: That felt kinda… Out there.**

 **Isabel** : Oh, I can only imagine Pomona's swimsuit now… At least it'll be better than that skimpfest that Sherry called her swimsuit.

 **Maureen** : I didn't even set up that trap this time! Besides, how can I even make an earthquake machine? And besides still... We got a challenge to WIN! This is gonna rock!

* * *

 **Dorks Camp**

* * *

With the three men, they were standing outside the RV, in their swimsuits. Ellis had his swimsuit from the first challenge, whereas Nelson was donned in a t-shirt with squids decorated on it, and Yentoulis was donning a dark blue full body swimsuit.

"Sooooo… How long it's gonna take?" Yentoulis asked, looking annoyed.

"Patience, Mr. Y." Ellis answered back. "We'll get to swimming eventually."

"In all retrospect, I shall leave the swimming to you, Liar." Yentoulis responded. "And Fruits. And Girl-Boy. And Curls."

Nelson looked over at Yentoulis. "Why you acting defensive all of a sudden?"

Yentoulis opened his mouth, as he turned around. "Forget it… Not like you would understand."

The door soon opened, as Pomona stepped out, in a blue and green rash-guard and a turquoise bikini brief.

The three boys looked at Pomona.

"Wow; you look fantastic!" Ellis complimented.

"Yeah, I agree!" Nelson added.

Pomona smiled at the two. "Thanks, guys."

Yentoulis groaned. "Do you have any clothes that don't expose your midriff?" He asked.

Pomona shook her head. "Nope; it's more or less my style. That, and I also got a traditional bikini top just in case I wanna share off some extra skin."

"Isabel's gonna love that..." Ellis said out loud.

Soon, the door to the RV opened again, as Marissa stepped out. She was wearing an aqua-green two piece bikini. Her frizzy hair was in a ponytail.

Pomona sported a huge grin. "Ahh, you're lookin' NICE!"

"Yeah!" Nelson added.

Ellis only stood there, as he blushed a bright red. Marissa could only smile at her friend.

"What, Ellis? Never met a LARPer donning a bikini sporting a Plus 5 in Dexterity before?" Marissa asked.

Ellis could only look down at himself, as he backed away rather quickly.

"Excuse me, while I… Get rid of a status infliction I suddenly got just now." Ellis excused himself, as he left the group.

The four looked at each other.

"Man, what's up with him just now?" Nelson asked.

"Come on, get down! Shoo back down your own hole, Satan!" Ellis yelled out loud outta nowhere.

"Eh, just something natural." Yentoulis answered towards Nelson.

"Ooohh, I get it!" Pomona chirped out loud. "When a mommy LARPer and a daddy LARPer love each other very much-"

"Pomona, are you _wanting_ to up the age rating?" Yentoulis asked, with GENKI floating near the team.

"My sources indicate that this tale is still rated T for Teen." GENKI stated out loud. "Still, Master Yentoulis… You at least should tell them at some point."

Yentoulis sighed. "...We'll see."

"Ugh, think of politicians! Um… Miss Lis in a bikini! Anything!" Ellis yelled out in frustration, as the earth rumbled a bit. "Ahh, come on! I was thinking of her, not Marissa!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Well, that was quite something.**

 **Ellis** : Marissa looked really nice in that two piece… -Blushes- And don't worry, I got that 'situation' dealt with.

 **Marissa** : Perhaps I should don my water armor more often? I can tell that Ellis was having a bit of difficulties with it; maybe I can teach him.

* * *

 **Oddities Camp**

* * *

Currently, the two males were waiting outside their cabin, all while Korpse was inside, changing. Benny had on his green swimming trunks from the other day, while Sting's swimsuit was a pair of black shorts, and a black t-shirt with a skull on the front.

"Dude… They make emo swimsuits?" Benny asked.

"I was quite surprised, myself." Sting answered back. "Now one can brood about life all while catching a tan!"

"I seriously thought emos were pale." Benny stated.

"Eh, some of them are fair skinned." Sting shrugged.

"Fair enough." Benny nodded, as the door opened, and Korpse stepped out.

She was donned in a black t-shirt with a skull donning a pair of swimming goggles over its eyesockets on the front, and pink shorts. Her midriff was exposed, and she still wore her spiked black wristbands. On her bellybutton laid what appeared to be a Mega Stone from the Pokemon series, pierced through said bellybutton.

"So, boys… You ready to level up in this contest?" Korpse grinned towards Benny and Sting.

Sting looked down at Korpse's bellybutton piercing.

"Ah, sweet piercing, Korpse!" Sting complimented back.

"Heh, got that sweet thing at 14, thanks to Viru-Skanner." Korpse admitted.

Benny whistled. "Maaann, Olivia would be really jelly at that, from what I feel..."

"In either case, lets go!" Korpse announced, as the three started to make their way towards Challenge Beach.

Along the way, Korpse couldn't help but keep on looking at Sting.

"Hey, don't mind me asking, but… You eyeing someone on the show?" Korpse asked.

"Well… I'm wanting to get to know Maureen some more." Sting answered back. "I have to admit this… I have a thing for smart girls. And I feel that she is really smart for her age."

"Ahh..." Korpse replied back. "Yeah, I've a feeling that Olivia may not be too happy with her if you do go for her..."

"While I do think of Olivia as someone I would be friends with… I see her as a bit of a sister, to be honest." Sting admitted. "I still wanna set her up with a friend of mine, however."

"Heh, same here, with Weeb-Reaper." Korpse replied back. "Would call him Reaper, had not Gwen's own crew of goths snagged that name already. And if Nebula wasn't also taken… And was the name of a criminal organization in Megaman Battle Network. We call him that cause of his love of anime."

"Heh, interesting." Sting responded back. "Whatta looking for in a girl for him?"

"Well… Someone just pure awesome." Korpse answered back.

"Eh, I'm not looking for anyone right now." Benny stated. "If I do find a girl, however… I'm hoping we both share the same love for weapons as I do."

Both Sting and Korpse chuckled at that statement.

* * *

 **Confessional: Weapons!**

 **Korpse** : From what I know, Viru-Skanner and DarkNovel were together as far as I can remember.

 **Sting** : Quillon, please don't get mad for hooking you up with Olivia, okay?

* * *

Back at Challenge Beach, the campers started to return, as everyone gave a look at everyone's swimsuits.

"Do NOT even ask why I am wearing a Pokeball themed swimsult." Verna warned out loud. "Got it?"

But everyone seemed to ignore her.

"Figures..." Verna grumbled.

Meanwhile, Nelson was blushing a bright red at Korpse's swimsuit, as Korpse smiled at her friend.

"You're lookin' cute today, bud." Korpse complimented.

"Thanks… So are you." Nelson responded back, as he continued to observe her. "Custom made swimsuit?"

"You bet! Had this made after I went all goth." Korpse answered back. "Cause if I'm gonna dress in all black, I wanna look all stylish for the get-up!"

Elsewhere, both Isabel and Pomona looked at each other, blushing at their choice of wardrobes.

"Nice rashguard." Isabel shyly complimented.

"Nice two piece!" Pomona responded back, as she looked down at Isabel's smiley face drawn on her ankle. "And nice temp as well."

"It was supposed to be a cheaply-drawn butterfly… Had it not explode in front of me." Isabel pouted, as Pomona raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask."

"I wasn't. Cause what kinda butterflies would even explode?" Pomona asked.

"Australian ones, maybe?" Isabel questioned back, as the two giggled together.

With Ellis, he was watching both Pomona and Isabel interact with each other, as Marissa put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Ellis… I'll be your main party member at your side for this." Marissa reassured.

Ellis nodded nervously, as he glanced over at Verna… Verna glanced back at Ellis and gave off a single nod. Ellis soon started to walk towards Isabel, as some thoughts started to enter his mind…

* * *

 _It was the first day of High School for the Freshman Ellis. He was staring at the rather large building in fear._

 _"Man… I feel all sorts of nervous…" Ellis admitted, as someone stood by his side…_

 _"It'll be okay, Elliebean." Isabel reassured back. "High School is always difficult for a newcomer, but I know you'll fit right in."_

 _"I hope so…" Ellis said, as he looked down at his schedule. "At least Larry and me's in Math. So, what you gonna do?"_

 _"I'm gonna try to find the school's local soccer team. And hopefully get a spot in it." Isabel answered back. "You gonna be okay on your own?"_

 _Ellis looked at his sister, and smiled. "Certainly… Now with you by my side."_

* * *

Ellis continued to walk towards Isabel, as...

"Campers! You had enough dishing out the fan service? Cause now… It's time for our first part of the challenge!" Chris announced, with him flying in a jetpack.

Ellis backed back to his own team, as Marissa looked at Ellis.

"We'll get her next time..."

"Hey, you gonna get in the water, as well?" Maureen asked.

"Naaaahhh, messes with my 'do." Chris denied back. "And you needn't worry if you do trip up, our two lifeguards Ada and Freight will be there to save you. And Gyan's there as well, I guess."

Indeed, both Ada and Freight were high-up in lifeguard stations. The former was wearing a tank-top version of her normal shirt, and light blue bikini bottoms. Freight, however, was dressed almost like she belonged in a beach movie. Ellis was wearing some purple swimtrunks.

"Lifeguard Freight, at your service!" Freight saluted, as Ada raised an eyebrow.

"How many jobs do you even have, yo?" Ada asked.

"Ohh, we be here ALL day if I listed them all." Freight answered back.

"I can agree to that." Gyan nodded towards Ada.

Ada giggled, as she lowered her shades in front of her eyes.

"And we shall begin… After the break!" Chris finished, as Ada took to the camera.

"And remember, if you get bombarded by super-scary PSA announcements or super-scary attack ads, then we deeply apologize for giving you and your children nightmares, yo." Ada said out loud.

"Dude, what's so scary about politics?" Chris asked. "Well, outside of mud-slinging…"

"Ohhhh, I can think of a hundred things, yo. Believe me." Ada answered back. "We'll try to get you guys a cereal or fast food commercial, 'kay?"

* * *

And there you have it; the challenge is underway… Right after the commercial break, or course. What may happen then? Who knows…

Special thanks to my good buddy Dinner for making most of the swimsuit designs for the females.

 **NEXT TIME:** Aquatics and stuff.


	13. Beach Blanket Brouhaha -Part 2-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

BaconBaka's Bites: Yeah, sorry that this chapter took so long to make. I was working on other stuff, and this got put on the backburner. I so wanted this to just be a two parter, but… Life had different plans in store. Nevertheless, enjoy.

This part, we start the challenge proper.

* * *

 **Challenge Beach**

* * *

Everyone was waiting on their respective mats, as Chris was standing in front of the campers.

"And welcome back!" Chris announced. "In case you're just joining us, you're in time to see the campers battle it out at sea!"

"But that was only a 10 second pause..." Nelson stated.

"But that equals to 4 minutes in commercial time. Or 7 minutes in America. You American guys must be really desperate for cold, hard cash. Especially with whoever's in charge hogging it all. Anyways, there'll be around 8 rounds to slog through. The winner of a round scores 3 points for their team, with second place winning 2 points. Third scores 1 point, and the last place loser scores zilch for their team."

"Sah-WISH!" Liang smirked in triumph. "Points, smoints; this'll be easy-peasy for us, host-dork."

He soon looked towards Maureen, and grinned.

"We got the Buddah and Maureen on our side!" Liang stated.

"I didn't know you were a Buddist..." Isabel said. "Interesting..."

"Eh, I was raised that way. No big deal, really." Liang shrugged.

"You're not exactly acting that way, dude..." Mozart stated.

"Yeah, now let's go at it in the challenges!" Maureen said, grinning widely and starting to stretch, as...

"Nice try, Maureen, but if your team decided to cheese the challenge by tossing yourself at everyone else, then it wouldn't be any fun for the viewing audience. Unless they were Maureen fans." Chris interrupted. "That's why..."

Chris pressed on a pad, as what appeared to be a giant scoreboard rose from the sands of the beach.

"...Everyone will be chose via a randomizer. That way, everyone will be given a fair chance to fight it out for their team." Chris continued, as he pressed on his pad again.

Almost instantly, the scoreboard started to rapidly go through all of the campers on each team, each picture flashing by real fast.

"For the first part of the challenge, the contestants taking part will be..." Chris announced, as the pictures started to stop on a single camper for each respective team.

"Sting… Pomona… Lance… And Mozart! You guys are it for round one!"

The four campers stepped forward, having been chosen.

"You four shall be… jousting on giant platforms!" Chris said, each tossing over a pungi stick each towards the four.

Mozart looked at his stick, and grinned.

"Heh, this outta be pretty easy; I mastered the bo. A giant Q-Tip is cake!" Mozart confidentially grinned.

Pomona took a look towards Mozart, as a thought hit her…

"Hmm… Mozart's an expert at weaponry. I may have to pull out a trick out of my currently non-existing sleeves..." Pomona thought.

* * *

 **Confessional: Do short sleeves count?**

 **Pomona** : This'll take a lot to set up. Just play it cool until it's just me and Mozart… That's when I'll strike like a snake guarding the fruit of knowledge… Or was he planted there by Satan?

 **Lance** : Need I mention I scored the part of Hamlet in… Hamlet? Everyone was floored by my spear skills; I can translate that to a giant Q-Tip!

* * *

The four were now on a giant platform, ready to square off against one another. Lance and Mozart held their sticks in almost a weapon-like stance, Sting was swinging his around like a baton, and Pomona held hers by her side, whistling a tune.

"Campers ready?" Chris announced. "Then… It's time to BATTLE!"

With a gong sound, both Lance and Mozart lept into the fray, starting to swing their sticks at each other, striking them in the process.

"Boy, I've got first place in the last fencing tourney I was in. You might as well back off now." Lance taunted.

"No can do, dude; I'm going all the way." Mozart responded back, as he continued to jab at Lance, the two of them getting a few blows in.

With Sting, he was facing off against Pomona, each of them having a stare-off.

"Okay, as a fellow nose-ring sporting brother in crime, I promise you, I won't nail you in the face. Besides, getting nailed on the face after a fresh piercing can tend to hurt... Deal?" Pomona asked, as he offered her hand towards Sting.

Sting smiled, accepting her hand. "Deal! And I feel the same way-"

Soon enough, Pomona pulled Sting forward with his arm, and swiftly got behind him, shoving him a bit with her stick.

"Hey, you said we had a deal!" Sting said out loud, turning around.

Pomona soon gave a bit of a shove towards Sting with her stick, as he inched closer to the edge.

"We do. But any and all other body parts are still fair game." Pomona stated back.

"...Good point." Sting agreed, as he was tapped one last time, sending him off the platform, and into the ocean below, resulting in a splash.

 **STING HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!**

"Heh, now to watch these two boys duel to non-death." Pomona said, grinning, as Lance and Mozart continued to duke it out.

Back with the two remaining boys, they continued to trade blows with each other.

"Your skills and swordplay from Hamlet simply will not stand up to the awesomeness that is the Bo! I trained myself at it since I was eight!" Mozart declared.

"Alas, poor Tonfa… For it shall be you that shall take the fall." Lance responded back.

Mozart blinked. "...How you figure out my last name was Tonfa?"

"I noticed your last name stitched onto your swimsuit." Lance admitted.

Mozart looked behind his swimsuit, and sighed.

"...Dang it, mommy." Mozart said out loud, as he looked over at Lance, who raised an eyebrow. "She thought it was a good idea at the time."

The two continued to strike at each other with their sticks, in almost a dueling-like fashion. But Lance was nearing the edge of the platform, as Mozart continued to swing his stick around. Soon, Lance slipped off, but managed to grab onto the edge of the platform, and tried to pull himself back up. But his fingers started to slip off.

But Mozart was looking down at Lance…

"Long live the king, dude..." Mozart stated.

Lance's fingers finally gave way, as he started to fall off the platform.

"Way to use The Lion King on me, you punk!" Lance yelled out, as he splashed into the waters below.

 **LANCE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!**

Soon, it came down to Pomona and Mozart, as the two looked at each other. The two circled around the platform, all while keeping their eyes on each other. Mozart was nearing the edge of the platform…

"Mozart? Is it me, or am I suddenly feeling hot underneath this rashguard?" Pomona asked.

"I dunno. Why not remove it?" Mozart suggested.

Pomona nodded. "Good idea."

She soon removed her rashguard, revealing a black bikini top underneath. On the left side of her chest appeared to be a tattoo of a starfruit.

Mozart started to blush a deep red, as he continued to stare at Pomona, not noticing that she jabbed him with the stick, sending him off the edge and into the waters…

 **MOZART HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND IS POMONA!**

Pomona sported a grin, as she patted on her chest. "I never thought that would actually work! Score one for awesome boobs!"

* * *

In the ocean waters, Mozart resurfaced, with a grin on his face.

"Dude, that starfruit inked on her right boob looked rather bodacious, my good men!" Mozart stated, as what appeared to be a Pokeball was hurled at his head. "Like… Ouch, dude..."

* * *

At the shore, everyone looked at Verna, who starred back at.

"What? It was my lame little brother's Pokeball..." Verna lied, as she turned towards the Inventor still in the water. "Which I want back when you're done bathing in salt water, you geek!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Gotchya! Mozart was caught! Would you like to give a nickname to your Mozart?**

 **Pomona** : The same thing would have also worked with Lance, but what can I say? -She pushes her boobs together- Men always tend to keep their eye on an awesome piece of art embedded on your skin. -She winks at the camera-

 **Verna** : -She is holding the Pokeball rather defensively.- No, I am NOT getting a tattoo on my boob! Or any place for that matter. As for the Pokeball, you think I'm gonna hurl anything else at that inventing doofus? I may be acting like a jerk now, but I rather _not_ hurt anyone if possible.

 **Isabel** : I was raised and told by my grandma and both of my parents to dislike piercings and tattoos… Why am I now suddenly _liking_ them?

 **Marissa** : ...Why do I get the sudden urge for Pomona to give me a Puff-Puff now?

* * *

Back at the beach, Pomona was sitting on a towel, as Isabel approached her.

"Man, that was some pretty smooth moves you've pulled off." Isabel complimented.

"Men tend to always follow their boobies." Pomona joked. "And some girls I know as well."

Isabel couldn't help but giggle, as she pulled out some sunscreen.

"Anyways, think you could do with some sunscreen on your back?" Isabel offered. "Don't want you getting fried out there."

"Oh, big time." Pomona answered back.

Isabel started to slater some sunscreen on as she took notice on something on Pomona's back.

There appeared to be a sunflower tattooed on Pomona's upper back. Isabel was a bit curious about it.

"So, when you get the sunflower inked on you?" Isabel asked.

Pomona smiled back. "Oh, I got that done late last year. Let's just say that I chose the sunflower cause it symbolizes my sunny outlook on life now, as opposed to when I was starting to come out of the closet. Those were some troubling times."

"I see." Isabel nodded. "It's difficult to come out to your folks; I haven't even came out to mine yet."

"I'm sure they'll accept it, no worries." Pomona reassured. "Mine did when I came out at age eleven."

"Wow… Young. But I'm seventeen, and… Well, they are leagues different from your folks." Isabel warned.

Pomona looked at Isabel. "When you do come out to your folks… I'll be by your side."

Isabel gave off a smile. "Thanks, Pomona. I'll totes need it. What with them being highly religious and all."

* * *

Not too far from the two, Ellis was looking at the two, as Marissa was sitting by his side.

"Hey, the two of them's not busy. Why not reconcile now?" Marissa whispered.

"I dunno; they seem to be kinda busy with each other, talking girl talk." Ellis answered.

"I kinda overheard them, and they're talking about tattoos and coming out of the closet." Marissa responded back.

"Should I mention that the last time Isabel got close to a girl… She changed?" Ellis asked. "It was lunch, and it was still the first day of school…"

* * *

 _Ellis was in the cafeteria, as he noticed Isabel, sitting with some girls… Some of who he never seen before._

 _And seated in the center facing Isabel appeared to be a female wearing a red dress shirt, and had some dirty blonde hair with purple highlights. There appeared to be some other females, each of them either spotting highlights of their own, or fully dyed hair._

" _Ellis!" Isabel shouted out loud, noticing her brother. "Come here."_

 _Ellis did as instructed, sitting near his sister._

" _Ellis, meet Sherry. Sherry, meet Ellis." Isabel said out loud._

 _Sherry blinked a bit._

" _You invited that twerp to our table?" Sherry asked._

" _Sherry, be nice." Isabel scolded, as she looked at Ellis. "She's the captain of the Soccer Team."_

 _Sherry scoffed. "Last season, we stomped everyone that came in our path. Including some twerp called Tsukasa, or someone like that. And this year… We plan on doing the same to anyone."_

" _So, Ellis… Is it?" One of Sherry's friends called out. "We're looking for some people to join our team. Maybe you can be towel boy? Or our resident water boy?"_

" _Yeah, our previous ones quit last season. Each of them making up some lame excuse from soccer being against their religion, to some other lame excuse." Sherry stated._

 _Ellis got up from his seat, grabbing up his lunch. "Umm… I think I'll deny your offer, thanks."_

 _Sherry gave off a glare. "And why would you want to forego this once-in-a-lifetime chance, hm? Just think about it; you'll be close to some of the hottest girls around."_

" _If they look like you, I'd prefer not." Ellis stated, as he walked off, as Sherry continued to glare at him, as…_

" _Just… Leave him alone." Isabel suggested to Sherry._

 _Sherry shook that thought from her head, as she looked back towards Isabel. "Yeah, you're right."_

 _She observed Isabel's hair closely, and grinned._

" _You know… If you're gonna be one of us, you gotta have some awesome hair like us. How do you feel about a blue-ish purple?" Sherry suggested._

* * *

"And it didn't take too long for Isabel to change from my sister to… someone who bullied me constantly. Not to mention she would be breaking curfew, causing all sorts of mischief, graffiting walls..." Ellis listed off. "I am quite surprised she didn't come home with a purple and pink mohawk at some point. Or in the back of a police car. Wouldn't surprise me, really. But nevertheless, she stopped caring for me."

Marissa looked over at Isabel, and smiled.

"I'm sure she still cares for you. After all, she's giving Pomona a chance, and she's got the most out-there equips this side of Figaro." Marissa reassured back.

Ellis raised an eyebrow. "RPG reference?"

"You knew me these last four days; or course it is, silly." Marissa responded back, sporting a smirk and patting Ellis on his head. "But I'm sure she'll give you a second chance. Just try."

Ellis nodded. "...Yeah. I'll try to talk to her."

Ellis started to get up and approach Isabel as…

"Campers! It's time for the second portion of the challenge!" Chris announced out loud.

Ellis turned back around, and went back to his team.

"Well… Maybe later..." Ellis grumbled.

"Dang it all for distracting us from our main sidequest, Chris..." Marissa pouted.

* * *

The teams were standing, as Chris was ready to deliver the next part of the challenge. Surprisingly enough, there wasn't anything floating in the water as of now.

"Time for your second part of the challenge! Here, four of you will run out into the water, and swim, skimming through a bed of seaweed, hoping to find a key responding to your team's color. From there, you'll swim over to a time bomb responding to your team's color. First swimmer to disarm their bomb scores 3 points, and so forth." Chris explained. "But be forewarned, the seaweed has enough kick in it to seem alive, and there's also some imported electric eels swimming in the waters as well. And you do not wanna be near that time bomb of yours if it does go off."

"Wait, did you said time bomb?" Steph asked.

"Yes. Yes, I did, Steph." Chris answered back. "Two times."

"Wait, did you say imported electric eels?" Maureen added.

"And why do I think I experienced something like that before?" Korpse asked. "Only in a more 8-Bit fashion involving the Ninja Turtles?"

Chris pressed on his pad again, as the contestant's faces started to flash by in a rapid fashion. Eventually, they stopped…

"Marissa… Drake… Korpse… And Isabel! You two are diving deep!" Chris announced. "Hop to it!"

Marissa sported a grin. "This outta be easy. I've got experience in the Worus Tower when it got submerged in Final Fantasy 5… Bring it."

Drake stayed silent. " _Okay, Drake… Think Snorks. They may be inspired by The Smurfs, but an underwater species is still a species..._ "

Korpse done some stretching. "Pfft, this is nothin'. My uncle Mamoru owns and maintains an aquarium and a series of ocean parks. I've got experience."

Isabel only rocked back and forth. "Seaweed? Ain't no prob. At least it's in better use here than in the Goals and Glitter..."

"Ready?" Chris asked, as everyone nodded. "Annnnddd GO!"

The four campers started to run towards the ocean, as the waters started to submerge them fully, and they started to swim above the bed of seaweed, as they started to look for their key.

" _Dammit, where's that key?_ " Korpse thought while holding her breath, as she looked through the seaweed. But upon seeing something shiny, she tried to reach for it, as the seaweed seemingly slapped her hand. She pulled it back, and soon realized that it swiped one of her spiked wristbands. " _Excuse me, I had two of these things!_ "

She noticed the seaweed seemingly wearing the wristband, as she swiped it from the plant, and placed it back over her wrist.

" _Thank you!_ "

With Drake, he looked around for his key, as he also noticed something. He reached for it, as the seaweed slapped his hand. He pulled it back afterwards.

" _This is gonna be much tougher than once thought..._ " Drake thought.

Isabel, meanwhile, was scanning the bed of seaweed from above, as one of the electric eels noticed her presence. It soon swam towards her, and grazed against her, giving her a mild electric shock. She instantly swam up to the surface to grab some more air.

"Yeowch! That… That hurt more than that whippin' I got after..." Isabel started to say, as the eel was still tailing her. "Yikes, psycho eel stalking me; must keep swimmin'!"

She soon dove back underwater, in search for her team's key.

Marissa was underwater, scanning the seaweed bed for her team's key.

" _Man, good thing I dumped all my points in my observation stat… Otherwise, I be here all day."_ Marissa though, as she saw what appeared to be the key of her color. She tried to get to it, as the seaweed slapped her on the hand. She pulled back a bit.

* * *

 **Confessional: Slappy-Slappy!**

 **Marissa** : Yeah, I should have also spent some points on underwater combat, too. Besides, what's one seaweed gonna do, anyway? Well, aside of using it for various HP restoration grub from Hyun.

* * *

Marissa, feeling frustrated, grabbed up an eel, as it instantly delivered her a shock. She instantly resurfaced, to catch a few breaths of air.

"Hey, loser!" Verna yelled from afar. "That's what Type Charts are there for! Even my lame brother knows that!"

"What? My thought was on that key down there!" Marissa responded back towards Verna. Before diving back down.

* * *

 **Confessional: Type Science!**

 **Verna** : -She looks around in case someone was listening in on her before looking towards the camera.-That's one of the first things I taught my little brother when he asked if he could play my game. -She soon delivers a genuine smile- Don't worry, kiddo; I won't 'make fun' of you forever; at least until Steph is outta the picture. Cause knowing her… She may blackmail me. And after what happened last time…

* * *

Korpse, having surfaced for some air, overheard what Marissa was saying, and dove back down rather quickly.

" _Crap it all; Marissa found her key already!_ " Korpse grumbled in her thoughts, as she continued to look through the seaweed bed. " _Dammit, think on where a key could lay… Well, on the seafloor, obviously._ "

She soon noticed a certain green hue, in the shape of a key, laying on the seafloor…

" _Bingo!_ " Korpse smirked, as she observed the surroundings near the key.

Alongside the temperamental seaweed, there also appeared to be a turtle shell, where a turtle stuck its shell out, seemingly snarling at the goth.

" _Yeesh, booby-trappin' the keys much, Chris?_ " Korpse thought, as she tried to reach for her key, as the turtle started to snap at her fingers. She quickly pulled back, and floated there, trying to think up a plan. " _Okay… How can I even distract shellbrain?_ "

Suddenly, an idea crept up to her, as she quickly removed one of her Blooper earrings, and dropped it in front of the turtle, distracting it. Quickly grabbing the key, she soon went back for her earring, and snatched it, quickly putting it back on. Key in hand, she soon swam towards what appeared to be a bomb, topped with a green circle.

She inserted the key in the slot, as a dinging sound was heard.

 **KORPSE HAS SUCCESSFULLY DISARMED HER BOMB!**

Feeling triumphant, she swam to the surface, where she rose her arms in victory.

"NICE!" Korpse cheered out loud, as an electric eel crept up on her and lightly touched her on the butt…

ZZZAAAPPP!

Korpse now looked a little charred.

"Oww..." Korpse moaned, as she began to swim back towards shore.

* * *

Isabel, upon seeing that Korpse scored a victory for her team, scanned the seabed quickly for her key. She soon found a key with a purple hue to it. Ignoring the slaps from the seaweed, she grabbed up her key, and started to swim towards her team's bomb, with an electric eel still following her.

" _Alright, that tears it..._ " Isabel grumbled in her thoughts, as she delivered some impressive underwater kicks towards the eel. Noticing that Isabel was a threat, it soon backed off, leaving the soccer star alone. She soon swam towards her bomb, inserted the key in the slot, and turned it, effectively disarming it.

 **ISABEL HAS DISARMED HER BOMB!**

Isabel smiled, as she soon resurfaced.

"Bomb disarment… At least it was easier than that stink bomb my former goons planted..." Isabel said to herself.

* * *

Marissa and Drake, noticing that both Korpse and Isabel disarmed their bombs, were still looking for their key.

" _Crap; Korpse and Isabel already disarmed their bombs!_ " Marissa thought, as she looked all around the seafloor, before finding her team's key, hued in red. " _Gotchya!_ "

Marissa soon swam off, as Drake noticed a blue hued key. He grabbed it up and started to follow Marissa towards the bombs.

Upon arriving there, they were shocked to see that…

"10 seconds left?! Urgh, if it weren't for that seaweed..." Marissa grumbling, as she inserted the key in her slot, and turned it.

 **MARISSA HAS DISARMED HER BOMB!**

Marissa, noticing that the timer on Drake's bomb was running low, and Drake swimming closer, had to warn him… Somehow.

" _Drake! Just bail! We don't wanna be near the bombs when-_ " Marissa thought, as…

BOOM!

A cloud of white fizz completely covered Drake, as Marissa dove her hand into the cloud, and pulled a surprised Drake out. The two of them soon swam to the surface, as Marissa looked at her arm, which was dyed chalk-white.

"Well, could have been worse..." Marissa noted, as she looked at Drake. "You okay, valiant knight?"

"...Level with me… How bad is it?" Drake asked.

Marissa could only point towards the reflection in the water near Drake, as he looked towards it.

Drake's face and body was dyed stock white. He looked a bit surprised at his new appearance.

"Oh… dear..." Drake muttered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ka-BOOM!**

 **Marissa** : Um… There's advantages to having a Mime Job Class? ...Yeah, I got nothing.

 **Drake** : -He looks at his purely white arms and legs- ...Hope this comes off eventually. At least it didn't stick to my hair.

 **Stella** : Well, Drake does look like a mime… Maybe I can have a bit of playful fun with him?

 **Verna** : Did I mention that Marissa looked kinda cute in her bikini? -She blushes as she smiles- She can be the Maylene to my Candice any day… -She soon realizes what she said and glares at the camera.- Chris? If that confession ever comes to air… I'm surrounding your bed with LEGOs. Got it?

 **Chris** : Haha… Don't worry; that white paint'll come off in a day or two. I think. Don't hold me for that one. Maybe I shouldn't mention that I got kicked out of both dermatology school and flunked my degree at makeup for Hollywood.

* * *

Back at the beach, Stella was busy applying some black eyeliner on Drake's face, as Verna and Lance watched.

"You sure you're doing it right? I mean, he _is_ a newb at this guyliner stuff." Verna stated. "You're better off asking that emo on the Oddities."

Stella smiled back. "Don't sweat it; my buddy Lova works part-time as a mime; and I subbed in for her when she had to go for a funeral. I know this stuff like the back of my hand~!"

She continued to work on Drake's face.

"Just a little more… And voila~! Mime additions complete! What do you think?" Stella asked, handing over Drake a mirror.

Drake observed his look, which now sported some black around his eyes, along with a black dot at the end of his nose as well.

"Well… I look different." Drake said out loud.

"You know, I got some striped clothes that are roughly your size. Maybe after the challenge, we can complete the look?" Lance offered, as Drake gave him a few blinks. "Hey, it's only for a few days until that stuff wears off."

Stella smiled, as she started to put away her make-up, as Nelson approached her.

"Uh… Stella?" Nelson spoke up.

Stella turned towards him with a warm smile. "Hey, Nelson."

"Look, about that… DNA thing… Should we speak somewhere private?" Nelson asked.

Stella looked towards the ocean, where the Interns were busy setting up the next challenge.

"Well, the next part of the challenge won't be finished for a few more minutes, so or course!" Stella answered back, as the two went into the forest nearby.

* * *

Not too far from the entrance to Challenge Beach, the two of them looked around to see if anyone was listening in.

"Okay, we're in the clear. Now..." Nelson said. "I wanna know something… About… Well, our family."

"Ahh… I'm all ears." Stella responded back.

"You ever heard of the name Jeremy Greene being spoken towards you?" Nelson asked, a bit curious.

Stella did some thinking for a bit. "Ahh, I remember when some fellow classmates asked why I was blonde with green eyes, while my parents had brown hair and grey eyes. That's when I learned I was adopted." She answered back. "Been adopted since I was around 2 months old, and I learned my birth dad's name when I turned 16. I tried searching for him online, but came up empty. Why you ask?"

"Well… My dad's name? Well… It's Jeremy Greene as well..." Nelson admitted.

"Huh… And judging by how we are related and both our dad's names is Jeremy Greene..." Stella wondered, walking in a pace. "There's only one conclusion… We're..."

…

…

…

…

"...Half-Siblings." Stella concluded.

Nelson could only blink, before he smiled towards Stella.

"Glad to get that bit of confirmation down." Nelson said, as he hugged Stella. "Glad to meet ya… Sis."

"Right back at you… bro." Stella responded back, as the two stepped back. "So… What happened to, well, our dad?"

Nelson looked up at the sky, knowing what happened to him.

"...Oh..." Stella realized, that their birth dad has passed on.

"It was sometime last year… He and mom came down with a sickness, and it was clear he wasn't gonna make it… He denied hospital treatment, deciding to stay at home in his final days. The night they passed, he was looking up at the stars, and was muttering the word… Stella." Nelson explained. "I paid it no mind, cause after he passed, I was in mourning for quite a while. And when we first arrived to the island, the first person I noticed was Korpse, so I didn't have the word Stella in mind, at least not until today."

Stella stood there in silence, as she smiled again.

"If it helps any, I think our dad's smiling down upon us, proud of what we became." Stella responded back.

"Yeah..." Nelson said, as…

"Campers! It's time for the third part of the challenge!" Chris announced from afar.

"Well, time to head back towards the challenge." Stella said, as the two of them started to head back towards Challenge Beach. "I'm not gonna go easy on ya, bro~!"

"Right back at ya!" Nelson answered back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Talk about a realization…**

 **Stella** : I can't believe I'm a big sister… Boy, this'll take some getting used to…

 **Nelson** : ...Think I should get my blushies under my eyes truly applied on? Much like how Stella has her stars on?

* * *

The campers were now awaiting for further instructions on the challenge ahead. There was a single platform, along with four balls standing at the middle.

"Now, it's time for part three of your challenge! As you can see here, you have a floating platform, and four balls, large enough to support you." Chris explained. "Your job is to knock each other off the platform. Last person still standing scores points 3 points for their team."

Chris soon pressed down on his pad, as everyone's faces started to flash by rapidly on the screen.

"And our balancers are..." Chris continued, as the faces stopped. "Ellis, Steph, Liang, and… Sting!"

"Er, earth to host!" Steph spoke up. "Sting already done his bit!"

"Ah, but remember… It's all up to a rando choice." Chris spoke back.

Steph grumbled, knowing it was fruitless to fight with the host.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was attempting to balance on their balls… Or trying to. Liang, Ellis, and Steph were having difficulties trying to stay on their balls, all while Sting looked like he was a real pro at it.

"Man, this is stupid. What do you think I am, a clown?" Liang protested.

Steph scoffed at him. "At least you would fit the bill."

Liang darted a look towards Steph. "Don't compare me to a clown, you… Lion."

Steph growled at Liang. "Are… Are you implying that I'm a furry?"

"Ooh, we've got some pre-game jitters going on-" Chris interrupted the two.

"SHUT UP!" Both Liang and Steph shouted back towards the host.

"Um, can we save it for the match-" Ellis tried to ask as Liang and Steph darted a glare towards him, causing him to back off. "Um, nevermind."

"Oh, in that case… Everyone ready?" Chris asked, as everyone nodded. "Then… GO!"

Almost instantly, Steph rolled her ball towards Liang, as he was sent towards Ellis, who tried to dodge Liang, but the impact from Liang's ball sent the both into the waters below. Steph, meanwhile, tried to stop herself from hurdling off the edge, but she too sent herself swimming with the fishes.

 **ELLIS, LIANG, AND STEPH HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED! THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS STING!**

Sting could only stand there, surprised that he managed to score a victory for his team.

"...Did I just win by doing absolutely nothing?" Sting asked himself.

* * *

 **Confessional: Meme creations, brought to you by Sting!**

 **Sting** : Man, things got really heated on that platform…

 **Steph** : I am NOT one of those lame furries… Drake may be one, but NOT me.

* * *

Back at shore, Benny and Korpse were cheering out loud.

"Hot damn, we're finally on the scoreboard!" Benny chirped.

"Yeah, who knew using an internet meme would be enough?" Korpse asked.

Sting could only chuckle. "Thank my dad, who works in the entertainment biz."

"Whoa, really?" Benny asked.

"Yeah; he works as a clown, and taught me all sorts of clowny stuff." Sting answered back.

"Clowny? Like… clowns and stuff?" Benny questioned.

"You betchya!" Sting answered back.

"Heh, who knew that our emo guy had some hidden depths within him?" Korpse responded back.

Not too far from the three, Isabel was doing a bit of stretching, as everyone watched.

"Remember, guys; the key to avoiding cramps in the water is a good stretch!" Isabel instructed.

Maureen, sitting near the other two, nodded in agreement. "Heh, good example."

"Dudes, isn't it quite a bit odd that we're the most athletic peeps in this game?" Mozart asked out loud.

"Well, you do have a point. You do martial arts, I do swimming, and Isabel plays soccer." Maureen stated.

"Wait a moment; how about that pest Cherri?" Liang asked. "Surely she's a bit of a lazybones; all she does is study bugs!"

"She's a lot more tougher than you think." Maureen smirked.

"But she was first boot; trust me… I booted her." Liang remarked back.

"Well, have you ever had to run from a swarm of bugs before?" Mozart asked. "Especially the biting dudes?"

Liang sighed. "...Good point."

* * *

"Campers! It's time for part 4 of your challenge!" Chris announced, as everyone started to pay attention to the host. "As you all know, there was a ripoff show of mine where everyone had to race in random places all across the world. Or course, the host was handsome, but not as handsome as moi."

"Wasn't the third place winner banned from Norway after getting the Bronze at figure skating when they hosted the Olympics?" Ellis asked. "Come to think of it… Did they ever host the Olympics?"

"So, in order to get back at him… I'm only gonna 'borrow' one of his challenges! If you'll direct yourselves towards a table nearby, you'll see on a plate that there's four chili peppers." Chris said out loud.

"Pfft, that's child's play." Liang scoffed.

"Need I mention that it's the Carolina Reaper, one of the most hottest peppers around?" Chris asked.

Liang gulped, as Stella raised an eyebrow.

"Um, isn't it dangerous to consume those raw?" Stella asked.

"Continuing on… Once you eat one of those, you grab one of your team's four keys hanging from the table and you make your way underwater, where you'll find three of your team's chests. One key opens nothing, while the other three keys will open a random chest. Inside holds the key to beat the pain that'll come from consuming that pepper. One of which contains milk, which is key to beating the heat. Fastest team to clear the challenge wins the most points for their team. And don't think you can just sneak a peek at the beverage inside; they're in concealed thermoses." Chris explained, as he pulled out his pad. "And going out for a swim this time are..."

He pressed down on his pad, as on the scoreboard, the camper's faces rapidly sped by, until finally stopping…

"It's gonna be… Stella! Korpse! Maureen! And… Yentoulis!" Chris announced.

"HOT DANG! Finally!" Maureen cheered out loud.

Yentoulis, meanwhile, wasn't feeling so hot.

"...Out there? In that dangerous drink?" Yentoulis asked.

"Yentoulis, you'll do fine." Pomona said, approaching him. "Just… do it for lip-ring girl I want to hook you up with yesterday?"

"Why don't YOU get a lip-ring, Fruit Loop?" Yentoulis argued back.

"That's in the books one day, but seriously. You can do this!" Pomona cheered back, as she departed from him.

Yentoulis sighed. "If you only knew… Urgh… Why can't our challenge been math based? At least we be chilling it while I do all the work."

Not too far from Yentoulis, Stella was prepping herself mentally as both Lance and Drake approached her.

"Hey, Stella; you ready to taste some true spice?" Lance asked.

"Well, yeah..." Stella answered back. "I know I tasted spicy stuff before, but nothing to the degree of a Reaper pepper."

"...You'll do fine." Drake said out loud, sporting a gentle smile.

Stella smiled back. "Thanks, Drake. Still… I experienced pain before… But that was me on a sugar high, and I ended up with a cutie mark on my back."

Lance blinked. "Er, aren't they supposed to be on your thigh?"

Drake looked over at Lance.

"My little sis likes that stuff..." Lance admitted.

"I do, too..." Drake agreed.

"But… I know I can do this. I'm a toughie." Stella responded back.

"Yeah. Besides, it's only some scary chili pepper. What's the worst that could had happened? Lance asked.

Drake, saying nothing, took out a stick and drew in the sand. It showed off a cartoon version of Lance, running around in pain while his tongue was on fire.

Lance sighed. "...Why can't you be a mime that's silent and trapped in a box?"

* * *

A few moments later, Maureen, Stella, Korpse, and Yentoulis were standing in front of a plate of peppers, as Chris sported a wide grin.

"Campers ready?" Chris asked, as nearly everyone nodded. "Then… GO!"

Maureen sprinted over to the peppers, as Stella and Korpse followed not too close behind. Lagging behind was Yentoulis, who approached the peppers with caution.

"Okay, Maureen! There's only one thing stopping you from the deep blue sea… And it's this pepper." Maureen said to herself. "Bottom's up!"

She bit into the pepper, as her eyes started to water.

"Ahh… Kanapapiki..." Maureen cursed out loud, as tears started to develop in her eyes. "Hot..."

Stella was next to the peppers, as she picked one up, and bit into it…

"AAAAAAA! Dang! Frick! Shoot! Crap! Uh… Crumpets!" Stella yelled out in pain. "Sorry for cursing, but OW, these peppers really hurt!"

Korpse reached the peppers, and shook her head. "You call those curse words? Damn, were you raised by Mormons or something?"

"I rather not say any of the more dirtier words." Stella admitted.

"Eh, we're practically adults; besides… Who gonna care that we curse like sailors?" Korpse asked, as she picked up a pepper. "Oh, well. Pepper time!"

She bit into the pepper as…

"AUGGGGGHHHHH! ShitFartTurdMotherfuckerTits!" Korpse yelled out in pain. "THIS IS -BLEEP- SPICY AS -BLEEP- HELL!"

Both Stella and Maureen were surprised at the words coming out of Korpse's mouth.

"Damn, such… sharky language..." Maureen stated.

"Well, how would you react if you ate a pepper that was grown from the devil himself?!" Korpse responded back.

"Um… I act exactly the same?" Stella asked.

"Either case, I got my… Urgh… Pepper done." Maureen said, as she looked towards the keys and grabbed one up. She soon ran towards the ocean, and took off like a torpedo underwater as the two girls watched.

"Dang… We gotta get on the ball!" Korpse stated, as she bit into the pepper again. Her eyes started to water some more. "AAAAHHH! -Long string of bleeps-

Stella blinked. "Dang! I… never thought they find a curse word for the letter X of all letters."

With Yentoulis, he was still standing at the starting line, as Chris stood in front of him.

"Yenty, dude… You wanna get to running." Chris warned.

Yentoulis glared at the host. "I… I don't have to swim. And the name is NOT Yenty, it's Yentoulis."

"Well, okay… But don't come crying to me when you're booted off..." Chris shrugged, as he walked off.

Not too far, his fellow teammates watched in concern.

"We gotta help our fellow mage out, guys." Marissa stated. "He's kinda came down with one of the most dangerous status infliction around: Wall Disease."

"Wait, huh?" Ellis asked. "I don't think I read about that in any of your DnD books, even in the latest editions."

"Wow, who knew that really hot peppers has him stalled?" Nelson responded back.

"Guys? I think this goes beyond RPG status inflictions and demon peppers." Pomona said out loud, as she looked at Yentoulis. "I read his body language coming from experience at the local youth center, and… Yentoulis is scared."

Everyone looked over at Yentoulis.

"Yeah, you may be right. You didn't even call him Yento." Ellis agreed.

"What do you mean, Pomona?" Nelson asked out loud.

"It can't be peppers that he's scared of, nope." Pomona answered back, as she observed the ocean. "It's something else entirely…"

"Yeah… We really should help him." Nelson said out loud, in concern.

* * *

Now underwater, Maureen was swimming rather fast, approaching her team's chest. It was difficult to keep her breath while her tongue was still hurting thanks to the pepper.

" _Okay, almost there..._ " Maureen thought. " _God, whose wise idea was it to create a pepper that is possibly banned by law?! ..._ _Wait, international waters; forgot._ "

She soon approached her chests, and stuck her key inside each of the chests. Only the middle one unlatched, as Maureen grabbed whatever was inside. She soon started to resurface…

"Man!" Maureen yelled out, reaching the ocean's surface and breathing for air. "I do NOT wanna go through that again. Now, to get rid of this burning sensation on my tongue."

She soon opened whatever she grabbed and drunk it whole, as her eyes watered even worse.

"FFFFFFFUUUUUUU-"

* * *

 **Confessional: Cue Price Is Right losing horns here…**

 **Maureen** : -She is holding a bottle of water, with tears streaming down her eyes- ...What did I ever do to you, Atlantic Ocean? Is it cause I yelled out my dreams and aspirations out at you with the setting sun behind my back like from some cheesy anime pilot when I was 8 years old?

* * *

With Korpse, she was swimming towards her chests, all with a burning sensation still in her mouth.

"Okay, I'll never call your favorite foods the essence of crazy people eating it ever again, Darknovel..." Korpse thought. "Though it's gonna be even worse when I soon gotta… Nope, not gonna think about that right now."

She soon reached the chests, as she took out her key, and turned it in one of the locks… It wouldn't unlock.

"Damn." Korpse cursed in her mind.

She done the same thing, but came up short.

"Dammit, got the dud!" Korpse thought, as an idea came to her. "Well… Two can play at that game."

Resurfacing to take in some more air, she soon dove back down towards her chests, and reached between her boobs, and took out what appeared to be a lockpick. Choosing one of her chests at random, she soon managed to undo the lock, and grabbed whatever was inside. She soon resurfaced again.

"Thank you, Skyrim lockpicking skills." Korpse breathed out loud. "Now to consume this crap..."

She opened the bottle, and downed the beverage inside…

 **KORPSE HAS OBTAINED HER MILK! SHE WINS IT FOR HER TEAM FOR THIS PORTION OF THE CHALLENGE!**

Korpse breathed a huge sigh of relief now that the heat in her mouth was dying down.

"Seriously… Screw spicy hell peppers for life! And reincarnation!" Korpse declared, as she finished her milk and swam back to shore.

* * *

Back with the Dorks, they were alarmed at Korpse winning first for her team.

"Cripes, Korpse already won it for her team!" Ellis exclaimed in panic, as Nelson looked all sorts of lovestruck.

"Yeah, isn't she great?" Nelson asked.

"Nelson, you can act all lovey-dovey towards Korpse later; we gotta figure something out to get Yentoulis underwater!" Ellis exclaimed, as he looked at Yentoulis, who was still stalling.

"Ugh, Yentoulis..."

Pomona stood there, doing some thinking.

"Perhaps if I had red hair, I could have disguised myself as Yento..." Pomona stated. "I would have taken on that chili with relative ease."

"Er, wouldn't your… puff-puffs kinda give you away?" Marissa asked, staring at Pomona's chest.

"Good point." Pomona responded back.

* * *

Back with the swimming campers, Stella dove down, holding her key.

"Okay, just turn the key, grab whatever's inside, and consume it. Easy-peasy~!" Stella thought, as she reached her team's chests. Interesting enough, her chest opened all three chests, as she had to make a decision.

"Well… At least I won't have to go back to shore."

Stella chose the middle-most chest, as she resurfaced, and opened the bottle, consuming the beverage inside. She soon spat it out.

"Augh, it hurts even more!" Stella complained, as she looked at the bottle of water she grabbed up. She soon dove back down, hoping to find the milk.

Back with Maureen, she dove back down towards her team's chests, hopefully with the right key this time.

" _Okay, please be the correct key this time. Pretty please, with a guppy on top?_ " Maureen asked in her mind.

She soon reached her chests, as she turned the key in the locks of the two remaining chests. One of which opened. She grabbed the beverage within and resurfaced.

"Whew! Now, to send this pain to Davy Jones locker!" Maureen declared, as she consumed the beverage… She breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew… milk… Beverage of the country gods!"

 **MAUREEN HAS OBTAINED HER MILK!**

Maureen smiled, as she began to dart back towards shore, relieved that the pain in her mouth was gone.

Not too far from Maureen, Stella also resurfaced, holding her beverage. She wasted no time opening it, and consuming it. She smiled as her tongue was being treated by a dairy product.

 **STELLA HAS OBTAINED HER MILK! THIS PORTION OF THE CHALLENGE IS OVER!**

Stella smiled to herself, as she eyed Yentoulis from far off.

"Yikes, poor guy..." Stella said to herself. "I'm not sure what got into him, but he didn't even budge an inch… Maybe I should help."

* * *

 **Confessional: If anyone can do so, it's Stella.**

 **Stella** : We may be on opposite teams, but I still think I should help Yentoulis out. Besides, perhaps maybe being around a cute girl like me will comfort him a bit?

* * *

With the Dorks, they were moaning that they lost that portion of the challenge.

"Augh, Yentoulis? What was with the stalling?" Ellis complained.

Yentoulis turned back around. "This entire challenge is off the walls stupid. Really stupid."

He walked over to his team's pepper and picked it up.

"Who expects us to eat a ghost pepper for ratings for some narcissistic host? Not me!" Yentoulis declared, as he tossed the pepper out towards the sea. "The ocean can have that pepper for all I care."

Yentouls huffed, as he walked far off, as Stella approached Ellis.

"Um, Yentoulis?" Stella asked, approaching him, as he turned around.

"Whatta you want, Stars?" Yentoulis responded back, clearly not in the mood.

Stella stepped back. "...Nothing."

Yentoulis turned back around, as he walked away from the group, as Stella approached the Dorks.

"I only wanted to help him; ask what was wrong." Stella said out loud.

Pomona looked out at sea, and back towards Stella.

"I… may have a hunch." Pomona spoke up, in a serious tone. "I've a feeling that Yentoulis… Has Aquaphobia. Or a fear of water."

"Ahh..." Stella realized. "Then why don't you guys help him?"

"We want to, but with how snappy he got with you..." Pomona responded back. "But we'll try."

Stella let out a gentle smile. "Good. Now, I gotta get back to my team. See ya later!"

She ran back towards her team, as Ellis, Nelson, and Marissa approached her.

"So, our fellow party member has Aquaphobia?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah… If we only knew first-hand." Pomona answered back.

"Hey, it ain't your fault; not at all." Nelson reassured.

"Hope we can help him out..." Ellis said out loud, as everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Not too far from shore, the pepper that Yentoulis threw out was suddenly grabbed up by a red tentacle. It soon dragged it down, to where it was consumed by what appeared to be a giant, red octopus.

Its eyes soon watered, and started to glow in anger…

* * *

"Campers!" Chris announced. "It's time for the fifth portion of this challenge!"

Everyone soon turned their attention towards the host, as he sported a huge grin.

"As you can see, the platform from the third part of the challenge is back. Thanks a lot to who ended it in four seconds flat." Chris said out loud.

"Hey, like we were to know Sting would win by doing absolutely nothing." Verna stated, giving a look at the emo-dressed teen.

"Only this time, the task is the same; only instead of balancing on top of balls, you'll be balancing on top of the platform itself." Chris continued. "But you know how we do things around here..."

A booming sound was heard, as from the distance, what appeared to be a beach ball landed at the camper's feet.

Verna picked up the beach ball, and gave a look towards the host.

"Like we're supposed to be scared of some beach ball." Verna spoke up.

"YARRRRR! Ye be eating thine words, Verna!" A voice, sounding seemingly close to Ada boomed out, as a small ship came into view. Ada, donning a pirate's hat, was sailing a ship and stopped it within distance of the floating island. "Ye be dealing with Captain Ada, and me trusty cannon, yo! One launch from this baby will send a ball hurdling towards da four unlucky enough to be tip-toeing on ye floating isle."

* * *

 **Confessional: Captain Ada; the Party Pirate of the Seven Seas!**

 **Steph** : She… has GOT to be kidding…

 **Drake** : ...She does make for a good pirate.

 **Lance** : What the… She's a better actor than me! I really gotta step up my game.

* * *

"So, four of us really gotta deal with a pirate Ada?" Steph asked.

"Correct you are! And going on our merry little trip are..." Chris continued on, as he took out his pad, and poked at it, allowing the scoreboard to cycle through the camper's faces. It soon stopped, revealing who had to take on the challenge.

"...Nelson! Drake! Korpse! And… Isabel!"

Korpse smirked. "I've a feeling I saw many a challenge somewhere like this before…"

"Hey, Korpse!" Nelson said out loud, trying to conceal his blushing face. "Don't think I'll go easy on ya!"

Korpse grinned back. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The four campers were now on the floating island, awaiting for the signal to start.

"Campers, ready?" Chris asked out loud, as the four nodded. "Then… GO!"

The cannon soon fired at the island, causing it to rock back and forth. Everyone kept a steady footing on the island, as the cannon fired again, sending some soccer balls the camper's way.

"Hehe..." Isabel sported a grin. "You're making this too easy, Ada."

She soon kicked them away from the island, as one missed and nailed Drake in the face.

"Oooooffff..." Drake moaned, as he nearly fell into the water, but shook the pain away.

The cannon fired again, this time, it being a bowling ball being shot at the campers.

The campers were quick to dodge it, as the ball landed at the edge of their floating platform, quickly dipping it to the side for a bit.

"Whhhoooaaa!" Nelson cried out, as he was launched forward, and splashing down into the ocean below him.

 **NELSON HAS BEEN ELIMINATED FROM THIS PORTION OF THE CHALLENGE!**

Nelson resurfaced from being tossed into the water, and groaned.

"Dang it." Nelson grumbled, as he started to swim back to shore.

Once the island stopped rocking, the cannon started to fire again, this time, it being what appeared to be…

"Beach balls?" Korpse asked. "Well, it is fitting, what with this being an ocean based challenge and all-"

She was soon nailed on the face by a beach ball, sending her hurdling off the edge.

 **KORPSE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED FROM THIS PORTION OF THE CHALLENGE!**

Korpse grumbled, as she also started to swim back to shore.

Back on the floating island, the soccer balls were being fired upon Drake and Isabel, as the soccer player started to kick them off the island.

"Heh… Is that what you got, ya pirate?" Isabel yelled towards Ada, sporting a smirk, as she kicked yet another soccer ball away. "You forgot who you're dealing with, hm?"

Ada laughed heartily. "Yarrr-har-har-har! Ye impress me, lassie. How 'bout after ye challenge, we hang with ye?"

Isabel looked all around, and at her teammates back on shore.

"I… have other plans in store." Isabel answered back. "But doesn't mean I can't go all Inazuma Eleven on ya now and today!"

Ada grinned towards Isabel. "Ye has my respect. But, can ye withstand some more of me-"

At that moment, something slammed on the bottom of the floating platform, sending both Drake and Isabel into the waters below.

 **BOTH DRAKE AND ISABEL HAS SPLASHED INTO THE WATER! BUT DUE TO DRAKE SPLASHING BEFORE ISABEL, SHE WINS THIS PORTION OF THE CHALLENGE FOR HER TEAM!**

Drake resurfaced, as he looked down at the reflection of the water on his face.

"Ahh, crud… The eyeliner ran..." Drake lamented, as Isabel resurfaced behind him.

"Whoa, you wear eyeliner?" Isabel asked.

"Stella said it would fit for my… current mime appearance." Drake answered back. "...Yeah, hope this white stuff washes off eventually."

"I'm sure it will, in time." Isabel reassured, as the two started to swim back towards the shore.

* * *

Back on her ship, Ada watched the two swim off, as she grinned.

"Heh, guess the mate's done it, yo." Ada said, as she started to sail her ship back towards shore, as what appeared to be the same red octopus from before watched from underneath…

* * *

Yeah, another cliffhanger… You're really starting to love these, huh?

 **NEXT TIME:** The remainder of the challenge.


	14. Beach Blanket Brouhaha -Part 3-

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me. Please support the official release.

 **BaconBaka's Bites** : Yikes… I never thought this chapter could take so long. Like I said last chapter, this was meant to be a two parter. But stuff happens, resulting in it becoming a three parter. Nevertheless, the chapter is done, and then some.

It's time to conclude this challenge!

* * *

Back on shore, Ellis have watched Isabel kicked many of Ada's shots back into the water, as he smiled.

"Huh, still got game, huh?" Ellis said to himself.

"Yeah… You're real lucky to have her, ya know." Marissa responded back, sitting down next to Ellis.

"Be lucky you didn't meet her during her days in the Goals & Glitter." Ellis said out loud. "You be lucky to even leave with at least two party members still standing, and you at low HP."

"Eh, my party's tough enough to handle some silly jocks with a possible criminal record." Marissa declared back. "If all else fails, we sic Mecca on 'em."

"I would advise against that; they're kinda at a higher level than you, no offense." Ellis said. "I even saw Sherry in the back of a police car at some point. Either case… My sis changed by a whole lot."

Isabel, walking nearby, overheard Ellis talking, and hid herself out of view, but close enough to hear Ellis talk to Marissa.

"You know how an influence can truly change a person?" Ellis continued. "Well, the same was true for my sis..."

* * *

 _In Ellis and Isabel's house, Ellis was pouring some milk into a glass, and started to consume it, as he spat it out in the sink._

" _Yuck! This tastes all sorts of sour!" remarked Ellis, as some taunting laughter was heard from the other room. He knew who it instantly was. "Isabel!"_

" _How'd you like tasting expired milk, loo-ser?" Isabel taunted out loud, sticking out her tongue and waggling it around._

" _Wait..." Ellis realized. "Did you?"_

" _Yep, left it near some intense heat until it spoiled. That's what you get for eating the last pizza slice." Isabel answered back smugly._

" _You could have put a post-it note on the box..." Ellis responded back._

 _At another point, in the bathroom, Ellis had brushed his teeth, and was about to gargle on some mouthwash, as he spat it back out._

" _Augh… This tastes like..." Ellis moaned, as he looked at a bottle near the toilet…_

" _...Toilet cleanser..."_

 _Isabel could be heard giggling from outside the bathroom._

" _Isabel! You could have poisoned me!" Ellis yelled out loud._

" _Soooooo? What if I may have?" Isabel taunted from outside the bathroom._

* * *

"But that was just small potatoes as to what truly caused me to push her out of my life..." Ellis continued. "I did mention my grandma several times in the past, did I?"

"No, not really." Marissa answered back. "Was she a key factor in everything that happened?"

"Indirectly. You see, Grandma was respected in her community, what with her huge faith in God and all. In fact, the town I was living in, you could pretty much use if they ever decided to make a live action movie based on that really old cartoon _Davey and Goliath_." Ellis explained.

"That beyond-too-Mary Sue of a cartoon?" Marissa asked, as Ellis nodded. "I'll probably have to ask Drake about it later on..."

"Either way, Grandma ruled the household in her final years. Believe me, she would not think highly of you thanks to you playing DnD and all." Ellis said out loud.

Marissa groaned. "One of those who believes that DnD involves summoning demons? We're on the LEVEL. Trust me."

"I do. Anyways, Isabel and I attended a religious school up until her passing, to which we transferred to a normal school. But then I be repeating myself. After Grandma passed, we had her cremated so we could have her all the time. But… Isabel had other plans. It was around December, when she done the unthinkable..."

* * *

 _In Ellis' room, he was playing on a 3DS, as Isabel walked into his room, and tossed his phone onto his bed._

 _"Here, squirt." Isabel muttered. "Hope you learn to not leave your junk in the bathroom while I'm taking a crap."_

 _Ellis looked up to see Isabel, looking at him._

 _"Left a little… surprise in there for you on your phone." Isabel said, as she gave off a smirk before leaving the room._

 _Ellis raised an eyebrow as he grabbed up his phone and turned it on. He was shocked and horrified at what he saw next…_

 _There was a pic of his grandma's urn on the screen… The urn was shattered and her ashes were spilled over._

 _And it was posted all over Facebook with the caption._

 _'Grandma needed some air. Thought I let her air out a little'_

 _He was stunned, as he tried to delete it, but the notifications started to come in… Mainly angry emojis, as well as some messages to him._

 _'You outta be ashamed.'_

 _'Did your grandma really deserve to have that happen to her?!'_

 _'Pearl Fey did it again. And this time, she didn't bother having it spell IAM'_

 _'Oooooooh wow...Poor water on her she looks thirsty'_

 _'Guess the guy who did this won't be 'urning' his paycheck'_

 _'Whoa dude, dunno what pissed YOU off but damn.. I bet that's gotta be worth at least a year of being closed off from social media and TV.. next to being grounded.'_

 _'You… We loved her in our community… And for you to disturb her after she earned her rightful rest… Our Lord and Savior will NOT forgive you for your sinful misdeed, and you will someday and hopefully suffer for what you have done. Good day.'_

 _Ellis tried to type down a status, stating it wasn't his fault when all of a sudden…_

 _ELLIS ALYSSA HUMBERT! GET IN THE LIVING ROOM… NOW!_

 _Ellis gulped. He knew he was in for it now..._

* * *

 _A few minutes later, Ellis was outside, with the snow starting to fall, as he rubbed his sore butt. He even had a suitcase next to him._

 _"And we do NOT want to see you around our property ever again!" Ellis' dad roared out, as he slammed the door in front of Ellis' face._

 _Ellis looked all sorts of teary-eyed. "But… It wasn't even my fault..."_

 _Ellis started to walk off, as he looked up towards the house one final time, as he saw Isabel, giving off a devious smirk towards him…_

 _"...She didn't even defend me..." Ellis muttered to himself._

* * *

"I tried to find somewhere to stay the night, but all my 'former' friends denied me on the spot. They couldn't be friends with anyone who disgraced their family, even if it wasn't their fault..." Ellis continued. "I lost a lot of faith in humanity that day… And it's why I'm a fibber..."

Marissa was silent during the second part of Ellis' story. After a short few seconds…

"Wow… Just… Wow." Marissa muttered.

"I eventually deleted my old Facebook, and went dark for a while." Ellis said out loud. "All because it wasn't my fault..."

Marissa only smiled back. "I know it ain't your fault. And Isabel? ...I have a strong feeling she may have been set up."

"You… think?" Ellis asked.

"Family is family, Ells." Marissa answered back, patting him on the head. "Even if Isabel did push you out of the family… I know that deep down inside, she didn't want to do it."

"CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR THE SIXTH AND FINAL PART OF THIS CHALLENGE!" Chris announced out loud.

Ellis nodded, as the two got up. "Well… Final round. You ready to do this, Marissa?"

Marissa smiled. "You betchya. We may be down a lotta points, but we can always stage some kinda comeback."

The two of them started to walk towards Chris, as Isabel just sat there in silence.

"...All of that happened… All of that happened because of my stupid peer pressure..." Isabel muttered to herself.

* * *

 **Confessional: Wow… Talk about deep…**

 **Isabel** : I now have to find some way to make it up to Ellis… Just think…

* * *

The teams were now standing, awaiting orders from the host himself. There seemed to be just four sacks, colored in their respective teams' colors.

"Now, for your final portion of this challenge… Has any of you ever heard of the game Octopus?" Chris asked.

Everyone was silent. Silent enough for a cricket to be heard chirping in the background. They soon looked towards Ada, who had a cricket on her shoulder.

"What? I picked this bad boy up off-camera." Ada excused herself. "Tempo here's gonna be my go-to tune buddy, yo!"

Soon, a seagull swooped down and snagged up the cricket, eating it whole. She soon facepalmed.

"Dammit." Ada groaned. "I knew I should have invested on a cage..."

"Anyway… The task of that game is to grab as much gold from a treasure chest as you can, all while avoiding the vicious tentacles of an octopus." Chris explained. "And today is no exception. We've actually constructed around four octopi, modeled after the giant Pacific octopus! Only more buffed up!"

"Wait, so… We're dealing with some octopi whose got abs?" Pomona asked.

Korpse could only giggle. "Only if you're playing as a hunk of an Octoling."

"Anyways, the team with the most gold from their chest by the end of this challenge while avoiding their octopus scores the most points, blah-blah, you heard it all by now. Let's get the swimmers randomized!" Chris said out loud, as he pressed down on his pad.

The giant monitor flashed the contestants' heads on-screen, until it finally stopped…

"...And going out there for one final swim are… Ellis! Stella! Sting! And… Maureen!" Chris announced.

Ellis shrugged, as he, along with Stella, Sting, and Maureen started to walk towards their colored sacks.

"Swimmers ready?" Chris asked, as his phone went off.

"Lunch date?" Stella asked the host.

"Nah… Something involving that giant octopus… Eh, nevermind. We're already behind schedule." Chris shrugged it off. "You four ready?"

The four nodded back.

"Then… GO!" Chris ordered, as the four grabbed their sacks and ran into the ocean, all while what appeared to be the remains of a mechanical red octopus tentacle floated by the host.

* * *

In the waters itself, Maureen was swimming as fast as a torpedo, diving every so often to find where her treasure chest was. She soon found it, and dove towards it.

The other three soon followed suit, diving towards their chests…

" _You think this last bit was a tad too easy?"_ Maureen thought. " _I mean, Chris did mention the threat of an octopus."_

Almost on-cue, a purple-hued octopus was staring down at Maureen, obviously pissed it was stealing its treasure.

" _Ahh, there it is."_ Maureen muttered in her thoughts, as she reached behind her back, producing what appeared to be a jar. " _Maybe this'll distract you long enough?"_

The purple octopus soon accepted the jar, as Maureen quickly filled her sack full of gold, and started to make her way back to shore.

With Stella, she was also filling her bag with gold, but had to flee early when the octopus started to get wise to her.

Sting also filled his sack full of gold, all while distracting his green octopus with a stick.

" _Wow, who knew playing catch somehow even worked with an octopus?"_ Sting thought, as he started to swim back towards the shore.

With Ellis, he was starting to fill up his sack, all while he noticed what remained of his octopus was laying on the ocean floor.

" _Okay, just fill this sack and make it back to shore._ " Ellis thought to himself. " _I rather not be here for TOO long..._ "

He soon had it filled up, as he started to swim, when a red tentacle grabbed ahold of his ankle.

" _What the hell?_ " Ellis thought, as he was soon dragged away, all while underwater, dropping his sack in the process.

* * *

Maureen soon resurfaced, and placed the sack on her team's mat.

 **MAUREEN HAS ARRIVED HERE FIRST WITH HER SACK OF GOLD! SHE WINS THIS PORTION OF THE CHALLENGE!**

Maureen could only smile warmly. "Heh… Easier than I thought."

Sting and Stella soon resurfaced, having placed their sacks on their team's mat.

 **STING AND STELLA HAVE ALSO ARRIVED WITH THEIR TEAM'S GOLD, THUS EARNING SECOND AND THIRD!**

Sting could only look at Stella's sack of gold.

"Let me guess; toughie of a time with your octopus?" Sting guessed.

"How'd you know?" Stella asked.

"Your sack, man. It looks a bit frail and empty." Sting observed. "I guess your octopus decided to pick today of all days to be an Ebeneezer Scrooge?"

"And with that, this portion of the challenge is over!" Chris announced. "Ellis! You can come out of the ocean now!"

But there was silence being heard in the air.

"Ellis?" Chris asked, now getting worried. "Don't do this to me, man. I don't need another lawsuit on my hands; especially after what happened in Vegas!"

"Do… I really wanna know?" Steph asked out loud.

Suddenly, there appeared to be splashing on the ocean's surface.

"Pfft! HELP!" Ellis, trying to resurface above water yelled out. "Octopus has my leg! I-"

He was soon dragged back underwater, as everyone could only watch.

"Ada! Gyan! Freight!" Chris yelled out loud. "Go out there in the ocean waters with that boat and save Ellis!"

But both Ada and Gyan could only shake their heads, as Freight was busy tinkering with the engine.

"We can't. Somehow, that boat's engine became a total wreck." Ada responded back in a serious tone.

"Man… This is nuts!" Chris said out loud. "I can't end up back in prison! They make you sew up doilies in Minimum Security! DOILIES!"

Maureen, having heard enough, started to run towards the ocean, when all of a sudden…

"Hold on, little bro! I'm coming!" Isabel yelled out, as she started to sprint towards the ocean, and dove in, starting to swim towards Ellis.

* * *

Ellis, with his leg still being clutched to by the octopus, was struggling to get free. But it proved to be nearly impossible…

And his air started to give out, as everything started to become a blur to him…

* * *

 _Now, on the cold and snowy streets, Ellis was wondering what used to be his town. He tried to enter any of the buildings to get warm, but once they saw who he was, they quickly denied his presence. He even tried to huddle close to a fire made by some homeless people, but he too was given the heave-ho. Soon, he was outside the boundaries of town, walking to who-knows-where..._

" _I don't understand… Even those homeless people have social media?" Ellis thought, as he shivered hard._

 _He soon collapsed, as he started to crawl towards a street sign, as the snow started to get heavier._

 _Ellis soon looked up at the night skies, as he closed his eyes._

" _God… If there is one… I would like to apologize for… Well, everything. With annoying my parents, and my sister… I also would like to apologize for something that wasn't even my fault. And thanks to that, I was besmirched by the town… I know heading back home would be impossible now… But please… I'm asking for a new start… Just to start off fresh and without this turnmoil I somehow caused… It's all I ask for… Again..."_

 _He sighed._

" _...I'm sorry."_

 _He soon shivered, and laid there, as the snow started to bury him._

 _A few moments later, what appeared to be some flashing red and blue lights soon pulled to the side of the road, and its occupant stepped out._

" _...Son?"_

 _Ellis could only look up to see a police officer holding out their hand._

* * *

Ellis shook out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see Isabel, starting to approach him, all while she extended her arms.

" _Isabel_?" Ellis could only think.

Isabel simply nodded, as the octopus could only try to slap at the soccer player.

She quickly dodged the blow, as she noticed what appeared to be a loose sharp piece of coral. Grabbing it up, she swam over to the tentacle grasping Ellis.

" _Release my little brother… NOW!_ " Isabel demanded in her thoughts, as she stabbed at the octopus with the coral.

It soon reeled back in pain, letting his prey go, where he soon started to sink to the bottom, clearly out of air.

Isabel, wasting no time, dropped her coral and swam to Ellis, grabbed him up and started to make their way to the surface, trying to keep Ellis' head above water.

"Don't go dying on me, little bro. It ain't your time yet!" Isabel pleaded back, as she swam back towards the shore, and laid Ellis down on his back.

The other campers soon started to approach the two, worried about their fellow contestant.

Isabel started to compress on his chest, and even gave him mouth-to-mouth. For a while, it seemed to look hopeless, when until around the third time…

Ellis started to cough, as he weakly opened his eyes.

"...Isabel?" Ellis asked, looking up towards Isabel.

"Yeah?" Isabel responded back.

"...You saved me… But… Why?" Ellis questioned.

"Because… You're my little bro. I couldn't let you die before it was your time." Isabel responded back.

Ellis simply looked at Isabel. "...Thanks. This still doesn't change things..."

"I know..." Isabel answered back.

"But..." Ellis continued. "...It's a start."

"Ellis..." Isabel smiled upon Ellis as…

"Yeah, yeah. Enough sappy stuff. It's time to tally up the points!" Chris said out loud, interrupting the two's moment.

Ellis looked over at Isabel.

"You think I be disqualified if I give him the 'Ellis Special'?" Ellis asked.

"...Yeah, probably." Isabel answered back.

Ellis grumbled. "Dang it."

* * *

 **Confessional: Who doesn't love some good sap every now and then?**

 **Ellis** : Well, today was a bust. Not to mention that I nearly died… All I can say about that? ...Thanks, sis.

 **Isabel** : Heh, guess Ellis still knows everything his older sis taught him. -She gives off a giggle-

* * *

Soon, all of the contestants were standing on their team's mats, as Chris approached them, sporting a wide grin.

"Man, we had one WILD challenge today! We had water! And a near drowning!" Chris announced.

Ellis could only give off a light growl towards the host.

"But there's one team that shined their brightest today, and that team is… The Wannabees, with them scoring 10 points! Congrats!" Chris confirmed.

The four teammates on the Wannabees cheered out loud.

"Nice!" Isabel grinned, as she slapped Maureen on the back. "But we truly gotta thank our MVP of this challenge right here!"

Maureen could only smile towards Isabel. "Eh, you're the true MVP; you saved a life."

"Hey, he's my little bro." Isabel responded back. "Who I still wish to reconcile with someday."

"And as the winners of the challenge, you and your families each receive tickets for a vacation on a cruise ship!" Chris announced.

"Eh, give my tickets over to that bug girl we eliminated on Day 1." Liang shrugged. "Like my seasick family would want to go on some pleasure cruise."

"Second place goes to… The Oddities!" Chris continued. "You aren't sending anyone home tonight."

"Good, cause… Who could we even vote for?" Korpse asked.

"And in third place are… The Krew." Chris continued still. "Meaning that for one of you Dorks… Your time in the game is as good as sunk. Meet you five at the Campfire tonight."

The host soon started to leave, as…

"WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!"

Larry soon burst out of the forest, and in front of the host, as one of the campers took notice.

"Larry?" Isabel asked, as she looked at Ellis.

"Even I'm no clue as to why he's here." Ellis responded back. "He was around yesterday..."

"Really? Dang..." Isabel muttered. "Sherry works fast..."

Larry stood there, panting every ounce of breath, as Chris stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Well… The thing is..." Larry started to answer. "YOU GOTTA MAKE ME AN INTERN!"

The host was shocked.

"Wait, really? This is a first; usually I held lotteries for interns." Chris muttered.

"I can't go back home; it's WAY outta control there! I'll work for you! I'll even find the latest in hair care products for you!" Larry pleaded.

"Yee-ikes. This is the most desperate I ever seen Larry..." Ellis noted.

"Yeah, I agree..." Isabel nodded.

Chris stood there in thought, as he looked at Larry. "Well, you had me at hair care. You're hired!"

Larry smiled. "Thank you! I promise you, I'll not let you down!"

* * *

 **The Dorks Camp**

* * *

The campers, now in their original outfits, were sitting around the table in their RV, discussing about the recent events.

"We got a new intern in our ranks..." Yentoulis said out loud. "...You gotta be REALLY desperate to join Total Drama as an intern. Liar-Liar, doesn't your friend know the high mortality rate there is for an Intern?" He asked towards Ellis.

"Well, he did state that his home life is outta control." Ellis answered back. "I didn't think it would escalate to such levels as this."

"Outta control? I know you mentioned your home life before, and that his sister's a high-class bitch. But how dangerous is his clan?" Marissa asked.

"Well, both their parents have to work two jobs and triple shifts, so by the time they come home, they're wiped. They even work holidays… Yeah, the economy has really messed with them. So most of, if not all of the time… Sherry's in charge." Ellis explained.

"Can you tell us more about this Sherry girl?" Nelson asked.

"Well… She thirsts for power and dominance over all. And with both her and Larry's folks out of the house all the time…" Ellis explained. "She's also very… persuasive. After she got Isabel to join her squad, she managed to soon encourage Jackie and Aquagreen to join. Two who I had good friendships with before Sherry entered the fray."

"Ahh, I hear ya." Pomona nodded. "Rumors can be such a pain. I just tune them out. Especially the ones involving someone's Uncle's Stepson's daughter's fiance who works for Nintendo."

"Either case, I gotta talk to him later." Ellis stated. "But for now… Who do we even vote off?"

"Yeah, we all grew so close..." Marissa muttered. "Dammit, I knew we would have to vote off one of our eventually, but not this soon."

"Tell me about it..." Nelson responded back. "Should we vote for ourselves?"

"I highly doubt it would work..." Pomona answered back.

"Eh, let's vote for the obvious and boot myself out." Yentoulis grumbled.

"Why?" Marissa asked.

"Well, don't you all have any plot for yourselves? Froot Loop has yet to hook up with Captain Tsukasa, Girl has Goth to oggle over, and Liar-Liar still has to hook up with Curls. Not to mention your plots with everyone. As for me?" Yentoulis answered back.

GENKI floated over Yentoulis, seemingly concerned.

"Master, you seem stressed." GENKI said out loud. "Do you require any attention?"

Yentoulis shook his head. "No thanks, I'm good."

* * *

 **Confessional: Can we imagine GENKI as Baymax?**

 **Nelson** : Heck, I still gotta get to know Stella more. How can I do so if I'm at the Playa?

 **Marissa** : Man, we're about to lose a fellow party member… Who knew that this game could be so hard?

 **Pomona** : Yeah, poor Jasper can tend to get into rumors too easily…

* * *

 **The Krew**

* * *

Currently, Lance was currently teaching Drake on how to truly mime like a pro. Stella was nearby, watching the two.

"Okay, we're gonna start you off on the basics; pretend you're trapped in a box." Lance instructed, as he done a trapped-like motion with his body. "It's basically the first thing they taught you in Mime School."

Drake nodded, as he copied Lance's motions.

"Good. You've got those basics down pat, pal." Lance complimented back.

"...When do we get to the rope work?" Drake asked.

Lance put his finger in front of his mouth. "Tut-tut! Mimes are supposed to be silent, ya know. But we'll get to the rope stuff soon enough."

Stella couldn't help but giggle, as she noticed Verna leave the cabin. She soon got up and approached Verna, who was near the forest.

"Uh, Verna?" Stella asked.

Verna growled under her breath. "Whatever it is, make it quick."

"You… Mentioned that you had a, and I quote, 'lame little brother' earlier." Stella responded back. "Can… You give me some tips on how to be a… Well, a big sis?"

Verna looked at Stella for a few seconds, stunned at why Stella would ask something like that.

"...Why?" Verna asked.

"Well… I learned before I got on the show that my mom? She's pregnant." Stella lied. "We're not sure what the gender is."

Verna could only stare at Stella, until she motioned for her to follow her. The Idol followed suit, as Steph exited the cabin.

"Where's Stella going with Verna, hm?" Steph asked herself, as she started to tail the two.

* * *

Now far enough from camp, Verna darted around before she placed a hand on Stella's shoulder.

"Before I say anything, this stays between us two. We clear?" Verna asked, with any hostility within her gone.

Stella simply nodded.

"Good. The reason I asked you to keep quiet? Well, I actually this bitchy persona you usually see on TV and movies." Verna admitted.

"To be honest… You were trying way too hard." Stella responded back.

"Well, you know my 'lame little brother' I mentioned earlier?" Verna asked, as Stella nodded. "To tell you the truth… He ain't lame. Like, at all. I actually truly care for him. Even when he was in my mom's womb, I cared for him and hugged him. Sure, I hugged my mom's belly in the process, but I've a feeling he knew that once he exited, he would have one awesome older sis always there to look out for him."

Stella nodded in understanding.

"In fact, we collaborated together to think up the perfect plan for me to get far in the game." Verna continued. "We studied several reality TV shows, and we both learned that the CPN bitch girl usually goes far in the game. Sooooo… After studying up on bitchy girls on various TV shows… Well, my little bro made my accessories. Yep, these things? All fake, including my earrings, which are clip-on. And my first attempt at make-up? Hehe… It was a total mess."

"That bad?" Stella asked, as Verna nodded.

"I looked like a clown." Verna responded back. "Which I have a slight fear towards…"

"If you wanted help on make-up, I could have offered." Stella said out loud. "Either us or Steph."

"Mom eventually stepped in and helped me on that front." Verna responded back. "In either case, I was ready to take on the game. But I knew that behind the scenes..."

Stella stared at Verna with interest, almost like she was about to blurt out a secret.

"Anyways, little sibling help. Just be cool, kind, and loving to them, okay?" Verna suggested with a warm smile. "I know you can do it."

Stella smiled back. "Yeah… Well, I best let you go off your way. See ya later!"

Stella turned around and started to make her way back to camp, as Verna started to head her way to her secret spot, as Steph took note of everything.

"Sooooo… Our bitch is actually a wannabee bitch?" Steph asked as she grinned. "Hehe… Perfect. I got dirt on you now, Verna..."

* * *

 **Confessional: She truly is a Dirt Devil.**

 **Steph** : Oh, don't worry, Verna… I won't expose you quite yet. But you may wanna start shaking in your shoes.

 **Stella** : Duh, why didn't I think of that? I used to babysit all the time!

 **Verna** : Why did I just tell Stella the ins and out of being a big sis? Cause… We're one and the same, now.

* * *

 **The Oddities**

* * *

Inside their house at their camp, Korpse and Sting were sitting on the couch, kicking back after a long challenge. Benny was nearby, twirling a wooden sword.

"Second place hype!" Korpse cheered out loud. "Hell yeah! We keep this up, and this team of three will be one to watch out for until the Merge!"

"Yeppers!" Sting responded back, as he sported a sly grin. "Although, I couldn't help but notice that you couldn't keep your eye off Nelson."

Korpse blushed. "Hey, he's a cutie..."

"That, and he couldn't help but look at you too." Sting continued. "Or at your ankles and lower back."

Korpse chuckled, as she picked up a nearby game controller. "And it wouldn't help if I decided to mess with your save file a bit. You've stared at Maureen too, pal."

It was now Sting's turn to blush. "Well, true… But what do you expect from me? She was cute in her swimsuit!"

"Soooo… You have a crush on her?" Benny asked, as he sheathed his wooden sword. "It's okay, you can tell us."

"Err… I like ladies with blue hair, and she's smart, and…" Sting listed off. "The latter reason's why I've no feelings for Olivia. Not that she's a bad person, far from it. But I just have more of a connection with Maureen than I do with Olivia."

"So, you want us to hook you two up?" Korpse offered. "You know, a little dinner, a little dancing… Perhaps you two may partake in a movie together?"

"Hm… You know, I may take up your offer." Sting responded back. "You know of any oceanic movies that I can show her? Ones which doesn't involve bloodthirsty beings willing to drag someone down to their grisly demise?"

Korpse could only sit there and think. "Hmm… _Free Willy_? No, bad idea; the actual whale died when they did free him. _Cast Away_? Nope, the ball most likely landed ashore in either Antarctica, probably."

"Waterworld?" Benny offered out loud.

"Dude, that flick was a train wreck." Korpse answered back. "And no map tat could save that."

Sting raised an eyebrow. "Er, what?"

"Trust me on that; my buddy Film-Reap is a fan of movies, and even she couldn't stomach it." Korpse said, shivering a little. "She gave it two thumbs down. And two large toes down. And the stale popcorn of stanky…"

"That bad, huh?" Benny asked, as Korpse nodded. "Okay… Perhaps _Finding Dory_?"

* * *

 **Confessional: Well, that idea took a total dive…**

 **Korpse** : Yeah, when it comes to movies, who am I gonna trust? Some stuffy suit whose is such a total killjoy and only states that movies that are deemed proper for an Oscar is worth watching… Or an energetic gal pal with bright purple hair, film reels tattooed on her arms, and who truly knows her stuff? Why, not that suit, or course!

 **Sting** : This is kinda... My first date? Never even happened. I did have a GF before the show, but thanks to incompatible orientation, we split up. We're still good friends, though. However, one of my more… Emo friends? He kinda took his girl cheating on him… Rather hard.

* * *

 **The Wannabees**

* * *

Currently, the four, along with Woodstock, were sitting around their camp. Isabel was busy kicking her ball with her knee, practicing her kicks a bit, as…

"Sooooo… What's the deal with that Larry nerd?" Liang asked. "You know him, right? Well, obvious you do."

Isabel sighed. "Yeah, I do… And that doesn't give you permission to prank him. Got it?"

"Gee, who died and replaced you with a SJW?" Liang grumbled.

"He's already has problems at home; we don't need someone like you terrorizing him here." Isabel responded back.

"Let me guess; that Sherry girl?" Maureen asked. "Who you call, and I quote… A sharky evil bitch of a girl?"

Isabel nodded. "Not only does she rule the roost at school, she also the de-facto ruler at her home as well. Nobody even _dares_ to cross her. Else… She managed to get the track team disbanded by spreading rumors about the track team captain Miriam. The team in return, teamed up with the soccer team to tie her up against the goal, and pelted her with soccer balls. I was sick in bed at the time, so I didn't even know… The bullying got so harsh, Miriam had to change schools."

"Bogus..." Mozart muttered. "No offense, but your captain Sherry? She's a downright dick."

"She deserves it, to be honest." Isabel agreed.

"Eh, enough dwelling about that bitch; how'd you like Pomona in her swimsuit?" teased Maureen, with her sporting a devious grin.

Isabel blushed, dropping her ball in the process. "Well… Um..."

"You love it, don't ya?" Maureen continued.

"...Still think yours is cuter." Isabel smirked back.

"As for me, my good dudes? I like to think that Verna's swimsuit was the most spectacular of them all." Mozart said out loud.

Liang raised an eyebrow. "What, that bitch? It's all Pokemon themed and all that crap!"

"Yeah, but… I just find something in her which screams 'far out'..." Mozart responded back, blushing a bit.

Liang shook his head. "You're crazy, man… You know that, right?"

"SQUEAK!" Woodstock squeaked out loud.

"See? Even your rat agrees with me." Liang said out loud.

"Eh, I get that from time to time. Especially after I attempted to cook steak from an old dishwasher." Mozart shrugged back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Should we ask how? ...Nah, maybe not.**

 **Liang** : Dude… You are crazy. Even more crazier than I am!

 **Isabel** : Yeah, while soccer is my main objective, aside of reconciling with Ellis, I rather be part of a more kinder, down to earth soccer team. In fact, I rather ditch this uniform soon, to distance myself away FROM Sherry. I don't even know what I saw in her or why I joined her team.

* * *

 **Ada's Trailer**

* * *

Outside, Larry was busy eating up a storm, as both Ada, Freight, and Gyan watched.

"Whoa, the dude's wolfing the grub down, yo." Ada whispered to Gyan.

"Yeah, I never seen anyone eat like that." Gyan agreed. "Even I couldn't, not with… Those guys eyeballing me 24/7."

"Wait, what guys?" Freight asked. "I am really confused."

"Some cold clowns were forcing Gyan here to preform some exams." Ada answered back. "Some questions, which were so out there, not even the first winner of Millionaire could even answer, yo."

"Strange; I never took you for the game show watching type." Freight responded.

"There is a limit to how much we can take the sun shining, the flowers blooming, and the birds chirping. Sometimes, on days like those… Kids and teens like us? Should be watching people burn their chance at a new set of wheels, yo." Ada said, sporting her signature grin.

"How about stay at home moms?" Gyan asked. "There's gotta be something besides chores and their soaps."

"...The local news?" Ada questioned back, as…

BUUUUURRRPPP!

Larry belched out loud, as he gave a sheepish look towards the three. "Excuse me."

"Heh, you're excused." Ada smiled a bit before she took on a neutral expression. "But why would someone like you wanna join up with us? You seen any of the other seasons?"

Larry nodded. "Yeah, but I decided to take that chance anyway..." He answered back.

"And no offense and all, but… You seem like a wimp." Freight said, observing Larry. "You begged and pleaded to Chris. You gotta be _really_ desperate to resort to doing that."

"You have no idea how..." Larry agreed.

"Tell you what; we're gonna toughen you up, yo!" Ada announced. "Don't worry, we won't dye your hair, like, neon pink or anything. We just need you to gain some encouragement."

"How? How can you guys toughen me up?" Larry asked.

"Hehe… Freight, your 'Gonna Make A Man Outta You' is at your service!" Freight announced.

Gyan looked over at Freight.

"I'm pretty sure that's copyrighted..." Gyan said out loud.

"Yeah, probably." Freight shrugged. "Well, you three have fun; Delivery Girl Freight has to partake… In a delivery!"

"Delivery? To where?" Larry asked.

"Whoever knows~!" Freight sung back, as she walked off...

* * *

 **The Campfire**

* * *

The sun has since set, as the Dorks were walking through the rather foreboding place.

"Gee, skulls as a decoration. How original..." Yentoulis snarked.

"Nah, don't be that way, Yento; just think of this as an awesome skull dungeon!" Marissa remarked back. "You know… Made outta skulls!"

GENKI scanned one of the skulls on the pikes.

"I detect a strong flavor of whitestone from that skull." GENKI said out loud.

"Meaning… It's fake?" Ellis asked.

Yentoulis smirked. "Heh… You're quite the smartiepants..."

Pomona looked at one of the skull torches.

"Perhaps if I ask Chris nicely, I can have a few for the Youth Center come Halloween time?" Pomona asked.

"Maybe I can gift Korpse one? It seems goth-y enough." Nelson added.

Pretty soon, they reached the campfire, and sat down on the stone-cold slabs, as Chris walked up to the podium in front of them.

"Dorks… What happened? You were kicking butt the last few days." Chris said out loud. "What happened?"

"Bad luck, my man..." Pomona answered back. "It's why my bud Jenni started up a comfort group involving kids running into a shiny Pokemon and failing to catch it thanks to some kinda mishap."

Marissa nodded in agreement. "I think we can ALL agree to that."

"And as you all can tell, you'll be voting off one of your own in a few minutes. But first, I've like to ask some questions." Chris said out loud. "First off… Marissa! Is there anything you could had done to prevent yourselves being here tonight?"

Marissa nodded. "Well, I should had helped comforted Yentoulis about his aquaphobia. Something happened, and even I'm not sure what."

Yentoulis grumbled. "It ain't any of your business, Curls."

"Yentoulis, since you're up to talking… What happened?" Chris asked.

"What happened? Well, you drag the five of us out there for a swim, and we barely escaped seeing one of our own expire, right in front of our eyes." Yentoulis answered firmly. "Be lucky we weren't sent home, and given therapy, while you're back to advertising for Mexican soap operas."

"Wait, you actually advertised for 'Mi pasión por la lavadora'?" Nelson asked.

"Nelson! Now that you found out that you and Stella are related, what's your game plan now?" Chris asked.

Nelson nodded. "Gee, ask about a telenovla, and suddenly you've in the middle of a game of _20 Questions_. As for what my plan is? Game hard, and get to know her better."

Chris nodded, as he looked towards Ellis. "Ellis! How about you? Did it feel gross to feel your sis give you mouth to mouth?"

Ellis sighed. "To be fair… I'm actually relieved that she saved me back there. I'm just hoping nobody tried to pair me and Isabel together."

"That never stopped Loudcest shippers." Pomona added.

"Finally… Pomona! I'm running a bit dry on questions. Soooo… Any idea on how to make the perfect fruit parfait?"

Pomona said nothing, as she took out a sheet of paper, wrote down some tips, folded it into a paper airplane, and flew it towards the host, to which he picked it up.

"...You could had told me." Chris stated, as he unfolded the paper, and stuffed it in one of his pockets.

"Experience in the kitchen works wonders to your skills, buddy." Pomona winked back.

"In either case, it's time for you guys to vote!" Chris instructed. "Make it count!"

* * *

Once the final vote was cast by Nelson, Chris walked back to the Dorks, holding a plate of four potato chip bags.

"Yep, as you can summarize, this season's safety food are bags of chips! And tonight's flavor… is… Salt and Vinegar!" Chris announced. "The perfect snack for any gaming session! And Marissa? Your Total Drama Campaign continues on."

Marissa smiled, as she claimed her potato chip bag.

"Pomona? You're also safe tonight."

Pomona also smiled, claiming her potato chip bag.

"Ellis? You're safe as well."

Ellis also collected his potato chip bag, as the three looked at both Nelson and Yentoulis. The young 14 year old was feeling scared, while Yentoulis sighed.

"Nelson. Yentoulis. This is the final potato chip bag of the evening. And tonight… You two are gonna fight for it!" Chris announced. "Much like actual siblings..."

"Chris?" Nelson spoke up. "That chip bag's large enough for the two of us..."

"And so will be your chance to win this game if you win. Now..." Chris continued, as he stepped aside, as the ground nearby started to open up, revealing a giant Chris head, and a series of six switches, each connected to the Chris head.

"I've a feeling I seen this before." Nelson said to himself.

"That's right, you two will be taking part in Chris' Ka-BOOM! Basically, you gotta take turns flipping on a switch, in which one of them… Will detonate this giant, lovely mug right here!" Chris explained. "I tried to get them to use Gwen's face, but noooooooo..."

"So, it all comes down to luck..." Yentoulis responded towards the host. "Very well… Let's get this over with."

Yentoulis and Nelson approached the giant Chris head, and looked at each other.

"You wanna go first?" Yentoulis offered to Nelson.

Nelson nodded, as he nervously approached one of the switches, and flipped it…

…

…

…

…

...A huff of steam came from the giant Chris head's nostrils, as Nelson breathed a sigh of relief. He soon left the panel of switches and walked over to Yentoulis.

"Your turn, Yentoulis." Nelson said, as Yentoulis approached the panel, and flipped a switch…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Again, a puff of steam came from the Chris head's nostrils, as Yentoulis nodded, and left the panel, heading back to Nelson.

"Go for it, Smalls." Yentoulis urged, as Nelson approached the panel again, and after looking at one switch for a pretty long time, nervously flipped another switch.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Yet again, a puff of smoke came jetting out of the Chris head's nostrils. Nelson breathed a sigh of relief, as he went back to Yentoulis.

"Good luck, man." Nelson said out loud, as Yentoulis approached the panel, and looked at one of the switches. He flipped it, and turned towards the Chris head…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...3!

Yentoulis groaned. He knew he was screwed.

2!

He could only face palm…

1!

Yentoulis braced himself for the worst…

BOOM!

The giant Chris head exploded, sending green grunge all over Yentoulis, and a bit onto Nelson.

"And there you have it! Yentoulis detonated the bomb, and is thus, out of School Scuffle!" Chris announced.

Yentoulis sighed. "So be it… This is how it ends, huh?"

"Yentoulis… We're so very sorry." Nelson apologized, as the rest of the team approached him.

"Don't be; the more lucky person won tonight." Yentoulis stated.

"But you did get lucky after all; you're the first Dork to be hurled, via the Slingshot of Shame!" Chris announced.

"Gee, that doesn't sound very promising..." Pomona stated.

* * *

 **Confessional: I'm sorry for anyone who suffered some bad memories from Mario Party 2 right now...**

 **Nelson:** I think that was a little too excessive for a bomb to cover someone in green slime...

* * *

At the Slingshot, Yentoulis was strapped to the Slingshot, as he looked towards GENKI.

"GENKI, I would like for you to remain here with the Dorks. They'll need some smarts, and you can deliver it to them." Yentoulis ordered.

"Master… Are you sure about this?" GENKI asked.

"Very sure." Yentoulis answered back, as he looked towards his now former team. "As for the rest of you all… I apologize if I was harsh on you all; I just want you to use your brains sometimes."

"Eh, it's cool. I got that old song and dance from my old science teacher." Pomona responded back.

"And I also apologize for earlier. You can blame my Aquaphobia for my actions today. You see-" Yentoulis continued, as…

"And I think we heard enough." Chris said out loud, as he flipped the switch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaa..." Yentoulis yelled out loud, until he was no longer in view of the island. He was officially out of the contest.

"Aww, Chris. He was about to share to us his life story; about what makes him tick and all!" Ellis said towards the host.

"Which'll be a thing for TV show theorists. As for me? I've got a party to crash. I expect you four to be there? Anyways, you're all safe… For now." Chris said, as he made his leave.

The four contestants looked at each other.

"Party? You mean Ada's nightly parties?" Ellis asked.

"Yeah… Well, guess we gotta go." Nelson answered back.

"Man… And we were about to finish our campaign, too." Marissa grumbled. "Gonna be hard without our mage buffing us up."

* * *

 **Central Square**

* * *

Behind her set-up, Ada was busy, scratching away and sporting a grin, all while everyone else was partying away.

"Yo-Yo-YO! This party is just getting OFF THE HOOK!" Ada announced, as Chris approached Ada and tapped her on the shoulder. After a bit of whispering, she gave off a grin. "And give it up for our host, Chris!"

"Campers! Your humble host, Chris McLean, has a question to ask!" Chris announced. "But it's gotta wait until everyone's around!"

It took a few minutes, but everyone showed up, with Verna arriving last.

"Don't you know that you do NOT interrupt moi, while she's relaxing?" Verna scolded the host, not knowing she had a fair bit of purple hair coming from her wig.

"Oh, it's nothing special; I just want to know what your favorite foods or snacks are. Don't be shy, speak up in the Confessional!" Chris instructed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Food time!**

 **Benny** : Steak and fries are my go-to meal… The juicer, the better!

 **Drake** : I kinda like ice cream, to be honest… Especially cookies and cream.

 **Ellis** : I… Um, I like calamari! Yep, totally love the stuff!

 **Isabel** : My fave food? Mac and cheese, especially if the noodles is drowned in the cheese sauce. -She drools a bit-

 **Korpse** : You think that some gamer like me lives on Doritos and Mountain Dew? Not likely; I'm a fan of red velvet cake myself. It's my go-to snack when I'm facing the likes of Calamity Ganon, or Shadow Kamoshida!

 **Lance** : For a born actor of the stage… My top meal? -He looks around- ...Green jello. It's… It's good with whipped cream, okay?

 **Liang** : ...Fiiiiiinnnneee… Roast beef. There, you happy?

 **Marissa** : Me and the Guild? We always hit up our local cafe for some really sweet meals after our campaign! I specialize in chicken arts! Battered and a golden crispy surface… Totally fits us knights and mages after a vicious, long battle.

 **Maureen** : Gotta go for fried flounder! Yeah, I expect the odd looks towards me now, being I'm a gal of the seas. But… I can not resist the rich golden texture of the flounder hitting my tongue!

 **Mozart** : Pizza for me, dudes! Especially the mushroom kind.

 **Nelson** : Er… I like broccoli and cheese.

 **Pomona** : This may be odd, coming from the fruit gal, but… I can never say no to grilled hot dogs.

 **Stella** : I'm always down for a bacon double cheeseburger, along with fries, and a chocolate shake.

 **Steph** : I'm always watching my carbs, so I always go for a fruit salad. How else can I keep my hot body?

 **Sting** : Black Forest Gateau for me! I even try serving it to my pals back at home… Even though it fails to cheer them up back to their normal selves, they do thank me for trying.

 **Verna** : It's always a tradition for me when I partake in a new release of a Pokemon game to consume myself with popcorn shrimp. I can finish off a container within a day…

* * *

Chris grinned. "Oh, that's not all! Freight?"

Freight, wearing a delivery uniform fit for delivering pizza, appeared, carrying a few boxes of pizza, labeled 'Dreamy Pizza'.

"Pizza Gal Freight… At your service!" Freight announced. "Who's up for some pizza?"

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was eating some pizza.

"Man, this pizza's great!" Benny said out loud.

"Yeah, I can tell; you're on your second slice already." Korpse chuckled.

"Not as much as Mozart is." Liang said, as he noticed Mozart, looking at one of the pizza boxes.

"Dudes, check this out." Mozart announced. "Says here that this pizza is so tasty, that we'll have some pretty vivid dreams tonight."

"Vivid?" Marissa asked.

"Apparently so." Isabel responded back.

Marissa grinned at that realization. "Coooooollll… Perhaps I'll have that dream again where I'm having a showdown against a giant black dragon! The dude had, like, 9 heads and was pissed to the core! I'm well leveled enough to stand a chance this time..."

GENKI floated near the frizzy haired girl.

"Subject Marissa, you sure you can take on a target such as that?" GENKI asked.

"Eh, I been besting fictional baddies since I was six. A dragon is second nature to me at this point."

"My dreams are always vivid, yo!" Ada announced. "Full of neon lights, glow sticks aplenty… It's like the world's biggest rave, and everyone's invited!"

Not too far from the pizza party, Steph and Lance were standing nearby.

"Hey, um… Where'd Verna go?" Steph asked, biting into some pizza.

"And Drake and Stella, as well?" Lance questioned back.

"Beats me… More pizza for everyone, I guess." Steph shrugged, as she continued with her pizza.

* * *

 **Confessional: Gee, hypocritical much, Steph?**

 **Steph** : Hey, that pink haired dweeb said that this pizza was also low in fat and carbs. Soooo… -She bites into it.- Anyways, we're down to 16 contestants… -She soon grins- I've been playing too easy… Time to play hardball.

* * *

In the forest, Drake and Stella were taking a bit of a walk, enjoying the nighttime scenery.

"The forest in the nighttime is so beautiful and mysterious..." Stella smiled, as she eyed some fireflies floating by. "How'd you like your pizza, by the way?"

Drake smiled. "That was one nifty pizza… Though I could tell that something was a bit off. Just a tad bit, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, that pizza was kinda plain looking." Stella stated. "If it were me, I have mine topped with anchovies! Yeppers, one bite of that, and you're either hooked, or not so hooked!"

"Whoa! Shiny!" A voice yelled from afar.

Both Drake and Stella looked at each other.

"Hey… Wasn't that...Verna?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, it does sound like her. But what does she mean by shiny?" Stella questioned back.

"Could be anything… Perhaps she found buried treasure?" Drake asked.

"Nah, if that were the case, then Chris would had already found it already and added it to the grand prize for winning this season." Stella answered back.

"Stay in, stay in… YES! YES!" The voice cheered out loud.

"...Yep, Verna." Stella confirmed.

"...You think we should approach her?" Drake asked.

Stella shook her head. "Nah, I don't think we should. I promised Verna I wouldn't."

Drake nodded in understanding. "You wanna head back for more pizza?"

* * *

Back at the party, Ellis was eating some pizza, as Marissa sat next to him.

"Ellis? You still feeling okay?" Marissa asked.

"You okay, Subject Ellis? You seem to be hinting off a bit of sadness." GENKI agreed.

Ellis looked towards Isabel, who was chatting with Pomona, and back towards Marissa.

"...When do you think it be time to truly reconcile?" Ellis asked.

"Any time is right." Marissa answered back. "Speaking of which… What did happen after you were..."

"Well..." Ellis answered back.

* * *

 _Ellis was in a police station the next town over, wrapped in a blanket and trying to remain warm. He had a cup of cocoa near him, which was half empty._

" _Why'd this happen?" Ellis asked. "Why did I get thrown out of my house?"_

 _Pretty soon, an officer approached him, holding a cardboard box._

" _Ellis Alyssa?" The officer asked._

" _Ellis Cooke, actually." Ellis answered back._

" _...Not what the paper says. Your parents came by, and… You're now a ward of the state." The officer forelonely replied back. "You've got disowned… I tried to get them to reconsider, but... I'm really sorry."_

 _Ellis looked like he was about to break down in tears._

" _I'll let you be alone..." The officer said, as she placed the box next to Ellis. She soon left, as Ellis looked at the box._

 _He opened it, and inside, laid a pair of pink gloves… And a note._

 _Ellis…_

 _Thought you were cold. So I threw these in._

 _Be safe out there…_

 _Isabel._

 _Ellis looked at the gloves, as more tears started to develop in his eyes…_

* * *

"I was later placed under foster care." Ellis continued. "Because I had too many haters now, I had no choice but to delete my old Facebook and go dark for a while. It's when I kinda… Lost trust in humanity… Until I met you guys."

Marissa gave off a sweet smile.

"I'm sure your sis cared for you all along; Peer pressure just got in the way. And you know what?" Marissa asked.

"Hm?"

"Your old parents and guild don't deserve a sweet man like you if they just toss you aside and blacklist for something you didn't even commit." Marissa declared.

"Doesn't help that if I returned back… Yeah, it's full of old fogeys, most of which respected my grandma, so making my return there is flat-out impossible, even when the truth comes out." Ellis stated. "They're just too stubborn."

"Then… Make your stand in your new town? It's a chance to start over! On a new save file! Or in your case, a New Game Plus!" Marissa suggested, sporting a grin. "You got the Bad Ending last time. Now, it's time to step it up and go for the Good Ending!"

Ellis smiled. "Yeah, I shall."

"Good. Now, I can think up a plan to get you and your sis reacquainted with one another." Marissa said. "Just give me some time, and by the end… You'll be back to being the bestest sibling pair in no time!"

Ellis nodded. "Go for it."

* * *

 **Confessional: Thus ends Ellis' old game… Wanna save your progress?**

 **Ellis** : Marissa's really cool and sweet, ain't no lie. And if I already said so… Then I'm saying it again. -He smiles, as a blush starts to develop on him.-

 **Marissa** : Ellis is so kind; I could trust him with anything. What kinda label is 'The Chronic Liar' anyway? I'm calling him… The Chronic Mage! ...At this point, I think we be at Rank 4 on the Persona Chart.

* * *

With Nelson, he was sitting alongside Korpse, as he was listening in to one of her gaming tales.

"And that's how I managed to stab that punk right up the head with my Samurai sword!" Korpse said out loud. "He really shouldn't had messed with some gal and her buddies…"

Nelson nodded. "Saints Row 2 can get pretty intense, huh?"

"Heh, the entire series is CRAZY. Just wait until SR3." Korpse teased. "But or course, just by glancing at you, I guess you're in a comfort zone of cute games, am I right?"

Nelson nodded nervously. "Yeah, it's the one thing that keeps me safe in this black and gray world."

"And that's perfectly okay." Korpse replied back with a gentle smile. "But if you really want me to… I can ease you into some of the more out there games? You know, the GTAs, the Saint Rows, the DanganRonpas… The stuff meant for us older teens and adults."

Nelson nodded back. "I'll take you up on that offer."

Korpse smiled. "You know, you're cute when you're kinda nervous."

Nelson soon blushed.

"I'm game for some more pizza. You want any? Then I can tell you about the time I faced off against this huge hulk of a man and his gang. Said dude was red, black, inked all over, and was MAD like an active volcano!" Korpse said out loud.

Nelson nodded. "Whoa, the way you describe him, he seems to be serious business."

"Yeah, no kidding. You be mad too once you were done with his s-." Korpse agreed. "Anyways, pizza time."

Korpse left to get some more pizza for her and Nelson, as…

"Hey, Nels!" Sting said out loud, approaching him.

"GGAAAHH!" Nelson screamed in fear. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Sting apologized. "I just wanna hear on how you and Korpse's doing."

"Why?" Nelson asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, since I'm kinda with her on our team… I can always help you get closer to her." Sting suggested. "It's already clear that you adore her, man. It's almost like one awesome teen romance movie come to life!"

"I don't think many teen romance movies involve goth girls…" Nelson stated.

"Well, there should be. Look, just team up with me, and you two will be making out in no time." Sting offered.

Nelson looked at Sting, and over at Korpse, who was coming back, and…

"I accept your offer, Sting." Nelson agreed, shaking Sting's hand.

"Nice! I bet that you two will have one awesome future together!" Sting grinned, as he ran off, as Korpse sat back down, and handed a slice over to Nelson.

"...Was that Sting just now?" Korpse asked.

"Yeah, we only talked about stuff. You know, the usual. Emo this, cheering up that…" Nelson lied.

"Ah, right. Now… It all started, in a cave…" Korpse began, as Nelson was in thought.

" _This can only go wrong…_ " Nelson thought to himself.

* * *

 **Confessional: Now, let's not Milo Murphy this just yet...**

 **Nelson** : I'm putting my trust in Sting... I really hope this works. As for that hulk guy? ...He's a jerk! Nobody deserves to suffer the same fate Carlos done! Not even really, really, really, really mean politicians!

 **Korpse** : Eh, The Brotherhood was my first gang to target. Best to get the brutes outta the way first. That's my strat.

* * *

Chris is standing on Challenge Beach, ready to give out the recap.

"And so, Yenty is outta here! And with him gone, so has much of the Dork's smarts. But the game continues on. What will happen then?"

"Will the Dorks bounce back without Yin-Yang?"

"Will Ellis FINALLY reconcile with his older sis?"

"How will Nelson and Stella cope now that they're blood-related?"

"How will the Nella shippers react when they see this episode?"

"And who'll be the next one outta here?"

"Find out… NEXT TIME! On..."

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"School Scuffle!"

Chris bites into some of the pizza.

"Hmm, this is some pretty good pizza right here."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

On a TV in Ada's room, a commercial break has ended, as it cut to the news.

"And here's your first alert weather, with Gale Winters!" An announcer said out loud, as said meteorologist was seen onscreen. She had blonde hair and was wearing a blouse. She also donned what appeared to be earrings styled after a Hurricane symbol. She even had a bit of heavy make-up under her eyes as well.

"We've got lots of beautiful days in store for us, with highs in the upper 80's." Gale announced, as the map behind her went over to a Hurricane out there in the Atlantic. "But as you can see, Tropical Storm Gideon has upgraded to a Category 2 Hurricane, all within 24 hours. It is expected to stay out at sea, so there is no threat to anyone..."

She continued the forecast, as there was only one thing on her mind.

" _...Stay safe, Stella..._ "

* * *

 **VOTES**

* * *

 **Yentoulis** : Marissa, Nelson, Pomona

 **Nelson** : Ellis

* * *

 **Eliminated: Cherri, Olivia, Marion, Yentoulis**

* * *

 **Elimination Notes: Yentoulis**

Yentoulis… I pretty much had a N tone going for him. He was always grumpy and always kept to himself, though I tried to get him to open up. His relation with the Dorks kinda helped with that… And he was the smartest of the team as well, with the second being Marissa. Sure, his fellow teammates tried to help him open up, but he… Kinda remained closed off to the world. Time will only tell if he will ever open up.

Love him for his attitude, or hate him for it, he finishes in 17th place.

* * *

 **NEXT TIM** E: We check in on the Losers at the Playa!

Yentoulis: Farewell… And it's Yentoulis!

BaconBaka… OUT!


	15. Playa De Schooled 1

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network. Also, the VS. idea isn't mine. It belongs to CragmiteBlaster. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me. Please support the official release.

Wow, a quick update within a few days? What is this non-sense? Well, this tends to happen when you have so few characters to work with… In either case, enjoy the first Playa Chapter!

Even though they're losers… They're still winners in many a person's book.

* * *

 **Playa De Losers – 10:00pm**

* * *

A few hours have elapsed since Yentoulis has been eliminated. After landing at a disclosed location from being launched from the Slingshot of Shame, a helicopter was waiting for him, the engines for it off, or course. It soon landed at what appeared to be a luxurious resort hotel.

"So here it is, Yento; your new home away for home until the show is over!" The pilot announced.

Yentoulis looked over at the pilot.

"The name's Yentoulis, by the way." Yentoulis responded back, as he departed from the chopper, and it soon took off.

He stood in front of the resort, and sighed.

"From what I recall, so far… Bugs Punky, Tiny Toon, and Pigtails were eliminated." Yentoulis noted to himself, as he let out a sigh. "I always get stuck with the crazies… Oh, well… Let's get this over with."

He soon entered the resort, and looked inside the living room, where Marion was sitting there, carving what appeared to be Isabel… Only that this Isabel looked to be a lot younger. Noticing Yentoulis, he gave off a smile.

"Yento! Welcome!" Marion greeted out loud.

"The name's… Eh, why bother?" Yentoulis asked himself. "What I should be asking is why you making an Isabel? Let alone a child one?"

"Eh, in the hopes that we get a spinoff babies version of ourselves." Marion answered back. "Just think about the possibilities of it! Of all the out there adventures our 'younger' selves could be having..."

"If you're talking about life-scarring events, then I'm in." Yentoulis snarked. "So, where's Pigtails and Bugs Punky?"

"You mean Olivia and Cherri? Right now, Cherri's in the garden, observing the mating patterns of the bagworm. And Olivia? She's in her room, binge-watching… Something." Marion answered back.

"Sounds like them." Yentoulis stated.

"Yeah, I barely see Olivia leave her room for anything at all…" Marion continued. "Except for food. I'm getting kinda worried, to be honest."

Yentoulis nodded. "Have you talked to Punky about this?"

"Heck, she's trying to _avoid_ Olivia." Marion answered back. "I know she may a bit out there, but seriously… She could give her a chance."

"I see..." Yentoulis nodded.

"All I know is that she would often spy on Sting, and from what I heard… She had eyes on Isabel, Stella, Maureen, Pomona, and Korpse… Even though she had a bit of rivalry towards her until recently." Marion stated. "She even eyed Ada as well."

Yentoulis did some thinking. "...You're probably on to something. Just think about it; what is it that those girls have in common?"

"That… They're attractive?" Marion asked back, blushing a little.

"Think harder, Toon." Yentoulis urged.

Marion done so, as he snapped his fingers in triumph.

"That… They all have a hair color which is unnatural and out there?" Marion asked.

"Correct. Not to mention that Stars, Fruit Loop, and Goth were also sporting a piercing on their bellybutton as well. With Fruit, Scratch, and Goth also sporting a nose piercing." Yentoulis confirmed. "Not sure what the thrill of it is..."

"And Stella, Pomona, Korpse, and Ada sporting tats as well." Marion continued. "And we know that Cherri's the punkiest of them all."

"Again, I don't see the thrill of it." Yentoulis said. "Dunno why Fruit Loop wanted to hook me up with that girl she found in that shoe store the other day."

"So, we should find Cherri, and talk to her about this." Marion stated. "You know, like 'Good Cop, Bad Cop'… That sorta deal?"

"If you say so..." Yentoulis agreed. "Again, Punky's studying bagworms… mating?"

Marion nodded. "I'll lead the way."

* * *

Outside, Cherri was busy watching a couple of bagworms… Rocking back and forth…

And was filming it as well, as thus jotting down notes.

"Ah, yeah! I never thought they would do it like that!" Cherri said to herself, sporting a grin, as an idea hit her. "Would I get demonetized if I put two bagworms 'doing it' on YouTube?"

She continued to film, as…

"Hey, Bugs Punky." Yentoulis announced out towards her, with Marion standing nearby. "We need to discuss something."

Cherri sighed, as she looked at the two worms. "Later..."

She soon turned towards Yentoulis and Marion.

"Could it wait? I finally have the mood right for these two to mate." Cherri requested.

Marion took a look at the two worms, and whistled.

"Wow… They're really going at it pretty hard." Marion stated.

"Anyways, what you guys want?" Cherri asked.

"We wish to discuss about Olivia." Marion answered back.

Cherri sighed. "What is there to discuss about?"

"Your burning hatred towards her." Yentoulis answered back.

Cherri raised an eyebrow. "What are you even talking about? I don't hate her; I just find her annoying."

"Excuse Yentoulis, he's probably still feeling a little salty." Marion said, looking towards him.

"But seriously… What's the deal, here?" Yentoulis asked, ignoring Marion.

"Well, how would you feel if someone you didn't even know got too close towards you?" Cherri questioned back. "Bugs, that's a different story, being that they tend to be different every time. That, and I grew up around them. But actual humans?"

Marion done some thinking, and came up with something.

"How about kids?" Marion asked. "We already know that kids will most likely approach you; to them… You look awesome and cool. They wanna know how to be like you."

Cherri nodded. "That's right. And, to be fair... They're an exception. I would often get approached by them, looking at me in awe, and… Well, I just can't resist telling them about either myself or my love of bugs. Sure, I may get some girls grossed out cause, well, bugs. But the boys, and some girls, adore my get-up. Even if their parents tend not to."

"And given that Olivia's our age..." Marion continued.

"She kept on looking at me… Which made me feel unsettled." Cherri admitted.

"That's because she wants to be _friends_ with you, Bugs Punky!" Yentoulis stated. "Just think about it; a girl, in a most likely Catholic School uniform… She wants to pal up with someone who is really spunky and wild."

"Not to mention the whole 'Bad Boy' thing with Sting." Marion agreed. "From what I understand, boys would want to _be_ him. You know, score the girls and all."

Cherri stood there, listening to the two boys. "You know… You two may be on to something."

"Probably? The main thing is… At least give Olivia a chance." Marion stated back. "Who knows? Perhaps you two will hit it off?"

"Or… You may choose to continue ignoring her." Yentoulis butted in. "Your choice, Bugs."

Cherri done some thinking, and nodded.

"Okay, you two win." Cherri said. "Where's her bedroom at?"

"Follow me..." Marion nodded, as the three started to make their way towards Olivia's room.

But not too far from the scene, the two bagworms 'looked' towards where Cherri once stood.

 _If we continue on with this… Will we get demonetized?_

* * *

Inside her room, Olivia was inside, laying down and munching on chips and watching an episode of 'Little Lamb' on TV. Her hair was disheveled, and there were bags under her eyes.

 _The 3 inch tall lamb was glaring down what appeared to be a humongous mountain lion, wearing an eyepatch. It licked its lips, as it was spying its latest meal._

" _Ahhh… I've had a craving for lamb loin chops." The mountain lion sneered, as it pounced at Little Lamb, as she hopped upon the lion's nose._

" _Think again, Lion King; my never ending song hasn't ended yet!" Little Lamb declared, as it shook its rump a little._

Olivia blinked at the TV. "...Who writes this crap?"

Soon, someone knocked on her door, as she looked up. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Cherri." Cherri announced from behind the door.

Olivia sat up, and looked around the floor, much of it was littered with empty bags of chips.

"Um… Hope you don't mind the mess." Olivia muttered, as she went over to the door, and opened it.

Cherri soon entered, and looked around the room. Both Marion and Yentoulis stayed outside to give the two girls some space.

"Gee, comfort food much?" Cherri asked, looking at the state of the floor.

"I would had went for ice cream, but they didn't have my flavor." Olivia responded back.

"Right… Birthday cake does tend to run out rather quick..." Cherri agreed, as she looked at Olivia. "But maybe, we should sit and talk for a bit? You know..."

She glanced at the door.

"Girl to girl?" Cherri requested.

Olivia nodded, as she closed the door to her bedroom.

"Sooooo, I wanna ask." Cherri began. "You kinda been glancing at me since you arrived here. As thus looked over at several other campers when you were still on there. I ain't mad, I just wanna ask why?"

Olivia nodded. "Ahh, the whole body piercing deal? Well… I just find them to be awesome. And I only wanted to be their friend."

Cherri smiled. "Well, there is a better approach to that, other than stalking them. You ever tried talking to them?"

"How can I? They aren't like the dudes and dudettes I met at the old mosh pit, before it closed down." Olivia admitted.

"Mosh pit?" Cherri asked. "Like… Metal and that kinda genre?"

Olivia grinned. "You betchya! Beneath this private school attire… Lies one true, die-hard metalhead."

She went over to one of her bags, and pulled out many CD cases.

"I've got all the good ones; Iron Maiden, Megadeth, Anthrax, Motley Crue, Gorgoroth, Venom, Celtic Frost…" Olivia listed off. "I can list them all, but we be here for the duration of the night. But yep, I am a true metalhead."

"And where there are metalheads..." Cherri said, about to come to a conclusion.

"...There are punks, duh!" Olivia finished with a grin. "Punks with the way out there hair! The many piercings in their ears and their bodies! The many tattoos! I befriended a few in the Mosh Pit. Hell, I wanted to be just like them! Hell, some buds of mine were about to give me a punked out makeover when I turned 13. My parents even had 100% full consent with it as well! However..."

"What happened then?" Cherri asked.

Olivia soon frowned.

"That's when a new mayor was elected. A real old fogey of a man, who… You ever saw that movie _Footloose_? Or the beginning of _xXx_?" Olivia asked back. "Anyway, they were like that banfest pastor and that snorefest senator rolled into one. After he got elected into office, one of his first steps? Was to elect a few new school principals and teachers for the district, and transfer them to new schools FAR outside the district. And just like that, all of my dreams of really punking out were history. I was stuffed in these bland Catholic school threads, and the school dress code even extended to outside school. They even banned piercings of _any_ kind, including single ones in ears. Skin art's out as well, even though you could hide it with these clothes. And don't even think of dying your hair, cause that's out as well. You can't even dye your hair a natural color; they are **_THAT_** extremely strict."

"Damn… That royally sucks." Cherri muttered. "I would totally be caught dead there."

"Not to mention that the economy soon tanked, and about a year later… The Mosh Pit closed down." Olivia finished. "Sure, I keep up with my buddies I made there on social media. I even gained a few crushes there. Be it a bad boy or a bad girl. But they turned me down for various reasons. We're still friends, though. It's my dream to one day escape from that prison of a town, and..."

"And what?" Cherri asked.

"Isn't the answer obvious? Become who I want to be!" Olivia answered back. "I wanna be that awesome punk girl! I wanna get that awesome ink etched permanently on my body! To get holes punctured all over and have metal inserted into said holes! To dye my hair purple and with all sorts of out-there highlights! That's who my true self is!"

Cherri looked over at Olivia.

"...And I also wanna give back to my fellow mosh pit attendees for accepting me as one of their own, even though I was a shrimpy little tween. That's why I already decided my future career; to be a metal singer in a band! There's barely any female metal singers out there, and the very few of what I know… I think some of them kinda went nutso with illegal substances. I vowed to not go down that route." Olivia declared. "I wanna make a good impact on metal music."

Cherri could only smile at Olivia.

"Well, if it'll help matters… I'll start supporting you 100%." Cherri said out loud. "And I'll help you on becoming one awesome punk girl. But on one condition."

"Which is..." Olivia responded back.

"No more stalking, okay? I know you're dying to glance at us with facial piercings, but all you have to do is talk to us, okay?" Cherri refirmed.

Olivia smiled back. "You got it."

"Good." Cherri responded back, as she eyed the TV. "So… You're a fan of Little Lamb?"

"Hey, it's a guilty pleasure. How many G/t lambs do you see out there?" Olivia questioned back.

"Not that many..." Cherri agreed.

* * *

Outside Olivia's room, both Marion and Yentoulis were listening in to the two's conversation. Upon hearing the outcome, Marion held out a fist.

"Pound it?" Marion asked.

Yentoulis sighed, as he pounded Marion's fist back.

"Pound it." Yentoulis answered back.

* * *

And there you have it! We checked in on the Losers, and they seem to be doing okay for the most part. But how will everything go between everyone? We'll check back with them later on down the road…

 **NEXT TIME:** This here is Dreamy Pizza! Dreams aplenty will meet ya!


End file.
